Guerras Internas
by Viridiana
Summary: Me habían advertido que estar cerca de un licántropo, era de riesgo; Nunca lo creí… Nunca pensé que… alguno de ellos me haría daño. Hasta ahora…
1. Prefacio

**Hola!**

**Bueno... pues por primera vez estoy subiendo una historia aqui... ****Ummm... espero que les agrade...**** A mi me gusta como se estan dando las cosas... al menos en mi cabeza.**

**Aqui:**

**EDWARD SE VA PARA NO REGRESAR (al menos no por el momento)**

**BELLA NO SALTA DEL ACANTILADO**

**Summary Completo**

**Los chicos me habían advertido que estar cerca de un licántropo, era de riesgo; que mas me valía no estar con alguno cuando se dejaran dominar por sus _instintos_… Eran peligrosos, como ellos mismos se solían llamar… Nunca lo creí… Nunca pensé que… alguno de ellos me haría daño. Hasta ahora…**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPUSCULO NO ME PERTENCEN, SON DE AUTORIA DE SU CREADORA STEPHENIE MEYER. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y SOLO POR DIVERSION.**

**Disfruten...**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**_Dedicado a GISELITA que con us historias tan magistrales me inspiraron a escribir. Va por ti, Gis! SOY TU FAN!_**

**Prefacio**

Mis mejillas estaban mojadas y los sollozos taladraban la habitacion. Nunca habia sido débil, nunca me importo arriesgar mi vida para ayudar a la gente que quiero; pero esta situación era diferente… Tenia que pensar en alguien, ya no solo en mí. Habia dejado de ser egoísta.

Los ruidos que se escuchaban afuera, hacían que mi llanto aumentara…

Era la temida guerra entre Licántropos y Vampiros… Aquella guerra que durante decenas de años, ambos bandos habían tratado de evitar; y en la que yo tenia cierto rol de protagonismo.

Alice me prometió que nadie entraría, que no dejaría que nadie llegara hasta nosotros. Pero no estaba segura de lo que fuera a pasar.

Unos gruñidos, que sabía muy bien de quien eran, ocasionaron que apretara aun más el pequeño bulto que tenía entre mis brazos. Iban por "ese" bulto… pero por nada del mundo; dejaría que se lo llevaran…

Un aullido resonó fuertemente por el patio. Y alce la mirada a través de la ventana.

-Jacob…

Unas pisadas fuertes se escuchaban en el piso de madera, cada vez mas cerca… las garras rechinaban en la duela. Venia por mi…

La puerta se rompió con violencia y la imponente figura de un lobo se abrió paso. Los ojos estaban fijos en mi, habia cierta pena… pero también habia coraje, furia y dolor. Después se posaron en mis manos.

-No… no dejare… que te la lleves…

Edward apareció y se enfrasco en una cruenta pelea…

Habia llegado la hora, esta noche solo habría un vencedor…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Corto... lo se. :P**

**Pero dentro de dos dias (a lo mucho) subire el primer capiulo, si?**

**Espero que me dejen un review... al menos para saber que esto apesta... a perro mojado...**

**jajaja xDD**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	2. Memorias

**Hola!**

**-¡Les gusto peque! -Emmett y Viri estaban tomados de las manos y brincando.**

**-¡Lo se! O**

**-Hump... -Edward se estaba sobando el tabique.**

**-¿Y a este que le pasa? -Viri codea a Carlisle.**

**-Creo que descubrio lo que planeas... -El medico siguio leyendo un libro.**

**-¡No me leas los pensamientos Edward! -Viri tenia una venita en la frente.**

**-¡ES INEVITABLE NO HACERLO! -Grito... y Viri sintio como sus ojitos se llenaran de lagrimas. -No, no... es que... tienes una mente algo extraña...**

**-¡Me grito! -Viri corre y se deja caer en los brazos de Jasper.**

**-¡Genial, Edward! -Y a todos los embargo la tristeza.**

**-Snif... -Emmet empezo a solloar en silencio. -Nosotrs somos los guardaespaldas de la autora... Snif... -Una oleada mas. -¡No puedo continuar! -Y avento al ruedo a Edward.**

**-Yo... Snif... Somos guardaespaldas de Viri... -Sus ojos dorados tenian gran pesar. -Porque a veces escribe escenas capitulos... Snif... ¡Donde la amenazan con bombas y ataques! Snif... ¡JASPER!**

**Umm... son mis ocurrencias... jajaja xDD**

**Aqui el primer capitulo!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Memorias.

Bella POV.

Dos años… dos horribles y espantosos años. Dos años desde que aquél vampiro de ojos dorados se había ido de mi vida.

Mi estruendoso auto se abría paso en esa vereda; deje que su ruido me embargara algunos instantes más. Los helechos y las hierbas estaban cada vez más altas… les hacía falta una buena podada.

Había sobrepasado mi fase "Zombi" como Charlie, Jacob y yo solíamos llamar a esos meses. Ahora ya podíamos tocar ese tema sin que ninguno de lo tres se mostrara incómodo ò a la defensiva.

Mis pasos se encaminaron al portón de aquella "casa". Cada vez que sentía; que volvería a caer en el abismo, una corazonada me guiaba a este lugar. Como si ahí se fueran a resolver mis problemas.

La Mansión de los Cullen.

Abrí la puerta y me interne en la espaciosa sala. Ni un mueble… Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la que fue la habitacion de… _él._

Una capa de polvo se encontraba cubriendo los alrededores. Recorría con mis manos cada centímetro de la casa. Seria la ultima que iría aquel lugar. Jacob siempre me decía –después de ir- que apestaba a los "Fríos"… tenia que ver con que me encantaba restregarme en todo el lugar. Aun quedaba una parte de la esencia.

Si, seria la última vez. Esta casa seria lo primero que dejaría tras -además de que me sentía como una delincuente cada vez que entraba a hurtadillas por el lugar- en un mes mas me iría a la universidad… y quería dejar una parte de esos meses –los mejores de mi vida- en el olvido.

Sonreí, porque recordé lo asombroso –e increíble- que me habia resultado enterarme de que Jacob Black –mi mejor amigo- era un licántropo u hombre lobo, como quieran llamarlo. Al principio sentí gran incertidumbre, y aunque los chicos estaban reacios en admitirme a la "Tribu", lo conseguí. Ahora ellos eran mi nueva familia, como nos gustaba llamarnos.

Tambien recordé lo furioso que se pone Jacob cuando recuerda todas las locuras que hice y el porque las hice. ¡Como odio hablar dormida! Al parecer se me salio decir que: necesitaba oír su voz una vez más… Cuando desperté y me pregunto; no pude negarlo. Desde entonces las motos y el salto de acantilado estaban prohibidos para mí.

Pero cambiemos de tema…

Laurent sufrió la furia de los chicos de La Push; fue difícil lograr… darle muerte. Al parecer llevaba a rastras a unos vampiros recientemente convertidos; pero la manada lo consiguió. Cabe resaltar que los chicos alabaron la fuerza descomunal de aquellos seres.

¿De Victoria? Pues… nada. Y espero que asi se queden las cosas.

Paul y Embry se sentían totalmente orgullosos de su hazaña. Claro, tenia que admitir, que la incursión de los nuevos miembros fue de gran ayuda. Aunque la hostilidad de Leah fuera un gran detonante en el mal humor de mis amigos, casi todos los dias.

Al parecer durante toda su vida se iba a encargar de que Sam y Emily recordaran su "traición"… Que tonta es… El pobre de Seth intentaba calmar a su hermana, pero sus intentos siempre eran en vano.

Casi nunca pasaba tiempo en Forks; solo me bastaba con tener la amistad de Ángela, Ben y Mike. Los demás eran persona superfluas y sin sentido. Si, me dolió perder la amistad de Jess… pero tampoco era tan buena amiga como creí.

Al parecer, era para ella un gran golpe en su ego, que Mike siguiera siendo mi "Fiel Perro Labrador"… comento varias cosas hirientes de mi en la escuela. Entre ellas que Edward me habia abandonado por que se habia dado cuenta de "la poca cosa" que era a su lado. Me dolió en lo más recóndito de mi alma… porque… después de todo no estaba tan errada.

Al fin llegue a la puerta esperada, tome aire y la abrí de un tirón. No habia sillón, ni discos, ni nada. Pero el simple echo de perderme en la inmensidad que se mostraba por la ventana, me bastaba.

Reneé y Phil seguian en Jacksonville. Phil habia ganado reconocimiento como entrenador y en la misma ciudad otro pequeño equipo le hizo una oferta aun más tentadora… Mi madre estaba viviendo con todas las comodidades que alguna vez soñó.

No lo tomen mal, mi madre nunca fue interesada; pero estoy segura de que ahora se estaba dando ciertos lujos que siempre rondaban por su cabeza. Mi madre… Reneé siempre me sale con alguna cosa nueva… La última vez que hablamos me dijo que Phil y ella estaban pensando en adoptar un niño y una niña… Que ambos tenían ganas de tener mas hijos… me alegro por ella; es mas, debería marcarle en cuanto llegue… creo que me menciono que hoy le daban la resolución.

Entonces una vez mas la familia de vampiros me abordo.

-¿Cómo estarán? –Mi voz sonó queda, casi sin expresión. –Ha sido mucho tiempo…

Deje que mi mano tocara las paredes, intente jalar todo el aire posible, por si, una parte de esa fragancia aun quedaba –y que mi nariz pudiera percibirla-. Yo misma sonreí, ¿Cuántas veces habia deseado lo mismo en esos años?

Decidí que era tiempo de marcharme. Observe todo con nostalgia y cerré de una vez por todas el lugar.

Corrí por las escaleras, como si de un momento a otro las paredes se me fueran a ir encima. Llegue jadeando a mi auto y me gire a ver la casa.

-Adiós, Familia Cullen…

Deje que las lagrimas corrieran por mi rostro y me subí al cacharro. El camino era sencillo: La Push; Jacob y los demás me esperaban para ir a un picnic; el picnic de mis 20 años… ignoraron mi mandato de: "No celebraciones"

Suspire una vez mas, apretaba con fuerza los labios para que mis sollozos no salieran; pero fue imposible… me ganaron…

El rostro tan calido y maternal de Esme me llego. La galanura y astucia de Carlisle. Las bromas y burlas de Emmett me retumbaron en los oídos. La indiferencia y el odio de Rosalie estaban latentes en mi mente. La distancia y los momentos con Jasper me pasaron como imágenes de una película. Los rasgos de duendecillo y su alegría de Alice me hicieron sonreír por un momento… y llegue a el…

Edward, el único y verdadero amor de mi vida. No habia mas palabras para describirlo, todo de el extrañaba.

Apreté los ojos y moví la cabeza, me concentre en el camino que tenía delante de mí.

-Creo que después de todo, mis memorias aun son muy fuertes como para dejarlas ir.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Bella te quiere! -Viri le hizo pucheros. -¿Ya me quieres a mi?**

**-Si... nunca te he dejado de querer... Eres como otra Alice...-Edward le acaricio la cabeza. -Una monstrita...**

**-Ji... agradezcamos... anden... -Viri se dejo abrazar por sus chicos Cullen.**

**-Un saludo y beso para ADY... le gusta la sangre y las peeas... YEAH!-Emmett se pega a la pantalla y la deja babeada.**

**-¡Iuuu! -A Viri le da asco.**

**-Otro saludo y agradecimiento a ARSA... -Carlisle le sonrie como artista de cine.**

**-Y por ultimo a: VANE... Toda mis ondas de amor para ti... -Jazz le cierra un ojo.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Dejenme rws, sip??**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	3. Ira

**Hola! Lean las recomendaciones!!**

**-Deja de comerte las uñas... es un mal habito... -Jasper coloco unos guantes en las manos de Viri.**

**-Es que este capitulo es MUY IMPORTANTE... -Cabeceo para buscar a otro integrante de la familia. -¿Seguro que lo estas tranquilizando?**

**-De todas maneras nosotros lo sostenemos... -Carlisle y Emmett tenian entre sus brazos a Edward.**

**-¡Eres... eres... LA PERSONA MAS MAQUEAVELICA QUE HE CONOCIDO! -Sus ojos estaban negros la furia. -¡Y MIRA QUE HE VIVIDO MUCHOS AÑOS!**

**-Gulp... -Viri se abrazo a Jasper. -Esto se puede poner feo...**

**RECOMENDACIONES:**

**Est capitulo contiene ESCENAS FUERTES. Leanlo bajo su propio riesgo...**

**FANS DE JAKE... no me odien mucho!**

**Lo que esta en crusiva es lo que piensa Bella..**

**NOTA: Aquí ni Collin ni Brady se han convertido en licántropos.**

**Disfrutenlo! (que no creo que lo hagan...u.u)**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Ira**

Bella POV.

El camino lo recorrí en silencio, debía de serenarme antes de llegar a La Push. Tome aire varias veces hasta que logre controlar mis emociones.

El camino hacia la reserva se abría ante mi, me desvie hacia casa de Emily; de ahí partiríamos. Cuando llegue una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, era como magia. Siempre que veía a Jacob –mi sol particular – esa boba sonrisa aparecía.

-¡Bella! –Embry y Quil me gritaron desde el porche. -¡Ya era hora!

Apague el camión y baje de un salto… mala elección. Estuve a punto de caerme pero los brazos de Jacob me atraparon en el aire.

-¿Por qué eres tan torpe? –Me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. –No hay dia en que no te lastimes…

-Bueno, pero si ella no se cayera tan seguido… -Paul se acerco a nosotros. –No tendrías la oportunidad de tenerla en tus brazos con tanta frecuencia…

-¡Eres un tonto Paul! –Le lancé las llaves y claro, con sus reflejos de lobo; las cogió en el aire. -¡Odio que hagan eso!

-No te enojes, ya sabes que ellos son asi… -Emily me sonrió desde la puerta. –Anda, entra… aun me falta de preparar otra canasta de sándwiches… -Torció la boca.

Adivine cual era su molestia. -¿Cuántas llevas? –Observe que toda la manada estaba afuera de su casa. -¿Y que hacen ustedes aquí?

-La última vez que vi…llevaba 5. -Jared estaba devorando una bolsa de manzanas. –Y nos tiene aquí, porque no quiere que comamos antes de tiempo…

-¿Leah? –Jacob frunció las cejas. -¿No vas a ayudarla?

La susodicha alzo una ceja.

-Leah, hermana… -Seth suspiro. –No empieces otra vez…

La joven torció la boca y miro a todos con desdén… me recordó a cierta vampira rubia. –No, no tengo porque ayudarla. Yo tambien soy parte de la manada… -Mirada despectiva para mi persona… si, se parecen en mucho. –Asi que no tengo porque cocinar… -Se giro y camino para ir detrás de la casa.

-A ver… recuérdenme… ¿Por qué la toleramos? –Jake le quito una manzana a Jared.

-Porque es parte de nosotros… Hola Bella. –La voz de Sam me hizo voltear. Aunque casi nunca sonreia, en ocasiones como estas me dedicaba alguna. -¿Qué tal tu mañana?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. –Mentí. –Creo que lo mejor será que vaya con Em… debe estar estresada entre tanto pan y jamón… -Trote hasta la puerta y el grito de Embry me hizo reír mas fuerte.

-¡Recuerda ponerles mostaza y picante!

Las carcajadas de los chicos se escuchaban en la sala. Rodé los ojos y me acerque a la barra. -¿En que te ayudo?

-Pues podrías empezar por untarles mayonesa… -Señalo una pila de pan y el bote extra grande del aderezo. –Mientras yo les pongo el jamón ¡Y la mostaza! –Solo alzo un poco la voz, ambas sabíamos que la manada escucharía perfectamente.

-¡Por eso te queremos Em! –Los licántropos se rieron.

-Vaya que andan mas revoltosos de lo normal… -Note como Emily brinco. -¿Estas bien?

-Eh, si… -No me miro a los ojos, eso me confirmo que algo pasaba.

-¿Tu sabes que planean? –Deje el cuchillo para untar y baje mi cabeza. –Emily… ¿Qué se traen los chicos?

-Bella, por favor… -Se mordió el labio del lado "sano". -Sam me lo conto… se le escurrió ese pensamiento Jake… -Bajo la voz. –Será una sorpresa… -Me dedico una mirada de suplica. –Sam no me contara nada más si te lo digo.

-Ya veo…

Sabía por donde iba el asunto… Jacob al fin me diría lo que siente por mí. ¡Pero si se nota a leguas! Además por mi, ¡Que nunca me lo expresara! No es algo que me emocione… Continué con mi tarea sin agregar más. Me sentía nerviosa, ¿Qué podría contestarle sin herirlo?

* * *

-Se hace tarde… -Quil empezó a ponerse aburrido. -¿Tardaran mas?

-Tranquilízate… -Sam se recargo en un árbol cercano y los reprendió sutilmente. –Si ustedes no hubieran empezado a comer, a esta hora ya estaríamos en el campo.

-Cerdo… -Jacob le aventó una rama a Quil.

-Pero si de todos, el que mas nervioso esta, eres tu… -Jared sonrió en complicidad con Paul y los demás. -¿Hoy será el dia?

Jake se sonrojo y miro al cielo. -¿Podrían dejar de decir en voz alta lo que pienso? No me agrada la idea de que mis pensamientos "lobo" sean la comidilla de las reuniones…

-Ya, déjenlo… -Sam tenía una tenue sonrisilla en su boca.

-Si, déjenlo… al fin y al cabo sabemos cual será la respuesta… -Leah volvió al ataque. –Bella lo rechazara… -La manada la miro con rudez. –Vamos, no me vean asi… Sabemos que nuestro querido Jacob no es de su gusto…

-Leah… -Sam y Seth se acercaron a ella.

-¿Y según tu, cual es su gusto? –Unos leves temblores empezaban a formarse en Black.

-Veamos… no eres pálido, no tienes ojos dorados, no te llamas EDWARD… -Leah caminaba a su alrededor. –Y no estas muerto…

Jake se transformo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre ella. Leah hizo lo suyo al transformarse en loba. La pelea era feroz… y el escándalo hizo que Bella y Emily salieran de casa.

-¡Jacob, Leah! –Emily se acerco a Sam. -¿Que sucedió?

-Luego te digo… -Sentí los ojos de Sam, esto era por mí.

-¡Chicos, sepárenlos!

Sabia que si yo me metiera saldría lastimada, los únicos con las capacidades eran los de la manada. Pero al parecer estaban disfrutando el espectáculo. Embry y Quil estaban apostando sus mesadas a favor de Jacob, Paul y Jared a favor de Leah. El que más me consternaba era el pobre de Seth, no sabia a quien apoyar, ni que hacer.

-¡Basta! –La voz de Sam llego clara y concisa. -¡Tranquilícense y regresen! –Se agacho al piso y empezó a juntar la ropa. -¿Cuántos vestidos has roto Leah? –Sus ojos negros se clavaron en Jacob. -¿Y tu, cuantas veces vamos a hablar de que controles estos episodios?

Un gruñido salio por la garganta del lobo gris. Volteo la cabeza y salio con paso precavido hacia detrás de la casa. El otro lobo abrió el hocico pero no salio ningún sonido.

-Creo que iré a prestarle ropa. –Emily recogió otro pedazo del vestido. –A la tía Sue no le va a gustar para nada… -Movió la cabeza y antes de entrar se giro. -¿Tambien saco unos pantalones para Jake?

-No, que el vaya hasta su casa… desnudo por su ropa. –Sam se cruzo de brazos y alzo la cara. –Ahora Jacob.

El lobo marrón me miro con pena. –Anda, te esperamos en el campo… en el mismo donde me enseñaste a montar la motocicleta.

Bajo la cabeza y se echo a correr hacia el pequeño bosque que nos rodeaba.

-¡NO, Emily, esta vez no iré! –Leah salió de la casa ya cambiada, y se notaba molesta… para variar un poco. -¡Ve lo que me hizo! –Extendió su brazo y su cuello. Note que las marcas ya empezaban a ponerse rosadas. –Sabes muy bien que cicatrizan rápido, pero la marca queda… ¡No quiero tener mas marcas! –Sus ojos se clavaron en mí. –Gracias a "Bella" y a sus amiguitos los "fríos" ya tengo varias…

-¡Leah! –Sam se acerco a las primas. -Ya basta, con Bella de por medio o no; nuestra responsabilidad era proteger las tierras de los vampiros…

-Lo se… -Bajo la vista apenada. –Yo creo que mejor me voy a casa… o si estoy de mejor humor los alcanzo mas tarde… -Tenia en la mirada una disculpa grabada. –Lo siento Em… pero ¿Qué les parece si mas tarde hacemos salto de acantilado?

Abrí la boca, no era un secreto que Jacob no me iba a dejar hacer eso… Hay que admitir que Leah es inteligente.

-¡Si, vamos! –Embry tenía unos billetes en las manos. –Hace mucho que no lo hacemos…

La manada espero el veredicto del jefe. Y fue afirmativa.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarde…

Leah pasó a mi lado y ni siquiera me miro. Mejor, prefiero que me ignore a que me incomode con sus ojos asesinos.

-Tendremos que usar la pick-up de Bella. –Jared hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Aunque sea mas lento que un bebe gateando…

-¡Hey! Respeta mi auto… -Cruce los brazos y fruncí la boca. –Sin mi auto, ustedes tendrían que llevar la comida… la cual llegara toda magullada y se cómo odian que este asi…

-Tú ganas…

Jared bajo los hombros derrotados y empezaron a llevar las cosas a la parte trasera. Sam y Emily disfrutaban de un momento "intimo". Ya "casi" no me incomodo, pero prefiero que cuando hacen sus muestras de afecto yo este rodeada de muchas, muchas personas… El agujero en mi pecho aun dolía.

-¡Vámonos!

Emily y yo íbamos al frente, con Seth a nuestro lado; era el "mas pequeño" –ni tanto, si con su 1.80 ocupaba casi todo el asiento del copiloto – y los demás en la parte trasera. Cada vez mas, encuentro útil mi pick-up.

* * *

Habia un poco de sol, por lo que yo usaba una bermuda de color negro –odiaba tener que quitar todo lo verde de mi ropa clara- y una playera de manga corta. Y por si las dudas traía una sudadera y me impermeable debajo de mi asiento –en Forks el clima es engañoso-. Emily traía un vestido fresco.

-¡Llegue! –Jake intercepto un pase de fútbol americano. –Quil… lanzas como niña… -Después nos sonrió. –Sin ofender…

-No te preocupes, no lo haces. –Emily se recostó en el pasto, mientras yo solo recogí mis piernas hacia mi pecho. –No sabes como me gustan estos lapsos de paz… a excepción de lo de hace rato… los chicos ya casi no se transforman…

-Lo se, Billy esta contento porque al fin Jake tiene ropa en el armario… -Nos reímos. –Charlie opina que la casa se va a quedar muy sola ahora que me vaya… espero que los chicos lo visiten.

-De veras… -Giro su cabeza para verme. -¿Cuándo te vas?

-Dentro de dos semanas, en realidad el curso pro-pedeutico empieza en tres… pero necesito acoplarme a la ciudad… -Fruncí las cejas. –Ya sabes como soy…

-Si, despistada y torpe.

Ambas estallamos en risas, no habia notado que los ojos de Jacob mi miraban con intensidad. Y se acercaba en ese momento… Ya era hora y aun no tenía una respuesta coherente.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

Jake me extendió la mano y dude si tomarla o no. La acepte. Necesitaba dejar en claro que entre el y yo, solo habia amistad o cariño de hermanos… Mi corazón hace mucho que ya tenia dueño.

-Vamos…

Emily me sonrió deseándome buena suerte. Creo que ella ya sabia que mi respuesta no seria afirmativa; pero al menos deberíamos de darle el don de palabra al chico.

Me cargo y empezó a correr a su velocidad "anormal", bueno eso era al menos para mi.

* * *

No supe cuanto recorrimos ni cuanto tiempo llevábamos en silencio, solo note cuando me hablo bajito.

-Llegamos…

Cuando me bajo note que estábamos en un lago; pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió… ¡HABIA UN SOL RADIANTE! Tenia la boca abierta y en mis ojos se leía la incredulidad.

-¿Te gusta?

Esa mirada y esa sonrisa, eran las mismas de MI Jacob. El Jacob que era antes de saber que era un licántropo.

-Me encanta, gracias Jake. –Lo abrace y deje que sus enormes brazos me correspondieran. –Vamos a sentarnos… creo que me empiezo a sentir mareada.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

El lago brillaba con intensidad y los rayos del sol calentaban mi entumecido cuerpo. Recordé cierto dia en que Edward me llevo al prado y los rayos le pegaron en su piel; si ese sol tan tenue lograba ese efecto… ¿Cómo seria verlo bajo este?

-_Maldición Bella, en la noche no vas a poder dormir…_

Me reprendí a mi misma e inconscientemente sujete con fuerza mi pecho. Como si eso fuera a evitar que el hoyo de mi corazón se hiciera más grande.

Dos manos fuertes y calientes envolvieron las mías, mis ojos buscaron los de Jake.

-Bella… quiero decirte algo…

Adiós, ensoñación. Hola mundo real.

-Jacob… -Mi tono dejo ver mi incomodidad.

-Déjame terminar… me gustas y mucho… -Apretó mi mano. –Me gustaría que formalizáramos lo nuestro…

-¿Lo nuestro? –Una ironía y enojo me brotaron. -¿Cuál nuestro? Jake, tú y yo solo somos amigos…

-¿Amigos? –Jake se paso la mano por el cabello –que lo tenia un aun muy corto-. –Yo pensé que…

-No Jacob, entre tu y yo solo puede haber amistad. –Me relaje. –Lo siento, sabes que nunca he sentido algo asi por ti, solo por…

Error. Abrí los ojos con terror y me cubrí la boca. Jacob apretó los labios.

-¿Solo por el "chupasangre", no? –Tenía la mandíbula pensionada.

-Yo, Jake, yo no… -Poco a poco empecé a alejarme de el. Vi el enojo en sus ojos, como cuando peleo con Leah en la mañana.

_Bella, tranquilízalo, ¡Bella, hazlo! _

La voz de Edward me llego a los oídos, se oía realmente angustiada.

Y por primera vez desde que la escuchaba… no me alegre.

-Jake, respira… -Le tome el hombro. –Tienes que relajarte…

-¡¿Relajarme?! ¡¿Cómo es que aun lo amas?! –Me dio un manazo, que supe en ese momento me habia lesionado la muñeca. -¡EL TE ABANDONO BELLA! ¡HAN PASADO DOS AÑOS Y AUN NO VUELVE!

-¡Calla!

_Bella. Haz que se calme, las cosas se van a complicar…_

Apreté una vez más mis manos a mi pecho; pero no supe si fue para protegerme o para sobarme los bordes del agujero.

La verdad saliendo de su boca me dolía. Me tape las orejas y empecé a hiperventilar, pero sus manos me levantaron y coloco las mías a mis costados.

_Bella, no hagas eso… No te cierres… ¡Reacciona!_

No quería reaccionar, dolía y dolía mucho.

-Me vas a escuchar… Jugó contigo… te usó… te hizo creer que te quería y a la primera oportunidad te dejó como una muñeca rota… una muñeca vieja… No eres más que una humana insignificante en su vida. -Su aliento cálido me pegó de lleno en mi cara. –El no vale la pena... Yo he estado a tu lado estos años, yo te ayude a salir adelante… ¡¿Por qué no me quieres?!

El hoyo creció y creció… Jacob tenía razón: Solo era una humana más… una tonta, torpe e insignificante humana…

_¡Haz algo, maldita sea! Isabella Swan… corres peligro… ¡No lo escuches!_

Ni siquiera me importo que esa voz me llamara Isabella. Las palabras me estaban matando por dentro.

-¡¿POR QUE NO ME QUIERES?! – Un crack se sintio en mi mano y el dolor me empezó a recorrer. Me habia roto la muñeca. -¡Contéstame!

No podía hablar. Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista. Mi mejor amigo me estaba lastimando y esa voz que seguía gritándome… ¡¿Por qué no me dejaban en paz?!

_¡Te rompió un hueso! Bella, pide ayuda… ¡haz algo! ¡Salva tu vida! _

Edward se oía furioso y ¿Triste? No tenia porque, al fin y al cabo… el nunca me quiso.

-¡BELLA! –La furia en la voz de Jake no se apaciguaba. -¡PORQUE!

-Porque no eres el… porque solo lo quiero a el… -Mi voz era un murmullo. No supe de donde salieron esas palabras, pero lo hicieron y el las escucho.

_¡NO, BELLA! ¡¿PORQUE DIJISTE ESO?! _

Alcance a escuchar unos sollozos, ¿Edward estaba llorando? Mi sub-conciente si que era bueno.

_Rompí mi promesa, ya no quiero pelear… El terminara con mi vida…_

-¡Haré que olvides su nombre, sus besos… TODO!

Me beso, pero no le correspondí. Sus manos me empezaron a manosear. Sus labios me recorrían el cuello, la cara… fue bajando… llego al escote de la blusa. De un tirón rompió mi short. Lo sentí caer…

_Bella, lo siento tanto… tanto… Lucha, lucha por última vez…_

Pensé en Charlie, en Reneé… Un leve estupor de valentía me llego.

-Jake, por favor… para…

Intente separarlo de mi, pero su agarre se afianzo en mi cadera. Un gritito de dolor salio de mi boca. Su mano me jalo el cabello, quería que lo mirara, quería tener el lujo de que yo viera su "satisfacción"…

¿Dónde estaba mi tierno Jake?

-No… por las buenas o por las malas Bella, pero serás mía… No te dejare ir…

Volví a forcejear, pero el, con su fuerza bruta; me tiro al piso. Mi cabeza sonó contra el césped, un mareo me llego. Y el olor a oxido me inundo la nariz.

Mi blusa tambien estaba rota, lo único que me quedaba era la interior; pero por la forma en que me acariciaba y empezaba a sentir cierta presión en mi vientre… sabia que el desenlace estaba pronto.

En un acto reflejo mis uñas se clavaron desde su cara hasta su cuello, solo le deje rojo. Y yo me las sangre, la muñeca se empezó a inflamar… ya la tenia inutilizada. Mi mejillas estaba mojadas, aun no paraba de sollozar.

-Me lastimas Jacob, por favor… -Intente volver a suplicarle, pero no surtía efecto.

-No, no tanto como lo que tu me haz lastimado a mi…

Las patadas que daba con todas mis fuerzas, los rodillazos, los golpes… todo era en vano… ¡Yo misma me estaba lastimando! Su cuerpo era como piedra. Su peso encima de mí, me dificultaba respirar. Seguramente me rompería unas costillas, yo misma sentía el mismo dolor en mi pierna como cuando me la rompí en Phoenix.

Su fuerza me estaba causando varios dolores. Seguramente estaría llena de moretones. En un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron: la suya estaba vacía.

Y llore, llore con rabia, con tristeza, llore porque sabia que esta era lo peor que me podía estar pasando…

-¡No llores maldita sea!

Me dio una bofetada y sentí como entro a la fuerza en mí… Ambos dolores –el de la penetración y la bofetada- me habían sumido en la inconciencia.

_Bella, perdóname, perdóname…_

Edward fue lo último que oí.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Viri esta detras de los Cullen... Edward se habia soltado. La mantenian entre ellos.**

**-Si sigues escribiendo esas cosas... -Emmett la miraba de reojo. -¡Nunca nos dejaras de usar!**

**-¡Oh, callate! -La escritora estaba temblando. -Si no pusiea esto el tonto de tu hermano nunca volveria...**

**-¡Esto es mi culpa! -Una oleada d panico nos inundo. -Si yo no la huiera intentado matar...**

**-¡Deja tus ataques! -Viri sentia un nudo en la gargante. -Saluden y vamonos con las chicas... asi no me querra sacar toda la sangre...**

**-Hola ADY... bueno... despues de este capitulo... como podras leer... pues... -Emmett le dio ungolpe en la cabeza a Jazz. -¡Controlate! Habra mucho que hacer para recuperar a nuestra hermanita-humana-despitada de Bella...**

**-Que explicito... -Mirada sarcastica de la autora.**

**-¡Ahi viene! -Carlisle se separo y embistio a Edward. -¡Corran!**

**-¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A HACER PAGAR POR ESTO! **

**Eh... bueno... **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PARA QUE M DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO...**

**Las kero!!**

**Bsos!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	4. Lagrimas

**Hola!!**

**-Uhh... me siento rara... -Viri estaba recostada en su cama con los Cullen a su alrededor.**

**-¿Tendra que ver con que: 1ro. Te robaron el sabado, 2do. Te dieron la noticia de que perdiste el repaso y ultima clase de una materia que tienes que aprobar, 3ro. Tienes que estudiar grupos funcionales de quimica... de lo cual no sabes nada. 4to. Empìezas temporada de examenes. 5to. Te indigestaste ayer y aun te sientes mal del estomago? -Emmett dijo todo eso DE UN JALON.**

**-o.O -Viri se sento en la cama. -1ro... ME DOLIO QUE ME ROBARAN... Y EN MI PROPIO SALON! 2do. No se nada de Pedagogia y Didactica 2!! 3ro. ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! Se lo que son grupos funcionales... y heptano, hexano, etc... -Carlisle saco el pizarron donde tenian los apuntes de Quimica. -4to. ¡ToT! Empiezo examenes! 5to. Pase una mala noche... debido a que les dio a varios de mis tios invitarme a comer... ¡A sus diferentes casas! -Carlisle le dio una pastilla para el estomago. -Pero ya me siento mejor...**

**-¿Creen que esta paz durara mucho? -Jasper dejo de jugar Play Station.**

**-Seh... -Emmett se sento a su lado. -Mientras Edward siga pensando que Viri esta en Japon...**

**-Fue una buena idea esparcir mi olor alla... -De repente la autora empezo a llorar. -¡PERO ME QUEDE SIN ROPA!**

**-O.O... jajaja xDD -Todos estallaron en risas.**

**-Callense...**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Lagrimas.

Bella POV.

_¿Estoy muerta?_

Mi voz era lo único que habia en ese lugar tan oscuro. Ni siquiera podía saber si estaba despierta, dormida… o muerta.

Habia dolor, eso si que habia. Mas de lo que nunca habia obtenido –en mi torpe vida- , bueno tal vez se podría comparar al fuego que me consumía cuando James me mordió. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no me sentía incomoda. Solo sentía el dolor, las punzadas…

_Entonces… ¿estoy en el infierno?_

Era una posibilidad. No creo que mi alma mereciera otro lugar… -y me he vuelto a menospreciar- Empiezo a creer que Charlie siempre tuvo razón, tengo muy poca autoestima en mí… -su nombre me hizo caer en la cuenta- ¡Charlie!

_Mi padre, Reneé… ¿Qué paso con ellos?_

¿Qué me paso? No recuerdo que fue lo ultimo… Mis sesos intentaron una y otra hilvanar los hilos de mi memoria… No, no recuerdo… ¿Debería?

Se supone que debería estar celebrando en La Push… mi cumpleaños… ¿Dónde estoy?

Unas voces me hicieron subir a la superficie. Las conocía… escuche un poco más. Tal esas voces tendrían las respuestas que estaba buscando.

-Ya lleva asi casi un mes… -Era la voz de una mujer. –Su cuerpo sana lento… Sam… algo va mal, ¿Es normal que lleve tanto tiempo dormida?

-No lo se, los golpes que tiene… varios son de cuidado, en especial el de la cabeza… -La voz de Sam se oía consternada, y deduje que la otra era Emily. –Nunca creí que Jacob se atrevería a…

-Yo tampoco… -Una mano me acaricio el cabello. –La pobre esta muy herida… va a necesitar de todo nuestro apoyo cuando despierte. –Dejo mi cabello. -Aun no puedo creer que Charlie haya permitido que fuera atendida aquí…

-Se que el hospital de aquí en La Push, no tiene el mismo equipo que el del pueblo; pero tanto el como yo, sabíamos que era lo mejor. Si la hubieran atendido en el hospital de Forks, habría un revuelo ahora mismo. –La voz se oía mas cerca, asi que lo mas seguro fuera que Sam se acerco a mi. -¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si la hija del jefe de policía hubiera llegado en su estado al hospital?

-Bueno, si… tienes razón… -Emily se escuchaba triste. -¿Aun no los encuentran?

-No, los chicos han recorrido varios tramos siguiendo su olor… pero saben lo que hacen… No quieren ser encontrados.

¿Quienes no querían ser encontrados? ¿De quien hablaban? Creo que estoy más aturdida de lo que creía…

-¿Y los pensamientos? Tienen la capacidad de varios kilómetros. –Sonó esperanzada.

-No… no están transformados… por lo cual no podemos escuchar donde están o que planean… Jacob y Leah saben como manejar todo esto. –Note por la voz, que Sam estaba enojado. –Billy y Sue están histéricos, y el pobre de Seth siente vergüenza y rabia hacia su hermana… la manada no volverá a ser la misma.

Jacob y Leah, estaban hablando de ellos. Jacob… el… las imágenes, sus ojos… los recuerdos me agolparon. Todo lo que sucedió se me presento en una especie de sueño. Desde afuera pude ver todo lo que paso, todo lo que me hizo… ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO QUERIA SOÑAR ESO!

-¡No! –Sentí como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, unos pinchazos me empezaron a doler, supongo que puntadas de algún tipo. -¡No! No, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Doctor! –Los gritos de Sam hicieron que mis temblores se incrementaran.

Varias pisadas llegaron al lugar. Y una voz hizo que las convulsiones fueran más fuertes.

-Oh, Bells, cariño… -Las manos de Charlie pegaron mi cuerpo a la cama. –Lo siento, cariño… esto no debió haber pasado… Bells, lo siento…

-¿Qué le pasa? –Emily estaba sollozando, me contagie y mi llanto se hizo más lastimero.

-Papa… ¿Por qué? –Deje que los brazos de Charlie me envolvieran y me abrazaran. -¿Por qué?

-No lo se, mi amor… No lo se… -Una aguja en mi mano y una somnolencia me hizo reaccionar.

-¡No, papa! ¡No quiero soñar! –Me retorcí en sus brazos. –No me hagas volver a soñar… -Mi cuerpo, aun en contra de mi voluntad se relajo. –Por favor, papa…

-Lo siento, Bella… pero tienes que descansar… -Unos labios me besaron la frente. –Cuando despiertes hablaremos… iremos a casa.

-Casa…

El sueño me volvió a vencer; lo único que pedía es que fuera lo suficientemente profundo como para no recordar nada.

* * *

Fuera de la habitacion, donde descansaba Bella: Uley, Young, Charlie y el medico hablaban de su estado.

-¿Por qué despertó asi? –Emily sintio los brazos de su prometido a su alrededor.

-Lo mas seguro es que sea stress post traumático, lo que nos confirma que estaba conciente cuando sucedió todo. –El medico, que tenia todos los rasgos de los quileute; era joven no tendría mas de 27 años. –Tendremos que tomar en cuenta las terapias sicológicas que les dije. –El doctor torció la boca y hablo con Charlie. -Ha pensado acerca de…

-Esperaremos… yo no puedo tomar esa decisión. –Charlie dio por zanjado el asunto.

-Ya veo… bueno vendré mas tarde, el somnífero solo durara un par de horas. –El galeno sonrió y se alejo por el pasillo. –Dentro de un rato le haremos mas pruebas, aunque no tenemos el equipo necesario aquí… tendremos que contemplar la idea de trasladarla a Forks…

-Mas tarde, gracias… -El Jefe Swan cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

-Gracias doctor. –Emily se sentó en una banca cercana.

-Ha sido un mes muy largo… –Suspiro cansadamente. –Sam… ¿Noticias? –Charlie se masajeo el cuello.

-No, desde que Leah ayudo a escapar a Jacob de la cárcel no hemos tenido nada… ni siquiera se han comunicado con Billy o Sue… -El líder de la manada se talló la cara. –Aun no entiendo como es que burlo a Jared y a Paul; además de Embry…

-Lo único que quiero es atraparlo y tenerlo tras las rejas. Billy es un buen amigo mío, pero lo que hizo su hijo… -Los puños de Charlie se crisparon. –No sabes la impotencia que me da ver a Bella en ese estado…

-Lo siento mucho Jefe Swan. –Emily le puso una mano en el brazo. –Yo quiero mucho a su hija, y me siento terrible cada vez que la veo…Nosotros debimos de darnos cuenta que algo iba mal…

- No te preocupes Emily… ¿Sabes? aparte de Alice Cullen… -Sam se envaro como resorte. –Eres una de las mejores amigas de Bells.

-Gracias jefe… -Em le acaricio el brazo a su prometido; sabia que ese comentario le había afectado.

-Solo nos queda esperar a que despierte…

-Y lamento si mi pregunta le incomoda… pero… ¿Y la madre de Bella esta enterada? –Sam bajo un poco la mirada.

Charlie trago saliva con fuerza. –Le dije que habia ocurrido un accidente y que Bells estaba delicada… como Phil aun sigue convaleciente no ha venido… pero dentro de dos semanas… -Soltó aire con fuerza. –Piensa venir… tengo que prepararla para lo que se va a encontrar.

-Lo sentimos mucho, jefe…

-Yo tambien chicos, yo tambien… -Medio le sonrió a Emily.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, esta vez no estaba nadie a mi lado. Era un hospital; pero no era el de Forks, asi que deduje que era el de la reserva. La ventana estaba abierta, era entrada la noche.

Tenía una mascarilla en mi cara y sentía peso en varias partes de mi cuerpo. Era hora de ver el recuento de los daños. Intente cambiarme de posición –que era casi acostada – pero algo en mi cuello me lo impedía, lo tente despacio.

-Un… collarín… -Mi voz sonaba rasposa y seca.

La vía se encontraba en mi mano izquierda y cerré los ojos para que mi miedo a las agujas no me causara otra crisis. La derecha tenía una férula. No podía respirar profundo, las costillas deduje.

-Mi… cabeza… -Tambien me dolía, es mas, todos los huesos del cuerpo me dolían terriblemente. Pero el dolor entre mis piernas, en mi vientre… fue el que trajo a la realidad. - ¿Papa?

Quería ver a Charlie, quería irme de ahí. Quería ir a casa como me habia prometido.

-¡Emily! –Mi voz iba cobrando fuerza. -¡Sam! ¡Alguien!

-¡Bella, despertaste! –Quil llego a mi lado. –Nos tenías preocupados, tonta…

-¿Charlie? –Lo ignore.

-Tu papa fue a dormir un rato, Emily y Sam lo llevaron. –Toco un botón. –Paul y yo estamos aquí…

-¿Qué tan mal estoy? –Hasta hablar me provocaba punzadas de dolor.

-Bueno… te lastimaste el cuello, un golpe en la cabeza… nada serio, pero fue lo que te mantuvo tanto tiempo dormida… -Se rasco al cabeza intentando recordar. –Te rompiste la muñeca derecha, te tuvieron que operar un par de veces. –Tomó aire para continuar. –Tus piernas han sido de lo más dañadas; pero cuentan con que sanaran totalmente. Tambien varios moretones en el cuerpo… -Me di cuenta que quería evitar mi mirada y que por eso hababa hasta por los codos. –Las costillas rotas te perforaron un pulmón… y ya no se que mas Bella… - Y yo me preguntaba ¿Y con todo eso, sobreviví?

Desvió sus ojos hacia otro lugar que no fuera mi cara. Nos quedamos en silencio al poco rato entro el medico y una enfermera.

-Hola, Srita Swan… -Me sonrió, intente devolvérsela, pero me era imposible. -¿Desea agua? –Me sirvió un vaso y me lo extendió.

-Si, gracias… -Cuando el líquido pasó por la garganta seca, primero sentí ardor y después gusto.

-¿Cómo se siente? –Me recogió el vaso y lo situó en una mesita cercana a mí.

-¿Si le digo que bien, me dejara irme a casa? –El tipo pensó que era una broma, porque empezó a reírse; pero yo hablaba muy en serio. Quil lo sabia porque le torció la boca al medico. -¿Cuándo puedo irme?

-Bueno, por el momento no creo que sea posible… tal vez dentro de un par de dias… -Miro el reloj y después a Quil. -¿Podría comunicarse con el jefe Swan?

-Si, solo me gustaría que durmiera un poco mas… han sido dias pesados y el jefe casi no ha descansado. –Ateara acompaño al galeno a la salida, y espere a que regresara. Tenia que saber…

-Bueno, Paul va de camino a tu casa. –Se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón. –Dentro de un rato vendrá tu papa.

-Gracias… -Mi voz era mas suave, habia pasado la fase terrosa en mi garganta. -Quil… ¿Qué paso? –Obvio, que lo sabía. Pero ¿Y ellos, que tanto?

Mi pregunta le sorprendió. Lo encontró con la guardia baja, porque brinco y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿No recuerdas? –Su voz bajo diez decibeles.

-Si… si recuerdo… -Esquive su mirada y la pose en la noche que se extendía por la ventana. –Mas de lo que quisiera…

-No se si deba decírtelo yo, lo mas seguro es que Sam desee hablar contigo primero…

Mis ojos chocolate se clavaron en el, registré su rostro. Se veía cansado, hasta con unos años de más. Las ojeras eran inmensas.

-¿Sam te lo ordeno? –Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y sus pupilas se abrieron. –Lo hizo…

-Es lo apropiado, Sam debe de decirte unas cosas, el medico y tu padre tambien. –La voz ya no era gentil y jovial, no, ahora era de un adulto.

-Ya veo… -Volví a mirar a la ventana. -¿Me podrías dejar sola? –Mi voz sonó fría, ya no hay rastros de la antigua Bella.

-Si… te veo mas tarde…

La noche, siempre me habia parecido fascinante. Los ruidos, la luna, las estrellas, los visitantes nocturnos…

La voz de Edward antes de caer "dormida" me llego. Su angustia, su furia, su tristeza… todos los sentimientos que albergaba.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, los extrañaba. Extrañaba a Esme, a Emmett, a la latosa de Alice… lo quería a el… Y me pregunte: Si Edward y los demás hubieran estado aquí, ¿Me habría pasado lo que me paso?

No podía decir la palabra, no podía. Sabia que lo que me habia pasado tenia un nombre, un castigo y un culpable…. ¡Pero no podía decirlo!

Dolía, dolía. Porque el culpable fue mi mejor amigo. Dolía porque era lo mas bajo y ruin que le podían hacer a una mujer. Dolía… porque de alguna manera, sentía que me lo merecía.

¿Era posible? ¿Era justo? No lo se…

Al fin y al cabo solo soy una simple humana, un imán para los problemas.

* * *

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no note cuando 10 pares de ojos me miraban. Alce la vista y estaban Emily, Sam, Charlie, el medico y Paul. Torcí la boca, debí de haber incomodado a Quil que se fue.

-Hola, Bella… eres una dormilona. –Emily empezó a bromear. –Ya sabia yo, que te gustaba ser perezosa, pero es el colmo…

-Uyyy, si, no sabes cuanto disfrute el dormir… -Quería que sonara en juego, pero me salio todo lo contrario. Emily se contrajo y se oculto detrás de Sam. –Lo siento Em, no quise ofenderte… -La nueva "yo" estaba siendo cruel.

-No te preocupes… -Su voz aun sonaba triste.

-¿Cómo estas hija? –Charlie me sonrió. -¿Mas tranquila? –Se sentó a mi lado, con cuidado, obviamente.

-Si, papa… -Los rostros que tenían no podían indicar nada bueno. -¿Qué tengo? Porque esas caras tan largas… no pueden ser cosas buenas…

-En realidad, con todo lo que dormiste tu cuerpo ha descansado lo suficiente… -Tenia en la mano, lo que supuse, era mi expediente. – Aunque tambien nos preocupaba que tu estado de irreflexión se debería a algún trauma en tu cabeza… cosa que hasta el momento no sabemos con certeza. –Apunto unas cosas. –Tendremos que trasladarte a Forks para que en el hospital terminen de hacerte los análisis neurológicos…

-Bueno, eso indica que me iré de aquí pronto, ¿no? –La esperanza se pinto en mis ojos cuando el medico me dijo eso.

-Hay otra cosa que queremos decirte, Bells… -Charlie puso una cara funesta. –Mira es que… como resultado de lo que te paso…

-Isabella –El doctor dijo mi nombre completo y casi lo mato con la mirada. -¿Recuerdas que fue lo que paso en el bosque? -Mis ojos se dilataron y empecé a respirar dificultosamente. –Relájate, Bella, o te tendremos que dar otro calmante…

Hice lo que me dijeron y respire fuertemente por la nariz antes de hablar. –Si… -Sam trago saliva y cerro los ojos fuertemente. –Jacob Black, el…

El medico noto que no podía terminar la frase, asi que el lo hizo por mi.

-Si, Isabella… Black te violo.

La palabra prohibida me retumbo en la cabeza. Me negué a llorar, ya no más. Yo le llore, le suplique que se detuviera… ¡Y no me hizo caso! ¿¡De que me servían esas lagrimas ahora!?

-¿Bella? –Charlie noto mis intentos. –Puedes llorar…

-No, papa, ya no. –Cerré los ojos y me imagine la sonrisa torcida de Edward. -¿Necesito declarar o algo?

-No te preocupes por eso, no ahora… -Charlie intercambiaba miradas con el medico. –Hay otra cosa más importante.

-¿Otra cosa? –Abrí los ojos y ladee la cabeza con confusión.

-Si, quiero que sepas que tienes muchas opciones. Y la que tú decidas será la correcta. Nadie te va a obligar a nada… ¿Esta bien? –El quileute dejo aun lado el papeleo.

-Si… me asustan… -Emily y Sam se mordían los labios con nerviosismo. –Dígamelo, ya… por favor…

El medico tomo aire. –Estas embarazada…

Embarazada… Yo… embarazada.

No era la oración que fuera de acuerdo conmigo, es mas, embarazo y Bella no iban bien juntas... No… Estoy no podía estar pasando… de seguro era una pesadilla y en cuanto despierte todo seria normal… normal… si, todo tenia que ser normal.

Deje de respirar, deje de hacerlo. La habitacion empezó a dar vueltas…

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? –Charlie me agito el cuerpo.

-¡Sam! –Paul se oía trabado, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a transformar.

-Tranquilo, Paul… -La voz gruesa de Sam era gutural, como si se esperara esa reacción de mí y de su amigo.

-Esta en shock… -Una lamparilla me toco las pupilas. –Bella, Bella, ¿me oyes?

El doctor dejo de lado el Isabella, pero en ese instante… lo que menos me importaba era mi nombre.

Yo estaba embarazada de Jacob, del tipo que me violo…

No, no era una pesadilla. Era la realidad.

Mi cuerpo se puso flácido. Me desmaye, y aquel agujero de hace dos años… se hizo gigantesco. Me quede vacía… y los bordes… ardían, quemaban, dolían.

Si, el dolor me consumía. Yo me consumía.

De una vez y por todas: Isabella Marie Swan estaba rota, para nunca volver a repararse.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-O.O -Carlisle estaba pasmado. -Con razon Edward te alucina... eres mas perversa de lo que crei...**

**-o.O Eso fue cruel e innecesario... -La escritora hizo un puchero y suspiro. -Contestemos rws...**

**-Hola ADY... jeje... aqui esta la actualizacion... -Jasper nos invadio con bochornos. -Gracias por tu review...**

**-Hola ANA... Oh si... Viri es bastante RARA... -Emmett se rasco la cabeza. -Empiezo a creer que se cayo de la cuna cuando era una bebe...**

**-¡Emmett! -Viri le lanzo un zapato.**

**-¿Ves? -El fortachon empezo a carcajearse.**

**-Niños... ¿Como estas, ARSA? No te preocupes de nuestra cuenta, y en especial de la de Edward... corre, que ese perro pague por lo que le hizo a Bella... ¡Lo juro o dejamos de llamarnos CULLEN! Ummm... -Se puso un dedo en la barbilla. -¿Como le hacemos para que Edward te mande un mordisco... sin que sepa que estamos aqui?**

**-Yo lo se! -Viri alzo una mano y saco un telefono. -Edward! ¡Hey, hey relajate... tengo algo que proponerte... -Grtiso salian del aparato. -Tiene que ver con Bella. -Silencio del otro lado. -Si le mandas a ARSA un beso y un mordisco... en proximos capitulos arreglo este enredo... -Viri sonrio y se alejo el telefono para ponerlo en el altavoz.**

**-ARSA MORDISCO Y UN BESO EN DONDE TU QUIERAS COLOCARTELOS!**

**Carlisle se coloca en la pantalla. -Queremos mandar un beso y unos saludos muy especiales a...**

**-GISELITA!! -Jazz, Emm y hasta Edward por el telefono gritaron. -ERES UNA GRANDE ENTRE LAS GRANDES!!**

**-Ehhh... un momento... ¿saldra muy cara una llamada de mas de 5 minutos a Japon? **

**-O.O ¡despidete!**

**jiji**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y me dejen un rw con su opinion!!**

**DE PREFERENCIA DEJENME UN MAIL PARA CONTESTARLES A SU BUZON, SIP!!**

**Cuidense!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	5. Visiones

**Hola!**

**-Jojo... -Viri se acomodo en el reposet. -¿Cuando creen que se de cuenta que Bella no esta en casa de Renee?**

**-Ummm... cuando se meta el sol... -Jasper dejo de jugar con Carlisle al ajedrez.**

**-Eso es cierto... -Emmett checo la cuenta telefonica. -Emmm... Viri... creo que te van a castigar...**

**-¿Y eso? -Dejo de teclear en el word.**

**-Creo que por esa llamada son mas de 500 pesos... **

**-O.O Ehh...**

**-¡VIRIDIANA! -La madre de la escritora suena furiosa en la otra habitacion.**

**-¿Su contrato cubre protegerme de mi mami? -Viri se para con miedo mientras los Cullen la siguen.**

**-Nop.**

**-u.u Lo presentia...**

**-¡VIRIDIANA!**

**-Voy ma...**

**Disfruten!**

**¡LO QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**Visiones.**

**Alice POV**

El estùpido de mi hermano me tenía hasta el copete. Por su culpa llevábamos poco más de dos años fuera de Forks… ¡Y ni siquiera podíamos llamar por teléfono a Bella!

La pobre se ha de ver quedado muy mal, amaba –o ama, no lo sé- con locura y pasión a Edward. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para quedarse a su lado.

Suspiré –como si me hiciera falta- y seguí con la vista clavada hacia el bosque de Cornell.

Ese era nuestro nuevo hogar. Carlisle estaba ejerciendo, Esme estaba restaurando una casa, Emmett y Rose estaban de luna de miel –una vez más- Jazz estaba estudiando Filosofía en una universidad cercana y yo… bueno, yo aun estaba recabando información acerca de lo que confesó James.

Era cierta. Todo lo que dijo acerca de mi pasado, era verdad. Ahora me encontraba buscando indicios de lo que quedara de mi familia… ¿Morbo? Tal vez, yo sabía que no seria capaz de irlos a buscar.

Y eso me dejaba con mucho tiempo libre. ¿Para que buscar en mi pasado? El presente y el futuro es lo único que deberíamos de tener en cuenta.

Eso incluye el futuro de Bella… ¡Y ahí esta el meollo del asunto! ¡NO VEO EL FUTURO DE BELLA!

Lo vengo intentando desde hace más de cuatro meses… para el dia de su cumpleaños… No todos los dias cumples 20 años y quería saber que le habían regalado. Gran fue mi decepción cuando… ¡NO VI NADA!

Aun más… cuando decidí checar que le habían dado de Navidad… ¡O al menos saber que habia hecho el Año Nuevo!

¡AUN ASI NO HABIA NADA!

-¡Argh! ¡Que frustración!

Arrojé un cuaderno de notas, el pobre se desbarato al caer…

-Es el quinto de la semana, Alice… -Jasper entró a nuestra recamara. -¿Aún sigues con eso?

-No lo puedo evitar… -Lo mire consternada. –No se ve nada, o se ve borroso… y eso en Bella, puede ser peligroso.

-Lo sé, se que te molesta no poder ver el futuro… Amor, ¿pero no crees que a veces es lo mejor?

Me abrió los brazos y se sentó en la cama. Lo seguí como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento… si pudiera ver algo, lo que fuera…

-Bueno… inténtalo una vez más… -Me acaricio la cabeza. –Si eso te hace feliz…

-Gracias, Jazz…

Cerré los ojos… me concentré… me concentré… Voces… ¡Habia voces! ¿Qué decían? Un poco más, un poco más… empezaban a hacerse más nítidas…

-¡Hola enana! –Emmett irrumpió en el lugar… y adiós visión.

-¡Eres un idiota Emmett!

Me estampé contra su pecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El golpe fue tal, que rompimos el barandal y fuimos a dar a planta baja. La madera tronó con fuerza.

-¡Alice!

Jasper se escuchaba sorprendido, pero en ese minuto yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… ¡Matar a Emmett!

-¡Alice, Emm!

Rosalie se hallaba igual que mi esposo… ¡Pero es que ese tonto lo echó a perder! Algo crujió, creo que era una silla ¿O era el sillón? ¡Bah!

-¡Enana! ¡Calmate! –Emmett estaba intentando quitarme de encima, pero por ser tan pequeña tenía

ciertas ventajas. -¡¿Alice, que rayos te pasa?!

-¡Lo había conseguido! –Mis colmillos estuvieron a punto de clavársele en el hombro, pero tonto-Emmett se quitó. -¡Estaba a punto de saber de quienes eran las voces y que decían!

-¡Hasta aquí, enana! –El fortachón se giró y me empalmo contra el piso. -¡¿De que diablos hablas?!

-¡ALICE, EMMETT! –La voz varonil retumbó por la casa.

Nos quedamos callados. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos… estábamos perdidos.

-¿Qué le paso a mi casa? –Mama y papa habían llegado. -¿Jasper, Rose?

-A mi ni me mires, Esme… -Rose sentó en lo que quedaba de las escaleras, yo seguía trenzada en el piso. –Llegamos a saludar… y Alice se fue contra Emmett…

-¿Jasper?

Carlisle miraba todo con asombro. Sonreí… ya me imaginaba que estaría pensando… teníamos menos de un mes con los muebles nuevos… La última vez que a Jazz y a Emm se les ocurrió jugar luchitas, la sala no salió bien librada…

-Lo que pasa es que al fin Alice logro tener una visión de Bella. –Mi marido se acercó y me sacó de debajo del cuerpo de Emmett. –Por eso se molesto tanto cuando la distrajeron, le costò mucho tenerla.

-¡Argh Alice! –Ya me lo esperaba, Rose empezó a gruñir. -¡Edward no quiere que sepamos nada de ella!

-Es que no entienden, su futuro es neblina, se ve borroso… y eso no es nada bueno… -Si pudiera derramar lágrimas, en ese momento tendría los ojos llenos de ellas. –La extraño, y la quiero mucho… ¡Por lo mismo no me puedo quedar cruzada de brazos!

-Ya, ya… -Jasper me abrazó y miró de mala manera a Rosalie. –Y se que lo que tienes no es furia… tienes sentimientos nostálgicos hacia Bella… igual que todos… -Emmett que estaba aun en el suelo bajo la cabeza. –Yo que mas quisiera que Edward fuera feliz, su felicidad es ella… todos extrañamos a esa parejita a nuestro alrededor… -Me acarició los cabellos. –Si no hubiera pasado lo del cumpleaños, hoy estarían con nosotros.

-No te culpes, fue un error y nada mas… -Esme acarició el cabello rubio. -¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? –Mi mama me tomó de la barbilla y me sonrió.

-Creo…

-Pues hay que intentarlo. –Carlisle fue a la sala –o lo que aun quedaba- y lo seguimos. –Relájate, verás que las cosas llegan…

-Si…

Jasper me rodeo con sus brazos y empecé a concentrarme. ¡Lo logre! Mis ojos se perdieron…

-¿Qué ves Alice? –La suave y tenue voz de mi esposo me llego.

-Oscuridad… es un cuarto oscuro… -El estar en ese lugar me causaba escalofríos, y no era posible que los tuviera.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-Bella. –Mi corazón muerto se estrujo. –Esta llorando, tiene miedo…

-¿Esta sola?

-Si… se siente sola… las voces le hablan…Charlie… Reneé… y varias personas mas que no conozco…

-¿Por qué esta en el cuarto oscuro? –Jazz estaba nervioso, se notaba en su voz. Mis emociones lo estaban embargando.

-Se ha cerrado a todos, no quiere ver a nadie, no quiere saber de nadie… ¡Esta sufriendo mucho! –Sollocé, pobre de Bella. –Espera…

-¿Hay mas?

-Si, unos espejos… -Fruncí las cejas. –Reconozco a Edward, estamos todos… hay una persona nueva… pero a el lo ve con odio, con furia…

-¿El? –Rosalie no pudo evitar alzar la voz.

-No se quien es… -Me quedo en silencio. -¡Me descubrió!

Grite sin darme cuenta y salí de la visión rápidamente.

-¿Alice? –Jazz se agito. -¿Estas bien?

-Bella, me descubrió, logro verme a través de la visión… -Me pase la mano varias veces por mi cabello, una y otra vez.

-¿Eso es posible? –Emmett se puso frente a mí. -¿Es posible que te vea?

-No se, nunca habia pasado. –Me talle los ojos. –Me vio, me señalo y me llamo…

-¿Qué significa eso? –Esme y Carlisle se miraron.

-Ni idea. –Me recosté en el sofá. –Necesito despejarme… más tarde volveré a intentarlo. –Recordé algo importante. -¡El hospital!

-¿Cuál hospital? –Rosalie se notaba igual de consternada que nosotros.

-La van a trasladar de un hospital, no se cual; al de Forks… -Mire a mi padre. –La voz de Charlie lo anuncio…

-Llamare temprano. –Me fije en la hora. 10:30 PM. –Eso nos dará alguna pista… mientras tenemos que recoger este desastre… -Emmett y yo nos queríamos hacer pequeñitos, pequeñitos. –Y lo harán a velocidad humana…

-Si, papa. –Emmett me dio una sonrisa y empezó a juntar la madera. –Anda, enana…

-Voy… -Me quede viendo a la nada. Y analice un poco más la imagen. -¿Por qué se abrazaba el vientre? Era la única postura que tenia Bella.

-¿El vientre? –Todos se giraron a verme, en especial Rosalie.

-Si, es como si cuidara o protegiera algo que tiene ahí… -Callé en seco, cuándo me di cuenta. –Oh no…

-¡Alice! –Rosalie, no se como, entendió. -¿Esta…?

-No lo se… -Tome con fuerza mi cabeza. –No lo se… -Los restantes entendieron a que me refería. Bella estaba embarazada, o al menos, eso es lo que YO suponía.

-Tranquila… arreglemos esto… y ya veremos después… -Esme y Carlisle me sonrieron.

-Si…

Me mande a mi misma, tomar con calma y precaución las cosas. Lo que hiciéramos o lo que fuera a pasar… iba a ser algo grande.

* * *

-Listo… mañana a media tarde traen los nuevos muebles. –Apague la computadora que estaba en la sala. –Esta vez saldrá de mi cuenta…

-Era lo menos que podías hacer… -Esme movió la cabeza decepcionada. –Atacar de esa forma a tu hermano no estuvo bien…

-Lo se, mama… -Me cruce de brazos y piernas… en el suelo. –Pero aun sigo diciendo que Emmett debió de haber tocado antes de entrar… ¿Qué tal si estaba haciendo otras cosas con Jazz?

Juro que si pudiéramos sonrojarnos, mi marido ya habría estado como un jitomate… ¡Es tan lindo!

-Eres mala enana… -Emmett estaba disfrutando los aprietos en los que coloque a mi esposo. Una oleada de vergüenza nos embargo a todos. -¡Papa, lo esta haciendo otra vez!

-Jasper… ya sabes que no esta bien que nos… -Una oleada mas. -¡Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen! –Carlisle bajaba la mirada constantemente.

-Amor… si no te calmas… -Ya estaba bien, hasta yo me sentía incomoda. –No habrá NADA hasta dentro de un mes… -Terror y pánico nos envolvió. -¡Jasper!

-¡Diablos! –Salio corriendo. -¡Vengo en un rato!

-Tu marido hace que se me crispen los nervios… -Rose bajo las escaleras. –Y… ¿empezamos?

-Si… lo haremos sin Jazz, se lo merece por bromista…

-¡Sabes que puedo oírte! –Todos nos reímos bajito. Súper oido sensible.

-¡Bah! -Me senté. -¿Carlisle?

-Si, yo te haré las preguntas… -Se coloco a mi lado y me abrazo. –Cuando quieras hija…

-De acuerdo…

Me concentre… ahora la visión era diferente…

-¿Qué ves? –La dulce voz de mi padre me llego.

-Un consultorio... es un psicólogo… -Fruncí las cejas. –Huele a perro el ambiente…

-¿A perro? –Carlisle estaba igual de confundido que yo.

-Si, a perro… -Mi quejada se tenso. –Bella esta diferente… distante… ya tomo una decisión. Por eso puedo verla…

-¿Le están preguntando algo? –Carlisle acaricio mi rostro para relajarlo.

-Ay no… sabia que algo andaba mal… -Sentí que mi muerto corazón se estrujaba. –A Bella… a ella… la violaron… Carlisle la violaron…

El sonido de algo que se rompía resonó en mi cabeza y la concentración se fue. Parpadee y busque el apoyo de Esme.

-Rose… calma… -Emmett tenia en sus brazos a mi hermana. –Relájate o tendremos que volver a recoger la sala… -La mesa del café habia sido la nueva baja entre nuestras pertenencias.

-¿Quién? –La cabellera rubia se giro a verme. -¿Quién fue? –Rosalie aborrecía que en el mundo aun pasaran hechos tan lamentables; como el que ella misma habia sufrido.

-No creo que sea lo más prudente…

¡Claro que lo sabia! Ese nombre me quedo bien grabado… y de mi cuenta corre que ese "tipejo" va a pagar todo el dolor de mi hermana humana.

Una nueva visión me llego de repente, las voces de mi familia me llegaban; cuando abrí los ojos corrí a la puerta. Intente bloquear todo lo que pudiera, pero sabia que mi familia estaba pensando en mi visión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? –Emmett estaba a mi lado y vio lo mismo que yo. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Papa, Mama! –El fortachón de mi hermano concentro sus ojos en la nada y repetía bajito: Lucha libre mexicana, canadiense… -¡Dejen de pensar!

Tarde… demasiado tarde… En una fracción de segundo, ya estaba de frente a mí.

-Quiero respuestas Alice… y las quiero ahora… -Sus ojos estaban negros. Una de dos: estaba furioso –que era lo más probable- o estaba hambriento. –Desbloquea tu mente…

-Edward… yo… -Sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y la fragancia de mi esposo. Más atrás estaban mis padres.

-Relájate… -Sentimos el poder de Jazz, pero después furia. -¡Edward!

-¡¿Cómo carajos paso?! –De un puñetazo rompió uno de los pilares del porche.

-¡Hijo! –Esme intento abrazarlo, pero de un jalón Edward se deshizo del brazo.

-Calma, Edward… calma… -Carlisle clavo sus ojos en mi, sabia que querían nombres.

-¡Te diré como! –Rosalie salio y se planto delante de nosotros. -¡Paso porque fuiste un estupido! ¡Es una humana… UNA HUMANA FRAGIL! –Resoplaba con fuerza –como si hiciera falta- parecía un toro.

-¡Tu fuiste la primera que empaco cuando les dije lo que quería hacer! –Nunca habia visto a mis hermanos pelear de esa forma. -¿Mi culpa? –Creo que esta leyendo a fondo los pensamientos de Rose. -¡No te atrevas Rosalie Hale! Es mi deber…

-¡Ja! Lo destrozare con mis manos… -Me miro a los ojos, sabia que esto no tenia que ver con Bella –bueno, no totalmente- Rose estaba reviviendo sus últimos momentos humanos. -¿Dónde esta y quien es? Anda, Alice… dime quien es…

-Rosalie… -Apreté mi cabeza y evite la pregunta de la identidad… las cosas se pondrían peor. –Aun no se como logre ver la ultima visión… la mayoría del tiempo todo esta borroso… no se decirte a ciencia cierta si sigue en Forks, en La Push… -Jasper me abrazo. –Es mas, no se donde se encuentra Bella…

-¡Dime quien fue! –Edward volvió a la carga, las emociones tan encontradas se reflejaban en el rostro turbado de mi pareja.

-Black… Jacob Black…

Cerré los ojos, los gruñidos y los gritos se hicieron presentes. Me desconecte y una visión llego… me helo aun mas, el cuerpo.

Era Victoria. Esta sonriendo… tiene sangre en las manos y un volante entre estas… Algo de un evento en… Forks y después borroso… ¿Otra vez?

-¡Alice! –Esme me tomo en sus brazos, debido a que mis piernas me fallaron.

-Edward… -Deje que mi mente recordara todo, abrió los ojos con premura.

-¿Cuándo? –Se arrodillo ante mí, busco en mi cabeza… -¿Por qué esta borroso?

-No se… -Me acurruque en su pecho. –Edward tenemos que ir a Forks…

-¿A que se debe que no se vea el futuro de Bella? –Emmett tenía en sus enormes brazos a Rosalie. –No sabemos a que nos vamos a topar cuando lleguemos…

-NO hay un futuro cierto... al menos no logro verlo… -Me sentía tan insignificante, tan… tonta.

-No, no eres nada de eso… -Me revolvió los cabellos. –Eres la monstrita más inteligente y chiflada que conozco… -Su mirada era de dolor. –El daño esta hecho… y ahora, haré que pague… -Habia algo más y lo leía en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué regresaste?

-Alice –En el tono de nuestro padre habia reproche. –No es momento para esas preguntas…

-No, en realidad… -Note que su mirada se volvía en prender. –Estuve rastreando a Victoria… perdí el rastro cerca de México… cuando venia de regreso para volver a empezar… lo note de nueva cuenta, ahora en Seattle… -Se dejo caer al piso conmigo aun, en sus brazos. –Pero se cruzo un olor a perro húmedo... no se, era demasiado potente… me atrevería a decir que son dos…

Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, y Edward los leyó. Todos empezaron a atar cabos… incluidos mi hermano y yo.

-¿Dónde lo oliste?

-Cerca de Bella… despertaron, ¿verdad? –Ambos buscamos la mirada del patriarca.

-Ya es una manada grande… cuando nos fuimos solo habia despertado Sam Uley… -Estaba teniendo una conversación mental con Edward. –_Jacob Black es nieto de Ephraim… tambien ha de ser un licántropo._

-Es lo más probable… cuando lo conocí en el baile, aun no se convertía…

-Esperen, esperen… -Rosalie se zafo de la prisión de Emmett. -¿Jacob Black es el que violo a Bella? ¿Y aparte de todo es un licántropo?

-Si… y quien sabe cuántos mas estén activos. –Edward negó con la cabeza. –Aunque hubiera intentado defenderse… son demasiado fuertes… -Le mostré las imágenes de una golpeada Bella. –Lo intentó.

-Bueno… ¿Y que vamos a hacer? –Jasper nos infundió… esperanza. –No podemos quedarnos aquí…

-Pero estamos atados de manos, si Bella esta en La Push y traspasamos… -Carlisle dejo inconclusa la frase.

-Se desata la guerra… -Termine yo.

-No, no, no todo esta perdido. –Rose tenia cierta chispa en su mirada. –No puedes ver el futuro de ella… ¿Y el de nosotros?

Abrí la boca por la sorpresa… ¡Claro! Estamos decididos de ir a Forks… de ver a Bella…

-¡Es una idea genial! –Una sonrisa me surcó la cara. –No todo esta perdido… -Acaricie la cara de mi gruñón hermano. –Aún puedes enmendar tus errores…

-Inténtalo… -Me levantó y entramos a la casa, e iba a dejarme en el sillón, pero... -¿Y la sala?

-Larga historia. –Me senté en la alfombra. –Este es el plan… todos estamos decididos a ir a Forks, no cambien de idea… y no piensen en nada que pueda cambiar el futuro… estamos ante una situación delicada. –Todos afirmaron. –Son casi las doce… -Cheque el reloj. -En cuanto sea una hora prudente, Carlisle marcara al hospital y pedirá informes… en cuanto escuchemos las noticias nos iremos… no hay tiempo que perder…

-¡Eres inteligente enana! –Emmett era el mismo de siempre.

-Empecemos…

Por cuarta vez en el dia deje que mi don trabajara, me concentre en el futuro de Rose… al fin y al cabo ella habia sido la de la idea.

¡Una imagen nítida! Celebre en mi fuero interior.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Edward hablo en plural.

-En casa de los Swan… Charlie es el que nos recibe… -Observe todo para no perder un detalle. –Están Reneé, su esposo… ¿Y dos niños?

-Enfòcate Alice… -La voz de Edward estaba ansiosa.

-Charlie no te quiere cerca de su hija… Pero algo en su cabeza hace que te sorprendas… o que confirmes tus sospechas…

-¿Qué más? –Edward me ignoro.

-Nos esquiva, no quiere comentarnos nada… Nos deja pasar a la habitación de Bella… Carlisle y Esme se quedaran con él abajo…

-¿Nos recibe?

-Si… pero esta muy dolida con nosotros… esta acostada en su cama… hay una silla de ruedas…

-¿Silla de ruedas? –Esme gritó dos tonos más arriba de lo normal.

-Tiene lastimadas las piernas, es por precaución… Es para ayudar a que se mueva, tiene enyesadas estas… levanta la sabana que la cubre… ¡Ya se que es lo que viste en la mente de Charlie!

Desperté rápidamente. Esto cambiaba TODO el panorama.

Edward leyó mis pensamientos. –Por Dios…

Rosalie movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, su fuero interno le dictaba lo que pasaba.

-Esta confirmado… Bella esta esperando un bebe de Jacob Black…

Mi familia se quedó en silencio, después de notar que Edward salio corriendo a su habitacion.

-Bella esta esperando un bebe de un licántropo… -Emmett estaba sin palabras. –Esa niña… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que encontrarse con todos los personajes mitológicos?

-Empaquen. –Rosalie subió a su habitacion, y su voz era clara y concisa. –Mañana mismo regresamos a Forks…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Esa es mi Rose! -Emmett brincaba en el sillon.**

**-Si sigues asi mi castigo aumentara a un año... -Viri tenia orejitas de burro y un chichon en la cabeza.**

**-Chicos, mejor saludemos... -Carlisle se sento frente a la PC. -Querida ARSA... O.O ¿Para que quieres a Edward una noche para ti sola?**

**-O.O ¿Y tu para que crees? -Viri alzo una ceja.**

**-Bueno, bueno... todo lo que pasa en este fic tendra remedio, te lo juro en nombre de mi prestigio como medico... Gracias por leernos!**

**-Voy! -Jasper es el que se pone en la PC. -¡HOLA ADY! Seh!! Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante y fuera de lo comun (esto me hizo ponerlo Viri... no lo digo yo) Ahora que sabes que paso esperamos que nos mandes un review!**

**-Buenop... vamonos que mañana hay clases y entro a las 7:00 am... -Viri jala su uniforme de la escuela.**

**-¿Sabias que ir en sabado a la escuela es un asco? -Emmett se rasca la nuca.**

**-¿Y me lo dices a mi? -Viri lo fulmina con la mirada. -¡ME LEVANTO A LAS 5:00 AM!**

**-O.O**

**Cuidense!**

**MANDEN REVIEWS, EH!**

**Saludos!**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU MAIL!**

**aDiOs!**


	6. Sentimientos

**Hi!!! ^^**

**-Muy bien, Carlisle... -Viri estaba triste. -¿Quieres explicarles?**

**-De acuerdo... -Le sonrio para infundirle apoyo. -Esta chica se ausento por dos enormes razones: LA PRIMERA ES QUE TENIA (AUN TIENE) QUE ENTREGAR UNAS TAREAS QUE VALEN 70 POR CIENTO DE CALIFICACION... ASI QUE HA ESTADO ESCASA DE TIEMPO... Y la segunda y mas importante... LE DIAGNOSTICARON ARTRITIS EN LAS MANOS.**

**-¡Odio esa palabra! ¡LA ODIO! -La escritora trago saliva. -Me deprime...**

**-No te pongas asi... me haces sentir mal... -Jasper la abrazo. -Nosotros estaremos aqui para ti...**

**-Si, no me gusta verte tan "fuera de ti" -Emmett le dio un codazo a Edward.**

**-Emmm... te perdono por lo que ha pasado... y en verdad la mento que pases por esto... -El vampiro favorito se giro a la pantalla. -Se ausento no por falta de ganas... si no, porque en cuanto le dijeron lo que tenia (y que le causaba dolores horribles) sus padres y hermano mayor... le restringieron en el tiempo en el teclado...**

**-¡Cosa que me deprimi aun mas! -Viri tomo aire. -Me encanta la escritura, me encanta hacer fics, escribir rws... **

**-Puede hacer su vida "normal". Pero hay restricciones... -Jasper siguio con la explicacion. -No pude tocar el agua fria directa (tampoco la caliente) Tiene que usar guantes para lavar ropa o trastes, y ahora para salir a la calle... tambien tiene que llevar unos. Tomar medicamentos... que cuando tiene los dolores fuertes le causan dolor de estomago ( y tiene que tomar OTRA medicina) ademas de que el estress le ha causado su solor de la colitis que padece de hace años...**

**-Agrega que mi sueño era estudiar musica... -La escritora tuerce la boca. -Y lo puedo hacer... pero mis dedos se deformaran mas rapido (de por si ya se ven medio raros)**

**-¡Basta! -Edward se paro e interrumpio. -TU controlate... nos estas contagiando a todos... -Jazz mando olas de furia. -y TU... ANIMO!!! -Viri se sintio como nueva.**

**-¡Gracias Jazz!**

**LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!!!**

**NO ABANDONARE ESTO, OK!!!!????**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

**Sentimientos.**

**Bella POV**

Después de la noticia de mi embarazo… fue la hora de tomar decisiones.

¿Tener el bebe o no?

¿Quedarme en La Push o irme a casa con Charlie?

¿Regresar con Reneé?

Mi cabeza barajeo todas las posibilidades… pero… aun asi… Mi corazón ya habia tomado una.

Y mi cita con el terapeuta esa mañana… habia sido de gran ayuda. Ahora estaba todo claro…

Deje de cepillarme el cabello y mire mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. Me veía mas pálida… casi como... si, como los Cullen. Mis ojos, antes de un color chocolate que se mostraban tan tímidos; ahora eran una especie de objeto inanimado.

Escuche en la planta baja a mama, papa y a Phil… Estaban inquietos y a la expectativa de lo que diría este dia. Decidí evitar ese tema un poco más… solo un poco más.

Tambien oí dos pares de pies más; demasiado inquietos y pequeños para que entendieran la situación. La inocencia… como la extrañaba…

Mis ojos se clavaron en la silla de ruedas que me mantenía sentada. Y suspire con fuerza, odiaba ese endemoniado aparato; me hacia sentir mas inútil… de lo normal. Pero ni de broma, podía insinuar no usarla… mis padres armarían un revuelo. Mis piernas aun no estaban listas para sostenerme del todo.

En cuanto Reneé se entero de mí…accidente –hace dos meses- habia tomado el primer vuelo. Oí –aun en el hospital de La Push- la discusión.

Esos dias si que habían sido un caos… me deje llevar por lo que recordaba

* * *

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE LE PASARA ESTO A MI BELLA?! -La voz de Reneé retumbo por todo el hospital. Charlie, la estaba pasando mal.

-Reneé, amor, por favor… calmate… -Phil se notaba tenso, e igual de preocupado que mama. –Estas asustando a los niños…

_-¿Niños?_ –Mi mente se encendió y empezó a correr a toda prisa. Claro, niños. Reneé y Phil habían adoptado…

-Es que… -La voz de mi madre adquirió un tono lastimero. –Mi hija… mi Bella... ¿Por qué? Yo… yo pensé… que eran amigos.

-Lo eran… -Esa era Emily. –Jacob… en verdad, nadie sabe lo que paso por su cabeza en ese momento.

-¡DESTROZO LA VIDA DE MI HIJA!

Sollozos… Reneé rompió a llorar. Mis ojos tambien la acompañaron; me dolía saber que mi familia la estaba pasando mal, por mi culpa.

Apreté la sabana con fuerza, hasta que la intravenosa empezó a dolerme. Y odie mi vida, mi destino… ¡Y ODIE EN ESPECIAL AL MALDITO DESTINO!

Ya estaba cansada de sus jugarretas. Un dia me da algo para al siguiente quitármelo. Todo lo bueno… siempre se iba. Mi mala suerte nunca iba a terminar.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por los recuerdos. Por los buenos recuerdos… con Edward. Esos dias habia descubierto, que si me relajaba y pensaba en el; me desconectaba de todo y de todos. _Era mi mundo perfecto_.

La primera vez que lo hice estuvo a punto de darle un infarto a Charlie –y a todos los chicos- porque me llamaban… y yo no abría mis ojos. El doctor les explico que me dejaran… al menos por el momento. Era mi manera de sobrellevar mi situación.

Las voces se volvieron insistentes y hasta cierto punto molestas… por lo que tuve que salir de mi "burbuja"

-Cariño… no me asustes de esa manera… -Seguí sin abrir los ojos, solo me limite a darle una sonrisa vacía.

-Ma…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pero brinque del susto y empecé a hiperventilar cuando dos ojos desconocidos –al menos, a primera impresión- para mi me miraban intensamente. Imágenes de lo que me sucedió empezaron a correr en mi mente.

-No… no… aléjate… -Charlie se acerco en dos zancadas y me abrazo. –No… por favor… déjame… me lastimas…

-Bella, Bells… soy yo… todo esta bien… -Me froto los brazos. –Bells… por favor, calmate… Nadie te hará daño…

Me forcé a mi misma a dejar de temblar y sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente para alejar esos recuerdos. Cuándo al fin puso enfocar vi la pena en los ojos de Seth.

-Yo… yo… lo siento Seth… - Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo tan apesadumbrado.

-No, no te preocupes Bella… -El mas joven de la manada intento disimular su tristeza.

El silencio rodeo mi habitacion y yo miraba con intensidad mis sabanas, como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas a mi vida.

-Vaya… creo que nuestra paciente necesita mas espacio. –Mi doctor de cabecera entro por la puerta y me dio ese comentario cuando vio a tanta gente en mi habitacion. –Bueno, Bella… buenas noticias…

Por primera vez me emocione y sonreí con honestidad.

-Te puedes ir a casa… al menos esta noche… -Fruncí las cejas e iba abrir la boca para decir algo; pero el fue mas rápido. – Considero que tus heridas, al menos las del cuerpo… -Sentí como el color se me iba de la cara. –No ameritan estar en el hospital… aunque si mucho reposo; me preocupa que tus piernas no solden bien; por lo que tendrás que usar una silla de ruedas, y no hacer esfuerzos con ellas… -Apunto unas cosas en el expediente. –Mañana por la mañana te esperan en el hospital de Forks para hacerte unos exámenes mas… -Dudo por un momento. –Y allá… tendrás que dar tu veredicto respecto al otro tema…

Sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban, y es que habia mucha gente mirándome. Tenia que cambiar el tema.

-¿Entonces en cuanto tiempo me voy?

Eso disipo el aire tan denso. Después de darles a mis padres todas las indicaciones; una ambulancia –si, para mi desgracia- me llevo a casa de Charlie.

Hasta ese momento pude conocer a mis dos hermanitos. Una niña y un niño. Kate y Jonathan. Eran dos hermanitos… sus padres habían muerto tres años antes. Kate tenia 4 y Jonathan, era tan solo un bebe. Ahora con 7 y casi 4 años… eran los hijos de Reneé… Eran un amor…

Estuvieron casi toda la tarde entreteniéndome. Hasta que la misma Reneé me mando a dormir. Ellos irían al hotel en la ciudad… la casa era pequeña para tanta gente.

Entre Charlie y Phil me llevaron a mi habitacion. Poco después llego mama y me ayudo a alistarme; igual que cuando era una niña y me enfermaba.

-Kate y Jon, son lindos niños… -Mama me estaba cepillando el cabello.

-¿Verdad, que si? En cuanto Phil y yo los vimos… ¡No pudimos olvidar sus caritas! –Mi madre… siempre tan expresiva. –Bella… -Y ahora tan sobre protectora.

-¿Si? –Un nudo empezaba a formarse en mi garganta.

-Lo siento hija… nunca debí permitirte venir a este pueblo…. –Sus manos dejaron de pasarse por mi cabello. –Primero Edward… -¡Ouch! Golpe bajo. –Y ahora ese Black… debiste haberte quedado conmigo…

-Ma… no…

-Haría cualquier cosa para que nunca sufras mas… mejor aun, para borrar todas las lagrimas que haz soltado, Bella… -Reneé me hizo girarme para verla a los ojos. –Se que estas embarazada, y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes… tu padre, Phil y yo te apoyaremos hija… -Se limpio sus lagrimas. –Anda… es hora de dormir…

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, mama… -Le sonreí. –Es difícil hablar de algunos temas con Charlie… es de mucha ayuda que estés a mi lado.

Deje que Reneé me cobijara y antes de que saliera la llame.

-Mama… hay un bote de pastillas en mi maleta de mano… -Mama frunció las cejas. –El doctor me las mando para que pudiera conciliar el sueño… sin problemas… -Me iba a decir algo, pero la frene. –Son naturistas… no me afectan… además solo me ayudaran a relajarme…

-Ay, hija… -Me dio las pastillas y me arrimo un vaso de agua. -¿Quieres que me quede mas tiempo?

-No es necesario, mama… -Trague las pastillas y el agua de un solo sorbo. –Tengo que salir de esto…

-Eso es lo que me preocupa… -Se volvió a sentar en la cama. –Te veo… demasiado serena…

-¿Esperabas encontrarme histérica? –Y una risita sarcástica salio de mi garganta.

-Bells… -Mi mama hizo que la mirara a los ojos. –Cuando quieras llorar, llora… Cuando quieras gritar, grita… No te reprimas… o te harás más vieja de lo que siempre haz sido…

Intento sonar como una broma, pero la alegría no llego a ninguna de nosotras.

-Ya no quiero llorar, ni gritar… -Mi voz fue bajando de volumen. –Llore y grite mucho… pero no logre detenerlo… aun asi me lastimo… -Mis ojos ardían, pero me los talle antes de que saliera algo. –Mis lágrimas ya no sirven… ya no sirven de nada…

-No, hija… sirven y de mucho… -Me acaricio el rostro. –Si tú dejas que todos esos sentimientos: como el odio, el rencor, la tristeza… se queden aquí. –Y me puso la mano en mi corazón. –Te vas a consumir… poco a poco… aun eres joven… tienes mucho porque pelear. ¡Tienes una vida por delante Bella!

-¡Pero es tan difícil! –Y deje que mis emociones me llevaran y llore en los brazos de mi mama. -¡No se que hacer! ¡Duele! –Solloce con más fuerzas, que mi cuerpo se sacudió, aun con la fuerza que ejercía Reneé sobre mi cuerpo. –Todo es tan confuso… no veo la salida… ¡No puede pasar ni un momento sin que recuerde sus ojos! ¡No era el mismo Jacob que durante este tiempo fue amigo! –Un coraje me empezó a invadirme. -¡Me odiaba! Lo vi en sus ojos… Me odiaba con todas fuerzas… ¡Y AHORA YO LO ODIO A EL! –Apreté los brazos que me sostenían. -¡Me destrozo la vida! ¡Y NO LE IMPORTO!

Mi colapso, duro varios minutos… Mi llanto contagio a mama, ¿en que momento? La verdad no lo se… Ni siquiera supe como es que estaba acostada en mi cama con ella a mi lado.

-¿Estas mejor? –Sus dedos me acariciaron mis hinchados ojos.

-No lo se… -Mi voz sonaba rasposa. -¿Alguna vez lo estaré?

-Claro que si… solo hace falta que tengas el suficiente coraje para lograrlo… -Su voz cambio de tono, a uno más animoso. -¿Qué dices si este año paso las fiestas de fin de año contigo?

-No creo que este en estado para viajar… y menos hasta Jacksonville…

-Boba… estaba hablando de quedarme un tiempo aquí… en Forks… -Con un poco de dolor me enderece y la miraba los ojos, intentando ver… ¿Dónde estaba la broma? –No me veas de esa manera…

-¿Tu? ¿En Forks? –Pestañee imaginando a mi madre viviendo en el mismo pueblo que Charlie y yo. No, no lo logre. -¿Pero y la escuela de los chicos?

-¡¿No te dije?! –Ummm, conocía ese brillo en los ojos. Algo habia hecho Reneé. –Decidí que les enseñaría en casa… asi que estudian conmigo en las mañanas…

-Mama… tambien lo intentaste conmigo… y estuve a punto de reprobar… -Mi depresión quedo de lado. -¡De reprobar en MI propia casa!

-Ya, ya… prometo que esta vez no pasara… -Mama me sonrió con cariño.

-¿Pero y Phil? –Ella lo pensó antes de contestar.

-Tiene vacaciones… y cuando se le acaben… el podrá ir y venir tanto como lo desee… -Fruncí mis cejas. –Velo por el lado positivo… ¡Ganaremos millas de viajero frecuente!

-No cambias… -Cerré mis ojos y disfrute el momento.

–Creo que ahora te tendré que dejar dormir…

-Ma… -Le aferre el brazo… las pesadillas me mataban.

-Hagamos un trato… me quedo contigo mientras te quedas dormida… -Me volvió a acostar y me acaricio el cabello. – Siento que retrocedimos varios años en el tiempo…

-Gracias…

Esta escena me traía escenas vagas de cuando Edward estaba conmigo… Deje que mi mente se relajara… y por primera vez… en años… soñé con EL… esta vez un sueño hermoso.

* * *

Y ahora estoy de vuelta a mi presente…

Tenia que decirles si me quedaba en Forks o me iba con mi madre a Jacksonville.

Mis ojos se clavaron en el bulto de mi vientre.

-Tu no tienes la culpa… de nada… -Tome aire. –Y ahora tengo que dar una respuesta o tus abuelos tumbaran la puerta en unos minutos más…

Esquive la mecedora que era lo único que impedía mi total libertad. Mi escritorio ahora estaba colocado a los pies de mi cama; era más fácil maniobrar la silla.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a las escaleras. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en mí.

-Deja te ayudo…

Charlie subió los escalones de dos en dos y ya estaba a mi lado. Aun sonrojándome le extendí los brazos para que me cargara. Era la misma rutina siempre que necesitaba bajar.

Me coloco en el sillón, mire a Kate que me sonrió y siguió jugando con su muñeca: Jon estaba entretenido con un carro. Reneé se mordió el labio y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Te subo? –Charlie llego con la silla y negué con la cabeza. –Esta bien…

Todos se quedaron en silencio y yo reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hablar.

-Ya tome un fallo… -El vestido holgado se pego a mi cuerpo cuando retorcí la tela entre mis manos. –Te quiero mucho mama… pero creo que lo mejor será quedarme en Forks… -Reneé iba a replicar pero hable mas rápido yo. –Tienes a Kate y Jon, además de tu matrimonio con Phil… y todas las ocupaciones que se te ocurren a diario. Es una gran responsabilidad cuidar de mi, y mas cuándo nazca el bebe. –Charlie estaba entre feliz y asustado. –Aquí podrán ayudarme, papa, Emily y los chicos… ¡Te juro que no me faltaran enfermeros mientras papa se vaya a la comisaría! –Ambos se relajaron un… poco.

-Pero, hija… te haré falta… -Se acerco hasta mi y se arrodillo a mis pies. –El parto, y luego cuando nazca…

-Mama… mama… -Le puse un dedo en los labios. –Me siento mejor… además no siempre estarás ahí para ayudarme… -Recordé mis descubrimientos en la terapia. –Necesito empezar a hacer las cosas por mi misma… pronto dejare esta molesta silla… y eso hará las cosas mas fáciles…

-Hija… -Reneé noto mi determinación en mis ojos, que aunque no eran los mismo de cuando tenia 17 años… habían recuperado un poco de vida. –Vendré a visitarte seguido…

-Y yo estaré muy feliz de verte… -Le di un beso en la mejilla y mire a su marido. –Gracias por haber venido este fin de semana… y gracias por haberte quedado tanto tiempo en este pueblito tan húmedo y verde…

-No es nada, Bella… -Le puso una mano en el hombro a mi madre. –Te quiero mucho, no tanto como Charlie… pero podría considerarte una sobrina…

-Y eso es más que suficiente, Phil… además tienes dos hijos que necesitan de todo tu tiempo y esfuerzo… -Jon alzo la mirada y le enseño el carro a su papa.

-Supongo que… -Charlie estaba cabizbajo. –Esta vez prometo… que en verdad, nada le pasara a Bells, Reneé…

-Papa… -Le hice señas de que se acercara. –Nada de esto fue culpa tuya, ni mía… -Elevo los ojos y observo los míos. –Además… -Baje mi tono de voz. –No creo que sobrevivas con puro pescado frito…

-Bella… -Sacudió mis cabellos y se levanto. -¿Hambre?

Y señalo el teléfono, seguramente comeríamos pizza… una vez más…

-Me urge levantarme de esta silla…

Rodé los ojos y seguí a mis progenitores a la cocina. Ya me era necesaria una comida casera…

* * *

-¿No creen que será demasiado intimidante si entramos todos juntos? –Emmett estaba inquieto en el asiento trasero del Mercedes de Carlisle. –Digo… no nos ve desde hace tiempo… además Rose nunca se llevo del todo bien con Bella…

-Mmmmm… -El doctor de la familia saco su móvil (como si hiciera falta) y marco al dueño del Volvo. –Edward… no me sorprende… De acuerdo… entonces solos nosotros… ¿una señal? Si, de acuerdo… -Apago el aparato y le acaricio la mano a su esposa. –Alice vio que solo entrábamos ella, Edward, Esme y yo… -Rosalie bufo desde atrás. -Es lo mejor, y tambien observo que pedirá verlos a todos… asi que se quedaran en el auto para cuando eso suceda…

-¡Eso suena genial!

Edward noto como Emmett sacudió el auto gracias a sus saltos. Pero el estaba nervioso, ansioso… y Jazz llevaba ya un rato infundiéndole paz.

-Jasper… una vez más… -Se sobo el tabique nasal. –Me estas colmando la paciencia…

-Calmate, Edward… no lo hace con intención de fastidiar… -Alice le froto el brazo a su hermano. Ellos iban en la parte delantera. –Déjalo, Jazzy… no servirá… de todas maneras asi entrara a casa de Bella…

-Si, pero… a mi tambien me afecta lo que siente… -El rubio se cruzo de brazos y se tiro al asiento. –Este auto y el otro están lleno de toda clase de sentimientos…

-Lo siento, cariño… -Alice le sobo la pierna. –Prometo que esto acabara pronto… ya llegamos…

Dos carros fuera de tono se detuvieron en la acera. Los ocupantes del Volvo descendieron, pero solo para que Jasper entrara al Mercedes.

-¿Listos? –Esme apretó la mano de su esposo.

-Si, ma… -Alice les regalo una sonrisa de ánimo.

Caminaron los cuatro hasta el porche, tocaron y esperaron. Efectivamente Charlie les abrió.

-¿Doctor Cullen? –Parpadeo incrédulo. –Señora Cullen… Alice… Edward… -Este último nombre lo dijo entre dientes. -¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Bueno, Charlie… creo que podríamos hablar… -La pequeña duendecillo se abrió paso para postrarse delante del jefe. –Si nos dejas pasar… es de mala educación dejarnos aquí…

-¡Alice! –La regaño Esme.

-Lo siento, ma… -Y bajo la mirada llena de pena.

-No, no…discúlpenme a mi… -Les hizo un ademán de que entraran. -¡Reneé, Phil!

Dos cabezas se asomaron de la cocina, la primera abrió los ojos asombrada, el segundo con admiración. Es que… después de todo era la primera vez que veía a los Cullen juntos; al menos una parte de ellos.

-Buenas tardes… -Carlisle bajo la cabeza saludando a la pareja. –Carlisle Cullen, mi esposa Esme… -Phil y Reneé los saludaron. –Mi hija Alice y creo que conocen a Edward…

-Mucho gusto… -La madre de Bella se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo. –Pasen, siéntense…

Los siete fueron a la sala y fue cuando aparecieron los niños.

-Ellos son nuestros hijos: Kate y Jonathan… -Ambos niños abrieron sus ojitos de par en par.

-¿Vienen a ver a nuestra hermana Bella? –Kate se planto delante de Edward.

-Si… -El vampiro de cabello cobrizo se agacho para estar a su altura. -¿Cómo esta?

-Ummm… supongo que enferma… -Kate se acerco en posición de secreto. –Llora mucho y anda en sillas de ruedas… al menos ya no se ve morada de la cara… -Edward trago saliva y cerró los ojos. -¿Sabes? –Le dijo totalmente al oido. –Hubo una noche que nos quedamos aquí… pero en las noches grita y nos asusta… mama decidió que nos fuéramos a un hotel…

-¡Kate! –Phil se levanto de su silla y tomo de la mano a la niña. -¿Por qué no jugamos allá afuera? –Sonrió a modo de disculpa. –Vamos Jon… creo que por ahí vi una pelota…

-¡Si!

Los tres salieron y los demás se sumieron en silencio.

-Lamento si sueno grosero, pero… -Charlie se aflojo la casaca de la policía. -¿A que se debe su visita?

-Bueno… creo que eso es mi culpa… -Alice tomo la palabra. –Ayer llegamos al pueblo… y me moría de ganas por ver a Bella…

-¿Y si te morías de ganas, porque nunca le marcaste por teléfono estos años? –El jefe Swan estaba enfadado.

-No sabia si ella querría hablarme… -Las palabras le dolieron muy dentro.

-Lo siento… -Reneé veía con atención los movimientos de su "ex" yerno. –Han sido unos meses difíciles… Bella… pues Bella ha tenido algunos problemas…

Carlisle decidió ayudar al padre de familia. –Regresamos a Forks, porque Esme y mi hija no se sentían bien en California… Informe de mi llegada y trabajo de vuelta en el hospital… -Continúo en tono imperturbable. –Estando ahí esta mañana… me entere… de lo que le sucedió a Bella…asi que decidimos venir a verla…

Esme siguió donde su esposo se habia quedado. –Pero si les molesta nuestra presencia no tendremos ningún problema en retirarnos…

-Oh… ya veo… -Reneé al fin participo en la conversación. –Bells… necesita mas gente a su alrededor… -Sus ojos se clavaron en Alice. –Y se de muy buena fuente… que tu eres de sus mejores amigas… -Trago saliva. –Bella esta en su habitacion… creo que esta despierta… -Ambos hijos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar a las escaleras. –Por favor… no la perturben…

-No lo haremos, señora… -Edward intento sonreír pero no lo logro. –Gracias…

Y ahora en la sala solo quedaron adultos.

-Charlie… quiero que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo para lo que desees…- Carlisle se enderezo y se coloco frente a Swan. –Lo que sea…

-Reneé… -Esme en un tono dulce se dirigió a la mencionada. –Si necesitas hablar con alguien… no dudes en llamarme…

* * *

BELLA POV

Tenía los ojos cerrados, me encontraba recostada en la cama. Me cubrí aun mas con las mantas, ese dia se colaba el frío a los huesos…

Hace un rato escuche voces; pero ni siquiera me inmute… seguramente eran los chicos de La Push… y su rondín diario…

Unos toquidos me alertaron… Ni Quil ni Paul tocaban… solo entraban… Emily y Sam siempre los reñían por esa actitud.

-Pase… -Seguí con mis ojos cerrados, aun cuando la curiosidad me mataba.

-Hola Bella…

Esa voz… ¡Yo conocía esa voz! ¡PERO ERA IMPOSIBLE!

Los abrí de un golpe y dos figuras estaban clavadas a mis pies… la duendecilla de cabello rebelde paso a segundo plano… cuando vi a mi ángel de ojos dorados.

-No… ¡NO! –Alce la voz. –Esto no es verdad… estoy soñando… -Ese pensamiento era irrefutable –No hay manera de que esto sea la realidad… -Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, pero unas frías las agarraron. –Es demasiado real, este sueño es demasiado real…

-No seas boba, Bella… -Esa voz aterciopelada se clavo en mis oídos. –Aquí estoy… anda… déjame verte…

-No, no… esto no es realidad… -Hice lo que me mandaron. –Tú no puedes estar aquí…

-No llores, Bella… -No me di cuenta cuando las lagrimas salieron. –Regrese… y te juro que nunca me volveré a ir… pero ya no llores… -Siguió limpiando mi cara, pero estas traviesas seguian saliendo. La acariciaba y frotaban sus fríos dedos contra mi piel.

-Bella… lo siento mucho… -La voz de Alice me hizo caer en la cuenta.

-¡NO! –Le avente las manos, y no puso ninguna resistencia. Pero acaricio mi mano. -¡No me toques! –Sus dedos; a pesar de ser frios igual que el hielo… me quemaban como lumbre. -¡NO ME TOQUES!

Lumbre… las manos de Jacob… las imágenes iban y venian.

-Edward… hazle caso… -Alice rodeo a su hermano y lo levanto de la cama. –Aléjate o se alterara, le hará daño… y Charlie no nos dejara verla…

Sacudí la cabeza e intente quitar todo lo que recordé. Mordí mis labios para que no saliera ni un grito de ahí.

-Esta sufriendo, Alice… -Mi ángel se oía herido.

-Lo esta recordando… -Mi amiga se escuchaba igual a el. –Lo esta recordando… dale tiempo…

Conseguí tranquilizarme. Tome aire y antes de volver a abrir mis ojos les hable.

-Ustedes no tienen nada que venir a hacer aquí…

Les enseñe mis ojos y entonces se dieron cuenta:

-Bella… -Ali deformo su rostro en uno de mortificación. –Tus ojos… están vacíos… no son los mismos que nosotros conocemos…

-¿Qué esperabas? –Levante las sabanas y sentí sus miradas en mis piernas. –Las cicatrices de las cirugías se borraran con el tiempo…

Jale la silla para ponerla a lado de la cama y cuando intenté sentarme en el filo de la cama… el camisón que traía puesto se pego a mi vientre.

-¡Es mas grande lo que vi! –El gritito de Alice me sobresalto. -¡No tienes yeso!

-¿Ummm? –Levante una ceja. -¿Mas grande? ¿Yeso?

-Si, si… cuando te vi… solo era un pequeño bulto… -Edward frunció las cejas, hasta casi juntarlas. –Y tenías inmovilizadas ambas piernas…

-Bueno… el medico me ha dicho que esta bien de tamaño… -Acaricie mi barriga. –Después de todo ya casi son 5 meses… y sobre mis piernas hace un mes que me los retiraron…

-No, no… -Me asuste cuando vi la desesperación con que Alice apretaba la cabeza. –Estoy segura de que solo tenia tres… ¡Lo juro Edward! –Ambas miradas ámbar se cruzaron. -¡Tu lo viste! ¡Y el yeso!

-Tranquilízate, Alice…

Edward sostuvo a su hermana mientras me observaba. Le susurro algo a velocidad vampirica y dejo de temblar.

Alice saco su móvil y mi ángel seguía con sus ojos en mí.

–Se que la pregunta es tonta, pero… ¿Como estas?

¡Deseé que no hubiera hecho eso! Me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas, empecé a hiperventilar y mi cuerpo se relajo. Pero antes de que sintiera el golpe, ya estaba en brazos de mi ángel.

-¿Te lastimaste?

Su aliento me llego a la cara y de nuevo me sentí mareada.

-Edward… la deslumbras… -Aunque no se oía del todo repuesta, Ali se notaba mejor. –Si sigue asi se va a desmayar… y eso tampoco nos ayudara a ganar puntos…

Contrario a lo que se suponía que debería haber hecho; sueño o no… Abrace con ganas a Edward, deje que sus manos me acariciaran la espalda.

-Perdóname… nunca debí irme… -Beso mis cabellos. –Perdóname… porque si yo no me hubiera ido… nunca te habrían lastimado… -Su voz se tenso. –Pero te juro... que ese maldito pagara con sangre lo que te hizo…

-Shhh… -Le calle la boca con mi mano. –Lo único que me importa es que tu estas conmigo… -Y una duda se clavo en mi cabeza, mis miedos volvieron… supongo que sigo siendo un libro abierto, porque Edward me susurro las palabras que mas quería oír.

-Y nunca me volveré a ir… -Sus manos enrollaron unos mechones de cabello. –Este tiempo sin ti, ha sido aun mas largo y desolador… que los pase antes de conocerte…

-¿En verdad? –Mis ojos chocolate escrutaron con intensidad a los dorados. –Júramelo…

-Te lo juro… -Me estrecho aun mas en su abrazo.

-Entonces nada mas me importa… -Me dispuse a apreciar el momento… hasta que…

-Eres mala, Bella… -Mire de soslayo a mi "cuñadita" la cual me hizo una cara de cachorrito. –Ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta…

Estupidos vampiros manipuladores…

-Claro que no, Alice… -Le extendió una mano para que la tomara. –Ahora que ustedes están conmigo… todo ira bien, ¿verdad?

Ambos hermanos intentaron sonreírme, supongo que para tranquilizarme… pero el efecto era el contrario. Algo en esas sonrisas… me hizo darme cuenta que algo iba a pasar… o ya estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que…? –Leyeron mis intenciones y me interrumpieron.

-No somos los únicos que tienen ganas de verte… -Alice saco su móvil. –Es hora...

-Ahora que lo pienso... –Me sonroje. –No me importaría ver a sus hermanos…

DING, DONG…

Entrecerré mi vista…

-Me tienen que dar explicaciones…

-Después, Bella… después…

Edward sonrió cuando un trío de vampiros se presentaron ante mi puerta. Esta seria una tarde interesante.

* * *

-Y asi fue como la sala se rompió… -Emmett estallo en sonoras carcajadas que me contagiaron. –Asi como ves a esta enana… -Alice bufo. –Pega duro… además es bastante escurridiza…

-Chicos… creo que Bella esta cansada. –Un bostezo se me habia escapado, pero se esfumo cuando Rosalie hablo… su tono era diferente. –Han sido muchas emociones por un dia… -Se encumbro de la mecedora, donde habia estado todo ese tiempo.

-Ni que lo digas… -Jasper se veía agotado, pero aun asi me dedico una sonrisa. –Además…

-Mama nos esta llamando… -Emmett termino por el.

El pánico se sembró en mi, Jasper lo noto, porque encuadro los hombros y todos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-Bella… relájate… -Edward froto mis brazos. –Tenemos que mantener las apariencias… en cuanto las cosas se calmen regreso…

-Pero… pero… -Lo aferre de la camisa y mis ojos vislumbraban lo que sentía.

-Jasper… -Edward acaricio mi cara y me dio besos en la frente. –Calma, Bella…

La calma me invadió y empecé a relajarme. Una melodía tan mágica para mi llego a mis oídos.

-No hagas eso… -Toda la calma, la paz y mi nana que me llegaba… estaban produciendo un efecto somnífero. –No quiero dormir… -Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, cada vez me costaba mas dar un pestañeo. –No me gusta dormir… me dan…

-Shhh… solo déjate llevar, si…

Estaba a punto de caer rendida cuando un aullido hizo que me parara de golpe. Mi respiración se agito, y debido al susto y a mi sobresalto el vientre me empezó a doler. Los aullidos no cesaban.

-¡Ouch! –Me sobe el área adolorida, pero tres manos diferentes ya estaban en ese lugar.

-¿Qué ves, Alice? –Esa era Rosalie y se notaba preocupada, ¿por mi? Pero si ella me odia…

-¡Au! –Una punzada más.

-No veo nada… otra vez esta borroso…

Los ladridos seguian… y bastante cerca.

-¡¿Por qué no se callan?! –Emmett grito por la ventana, y sabia que no era necesario que gritara… los licántropos tenían buena oreja.

-Mandaran a dos gentes de La Push… -El "menor" de los Cullen torció la boca. –Quieren asegurarse que esta bien… -Sus hermanos resoplaron con molestia, mientras Edward se tomo la libertad de acariciar mi estomago. –Bella… ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, nada… -A través de las punzadas les regale una sonrisa. –Aunque han pasado algunos meses, las cicatrices de las heridas... aun duelen… -Mi novio tenso la quijada. –Pero solo cuando hago movimientos demasiado bruscos…

-¿Y el bebe? ¿Esta bien? –Cuando mi chico de ojos dorados me pregunto eso… me quede con la boca abierta.

-¿Te preocupa mi bebe? –Pestañee con duda.

-Claro… -Me rozo los labios. –Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo… me importa…

Iba a contestarle algo, pero una vez Alice interrumpió.

-Huele a perro… -Alice y Rosalie se envararon con rapidez.

-Si… ya llegaron… -Los cinco hablaron a velocidad vampirica, de seguro, para que no entendiera. –Y solo por esta ocasión… Hazme caso, Emmett…

El grandulón le dedico un gruñido. Escuche pasos en las escaleras y como mi puerta estaba entre abierta… Emily asomo la cabeza con algo de temor… detrás venia Seth.

-Hola, Bella… -Su tono intento sonar indiferente… pero se quebró en la ultima silaba. -¿Cómo estas hoy?

¡Genial! Tenia cinco vampiros, un licántropo y a la prometida de otro… ¡EN MI HABITACION! Esto podía salir mal si no actuábamos con precaución.

-Bien, Emi… -Tanto Seth, como la familia Cullen tenían la nariz arrugada. -¿Cómo estas, Seth?

-Bien, Bell… -Puso los ojos en blanco y tomo aire. –Sam y los demás esta preocupados… creen que no es bueno para ti ni para el bebe que ellos hayan regresado…

-Ustedes no saben lo que es mejor para ella… -Mi rubia cuñada se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y ustedes si? –Seth no se dio por vencido.

-¿Te crees muy listo, cachorrito? –Emmett tambien entro en la pelea verbal.

-Hey, hey… -Alce mis brazos. –Recuerden que hay humanos… "no conocedores" de la situación… -Sabia que no podían obviar a mi familia. –Dile a Sam que agradezco su preocupación… pero todo esta bien…

-Eso no es todo… -Emily se retorció las manos. –Tambien quiere… bueno… que les digamos… -Me miro con una disculpa grabada en su mirada. –Que no son bienvenidos… y que ahora Bella esta bajo el cuidado de los licántropos…

-Pues no hicieron muy bien su trabajo… -Alice hablo bajo, pero firme. –Uno de los suyos… le hizo lo que le hizo…

-¡Eso no es justo! –Seth apretó los puños. -¡Jacob fue el de la culpa! ¿Nos juzgan a nosotros? –Los miro de arriba abajo. –Deberían verse en un espejo… ustedes la abandonaron y estaba en tan mal estado… No tienen la cara para venir a darnos clases de moralidad…

-¡Hey, hey! –Interviene por segunda ocasión. –No se trata de juzgar ni aventar culpas…

-Dile a Sam… que queremos reunirnos con la manada… -Seis pares de ojos, mas los míos miraron a Edward. –Con toda la manada…

-¿Para que? –Mi amiga desfiguro aun mas su rostro… estaba preocupada, tanto o mas que yo.

-Hay cosas que hablar… -Seguía imperturbable. –Las cosas han cambiado en el tratado… -El mas joven de la manada iba a replicar, pero mi novio fue mas rápido. –No será una pelea… solo hay ciertos puntos a tratar… -Ambos quileutes se tranquilizaron. –Pero una cosa si les digo… NOSOTROS NO NOS VAMOS A IR.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Yeah! -Viri abraza a Edward. -¡Ese es mi chico!**

**-Ya era hora, hermano... -Emmett le palmeo la espalda.**

**-Me alegra que ya esten mejor... -Carlisle nos envolvio a todos con cariño.**

**-Yo... humana... me rompo... -Como parte de magia se separaron. -Gracias... a responder rws que tengo que hacer tarea... u.u**

**-Hola ADY... Pues no actualizo rapido... y Bella no fue mala con nosotros (gracias Viri!!) -Edward sonrie como bobo (ja! venganza por ser adulador!) -Sehhh te viste algo mala... mira que desear que no nos quisiera... Gracias por tu rw!!! (sabias que mis besos y saludos valen mucho??? creo que te cobrare...)**

**-Tu me cobras.... ¡y vuelvo a hacer sufrir a Bells!!! -Emmett y Jasper empezaron a reirse.**

**-Contigo nunca se gana... -Edward se tiro en el sillon y empezo a sobarse su tabique nasal.**

**-Acostumbrate... ¿Quien va? -Checo la lista de rws... -¿Nadie? o.O**

**-Exacto.... las hermosas lectoras nos mandan sus mails... asi les contestamos por ese medio... -Carlisle empezo a leer un libro. -Viri... tienes que acabar los resumenes de Pediatria Clinica...**

**-¡NO!!! ¿Porque a mi? -Saco su mochila de las Chicas Superpoderosas (esto es totalmente cierto... asi es mi mochila) -Y aun me falta el cuaderno de Fisica...**

**-Anda nosotros te echamos porras... -Edward le acomodo la silla.**

**-¿Seguiro que no podrias falsificar mi letra y hacerlos por mi? -Viri le hizo ojitos de cachorro (que la buena Alice le habia enseño)**

**-Nops... Asi que a trabajar...**

**-Eres un mal guardaespaldas... -Saco su pluma y empezo a escribir.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS RWS!!!**

**LOS KERO MUCHO, MUCHO!!!**

**DEJENME SUS COMENTS DE ESTE CAPI, EH!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	7. Conclave

**Holas!!!! ^^**

**-Quiero agradecer el apoyo que me dieron en sus rws, realmente me subieron mucho el animo... -Alzo la vista de la pantalla. -Chicos... eh... ¿que hacen?**

**-Intentando descrifrar como se hacen las lentejas con salchicha y tocino para Año Nuevo... -Sacaron la despensa y Edward tenia un recetario en las manos.**

**-¿Para que? -Fruncio las cejas.**

**-Pues... ¿te toco llevarlas con tus tias, no? -Jasper vacio una bolsa mas de lentejas.**

**-Si... -Viri no entendia su punto. -¿Y...?**

**-Nosotros las haremos por ti... -Emmett tiro al caño una cazuela con los ingredientes.- Como no te gusta la cocina... nosotros averiguamos como se hacen...**

**-¡No! ¿Que hacen? ¡Yo se hacerlas y me salen bien! -Viri se acerco a la cocina. -¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUI?! -Habia basura por todos lados y muchos residuos en la estufa. -¿Se acabaron la reserva de semillas de mi madre?**

**-Ehhh, ¿hablas de la bolsa de plastico sellada con cinta canela que decia: RESERVA DE IRMA? -Edward trago saliva.**

**-Si...**

**-¡CORRAN! -Los tres vampiros desaparecieron.**

**-¡REGRESEN! Les juro que...**

**Bueno... en lo que descubro a donde fueron...**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

**Conclave.**

EDWARD POV

Después de que ambos chicos de La Push se fueran... la tensión era aun más cortante. Charlie subió a ver como estábamos… pero más en concreto:

-_Espero que Bella no lo haya perdonado… Lo que nos faltaba… que el culpable de su estado "zombi" regresara en estos momentos…_

-Sus padres me mandaron a decirles que ya es tarde… - Y si… el crepúsculo estaba cerca. –Y que han sido muchas visitas por el dia de hoy…

-Pero, papa… -Mi adorable niña me asió la mano con fuerza, pero le guiñe el ojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Charlie… -Le sonreí, pero solo recibí un entrecejo.

_-¡Lo perdono! Lo veo en los ojos de ambos… ¡Mi Bella! Va a volver a sufrir…_

Y vi las imágenes de cómo la encontraron… como si fueran una película. Moví la cabeza y mis ojos no pasaron desapercibidos para mis hermanos.

_-Edward… ¿Qué ves?_ –Alice frunció las cejas y me observo con ternura.

_-Bro… parece que haz visto morir un cachorrito…_ -Los comentarios de Emmett…

-Es hora de irnos… -Tome todo el acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad.

-¡No! –Todos miramos a Bella, la cual ya empezaba a hiperventilar. –No, no se vayan…

-Bells, tienes que descansar… -Charlie pasó a mi lado… y sus pensamientos eran aun más "precisos"

-_Todo iba bien, al fin estaba saliendo… ¡Y llega el! ¿Cómo serán las cosas? _–El tono cambio a uno triste. –_Y ese bebe… aun no se como sentirme al pensar en el… _

-Por favor, papa… -Empezaba a ponerse pálida, y ansiosa. Le hice una seña a Jasper, y al momento Bella empezó a cerrar los ojos. –No, no quiero dormir…

-Bells… ¿Siguen las pesadillas? –Aunque Charlie lo murmuro, nuestros oídos asimilaron totalmente lo dicho. –Tus gritos… han disminuido… ¿Qué paso?

-Nunca se fueron… solo… aprendí a reprimirlos… -Su respiración se tranquilizo, y el Jefe Swan la cobijo.

-Bells… -Le paso la mano por el cabello. –_Lo siento tanto, hija… Como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes…_ -Saco el aire contenido y nos empezó a sacar de la habitacion. –Creo que es la primera vez que se duerme sola… Por lo regular Reneé y los medicamentos que le mandaron la hacen descansar.

-¿Pastillas para dormir? _¡¿Quién en su sano juicio le da eso a una embarazada?!_ –Rosalie, detrás de esa sonrisa preocupada… esta furiosa.

-NO exactamente, es medicina homeopática… No le hace daño… le calma los nervios, la relajan… y se queda dormida. –Emprendimos a bajar las escaleras.

-Hijos… -Mi madre mostraba en su mirada la preocupación, se habían enterado de todo. –Yo creo que por hoy es suficiente… _Edward… ¿Quién va a venir a cuidarla?_

-Si, mama… -Alice cerro los ojos, y una visión llego.

Era la habitacion de Bella. Alice estaba con ella al igual que… ¿Rosalie?

Ambos parpadeamos y ella encogió los hombros. Su mente comenzó a ser confusa y salio todo un monologo de su boca.

-¿Sabes, Charlie? –Mi enana hermana sonrió de manera extraña. –Creo que han pasado por demasiado estrés y no han podido descansar lo suficiente…

-¿Han podido? –A Reneé se le empezó a iluminar el rostro.

-Creo que no nos han presentado… Mi nombre es Rosalie. –Le extendió la mano y Reneé se quedo impactado por la belleza de mi hermana. –Y creo que deberían de salir el dia de hoy…

-_¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Hasta a las mujeres impresiona!_ –Puse los ojos en blanco… Emmett nunca cambiaria.

-¿Salir? _¡Esta joven es hermosísima! Por Dios, hasta parece una modelo… Bells no mentía cuando la describió. _¿Salir, quienes?

-Pues… -Alice se colgó de brazo de Rose. –Usted y su esposo, y Charlie… -La duendecilla endulzo el amargo carácter del padre de Bella. –Pues yo creo que hace mucho no va a tomar una cerveza o algo asi… ¿Me equivoco?

-_Esta niña… ¿Por qué será que con una mirada todo es mejor? _La verdad es que tiene un tiempo que no salgo a jugar póquer con los de la estación.

-Y tiene varias semanas que Phil y yo no les podemos dedicar más de media hora completa a los niños… _Sin mencionar que hace mucho mi amado esposo no me toca en…_

¡OH, UH! ¡MUCHOS DETALLES DE MI FAMILIA POLITICA! Me estremecí de solo pensar lo que podría estar pensando mi "suegra".

-¿Y que proponen niñas? –Carlisle se cruzo de brazos y ladeo la cabeza esperando una respuesta. –_Se piensan quedar en lo que nosotros nos encontramos con la manada, ¿verdad?_

Moví mi cabeza afirmándole.

-Que Rose y yo podríamos quedarnos esta noche a dormir… -Reneé y Charlie se observaron.

-_¿Será buena idea? No suena tan descabellado, mi hija las quiere… Además de que EN VERDAD me hace falta tiempo a solas con Phil…_

Una vez más bloquee los pensamientos.

-_Mientras solo sean las chicas… no creo que halla mucho inconveniente… _¿Solo serán ustedes?

-No te preocupes, Charlie… -Esme abrazo a sus hijas. –Los chicos aun tienen que ayudarnos a desempacar…

-En ese caso… -El jefe de policía le sonrió a Alice. –Se pueden quedar.

-¡Gracias, Charlie! –Alice salto a sus brazos. –Veras que Bella saldrá de esta… de eso me encargo yo. –Esas simples palabras de labios de mi hermana sirvieron para tranquilizarlo.

-Te lo agradezco. –La separo y le revolvió el cabello –aun mas—Sonrió con fuerza y… -_¡Cuiden sus carteras! _Creo que aun los alcanzo antes de que salgan de la estación.

-¡Phil, cariño! –Reneé grito a través de la puerta. -¿Quieres ir a cenar a Seattle?

-Creo que nos vamos… -Tome la delantera y me acerque a Alice. Con nuestra velocidad –aunado al ensimasmiento que tenían cada uno de los padres de Bella—no se darían cuenta de lo que hacíamos –Te mantendremos informada… no hagan locuras, y no le digas mas que lo necesario. Estará impaciente asi que…

-Si, papa… -Rodó los ojos y me abrazo. –La cuidaremos bien…

-Grrrrr… nos vemos mas tarde… ya te estoy extrañando. –Emmett mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja de Rose y una risita boba salio de sus labios.

Evite indagar en sus pensamientos… no seria nada agradable de leer.

-¡Emmett! –Jasper le dio un golpe y yo empecé a reírme. –Nos vemos, cariño… -Le dio un beso en la frente a Alice.

-Jazz, es tu deber tranquilizar los ánimos… No sabemos que pasara, pero a estas alturas no nos podemos dar el lujo de una rencilla.

-¿Viste algo? –Interrumpí su despedida.

-Nada, borroso… -Torció la boca y se separo. -¡Muy bien, Rose! ¿Qué cenaremos?

Eso dio por terminada nuestra visita de ese dia. Al menos a la vista de Reneé y Charlie.

* * *

BELLA POV

Todo esta oscuro… No entiendo… ¿Dónde estoy?

No hay ni un rayo de luz. Probablemente es de noche.

Hay ruidos, los reconozco… es el bosque y algo mas.

Estoy casi segura de que me encuentro cerca de la casa de los Cullen.

Unos gruñidos me hacen saltar y apretar algo que tengo en mis brazos. Un momento…

¿Gruñidos? Mi atención se centra en mis brazos… es un bebe. MI bebe…

-Vengo por el… EL es mío… -Esa voz… esa voz… ¡LA CONOZCO! Es…

-¡AHHHHHH! –Oigo un grito de tal fuerza que taladra mis oídos.

-¡Bella! ¡BELLA! –Alguien frío me abraza. -¡Es una pesadilla! Solo eso… relájate…

Abrí los ojos y note ese cabello despeinado de color negro. -¿Alice?

-¡Dios! Ese si que fue un buen susto… -Una voz más, me alerto.

-¿Rosalie? –Ahora si que no entendía nada. -¿Dónde esta Edward? -¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Y si se fue otra vez?!

-¡Hey, hey! –MI cuñada predilecta clavo sus ojos en mí. –Respira… no se ha ido… Digamos… que tenia una reunión.

-¡LA MANADA! –Intente enderezarme, pero un dolor en mi vientre se hizo retroceder. –Ouch…

-Tienes que descansar. –Alice me coloco una manta más. -¡Mira lo que te trajo Rose!

Extendió una bolsa de comida… de un restaurante italiano.

-Huele delicioso… -Rápidamente me colocaron una mesita en las piernas y toda la comida en su lugar. –Gracias…

-¿Y que haremos? –Alice se sentó en el piso y Rose en la mecedora.

-En cuanto acabe me llevaran al punto de encuentro. –Trague un bocado de pasta.

-¡Oh, no! –Rose salio negó con la cabeza. –Edward fue muy claro en ese punto. Tú no puedes asistir…

-¿Por qué no? –Deje el tenedor en el plato y las mire con fijeza. -¿Acaso algo ira mal?

-Emmm… -Alice frunció la boca. –En realidad, descubrimos que cuando los licántropos se cruzan en el futuro de alguien; en este caso del tuyo, no se ve nada…

-¿Nada? ¿nada? –Aquello si que era extraño.

-Nada, a veces se ve borroso… -Note que eso molestaba a mi cuñada.

-Eso quiere decir que… -Ellos no se habían enterado de lo que me habia sucedido… ¿Entonces que hacen aquí? -¿Por qué vinieron?

-Ehh… -Ali busco la ayuda de Rose. –Pues… es que…

-Tienes que decirle toda la verdad… incluida la parte por la cual nos fuimos… -La rubia poso su ojos en mi.

Baje la vista. –El porque de su ida, me queda claro.

-¿En verdad? –Ali estaba sorprendida.

-Solo era una humana mas… una molestia, una persona que solo les traía problemas…

-¡Oh, oh, oh! Párate ahí… -Ambas hermanas estaban confundidas. -¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Nadie… -Mentira. Me lo habia dicho Jacob ese dia. –Lo deduje por mi misma…

-Eso no es cierto… -Su cuerpo pequeño se sentó a mi lado. –Nos fuimos porque Edward pensó que era lo mejor, estarías alejada de los problemas… -La mire con sorna. –Lo se, se que no sirvió de nada. Mi hermano se siente culpable…

-¡¿POR ESO REGRESARON?! –Me sentí ofendida. Me permití pensar que habían regresado por que YO les importaba… porque Edward si me quería. –No necesito su lastima… asi que pueden irse de una buena vez.

-NO, no, no… -Ali se alboroto el cabello. -¡Eres una necia!

-Yo hablo con ella. –Rosalie froto la espalda de Alice.

-Rose… -Habia un tono de advertencia.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea de cómo hacer las cosas? –Negó la otra. –Entonces déjamelo a mí…

-Se va a enojar… -Empezó a caminar a la puerta.

-¡Siempre se enoja! –La rubia bufo.

-No me hago responsable… solo no la inquietes…

Cerró a puerta y me quede a solas con mi menos favorita persona.

-Bella… hay cosas que tú no sabes. –Inflo las mejillas como si contuviera aire. –Incluidas el porque de mi transformación…

-Rosalie, no es… -Me cortó mi frase.

-¡Oh, si que lo es! –Se sentó a los pies de mi cama. –Cuando te diga la verdad, veras que no es lastima por lo que estamos aquí…

Su voz tenía un tinte de dolor.

-Se que mi hermano nunca te ha contado el porque Carlisle tomo la resolución de transformarme, tal vez, para proteger mi "intimidad" o para protegerte a ti…

La época en la que yo viví, era muy diferente a la de ahora. El matrimonio a temprana edad y con un partido bien acomodado, era lo ideal y lo más propio.

Mi familia gozaba de cierto prestigio, mi padre era banquero, por lo que percibía buenos recursos. Asi que yo tenía la vida que muchas chiquillas de mis tiempos deseaban.

Yo ambicionaba tener una familia como la de una de mis amigas. Un esposo amoroso, y un hijo que era muy lindo. No pedía mucho, de todas maneras era la más bella de mi ciudad, nada me era imposible… y todo me merecía.

Me tenía en una estima demasiada alta, igual que mis padres. Por lo que en un baile organizado por el dueño del banco en que mi padre trabajaba, no desperdiciaron la oportunidad de emparejarme con su hijo; y futuro heredero de la fortuna.

El era, el sueño de cualquier mujer. Guapo, caballeroso, rico… Éramos la pareja perfecta.

Los jóvenes que alguna vez me habia pretendido, bajaban la cabeza ante nuestro caminar. Y las chicas nos veían con envidia.

Si debo de serte honesta, no nos conocíamos. No lo amaba. Pero en aquel ciclo, el amor llegaba con los años y con los hijos; yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo de esa forma.

El dia que el me entrego el anillo y pidió mi mano, mi familia lo grito a los cuatro vientos. Todo mundo estaba a la expectación de la gran boda.

-Rosalie… -Le puse la mano en el hombro… mi pobre alfombra estaba punto de romperse debido a la fuerza con que la apretaba. –Si no quieres seguir…

-No, no… tengo que hacerlo… Porque te comprendo mas de lo que imaginas…

Aquel comentario me descoloco. Pero ella no le dio más importancia asi que siguió.

-Ese dia… habia ido a ver a mi amiga y contarle; con cierta malicia, como iban los preparativos…

El tiempo se fue volando y ya era noche cuando su esposo llego y nos saco de nuestra conversación. Ya era tarde, pero aun asi no vi inconveniente en irme a mi casa. Después de todo estaba cerca.

Cuando descendí las escaleras de su porche, y pensaron que yo no veía; mi amiga y su marido se besaron mientras su pequeño hijo reía. Sentí una punzada de envidia, porque ella ya tenía lo que yo deseaba.

Me consolé con el hecho que dentro de algunos dias, yo me casaría. Por ir tan concentrada, no note cuando un grupo de hombres me rodeo. Hasta que reconocí una voz… Era la de mi prometido.

FLASH BACK

-Vaya, vaya… después de todo tienes buen gusto Royce… -Estaban ebrios, se movían con enflaquecimiento.

-Se los dije, mi prometida es una belleza espectacular… -Royce abrazo a Rosalie. –Anda, cariño… suéltate el cabello, quiero que vean esos rizos rubios…

-Royce… no creo que sea buena idea… -El aliento alcohólico la mareaba. –Además ya es tarde y no es de buena educación que estemos juntos a estas horas…

-¡Me importa un bledo! –Arranco el sombrero y al estar sujeto con alfileres le sangro la cabeza.

-¡Royce! ¡Me lastimas! –Empezaba a asustarse, nunca antes lo habia visto en ese estado.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Uno más de los hombres, todos marineros, se metió en la conversación. –Yo opino que no deberías comprar la mercancía sin probarla…

-¡Gran idea! –Un cuarto hombre empezó a reírse a carcajadas. -¡Y que mejor que tus amigos para decirte lo bien que esta!

-¡Estupendo! –Royce la miro y sus ojos eran llamas. –Pero concédanme el honor de ser el primero…

-No, Royce…por favor… -Rosalie estaba temblando.

-Calma, lo vas a disfrutar…

No tardó mucho tiempo para que su ropa fuera rasgada. Las humillaciones y los golpes le hicieron sentir toda la maldad de un ser humano a otro…

FIN FLASH BACK

-NO se cuanto tiempo pedí ayuda, ni cuánto tiempo les rogué para que me soltaran… antes de caer en inconsciencia… Ya no sentía nada… -Sus ojos dorados me miraron, pero yo no podía hacer ni decir nada, solo verla. –Cuando Carlisle me encontró tirada, tal cual basura, yo estaba punto de morir. Y en verdad lo deseaba.

Deseaba con todas mis ganas no vivir en ese mundo: podrido y lleno de sentimientos vanos y vacíos. No sentí ni cuando salimos a gran velocidad de la ciudad.

Los Cullen, siempre me habían parecido extraños. Carlisle y Esme, un matrimonio joven, con gran belleza. Y el hermano menor de ella, Edward… el joven mas apreciado, en cuanto a la galanura, en la ciudad. Si te soy honesta… los aborrecía. Mi autoestima, en tan alto pedestal, no permitan admitir que habia gente con mas hermosura que la mía.

Llegue a una casa y Carlisle me mordió. El dolor y la agonía de la transformación me llevaron a sintetizar que: estaba en el infierno. Mi vida llena de frivolidades y aires de superioridad me habían pasado factura.

Oí una pelea en uno de los descansos. Edward no estaba de acuerdo en queme hubieran transformado para el. Además de que mi familia estaba vuelta loca por encontrarme, no quería ni pensar en que pasaría si me encontraban ahí.

Mi historial de humanos, podría considerarse casi limpio. A excepción de… -Se mordió el labio. –Confórmate en saber que, aquellos que me dañaron pagaron caro lo que me hicieron.

-Rosalie, yo… -Tarde algunos minutos mas en asimilar lo dicho. -¿Por eso eres asi?

-¿Frívola? –Soltó una carcajada. –En realidad… ese es un rasgo de mi vida humana… -Tomo mis manos. –Yo nunca te pude aceptar… porque te tenía envidia.

-¿Envidia? ¿A mi? –Eso no concordaba. Era hermosa, tenía un esposo igual de guapo que ella, viviría eternamente… ¿Qué me envidiaba?

-Tu humanidad.

Aquello me sorprendió. -¿Mi humanidad? Solo soy una torpe y bastante problemática humana…

-Tal vez, pero… -Su mano acaricio mi estomago. –Tú si puedes tener hijos… sean de quien sean… y bajo la situación que se hayan dado… Yo nunca podré tener un uno.

-Rosalie… -Malditas hormonas… estaba llorando. –Lo lamento tanto…

-No, yo lo lamento… porque si no hubiéramos quedado… Tú no habrías pasado por lo que pasaste… -Su mirada era tierna. –Y no estamos aquí: ni por compromiso, ni por lastima. No nos enteramos de lo que te sucedió porque Alice nunca pudo verlo. Pero siempre estuviste en nuestras cabezas… bien que mal, todos te extrañamos.

-Pero Edward…

-Edward es un tonto esquizofrénico. –Alzo la vista al techo y murmuro algo. Su rostro se contrajo, pero no menciono nada. –Nos prohibió tener algún contacto contigo. Quería que hicieras una vida sin nosotros; pero conoces como es Alice de necia… asi que insistió e insistió… hasta que tuvo una imagen de ti… -Su otra mano – la que no estaba en mi vientre- se poso en la mía. –No fue la mejor, y por caprichoso que sea el destino… ese mismo dia Edward decidió irnos a visitar…

-¿Visitar? –Ese era un detalle nuevo. -¿Como que visitar?

-Después de que llegamos a Cornell, el decidió irse… estuvo vagando por el mundo…

-Vaya…

Era mucha información, y mi atolondrado cerebro estaba asimilándolo.

-¿Te cansaste? –Se levanto y me acomodó las almohadas. –No es bueno que te esfuerces.

-No te preocupes, soy fuerte. –Vi mi comida ahora fría.

-¿Lo caliento? –Quito la mesita.

-Por favor… -Habia algo raro en el ambiente que no cuadraba. -¿Dónde esta Alice?

-Abajo… creo que planeando algunas actividades… -Mascullo algo entre dientes. –Ahora subimos… -Iba a salir cuando regreso. –Y por favor, dice Alice que no intentes tonterías… como caminar.

-Tonta vampira adivinadora…

Sabia que me oiría… al menos eso me hacia asentir mejor.

* * *

EDWARD POV

Ya estábamos en el punto de encuentro, el que habíamos pactado hace algunas horas en casa de Bella.

-_¡Genial! Podremos patear algunos lobitos…_

-NO, Emmett… nada de patear lobitos…

Mis padres reprendieron a mi hermano.

_-Aguafiestas…_

_-Espero que todo salga bien, y espero poder controlar las emociones que se desborden…_

-Lo harás bien, Jasper… -A mis oídos llegaron algunos zumbidos, estaban acercándose.

-¿Ya vienen? –Mi padre noto mi cambio.

-Si…

Los pensamientos estaban revueltos y vagaban en un extraño vaivén. Pero en cuanto entraron en nuestro campo visual, mi familia se asombró.

-¡Wow! –Emmett estaba eufórico. –Nunca habia visto tantos…

Y era cierto. Habían seis caninos de enorme tamaño frente a nosotros.

_-¿Esta bien si nos quedamos en nuestra forma? _-Era una voz fuerte y clara, supongo que era el líder, Sam Uley.

-_Yo digo que esto es mala idea… no podemos fiarnos de ellos… ¡Lo mejor seria tomar a Bella e irnos a la reserva!_

_-¡Quil! _-Sam lo reprendió.

-No creo que quieran llevársela… no permitiré que la lleven a la reserva… -Aunque intentaba estar sereno, esos perros me molestaban. –La encontrare este donde este…

-¿Qué pasa hijo? –Esme camino varios pasos hasta mí.

Yo estaba hasta el frente, detrás de mi, Carlisle y flanqueándonos Emmett y Jasper. Esme estaba rezagada.

-No saldrán de su estado… lo hacen por precaución. – Mantenía mis ojos en el Alfa. –Y uno de ellos quiere llevarse a Bella a La Push…

-¡Eso si que no! –Emmett gruño. –No volverán a tocar a mi hermanita la humana…

-_¡Ja! Quiero ver que nos lo impidas…_

_-Paul… _

-Emmett… calmate… -Caminé un paso mas. –Este asunto se salio de sus manos… y las nuestras. Estaba dispuesto a seguir el tratado hasta el fin de los tiempos… pero UNO de los suyos ataco lo más que quiero…

-_Si la quisieras tanto no la hubieras abandonado… _-Esa voz si la reconocía era la de la tarde. Seth Clearwater. Una vez más me paso las imágenes de la noche en que encontraron a Bella en el bosque… la noche del dia que la abandone.

-Gracias… el que me muestres esas imágenes constantemente… solo me hace afianzar mis ganas de quedarme para que no le vuelva a pasar otra cosa…

-_Estupenda idea Seth…_

_-Cállate, Embry…_

-El tratado se rompió. El acuerdo era que ninguno atacaría al otro bando, pero…

_-¡ESO ES MENTIRA, BELLA NO ES UNO DE USTEDES! _–Seth estaba furioso.

-Amigo… -Emmett estaba tronándose los dedos. –Nosotros no leemos mentes, ¿sabes?

-Uno de ellos tiene memoria fotográfica, perfecta para enseñarme como estaba Bella el dia que nos fuimos. –Jasper gruño. –Y si, están empezando a molestarse… -Todo se tranquilizo. –Gracias…

_-Estas dando muchas vueltas frío… Lo que tengas que decir… dilo ya._ –Sam aun se encontraba sereno.

-Yo me haré cargo de Bella, quiero casarme con ella…

Habían gritos, protestas y hasta muestras de incredulidad ante lo que habia dicho.

-¿Qué opinan? –Carlisle seguía los movimientos de la manada, que iban de aullidos hasta trompazos entre ellos.

_-NO sabes lo que dices… __¿Estas dispuesto a aceptar el hijo de uno de nosotros? ¿Un bebe licántropo? _-Uley me tomo por sorpresa. - _¿Un bebe que será tu enemigo natural desde el momento mismo en que nazca?_

Me erguí, y enseguida note mi familia junto a mí.

-¿Qué paso? –Jasper noto mis estados de animo. -¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Porque estas sorprendido?

_-¿Qué harías, Cullen?_

-Eso no es de su incumbencia…

Un aparte de mi, mi sentido común gritaba: ¡No habia pensado eso! ¡Tu, el que analiza hasta el mas insignificante detalle! No habia razonado que ese bebe era un licántropo.

Y la otra, mi corazón: ¡Y que! Tú la amas, darías todo lo que tuviera porque fuera feliz… No puedes dejarla ahora…

-Hijo… -Esme agarro mi cara entre sus manos. -¿Qué sucede?

-Ellos quieren saber… que haré cuando nazca el bebe…

-¡Pues criarlo! ¡Será un Cullen más! –Mi hermano mayor, tampoco entendía.

-_Idiota… aun no ve el problema…_

-No se trata de eso, Emm… -Todas las miradas cayeron en mi –vampiros y lobos- pero yo no miraba a nadie. –Cuando el hijo de Bella nazca… será un licántropo… será NUESTRO enemigo…

Jasper abrió la boca. –Eso es…

-_La verdad, y lo sabes frío… ¿Arriesgaras la vida de Bella o hasta la de ese niño? No sabemos si despertara de inmediato al estar rodeado de ustedes, o si tardara un tiempo… El que entren en la vida de Bella tendrá consecuencias…_

-_Aunque no sabemos si en verdad será de nosotros_…

_-¡QUIL! _-La manada entera lo callo y gruñeron con fuerza.

-¿A que se refieren con eso? –Empezaba a molestarme, ellos sabían cosas, y no estaban siendo sinceros. -¡Quiero respuestas!

_-¡No eres nadie para exigir chupasangre!_

-Tranquilícense… -Jazz hizo gala de su don.

-¿Qué pasa? –Carlisle se dividía entre los lobos, Jasper y yo.

-Los ánimos se están calentando. Algo están discutiendo… -Saco su celular que vibraba. –Alice… si, las cosas han cambiado…

-¿Edward? –Esme estaba a la defensiva. –Queremos respuestas…

-No están siendo honestos… están escondiendo algo… -El alfa alzo la cabeza.

-_Los ancianos y la manada… estamos impresionados por un detalle…_

-¿Qué detalle? Habla Uley… -Tenia atorado un gruñido en mi garganta.

-_Cuando nos entregamos a nuestras emociones, es cuando nos transformamos… Jacob, el aunque, estaba furioso… no lo hizo…_

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-_Que cuando se aprovecho de Bella… era un humano. Y nosotros solo podemos engendrar cuando estamos en un tiempo de reposo…_

-Déjame ver si entiendo. –Me pase una mano por el cabello. –Cuando ese bastardo… daño a Bella; aun con sus instintos a flor de piel, ¿era humano? –El animal me animo a seguir. -¿Y solo pueden procrear cuando tienen dominio de su transformación?

-Ya me perdí… -Emmett se dejo hacer al piso.

_-Si. Pero es imposible que Jacob lo haya logrado. Ese mismo dia, por una pequeñez perdió el control y ataco a una de los nuestros…_

-¿Una? -¿Habia una chica en la manada? No, eso no podía ser… aquí solo habia machos… Un momento… me llego alguien. -¿Hablas de Leah? ¿La misma que lo ayudo a escapar?

-_Exacto, aunque no esclarecemos… el porqué lo ayudo. Ellos nunca congeniaron, ni siquiera como miembros de la comunidad._

-Eso nos desvía del tema… ¿Por qué no están seguros de que ese bebe sea uno de los suyos?

Esme y Carlisle soltaron un gritito. Emmett grito un: ¡Viva!

-_Hay una leyenda… Que se nos fue dicha cuando paso lo que paso. Billy nos explico que nuestros ancestros proclamaron que habría un "eslabón débil" Un hermano lobo, que dañaría a su gente, y a los humanos. Que lograría tener un hijo, un macho pero… Los Dioses lo castigarían, y le retirarían el honor de tener un hijo con la sangre de los lobos._

-¿Ese hijo es el de Bella?

-_Eso creemos… _

_-Además cabe la posibilidad de que el estupido de Jacob y mi hermana regresen… ¡Ooopsss!_

_-Seth…_

-¡¿COMO QUE REGRESARA?! –Me lance contra la manada, ellos se pusieron en guardia, pero los brazos de Emmett y Carlisle se cerraron en los míos. -¡LES ADVIERTO JACOB BLACK REGRESA… Y YO MISMO LO MATARE!

_-No estamos seguros de que… _-El tono de voz de Sam estaba subiendo de nivel.

-¡USTEDES, PERROS NUNCA ESTAN SEGUROS DE NADA! –Mi paciencia habia llegado al límite.

-Edward, no pierdas los estribos… -Mi padre me hablo al oido. –Estamos en una austera línea de paz… Bella se pondrá mal si esto se sale de control…

-Si Bella se va con ustedes, y ese maldito va a la reserva… nosotros no podremos ayudarlos… -No me importaba que tuviera que hacer… ella se iría con nosotros.

-_¡Como si no fueran a cruzar la línea!_

-No me refiero a eso… Por alguna razón, cuando ustedes están en medio mi hermana Alice no puede recibir visiones…

-_¡Genial! ¡Estamos sobre la psíquica!_

-No me importaría en otra ocasión, pero si se ven en aprietos o ella o su hijo sufren daños... –Apreté mis puños. –No podríamos ayudarlos… porque no sabríamos lo que sucede.

-_¡¿Y eso que?! Ellos son dos y nosotros comos seis…_

_-Pero… -_Seth se metió en la conversación_. –Si van a la reserva, donde esta la gente… Nos dividiríamos… ellos saben que nuestro deber esta con nuestra gente…_

-Si se quedara con nosotros, estaríamos en más posibilidades. Ustedes solo se centrarían en sus renegados… pero no prometo no hacer justicia con mis propias manos…

-_¿Podrías dejar de leernos las mentes? Esto lo debemos decidir entre nosotros… solo un instante._

-De acuerdo. –Cumplí lo solicitado, y seis pares de ojos me observaron como si me estuvieran probando, después se reunieron entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Carlisle se permitió aliviarse.

-Están debatiendo si aceptan o no… Y no Emmett, no los estoy leyendo, me lo pidieron.

-Hump. –Se regreso al suelo y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Saldrá bien? _Me refiero al hijo de Bella… Alice quiere saberlo… _-Jazz cerro el móvil.

-Nadie esta seguro de lo que será… -Esme me abrazo.

-Pase lo que pase… siempre estaremos juntos. Somos una familia…

-Esme tiene razón, hijo… -Carlisle me coloco su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo. –Los Cullen siempre juntos…

Los lobos volvieron a su formación, Sam encabezándolos. Supuse que dieron al asunto por zanjado. Desbloquee sus pensamientos.

-¿Y?

-_Por el momento… Bella se puede quedar con ustedes._

_-Sam espero que sea lo correcto…_

_-¡Aun no estoy de acuerdo!_

-Gracias. Es lo mejor. –Me relaje. –Entiendo que formaron un gran vínculo con ella, y viceversa… por lo cual no puedo alejarlos…

-¡Hey! No quiero pelos en mi casa… -Emmett fue silenciado por un pellizco de mi madre.

-A eso voy, Emmett… -Le torcí la boca. – El único lugar que es neutro es…

-_La casa del Jefe Swan…_

-Si, creo que aunque yo me case con ella, podrían irla a visitar ahí. –Mis hermanos bufaron –uno a mi lado y el otro al teléfono, estaba otra vez hablando por el- mis padres me sonrieron. –Creo que eso es todo…

-_Prométeme que si por cualquier motivo… no pueden con el bebe… Dejaran que vayan con nosotros…_

-Si hubiera que llegar a esos extremos… con todo gusto yo mismo la llevaría. –Baje la cabeza en respeto al alfa.

-_Una cosa más… ¿Siguen siendo siete? ¿Tres mujeres y cuatro hombres?_

-Claro, ¿Por qué? –Ninguno hablo.

-_Hemos avistado a una de lo suyos… va y viene… Caza en nuestras tierras y en las suyas… Caza humanos._

-¿Una mujer? –Victoria… tenía que ser ella.

-_Si, hace mas de año y medio matamos a uno… _-Me mostró imágenes y supe al instante quien era. –_Intento atacar a Bella… ¿Lo conocen?_

-Laurent…

-¿Laurent? –Carlisle levanto una ceja.

-Ellos mataron a Laurent… iba a atacar a Bella… -Inicie a atar cabos. -¿Pero que hacia aquí?

-_No nos llegamos a enterar, pero Bella nos dijo que menciono una "ella"… estuvo ansiosa por dias…_

-¡Victoria! –Procesé la información. –La vendrá a buscar… quiere la venganza… -Jasper hablaba con velocidad y lo mismo Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Venganza?_

_-¿Victoria? –_Sam pasó imágenes, platicas de mi amada. –_Mataron a su pareja…_

-Anda tras ella, no iba a permitir que le tocara ni un solo cabello… -Defendí nuestra postura.

-_¿A que nos enfrentamos?_

-Victoria es letal, y vendrá por Bella… ojo por ojo… pareja por pareja… -Recordé la visión. –Vendrá a Forks por ella…

Aullaron por regocijo y emoción. Estaba seguro que llegarían a oírse hasta casa de los Swan.

-_Estarás de acuerdo… que si llega a nosotros la mataremos, ¿verdad?_

-Eso no me importa… asi como espero que no les incomode, que si Black regresa… yo lo mate.

Volvieron a aullar.

-_Nos gustaría juzgarlo en nuestras leyes…_

-No. Eso no es posible. –En ese punto me vería inflexible.

Hubo silencio, Sam lo estaba meditando.

_-Quien los encuentre primero…_

-Quien los encuentre primero…

Cada quien por su lado estaba dando la vuelta, pero dije algo antes de retirarnos.

-No se preocupen… Billy tambien puede ir a verla. El no tiene la culpa de nada…

-_Gracias Edward Cullen…_

-Hasta luego, estamos en contacto…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Wiii! Me gusto el capi... ¿que opinas?** **-Viri estaba feliz, sonreia con mucha fuerza.**

**-Muy bueno... -Carlisle miraba de reojo a sus espaldas. -¿Segura que estaran bien?**

**-Oh... claro que si... -Seguia tipeando. -Que le haya puesto a Jasper los Teletubbies con niños a su alrededor no es nada; mucho menos a Edward que lo coloque en una habitacion cerrada con unas fans y sus pensamientos precaminosos... y dudo mucho que a Emmett le afecte el hecho de que este rodeado de Ositos Cariñositos...**

**-Bueno... -Alzo los hombros. -Hubiera sido peor que se sometiera a los castigos de tu madre...**

**-Yep, eso si... -Viri les sonrio a las lectoras. -Conesta el rw si?**

**-Con gusto... -Se acomodo en la silla. -LUNATIK65 gracias por tu apoyo a Viri, te lo agradece y nosotros tambien... ¿Un esclavo? -Checo si Viri no estaba atras de el. -No le des ideas... u.u**

**-Te oi, Carlisle... -Mirada fea por parte de la escritora. -Despidete, tu y yo tenemos que hablar...**

**DEJENEME SUS REVIEWS PARA QUE ME DEN SUS OPINIONES, SI?**

**LES DESEO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**QUE LA PAZ, LA SALUD, EL TRABAJO, EL DINERO, LA INTELIGENCIA Y EL AMOR ENTREN A SUS HOGARES ESE DIA...**

**Los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho... espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	8. Mi Boda

**Hello!!!**

**-Actualizaste, milagro! -Viridiana codeo a Emmett. -¡¿Que?!**

**-Cierra tu boca. -Edward torcio la boca. -Por el puro titulo... esto auspicia puras cosas buenas...**

**-Jeje... que casualidad... -Viri puso los ojos en blanco. -Anden... presenten el capitulo...**

**-Que lo haga Edward... -Jasper se cruzo de brazos. -Esta mas ansioso que nadie...**

**-¡AQUI EL NUEVO Y MAS RECIENTE CAPITULO!**

**u.u Disculpenlo... desde que leyo en mi cabeza lo que se venia... no ha estado quieto...**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 7.**

**Mi Boda.**

ROSALIE POV

Al fin acabo esa molestia reunión. No puedo creer que a varios de esta familia, les pasó, aunque fuera un momento… que ese bebe no llegara. Es estupido.

-Pienso igual que tu Rose… -No me hizo falta voltear a la puerta.

-Al menos una vez convenimos en algo… -Seguí viendo a las afueras. –Charlie…

-Lo se, no va a venir hoy… y Reneé y Phil no vienen hasta mañana… calculo que a medio dia… van a dejar a Kate y Jon con una niñera…

-¿Podrías dejar de completar mis frases, Edward? –Acaricie mi melena rubia. –Es molesto…

-Lo se… -Lo fulmine con mi mirada. –Sabes que no me amedrentas…

-¡Argh! Eres insufrible…

-¿Cómo se la pasaron? –Inevitablemente recordé lo que le dije. -¡Rosalie! Acordamos…

-¡Oh, no! Pactaste, tu… no yo. –Incline mi cabeza para el piso de arriba. –No grites… esta dormida… Alice esta velando que no tenga una pesadilla…

-¿Pesadillas? –Le mostré como grito y el susto que nos dio. –Umh… ¿Es normal?

-No lo se… -Le indique que se sentara frente a mi –no nos hacia falta el descanso- pero no habia nada mas que hacer. –Fue cerca de la media noche que se despertó… ve la hora… son casi las tres de la mañana… y tiene menos de media hora que concilio el sueño.

-Debe de descansar. –Se quedo callado, seguro pensando que iba a hacer. –Si, precisamente eso.

-¿Vamos a planear una boda? –Soné animada. –Tambien habrá que organizar un baby shower… Bella, Bella esta contenta con ese hijo…

-¿Debería de estarlo? -¡El tambien! Era el colmo… un hijo es una bendición. –No, no es una bendición si fue engendrado bajo esas circunstancias…

-¿Y harías que ese ser inocente pagara por algo que no cometió? –Se apoyo en la mesa esperando que siguiera. -¿Lo recriminarías por venir a este mundo, cuando no lo pidió?

-Supongo que no, pero no todo el mundo piensa igual… -Cerró los ojos. – La gente opinaría, que para Bella solo seria un recuerdo de lo que le sucedió… ¿y si viera en ese hijo el rostro de la persona que mas daño le hizo?

-¿Tu la dejarías que odiara a su propio hijo? Es su sangre, Edward… -Además, nuestra chica nunca pensaría eso.

-Si, Bells no es asi… -Me sonrió, pero aun abrió los ojos. –No se que pensar…

-¿Por qué te estresas ahora?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Rose… -Llego mi aliada.

-Si, y no sabes cuanto odio cuando se unen. –Alice lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Bella querrá mucho a ese hijo… -Mi cobrizo hermano negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tenias que ver el futuro?

-¡Vamos! ¿En serio no sentías ni un poquito de curiosidad? –Me divertía ver como lo manipulaba.

-No me manipula… -Me devolvió la mirada fulminante.

-¡Ja! ¿Me lo juras? –Bufe y me pare de la silla. –Vamos, Alice… tenemos una boda que organizar… Esme estará contenta.

-¡Si! –Con pasos de bailarina se acerco a mí. –No la agites, no la deslumbres…

Supongo que en esa categoría entraban tambien los besos.

–Si, Rosalie… tambien entran los besos…

Estupido hermano invade privacidad…

-NO invado tu privacidad… ¡Gritas lo que piensas! –Pasó a lado de nosotras, pero regreso y nos dio un beso en las mejillas. –Gracias…

-De nada, a mi me gusta ser la nana de Bella… -Alice saco su celular y marco algunos números. -¿Será muy tarde en Francia? Estoy viendo un lindo vestido…

-Vámonos, Ali… -Me alise mi cabello. –Emmett ha de estar esperándonos…

-¿Esperándonos? –Alice frunció la boca. -¡Diuh! Me suena a… -Antes de que terminara la frase los tres estallamos en risas. –Manada…

-Suerte matador… -Yo se que le dirá que si. -¿Trajiste el…?

-Si… lo traía desde la mañana que salimos de Cornell… -Le paso un brazo por los hombros. –Esta enana me lo dijo…

-Nunca fallo. –Nos despedimos con la mano. –Regresamos en unas horas… Ummm dentro de una hora va a tener una pesadilla mas…

-De acuerdo…

Subió las escaleras a paso humano mientras nosotras salimos al frío de la madrugada y empezamos a correr.

-¿Unas carreras Rose? –Alce mis cejas. -¡Oh, vamos! NO lo eches a perder…

Era molesto con mis tacones… ¡Pero que más da! Corrí antes de que terminara.

-¡Rose!

* * *

EDWARD POV

Pronto se cumpliría el tiempo que Alice me indico. No puedo negar que las cosas que balbuceaba el dia de hoy, eran…

-No, no mas… Jacob… por favor…

Alarmantes.

-Shhh, Shhh… nadie te hará daño… -Le acaricie su cabello. –No lo permitiré…

-Me lastimas…Edward… -Su respiración se empezó a agitar mas. –Detenlo, dile que pare…

-Bella… nada ni nadie volverá a ponerte una mano encima…

-Edward… nunca dejes de hablarme… -Eso no tenia coherencia. –Prometo nunca mas… hacer algo riesgoso… -Alce una ceja, esta vez dialogaba rarezas. –Pero no dejes de hablarme…

Empezó a sudar y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

-No, mi bebe, no… -Roce su frente con mi mano, pero era como tocar una parilla, tenia fiebre. –No, no lo toques… ¡Vete!

-Bella, Bella… despierta cariño… -Por más que la movía –y con mucho cuidado- ella no se avivaba. –Isabella, anda…

-¡NO! –Se enderezo en mis brazos y me pego un susto. –No, mi bebe, no… el no… -Sus ojos estaban vacíos, como si no pudiera ver. -¿Edward?

-¿¡Bella!? –Su cuerpo empezó a temblar. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-¡Edward! –Se pego a mí buscando consuelo. –Algo va mal, algo no esta bien… -Parpadeaba con rapidez. –No dejes, no dejes que se lo lleven…

-¡Edward! –Mi familia estaba en el umbral de la puerta. -¡Te juro que no se que paso!

-Carlisle… -La recostamos y ella seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido. -¿Qué pasa?

-No lo se. –Examino con rapidez el estado. –No entiendo porque tiene fiebre, no hay una explicación lógica…

-No es un asunto medico… -Alice abrió sus ojos y nos miro. –Esto se ve borroso…

-_Lobos_. –Todos pensaron lo mismo.

-¡Hasta aquí! _Esos malditos perros sabrán lo que meterse con un integrante de mi familia…_

-¡Emmett, no! –Grite con fuerza, y no era necesario. –Debe de haber una explicación… ellos… -Sam habia estado de acuerdo, y aunque los demás lobos no; solo se hacia lo que ordenaba el líder. –Bella… Bella… cariño… no te preocupes todo estará bien…

-¡NO! No lo entiendes… -Se intento levantar pero la presión que ejercíamos Carlisle y yo en ella se lo impedían. –Tengo que ir yo, antes de que el venga…

-¿El? –Esme tenía el rostro contraído en tristeza.

-¡Aquí, el teléfono! –Alice tenia una agenda en la mano, y aunque hizo una mueca de asco. –_Los Black._

-¡Jasper, haz algo! –Rosalie aventó a mi hermano. –_Se ve mal… juro que si esos lobos hijos de…_

-Son muchas emociones… Edward tiene miedo. –Jasper puso sus manos en los hombros de mi novia. –Shhh, Bella, no me hagas esto más difícil…

-No, no, no me duermas, Jasper… -Sus ojos –aun contra su voluntad- empezaron a descender.

-Ahí nos vemos… -Alice cerro su celular. –Nos esperan en la frontera, que llevemos a Bella con nosotros… -_Edward… ellos no tuvieron nada que ver… están igual de angustiados que nosotros…_

-Hay que cubrirla… -Carlisle envolvió a mi embarazada con dos grandes frazadas. –No hay tiempo que perder… una fiebre con su embarazo es fatal…

-Vámonos.

No espere a los demás, y la acurruque contra mi pecho. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las cosas se estaban poniendo mas extrañas de lo normal…

Y lo que mas me frustra… es que el amor de mi vida esta en medio de todo esto…

* * *

El camino era corto, pero a mi se me hacia tremendamente largo. Podíamos empezar a descifrar el olor a perro… y yo empezaba a notar todas las incomodas voces que nos rodeaban…

-_Pobre Bella… se ve tan indefensa…_

_-No entiendo, esto no es normal… ¿no estaremos enfrentando a algo fuera de nuestras manos?_

Hasta ahora los pensamientos de mis padres eran los que tenían mas coherencia… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis hermanos…

_-Esto es demasiado para mí… Hay tanta furia… tan confusión… ¡Argh! Ya ni siquiera se que siento yo…_

_-¿Por qué estoy fallando tanto? Esos estupidos lobos… Si no estuvieran tan inmiscuidos en esto…_

Para ellos dos… nada de esto estaba resultando justo, ni mucho menos fácil de digerir. Me encargaría de recompensarles con algo… Creo que por algún momento leí en la mente de Alice acerca de un carro amarillo…

-_Juro que si esos perros callejeros tienen que ver con esto… ¡Los destazo! Esos bobos… ¡Están entorpeciendo el embarazo de Bella!_

_-¡Yuju! Si las noticias no son buenas… ¡Podremos jugar un rato con los lobitos! _-Clave mis ojos en Emmett. -¡¿Qué?! Si tu puedes… ¡nosotros tambien!

-No, Emmett… no creo que sean ellos…

Nuevos pensamientos llegaron a mí.

_-¡Sabia que era mala idea dejar que Bells se quedara con los chupasangre!_

_-No, digas eso Paul…_

_-¡Sabes que tengo razón, Sam!_

_-Supongo que deberíamos darles un voto de confianza… no ha de ver sido fácil pedirnos ayuda…_

_-¡¿Qué hiciste con el mocoso de Seth!? _

_-Ja, ja… que simpático Embry…_

_-¡Silencio!_

Agradecí para mis adentros la orden del jefe… esos lobos pueden llegar a ser bastante fastidiosos…

Aminore el paso, acabábamos de llegar al punto de encuentro. Por segunda vez esta noche nos encontrábamos frente a frente.

-_Déjala ahí… necesitamos llevarla con los sabios ancianos…_

-¡De ninguna manera! -¡Estaban locos! ¿Quién en su sano juicio la dejaría ir? –Debe de haber otra forma…

-_Es lo mejor para ella…_

-¿Por qué con sus ancianos?

-_¡Te lo dije! No iba a aceptar…_

_-Podríamos traer a Billy…_

_-¡JARED!_

_-¡Perdón! Se me fue…_

-¿Billy Black? –Mi familia se envaro al oír ese nombre. -¿Es uno de sus ancianos?

_-Si… No nos quiso decir porque, pero cuando le dijimos en que estado estaba Bella… nos pidió que la lleváramos con el Consejo… Ustedes hicieron el pacto con su padre…_

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente… -Mire el sonrojado rostro de Bella, la fiebre iba en aumento. Espero hacer lo correcto. –No esta en condiciones de que la lleven en su lomo…

-¡¿Estas loco?! –Rose se puso delante de mi. –No iras a dejar que se la lleven… son peligrosos…

-Edward… -Esme acaricio el cabello de Bell. –Si tu confías en ellos… nosotros tambien lo haremos… -Se giro a la manda y les sonrió; como solo mi madre sabia hacerlo. –Por favor... cuídenla… es como una hija mas para mi.

_-¡Por Dios! Bella tenia razón… es la persona más dulce que he visto…_

_-Seth… _-Sam intervino en los desvaríos. –_Transfórmate… tu la llevaras a casa._

_-¡¿QUE?!_

_-¿YO?_

_-Compórtense…_

Alce una ceja, y sonreí para mi mismo. Eso les habia tomado de sorpresa. –Quieren que el más joven de la manada la lleve…

-Sigo diciendo que no es buena idea… -Emmett apretujo en sus brazos a su esposa.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, cariño… Yo opino igual que tu…

-No eres de ayuda, Emmett… -Alice se dejo caer en una piedra. –El que tu, Rose o cualquiera de nosotros desee algo… no impedirá la decisión de nuestro hermano…

-¿Tuviste una visión? –Acomode a Bella para que el cambio de brazos fuera fácil.

-No, después de tanto tiempo a tu lado aprendí a leerte…

-Adelante chupa… -Seth ya estaba en su forma humana, y un gruñido a sus espaldas lo hizo rodar los ojos. –Digo, Cullen… -Extendió sus brazos, debió ver en mis ojos mi renuencia. –No tenemos toda la noche… -Observo la cobijas. –Lo mejor será que se las quiten… mi cuerpo es bastante caliente… y con las mantas y su fiebre…

-Solo déjale la sabana Edward… -Carlisle analizo el asunto. –Cúbrela bien de la cabeza… que el aire no le de golpe…

-De acuerdo… -¿Por qué solo con mis padres eran agradables estos perros?

Antes de dársela le di un beso en la frente. –Te prometo que cuando despiertes todo estará mejor…

-_Nos vemos en una hora… o mas…_

La manada empezaba a retirarse cuando sentí mi móvil en mi bolsillo. -¡Sam! –Seth fue el primero que giro. –Tengan… marquen cualquier numero de la memoria… Me gustaría que nos mantuvieran informados…

Un movimiento en la cabeza del lobo nos dio la afirmación, asi que avente el aparato a las manos de Seth.

Y nos quedamos mi familia y yo en el bosque. Seria una larga espera…

FIN EDWARD POV

* * *

El aire era pesado. Y la pequeña sala de los Black no ayudaba a aminorar el ambiente.

-¿Estas seguro, Billy? –Embry se paso la mano por el cabello. –Una cosa es creer en nuestra existencia y otra creer…

-¿En la magia? –Sue Clearwater tenía en su regazo al cabeza de la chica Swan.

-Lo que no me queda claro… ¿Cómo es que Jacob lo sabe? –Seth se levanto del suelo, en donde se habia dejado caer en cuanto les informaron la fuente del estado de la embarazada.

-Cuando eran unos niños mis hijos… les contaba un cuento… -Billy se veía aun mas viejo y cansado que nunca. –En realidad, no era un cuento… Era una de nuestras tantas historias…

-Y supongo que Jacob lo intento… aunque no ha de estar seguro si ha surtido efecto o no… -Uley jugaba con el celular de Edward entre sus manos.

-A ver, a ver… déjenme ver si entiendo… -Quil tomo la palabra. –Bella enfermo… porque Jacob encontró una manera de llamarla… o en este caso de atormentarla… -Todos le torcieron la boca ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar, sobre todo cuando Billy estaba en la habitacion. –Uso magia de nuestros ancestros… lo que perturbara las noches de ella… ¡Esto ya raya en lo sobrenatural!

-Eso es lo de menos… -Paul entrecerró los ojos. –Si se supone que solo le hace tener pesadillas… ¿Por qué esta enferma?

-Porque no sabe acerca del bebe… -Sue checo la temperatura de la chica. –Al fin ceso… Pero eso solo explica una parte… el que las pesadillas sean tan vividas y reales como las vimos… -Se estremecieron al recordar los gritos. –Mas no, del todo la fiebre o esos lapsos de premonición…

-Ummm… -Embry recordó algo. –No recuerdan… El chupasangres, Edward… el lector de mentes… ¡No puede leérsela a Bells!

-¿Algún poder? –Billy medito las palabras. –Podría ser… ustedes me dijeron que cuando se estresa se envuelve en un "mundo" y cuesta trabajo sacarlo de ella…

-¡Entonces su cabeza la esta protegiendo de Jacob! –Seth se emociono. –Es tanto el esfuerzo… aun y cuando esta dormida…

-Que su cuerpo lo resiente, y le da fiebre… -Sam termino la teoría. –Eso nos da la explicación… pero ¿Y como evitamos estos episodios?

-Necesitaríamos poner algunas protecciones y atrapa sueños a su alrededor… Pero Charlie es demasiado escéptico y no querrá… -Black maldijo la tozudez de su amigo.

-Pero los Cullen, si… -Seth cerró los ojos, esperando los gritos, pero estos, nunca llegaron. –Además… ellos sabrán como actuar en caso de una crisis; y si se queda con el Jefe Swan… podría ponerse histérico…

-¿Se la entregaremos a los Cullen? -Embry se rasco la cabeza.

-En este instante… es lo mejor. –Sam se acerco a Bella y la alzo. -¿Cuándo tendrán todo listo?

-Danos dos dias… Nada mas dinos, en donde vamos a colocar las cosas…

-De acuerdo, Billy…

Sam salio de la casa con la manada pisándole los talones. El la entregaría, necesitaba decirle esto, el mismo, a los Cullen.

* * *

EDWARD POV

-¡Ya se tardaron! ¡Tiene más de 10 minutos que nos marcaron! –Rosalie en verdad que podía poner los nervios de punta. –Si algo sale mal, será tu culpa…

-Rosalie… -Carlisle la reprendió.

-Lo siento, papa… ¡Pero es que…! –Todos nos pusimos alertas, ya venían de regreso… y ese aroma de fresas me era irreconocible…

-Sam… -Me acerque en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la frontera. -¿Ya esta bien?

-Por el momento… -La fiebre habia cedido. –_Hay un problema… Ya sabemos que le causo esto…_

-Black… ¡Que no le he hecho suficiente daño, ya! –Las mentes de los lobos me eran bastante nítidas.

-Billy y Sue necesitan poner algunas cosas, pero en casa del Jefe Swan será imposible… _Nos creerá locos…_ Y decidimos, que lo mejor será que este con ustedes…

-No necesitábamos de su aprobación… -Siseo Rosalie, ¡a veces era una niña tonta!

-_Esa rubia tiene de loca, lo que tiene de cuerpo de calendario…_

-Cuanto razón tienes… -Mire al lobo de donde provino la voz y este volteo la cabeza. –Gracias… ahora me toca lo más difícil…

-¿Pedirle que se casen? –Sam alzo una ceja.

-Si…

-_Pero si Bells esta loca por el chupasangres…_

-MI hermana ha visto que… Bella le tiene miedo al compromiso… -Les conteste a los pensamientos que les rondaban.

-_Sigo diciendo que mi hermanita humana tiene mal un tornillo. _–Fulminé con una mirada a Emmett. -¡¿Qué?! Es mi cabeza puedo pensar lo que se me de la gana…

-Como sea… En cuanto tenga una respuesta y hable con Charlie… -Varias mofas me llegaron a los oídos. –Me comunico con ustedes…

-No dejes de hablarme… Por favor, déjame seguir escuchando tu voz… -MI hermosa Bella, ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

-Creo que las alucinaciones no cesaron… -La mirada de Sam se hizo sombría.

-¡Ja! –Alice lleno nuestros oídos con su melódica risa. –Bella habla en sueños… ahora mismo esta durmiendo profundamente…

-Vaya… _Creo que su cabeza, tiene algo raro… _-Rodé los ojos. –_Cullen… _-Sam aun estaba ansioso. –_Hay otra cosa… pero… no es seguro que sea verdad…_

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, creo que esta noche ya no tiene nada de normal… -Mi familia se levanto de sus asientos y me espero para irnos a casa.

-Ca_da vez aumenta mas la posibilidad de que el bebe de Bella no sea uno de nosotros…_

–Pero Jacob desciende totalmente del primer licántropo…

-_El castigo, para lo que hacen mal uso del don o de nuestros conocimientos que se nos proporciona… es quitándoselo a sus hijos…_ Jacob abuso de su fuerza y de sus instintos para maltratarla…

-Hay esperanzas… -Le sonreí con honestidad. –Gracias por decírmelo… -Me gire. –Hasta luego…

-Suerte… _Charlie no va a aceptar tu matrimonio con ella tan fácilmente…_

No me di vuelta, estaba consciente… de que Charlie no me daría la mano de Bella tan campante… Cuando menos tenia hasta medio dia para pensar en como convencerlo.

* * *

-¿Es normal que duerma tanto? –Cheque por onceava vez que Bella estuviera respirando con tranquilidad.

-Hermanito… tu estudiaste medicina… lo sabes mejor que nadie… -Alice se recargo en la ventana. –Es MUY normal en su estado…

-Lo se, es solo que…

-Estas mas aprensivo que de costumbre… -Rosalie entro con una bandeja en las manos. –Necesitara comida en cuanto se despierte, Carlisle me lo dijo antes de que nos separáramos…

-No quiero espectadoras para cuando se lo diga… -Ambas torcieron las bocas. –Y ni siquiera intentes hacerme el truco de cara de cachorro, Alice…

-Hump, nos arruinas la diversión… -Camino a la salida. –Hora de irnos Rose, Bella no tarda en abrir los ojos… es mas, estoy casi segura de que ya nos esta escuchando…

-Voy… -La rubia me sacudió el cabello. –Suerte…

-La voy a necesitar…

* * *

BELLA POV

-¿Suerte? –Me senté en la cama. -¿Para que la necesitas?

-Cariño, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar… -Me alzo y me sentó en sus piernas. -¿Recuerdas algo?

-¿Algo? No… ¿debería? –El asintió con la cabeza. –Solo me siento cansada, ¿cuenta?

-Bella… -Sus manos se enroscaron más en mi cuerpo. –Nos diste un gran susto… hace unas horas empezaste a delirar, tuviste fiebre y hasta cierto punto… te quedaste ciega por unos momentos…

-¡¿El bebe?! ¿Esta bien? –Brinque y mi espalda dolió. –Ouch… creo que ya no soy tan liviana como antes…

-Tonta Bella… -Enrosco un mechón de mis cabellos entre sus dedos. –NO sabíamos a que se debía, asi que fuimos a buscar a los lobos…

-¡No! –Un momento… -¡La reunión! ¿Qué paso? ¿De que hablaron? ¿Nadie peleo?

-Hey, hey… tranquila… todo salio bien… -Respire con normalidad.

–Espera, ¿les pidieron ayuda? ¿Y Carlisle?

-MI padre no sabía porque te enfermaste, pero Billy, si… -Espero mi reacción, pero lo único que hice fue parpadear. –Quiero que no te alteres…

-¿Es malo? –Trague saliva y acaricie mi estomago.

-Jacob te esta llamando, la reacción normal serian sueños inquietos, las pesadillas… Pero tu cuerpo reacciono diferente… -Deje de respirar, lo que menos quería era oír ese nombre. –Bella, Bella, respira… por favor… -Me agito un poco y mis ojos empezaron a arder.

-¿Nunca se va a acabar? ¿No puede dejarme en paz? –Me acurruque en el hueco de su cuello.

-Lo siento… si pudiera, ahora mismo le haría pagar todo lo que te hizo… todo lo que te esta haciendo… -Su voz adquirió un tono diferente, asi que lo mire… sus ojos estaban negros. –No soy el único que desea tenerle enfrente…

-Mi bebe, ¿esta bien? –Cambie el tema. –Lo que sea que este haciendo, ¿no le afecta?

-Nadie esta seguro, como no sabe que estas encinta… -Parecía estar pensado algo. –Y tenemos la teoría, de que estas reaccionando asi, porque tu mente sirve como una barrera… Igual que cuando yo te la intento leer…

-Vaya… -Eso me sorprendió. –Creo que no soy normal…

-No, no lo eres… Tienes un novio vampiro, cuñados, cuñadas y suegros en el mismo estado… y unos perros por amigos…

-¡Edward! Eso fue grosero… -Le hice un puchero. –Entonces… ¿ahora que hacemos? ¿Seguiré enfermando?

-Eso nos lleva al siguiente punto… -Me dejo en la cama y se coloco a mi lado. –Sam y la manada necesitan poner ciertas cosas a tu alrededor…

-¿Aquí? ¿En la casa? –Me reí. -¡Que va! Charlie jamás aceptara…

-Pero en mi casa, si pueden colocarlas… -Me deslumbro con su sonrisa, pero me recupere rápidamente.

-¿En tu casa? –Ladee mi cabeza. -¿Me voy a vivir para allá? Eso tampoco, nunca aceptar que vivamos juntos…

-¡Ni yo! –Su cara reflejaba su repudio a la idea. –Estaba hablándote de que tú y yo tengamos algo más formal…

-¿Formal? –Gulp, eso no se oía bien. -¿Formal, como que?

-Como casarnos…

MI mente quedo en blanco. ¿Yo, casarme? ¡Si apenas me estaba haciendo a la idea de tener un hijo a mi edad!

No, no, no… ¡Preferiría la idea de vivir en unión libre! ¡Si!

Nunca me habia visto casada tan joven, parecería como aquellas chiquillas de comunidades rurales que se casan tan… tan… ¡JOVENES!

No, no… además… ¡Sabia de experiencias que acababan mal! Mis padres eran una de ellas…

No, mis padres no estarían de acuerdo… Y yo no era nadie para sacarlos de sus juicios…

El stress me llevo a mi mundo de fantasía. Tan lindo mi mundo…

-¿Bella? –Una voz se estaba volviendo insistente. -¡Bella! –Era como de una muñeca. –Anda… se que quieres seguir en ese lugar, pero aquí estamos esperando una respuesta…

-Hay cosas que planear… y el tiempo esta encima… -Esa era una voz más sensual. Ninguna era la de mi Ángel, asi que, ¿para que salía de mi mundito?

-Sabía que era una mala idea… Primero tenía que hablar con Reneé y Charlie, asi hubiera sido más fácil convencerla… -Esa si me gustaba.

-No, estas equivocado. Mama tiene una idea arraigada acerca del matrimonio juvenil. –Abrí los ojos. –Alice, Rosalie… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Me di cuenta lo que iba a suceder, asi que venimos a ayudarle a mi hermanito a despertarte…

-Ya va… -Tome aire. -¿Ustedes sabían lo de la idea de Edward?

-¡Duh! ¡Obvio! –Rosalie me sonrió… ¡Me sonrió! Aún me sentía incomoda con la "amistad" que me predicaba. -¿Quién crees que lo convenció?

-¿Tu quieres que me case con Edward? –Creo que mi sorpresa se leía en mi cara, porque la sonrisa de Rosalie se extendió.

-Claro… ese bebe necesita una familia… y tu a alguien que te quiera y te haga olvidar los malos ratos… -En ese momento note que Edward y Alice murmuraban cosas.

-¿Cómo es que existe persona tan necia como ella? ¿A que mujer no le gusta verse bien? –Ok… esa era yo.

-Debí ir primero con Reneé… después con Charlie… ya sabia yo que Bells nunca iba a aceptar lo del matrimonio tan fácil…

-Ejem… -Carraspeé mientras esperaba que mi ángel particular me mirara. -¿En serio quieres casarte?

-No hay nada que quiera mas… -Sus ojos dorados… eran como caramelo liquido… eran calidos.

Y eso… fue lo que me dio un latigazo de dolor.

Yo estaba manchada… estaba sucia. No me merecía a Edward en mi vida… y mucho entablar una familia con el.

-No.

Los tres me miraron y habia tres matices importante: dolor, confusión y comprensión.

-Yo no me quiero y no puedo casarme contigo. –Agache mis ojos y me concentre en mi frazada. No quería ver su mirada.

-A mi no me importa nada de lo que te haya pasado Bella… te amo por lo que eres.

FIN POV

Edward le alzo la cara y paso sus dedos por el contorno de la cara. Bella sintio como la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas.

-Déjame entrar por completo a tu vida…

**Vuelve**

**Por favor, como estés**

**Como sea, que a nadie le importa**

**Aunque te hayas manchado de todo, para mi es igual.**

-Pero… yo no… -Las lágrimas se desbordaron. –No es justo, yo… yo estoy podrida por dentro…

-¡No, eso no! –La envolvió en sus brazos y poso una de sus manos en el vientre. –No lo estas, porque yo se; que lo que tienes aquí, es lo mas hermoso que te podría pasar… ¡Amas a este bebe mas que a tu vida! ¡Eres limpia, eres el ser mas bondadoso que conozco!

-Pero las cosas no son las mismas… -Ella temblaba a causa de los gimoteos.

-Tal vez no, pero tú me amas y yo te amo… y estoy convencido de que querré con todas mis fuerzas a nuestro hijo o hija…

**No me importa lo que seas**

**No me importa si has cambiado**

**No me importa si eres otra**

**No me importa si has pecado**

**Vuelve te lo ruego por que estoy...**

**Desesperado**

**Decidido a aceptar lo que sea, tú has ganado**

**Ya lo ves que sin ti soy un hombre acabado**

**Sin ganas de vivir**

-¿Hablas en serio? –Atraves de las cortinas que nublaban su vista, Edward noto el brillo de la esperanza.

-Como nunca en mi vida.

Acerco sus labios a los de Bella, noto el temblor y el miedo en ese sencillo acto. El tendría que cerrar las heridas… Los unió pero solo fue un toque sutil.

-¿Sabes? Te ves bellísima embarazada…

-Adulador… -Bella se relajo y se entrego de lleno a los abrazos. –Ahora… ¿Quién les dirá a mis padres la buena nueva?

-NO te preocupes… ya tenemos un plan…

* * *

Bella miraba ansiosamente el reloj cada tanto. Reneé y Phil jugaban con sus hijos, mientras Charlie presentía que algo iba a cambiar…

DING, DONG

-¡Oh, por Dios! –Bella comenzó a hiperventilar.

El desfile de la familia Cullen dio lugar. Los hombres entraron con arreglos frutales y florales. Mientras que las mujeres traían unos arcones con cosas femeninas.

-¡Hola Bella! –Alice y los hermanos saludaron a la humana y se colocaron en las escaleras.

-Carlisle, Esme… -Reneé estaba anonadada por los regalos. -¡Vaya! Gracias por el gesto…

-En realidad… es algo un poco más complejo… -El medico tomo asiento, mientras que Edward saludaba a su novia.

-Las cosas saldrán bien, ya veras… -Tenia un aire juguetón en la sonrisa que se mandaba con sus hermanos y padres. –Charlie, Reneé…

-No quiero rodeos. Ve al grano. –El Jefe Swan estaba enfurruñado.

-Quiero que sepan que estoy muy arrepentido por los hechos que sucedieron cuando me fui… -Se mostraba serio, y se veía más grande de los "18" años que supuestamente tenía. –Yo siempre he amado a Bella, y en su momento creí que lo mejor era que la dejara; ahora veo, que todo fue un error.

Reneé lo indagó con la mirada, y entendió a donde iba esto… sonrió y miro de reojo a Charlie. Bella tragaba saliva cada tanto de tiempo.

-Quiero casarme con ella.

Charlie se puso pálido y Phil abrió la boca con sorpresa.

-¿Estas consciente de las responsabilidades? –Reneé tambien se puso seria. -¿Estas seguro que quieres cargar con un hijo que no es tuyo?

-Mama… -Bella hizo acto de presencia, pero su voz era apenas lo suficiente alta para que la oyeran. –NO seas ruda…

-No, hija… Edward debe de saber las cosas en claro… -Y espero una respuesta. –MI hija, ha sufrido mucho… y no quiero que vuelva a pasar por otro trago amargo.

-Lo entiendo. Pero yo podré con todos los obstáculos. –Edward clavo sus ojos dorados en Charlie. -¿Jefe Swan?

-¿De que se van a mantener? ¿Dónde van a vivir? –Las preguntas salían en cada tanto. -¿Cuándo? ¿Pronto?

-Charlie, será mejor que te calmes… -Carlisle le coloco una mano en el hombro. –Conozco a mi hijo y se que hallara la forma de tener cuidada a Bella…

-Es mas, Edward ya tiene empleo… -Aquello sorprendió a todos los humanos de esa casa. Esme continuo. –Trabajara en Seattle… será asistente de un amigo mío y de mi esposo… -Bella codeo a Edward y solo amplio su sonrisa. –Por una semana o dos ira hasta allá, porque pondrá una oficina en Port Angels…

-Si, además de que seguiré con mis estudios los fines de semana. Y en cuanto Bella lo quiera y se sienta lista, podrá hacer lo mismo…

-¡Yo estaré encantada de ayudar con el nene o nena cuando sea necesario! –Los ojos de Esme irradian cariño.

-¿Cuándo? –Charlie hizo la temida pregunta.

-Lo más pronto posible… -Edward se levanto y se arrodillo frente a la embarazada. –Asi que…

-Por favor… eso no. –Los ojos chocolate estaban llenos de vergüenza y miedo. –Ahorrame esa parte… -Los hermanos Cullen; en especial Emmett, soltaron risitas entre dientes.

-No, no… dame el gusto. –Le acaricio la mano y busco una caja en sus bolsillos. –He perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he pedido perdón, pero una cosa si te digo: serán muchas más. Porque te amo, y quiero pasar… la eternidad a tu lado. –Bella noto el sentido de aquello y soltó un carcajeo con ganas. -¡Hey! Hablo en serio…

-Lo siento, lo siento… -Y se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

-Cásate conmigo… y te juro que nunca mas volverás a sufrir… déjame ser el padre de tu bebe… -Abrió la caja y saco un anillo de piedrecillas brillantes y un solitario en forma de pera.

-¡Edward! –Bells se horrorizo al pensar la fortuna que costaba ese anillo.

-¡Es hermoso! –Reneé salto de su silla y corrió a ver la mano de su hija… un momento.

-¿Cuándo lo deslizaste? –La chica Swan sentía que la mano le pesaba varios kilos más. –Esto ha de valer un dineral…

-Nada, nada… son joyas de la familia. –Le guiño el ojo. –Pero no me haz dado tu respuesta…

Reneé y los demás la observaron por largo rato. Asi que tomo aire y acepto.

-Yo tambien te amo…

**Desesperado,**

**Necesito tu cuerpo caliente a mi lado**

**Para darme esa fuerza que solo tú me has dado**

**Ten piedad de mí.**

**Vuelve**

**Aunque vengas de Dios sabe donde, aquí esta tu casa**

**Aunque te hayan tocado mil manos para mi es igual.**

Se besaron y las risas y felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar. Pero Bella esperaba los de alguien en especial.

-¿Papa? –Las ruedas de la silla golpearon la bota. -¿No me dirás nada?

-Bells… -Separó la boca pero no salieron palabras de ella. –Es… demasiado…

-Pa… -Deslizo su dedo índice en la mano de Charlie. -¿Recuerdas? No era fan de que me tomaras de toda la mano, asi que…

-Solo me dabas un dedo… -Acarició al mencionado. –Me lo dabas asi, porque decías que querías ser independiente… pero a la vez siempre has necesitado a alguien que te ayude a no caerte tan seguido…

-Eso no me causa gracia… -Bella inflo las mejillas y Charlie se relajo.

-Pero creo que ahora… hay alguien mas a quien debes de darle, no un dedo, si no toda tu mano… -Edward apareció y sonrió con gratitud. –Y espero que no me defraudes muchacho… ahora la tendrás que cuidar tu…

-Es un honor…

Acepto la delgada mano y le deposito un beso. El compromiso estaba totalmente sellado.

* * *

BELLA POV

-Quita esa cara… cualquiera diría que no te quieres casar… -La voz de Alice estaba radiante de felicidad.

-Ummm… -No, no, no… estaba en mi mundo… asi que…

-Bella… estas lista. –Esa era Rosalie.

-¿Ya? –Ahora si tenia que despertar.

-¡Estas hermosa!

Mi adorable suegra se habia convertida, en una amiga y confidente; habia ciertas dudas que yo tenia sobre mi embarazo. Y que no podía compartir con mi madre; por que se habia atrasado con el programa de mis hermanos… asi que, estaba reponiendo el tiempo perdido.

La boda se habia organizado en casi tres semanas. E increíblemente… habían invitado a los chicos de La Push –supongo que como precaución- y a mis compañeros de Forks. Angela, Ben y Mike estarían en primera fila.

Entre ambas familias –Cullen y la mía- habían acordado una historia para encubrir todo lo que me habia pasado. ¡El problema radica en que nunca me dijeron a ciencia cierta cual era!

-Te esperan… -Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me pusieron en la silla –si, la de ruedas; la cual adornaron para la ocasión- y mucho menos cuando mi madre estallo en llanto.

-¿Ya? –Trague saliva y empecé a jadear.

-Hey, hey… -Rosalie puso su mano fría en mi frente. –Respira Bella…

-Ya va…

Dirigieron la silla a las escaleras de la Mansión Cullen. Ahí se celebraría la boda. Al pie de esta, estaban Emmett y mi padre.

-Déjame a mí, Charlie… -Emmett extendió sus brazos y me alzo en vilo.

-¿No te pesa? –Mi padre parpadeo confundido.

-Para nada… es ligera como una pluma… -Y Emmett me dio una mirada traviesa. –Además, que no haría por mi nueva hermanita…

Cuando llegamos al piso de abajo, las mujeres corrieron a sus puestos. Y mi cuñado y Charlie se quedaron a mi lado.

-Alice dijo que la señal… seria el cambio de música… -El grandulón se balaceaba con la punta de sus pies. Se habia ofrecido a ser mi "acompañante" en el dado caso en que me decidiera a caminar al altar… asi entre ambos se asegurarían de que no me cayera.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo haremos? –El jefe de policía… se veía bastante atractivo en ese traje. Ahora comprendo lo que Reneé vio en el.

-¿Mitad y mitad? –Fruncí mis cejas. –A la mitad del camino Emmett puede llevarse la silla…

-¡Me gusta la idea! –Una canción nueva me llego a los oídos. -¡Es nuestro turno!

Ok… ese era el momento. Y mi bebe sintio mis nervios, porque se movió como loquito.

-Ya va, ya va… si me sigues pateando… no podré caminar…

Tome aire y le hice señas a Charlie para que me empujara. La marcha nupcial se oía en violines. Y fue cuando vi a mi ángel…

¿Ya habia mencionado lo bien que se veía de smoking? Pues si no… aquí se los digo… ¡Era irreal que hubiera una persona como él en el mundo!

Sentía las miradas de la gente en mí, pero… ¡Al Diablo con ellos! Yo estaba feliz, por extraño que parezca; la idea de casarme… ya no era tan espantosa.

Podría pasar toda la noche con Edward, y nadie tendría objeciones. Las ultimas noches me trasladaban a la Mansión, y antes de que Charlie se despertara me llevaban de vuelta. Las pesadillas ya no son tan recurrentes.

A la mitad del pasillo paramos, y mi padre me ayudo a enderezarme. Los invitados clavaron la mirada en mi vientre; creo que no sabían que estaba embarazada. Las piernas me temblaban y no sabía si eran los nervios o el débil estado de estas.

Mi futuro esposo, me veía de arriba para abajo… ¿Qué habia quedado tan mal? No habia tenido la oportunidad de mirar el resultado final.

-Estás preciosa, Bells… -Charlie leyó mis pensamientos y me dio un beso en la cabeza antes de darle mi mano a Edward. –De ahora en adelante… siempre juntos.

-Gracias, papa… -Lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Charlie… -Edward le dio un apretón a la cansada mano. Una vez que nos quedamos "solos", Emmett me paso la silla y mi vampiro favorito me susurró al oido. –Cuando creí que ya eres lo más hermoso que habia visto… me sorprendes una vez más…

Me sonroje… y no puse atención a la ceremonia. Di el: "Si, acepto" Sin estar consciente de haberlo dicho, esto le causo gracia a mi esposo… mi esposo… ¡Vaya!

-Los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia.

Esas palabras dichas por el sacerdote si me quedaron muy claras, asi que me enderece de la silla…

-No deberías de hacer eso… -Me enredo en sus brazos y susurro en mi boca. -Respira, Bella… no quiero que te desmayes…

-Bésame, tonto… -Y acorte la distancia, aunque el beso era precavido… las sensaciones eran desbordantes.

-Hasta aquí… -El se alejo e hice un gruñidito. –Nada, nada Señora Cullen… hay invitados que esperan por nosotros…

-¿No podemos saltarnos esa parte? –Giramos hacia los mencionados.

-Tu siempre te quieres saltar las partes que no te gustan… -Apretó mi mano, donde ahora portaba mi anillo de bodas, para después abrazarme.

-¿Qué no se supone que a las embarazadas y a las novias siempre les cumplen todo? –Empezamos a caminar a paso lento; bueno Edward, porque gracias a lo largo del vestido nadie notaba que "levitaba".

-Lo tomare en cuenta… -Y mis amigos de Forks se acercaron a felicitarnos.

-¡Bella! ¡Vaya, es una sorpresa! –Angela me felicito y miro mi vientre. –Y eso… aun mas…

-Si, bueno… -Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban.

-Cuando mis padres me informaron por teléfono por todo lo que habías pasado… -Eso me interesaba… -¡Solo a ti te puede pasar un accidente en la carretera, justo cuando vas a encontrarte con Edward!

¡Aja! Eso habían dicho…

-Y ahora que te veo… -Me analizo de arriba a abajo. –Veo que fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba…

-Si… estuve grave…

-¿Pero, porque no te llevaron a Forks? –Mike tambien me abrazo e ignoro a mi esposo. –Mis padres tambien me dijeron que no se enteraron hasta que el mismo Jefe Swan les dijo donde estabas… era como si la tierra te hubiera tragado…

-Lo que sucede es que el accidente fue cerca de la reserva… -Jasper tranquilizo los ánimos, y le sonreí en agradecimiento. –Cuando nos informaron, llegamos directo hacia allá… y hasta que Bella no se despertó… no la pudieron trasladar.

-Vaya… eso explica las cosas. –Ben intento evitar la sonrisa que se asomó a su boca. –Y ahora veo porque estuviste tan mal… supongo que ibas a darle la buena nueva…

-Si, Bella iba a decirme que estaba embarazada… -Mi marido tambien entro al rescate. –Creo que aquélla reconciliación… dio frutos.

-Edward… -Pase mi mano por mi cabello. –Y ahora estamos aquí…

-Haciendo las cosas como deben de ser… -Mi adorable vampiro beso mi mejilla. –Ahora si nos disculpan… hay gente que quiere vernos… -Alguien deslizo la silla por mis piernas. –Y tu, ya no debes estar de pie…

Me llevo a otro lugar, pero alcance a oír una pregunta más, por parte de Mike.

-¿Para que la silla?

Sonreí para mis adentros y el gentío se acerco. Identifique que unos seres, iguales a mi nueva familia… se mantenían a distancia de mis amigos de La Push. El Clan de Denali.

Los ojos de varios hombres se habían desviado, una y otra vez hacia mi persona. ¿Qué seguian viendo? ¿El escote? NO era mucho, pero debía admitir que el embarazo habia llenado partes de mi cuerpo, que ni en sueños, estarían con tantas curvas.

-Sigo sin entender… -Edward me llevo hasta una mesa en donde habia un refrigerio para mi.

-¿Qué? –Me dio de comer en la boca, y varios flashes me hicieron rodar los ojos… mis cuñaditas se estaban divirtiendo.

-No entiendo que me ven… -Y mi mirada se deslizo con simpleza con el vestido.

-¿No te viste en un espejo? –Negué y me llevo a un ventanal de la casa. –De acuerdo… arriba.

Y sin mas, me levanto… lo que vi… fue lo que me dejo sin palabras.

Mi cabello lo habían recogido en un rodete, que dejaba caer libremente algunos mechones de mi cabello ondulado. Unas finas trenzas adornaban el chongo, pareciera como si ese fuera el estado natural de mi cabeza. Tambien colocaron florecillas simulando una tiara. Sencillo… justo para mi.

Portaba un collar… no quiero saber de que clase de joyas; pero era un préstamo de Alice. Los aretes un regalo de Rosalie… eran el juego... Esme me habia dado el brazalete. Brillaban con un fulgor especial… no eran nada desagradables.

El maquillaje, era ligero. Algo de sombra, polvo compacto… rubor… y unos labios rosados. Lindo.

Pero el vestido… eso si que tenia que agradecérselo a Alice.

Era straples, en el área del busto estaban cosidos unos dobleces, que redondeaban aun mas la forma. Eran tres diferentes tipos de tela. La de arriba blanca, en medio beige y la de abajo era blanca, pero con dibujos en color dorado. Se unían en dos puntos debajo de mi busto.

La caída era suave, aunque a la altura de mi estomago se pegaban un poco. Era largo, fácilmente lo podría haber pisado varias veces, pero como en estaba en la silla… Tenía una cola, pero se envolvía a mi cuerpo… asi que me estilizaba.

-¡Wow! –Me reí de mi cara. –Pareciera que no soy yo…

-Lo eres… y estas bellísima… -Me regalo un beso en los labios y frunció las cejas. –Ahora… mi querida hermana Alice, dice que es hora de nuestro baile..

-¿Bailar? –Me tense. –Aun sigo siendo igual de torpe, ¿sabes?

-No te preocupes… yo te llevo…

Me senté en la silla, escudándome como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Pasamos entre los invitados y cuando llegamos al comienzo de la pista Edward me tendió una mano.

-Vamos, Bella Cullen…

Me gustaba como se escuchaba… asi que me deje llevar al centro de la pista.

Las suaves notas del piano resonaron…

-¿Eres tu?

-Si, Alice me ayudo a grabarla… la conocí hace un tiempo mientras estaba de "viaje" –Pego sus labios a mi oido. –Pero no le pusimos las voces…

-Me gusta la tonada… -Enrolle con fuerza mis manos en su cuello.

-Escucha…

Y cuando creí que no podría ser mas perfecto el momento… empezó a cantar…

_**Amo toda tu figura modelo de lo increíble **_

_**Belleza y virtud en una,**_

_**Tu soltura al perdonar**_

_**No dejas morir a nadie y vas sembrándonos ilusiones…**_

_**Tú no sabes lo que causas**_

_**Creo que aun no te has dado cuenta**_

_**Haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia**_

-Oh Edward…

_**Te amo más que a un nuevo mundo**_

_**Más que a un día perfecto**_

_**Más que a un suave vino**_

_**Más que a un largo sueño**_

_**Más que a la balada de un niño cantando**_

_**Más que a mi música más que a mis años**_

_**Más que a mis tristezas más que a mis quehaceres**_

_**Más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres**_

_**Más que a nuestro juego preferido**_

_**Más aun que esto te amo**_

-Yo tambien Edward… no tienes idea de cuanto… -Mi esposo dio un respingo para después sonreír… seguía entonando la canción.

-Creo que nuestro hijo… esta emocionado… -Cerro los ojos y continuo con su melodiosa voz.

_**Amo toda tu persona **_

_**Parábola de la vida**_

_**Poderosa cenicienta**_

_**Tu destreza para amarnos**_

_**No olvidas dolor de nadie y te desvives por alegrarnos**_

_**No has notado lo que eres y me aterra que lo notes**_

_**Haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche**_

La felicidad… creo que Dios se habia apiadado de mi; y me habia concedido la dicha de sentirme como me siento.

Enamorada, feliz…

Poco a poco la sombra de estos años, y sobre todo, la de estos últimos meses… iba cediendo.

Ahora lo único que me faltaba, era poder tener en mis brazos a mi hijo, nuestro hijo… de Edward y mío.

Porque nadie tenia derecho sobre el, mas que nosotros.

_**Te amo más que a un nuevo mundo**_

_**Más que a un día perfecto**_

_**Más que a un suave vino**_

_**Más que a un largo sueño**_

_**Más que a la balada de un niño cantando**_

_**Más que a mi música más que a mis años**_

_**Más que a mis tristezas más que a mis quehaceres**_

_**Más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres**_

_**Más que a nuestro juego preferido**_

_**Más aun que esto te amo**_

-¿Qué piensas? –La música seguía y yo lo único que podía hacer era suspirar.

-Es… es lo que siempre habia querido… porque dentro de mi… esto… -Y señale con la cabeza a nuestros amigos y familia. –Es lo que pondría en mi lista de cosas que me hacen feliz…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo restante? –Paso su nariz por mi cara.

-Tu… y mi bebe…

-Lo que creí…

_**Más que un largo viaje **_

_**Más que a un rubio campo**_

_**Más que a un viejo amigo**_

_**Más que a cualquier santo **_

_**Más que a tu pureza adornada de errores**_

_**Más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe**_

_**Más que a tu alegría más que a tus colores**_

_**Más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes**_

_**Más que a nuestro beso primero**_

_**Más aun que esto te amo**_

_**Más que a nuestro beso primero**_

_**Más aun que esto te amo**_

_**Más que a nuestro beso primero**_

**_Más aun que esto te amo ma__s_**

-¿No que no podías leerme la mente? –Le di un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Eres demasiado predecible, Bella…

-Asi me quieres…

-No, asi te amo…

-Yo tambien, cariño, yo tambien…

_**Que a nuestra mágica noche de bodas**_

_**Más aun que esto te amo… te amo**_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Los case! ¿Ven como tambien puedo ser una linda persona? -Viri brincaba de gusto y emocion.**

**-Tengo que admitir... que este capitulo fue angustiante... pero al mismo tiempo... fue muy agradable... -Edward le regalo un beso en la mejilla a la escritora.**

**-O.O -Viri quedo en shock.**

**-Genial... una humana mas a la que deslumbras... -Emmett se dejo caer al piso. -Contestemos los rws... ella tardara un rato en salir... de su modo zombie...**

**-Hola ADY... -Carlisle empezo. -Viridiana suele ser una buena persona... es mas, a veces es tan buena gente... que las personas se aprovechan de ella y hay ocasiones en que las que la hacen llorar... Pero tambien hay gente que la apoya, con su enfermedad... ¡Gracias por preocuparte por ella! Y esperamos que este nuevo capitulo te guste y nos dejes otro hermoso review!**

**-¿Quien sigue? -Jasper le pasaba la mano sobre los ojos a la escritora.**

**- Hola AGATHMIN! -Edward sonrio deslumbrando. -Aqui esta la continuacion. Disfrutala!!!**

**-Buenas BELLIS XX... oye no se te hace que tu nick... esta algo... como decirlo... ¿porno?**

**-¡EMMETT! -Carlisle le dio un golpe en la cabeza. -Esas cosas no se dicen hijo...**

**-CLARA, muchisimas gracias por el review y aqui esta la continuacion... -Jasper le mando un beso. -Esperamos que la disfrutes...**

**-Buenas tardes FRANKIE aqui esta el nuevo capitulo para que lo leas a gusto... -Edward cargo a la escritora. -Vamonos... nada mas Viri no reacciona...**

**-GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**ESPERAMOS UNOS NUEVOS!**

**-Emmett ya vamonos...**

**SALUDOS!**

**aDiOs!**


	9. Hormonas

**Hello!!!**

**-No se si sentirme entusiasmado o no... -Emmett se cruzo de brazos.**

**-No se tu, pero nosotros si lo estamos... -Los otros dos hermanos estaban en primera fila.**

**-Yo tambien... sera entretenido.. -Viri evitaba a toda costa pensar en lo demas del capitulo. **

**-¿Que estas escondiendo? -Edward se acerco a ella.**

**-Nada, nada, nada... **

**-Entonces... ¿porque piensas en la cancion Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh?**

**-¡Porque me gusta! Carlisle... Edward me esta molestando... -Se fue a refugiar en la espalda del medico.**

**-Edward, deja de molestarla...**

**-Hay algo raro...**

**jeje...**

**DISFRUTEN EL NUEVO CAPITULO!!!**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

**Hormonas**

Después de la boda –obviamente por el embarazo y estado físico de Bella- no hubo Luna de Miel. Pero eso no evito que durante una semana la trataran como una reina en la casa Cullen.

-En verdad… no necesito un masaje mas… -Bella se cubrió con la manta, para evitar que sus cuñadas siguieran sobando sus pies.

-Tenemos que ayudarte a la circulación… aun no tienes calambres… pero cuando los tengas… -Rosalie saco un libro de embarazos. –Nos lo agradecerás…

-Si, si, Bella… y por lo que he llegado a ver… -Y dijo esto entre dientes Alice. –Serán fuertes…

-No se que es peor… ser su Barbie… o su enferma… -Bella busco el apoyo de su suegro, el cual la entendió enseguida.

-Hijas… Bella se siente atosigada… -Edward no estaba en casa, habia tenido que ir arreglar… "el teatro" de su trabajo y lo demás. –Ella esta completamente sana.

-Gracias Carlisle. –La humana le subió el volumen al televisor, donde pasaban una película llamada "Un Amor Para Recordar". –Oh no…

En menos de un segundo tenia a sus dos cuñadas, a sus suegros y al grandulón de Emmett a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? –Esme la examino visualmente de arriba abajo y todos soltaron un gritito cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

-Nada… nada… -Silencio, y después Emmett estallo en risas.

-Ya, ya Jasper… ya entendimos que es otro cambio de humor… -El fortachón le alborotó el cabello a su hermanita. –Nos diste un susto, Edward dejo totalmente indicado… que no debías de sentir ninguna incomodidad o enojo o falta de comprensión…

-Creo que ya entendimos, hijo… -Carlisle zanjo en tema. -¿Te pasa algo, Bella?

-No me siento mal… -Se limpio el rostro.

-Ya… son las hormonas… por eso tienes tan enervado a Jasper… -Un zapato voló a la cabeza del grandulón. -¡Hey! Pudiste sacarle un ojo a alguien… Y entonces eso haría que Bella volviera a dramatizar…

–Es solo… ¡Que no lo puedo evitar! –Y estallo una vez más en lágrimas.

-Genial, "cariño"… -Rosalie le arrojo una revista. –Ya, ya Bella… le hará daño al niño… o niña.

-Es que esa película… es tan linda… -La nueva Sra. Cullen volvió a calmarse y se detuvo a ver los ojos de su familia. –Tienen sed…

-Ehh, solo un poco… nada de cuidado… -Alice le quito importancia.

-Lo dudo… ¿entonces porque no esta aquí Jasper apaciguándome?

-Para ser tan patosa… eres perceptiva. –Emmett era el único que tenía los ojos dorados.

-Vayan de caza, estaré bien. –Acaricio su prominente vientre de casi 7 meses. –Este bebe y yo pasaremos largas horas con el reproductor de DVD…

-¡Yo la cuido! –Emmett lucio una sonrisa, muy propia de un vampiro… encantadora.

-No creo que… -Carlisle iba a empezar a replicar, cuando su hijo lo paro.

-Vamos, pa… juro que la cuidare bien… podremos jugar con el Nintendo Wii… -Alice y Rose lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. -¡Para el de golf no necesitas mucho movimiento!

-No, yo tampoco creo… -Esme negaba con la cabeza.

-Denme la oportunidad… -Bella se enterneció por esos ojos tan lindos…

-El puede hacerlo, de todas maneras yo soy la cuerda de los dos… -Los cuatro abrieron la boca con sorpresa. –No dejare que incendie la casa, y ninguna de las otras cosas que de seguro esta pensando…

-¡Hey! ¿No que el psíquico era Edward? -Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Cómo ves, Alice? –Rose solo haría lo que su hermana dijera, ella cerro los ojos y…

-No, estarán bien… -Los ojos de Alice mostraban que algo MUY interesante pasaría.

-¿Segura? –Carlisle empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Si, muy segura… vámonos Jazz… -La enana de la familia emprendió su danzar por la sala. –¡Diviértanse!

Y asi, salieron y Bella se arrepintió al instante… cuando Emmett ladeo la cabeza… de forma sospechosa.

* * *

EMMETT POV

¡SI! Yo haré que esta noche sea genial para mi hermanita… al menos, hasta que el neurótico de mi hermano… oséase… su esposo, venga.

-Ya se que lo primero que haremos… -Note el temblor que la envolvió. ¡Era una ternurita!

-Emmett, ¿Qué estas planeando? –La ayude a enderezarse del sillón.

-Nada de peligro, no queremos que mi sobrinito salga volando por ahí… -Abrió los ojos horrorizada. –Eso no seria bueno…

-¿Por qué no mejor vemos películas? Solo en lo que llega Edward…

-Nopes… -Negué con la cabeza. -¡Vamos al desván!

-¿Al desván? –Eso la ha de ver extrañado, lo digo por la forma en que sus cejas se juntaron. -¿Y para que iríamos?

-No seas aguafiestas… déjame consentirte… -Sabia que los ojos de cachorro funcionarían.

-De acuerdo… pero… -La alce en mis brazos. –No vayas rápido… -Pare un paso. –Me mareo… y vomitare… y eso no es nada bueno…

-Ya… -Rodé los ojos y camino a un paso, mas o menos humano. -¿Mejor?

-Algo… -Cerro sus parpados con fuerza.

Llegue a mis destino y una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba plasmada en mi cara. Deje a mí cuñada en el piso y espere a que su corazón se normalizara.

-¿Ya?

-Si, Emmett… ya estoy bien…

-Antes de entrar… quiero que sepas una cosa… -Me recargue en la puerta. –Todos y cada uno de nosotros… los habitantes de esta casa… tenemos un rincón "especial"…

-¿Especial? –Analizo mis palabras y note la curiosidad que le picaba.

-Sip… -Me puse un dedo en la barbilla. –De Edward es su recamara… De Alice su armario… De Jasper el sótano… De Pa… su despacho… De Ma… su jardín… y de Rose la cochera…

-Supongo que el tuyo es el desván…

-¡Bravo! Eres inteligente… -Le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No se si sentirme halagada o incomoda… -Se cruzo de brazos. –Si este es tu rincón… ¿Por qué me trajiste? Edward nunca me habia mencionado esto…

-Eso es… ¡porque solo Rose y yo sabemos que hay dentro! –Hice un puchero. –Bueno… Edward lo ha leído en mi mente, pero tiene estrictamente prohibido comentar algo… -Empecé a abrir la puerta. –Asi que… ni pío de lo que hay dentro…

-Si, Emmett…

¡Genial! Esto seria genial… de seguro Bella no se esperaba lo que consideraba "ESPECIAL"

Y lo confirme cuando vi su cara…

-Emmett… esto es…

* * *

-¿Segura que estará a salvo? –Rosalie miraba con celo en la dirección a su casa.

-Si… -Alice paro su carrera. –Dejen avisarle a Edward que se demore un poco mas en llegar… -Saco su móvil y marco… -Hola Edward… no, no, no Bella esta bien… La esta cuidando Emmett. –La vidente separo el celular de su oido. –No, no, no… déjame acabar… todo saldrá bien… Emmett la llevo al desván… -Minutos de silencio. –Jajaja xD Sabia que lo comprenderías, le hace falta a tu mujer… ¿Quieres alcanzarnos en la caza? Ok, nos vemos ahí… -Cerró la llamada y Esme la analizo.

-Bella estará feliz, ¿verdad?

-Si, mama… -Abrazo a su esposo. –Y mi hermano sabrá… Quien es la verdadera Bella

* * *

BELLA POV

-Emmett… esto es…

-¿Impresionante, no?

Mi cuñado sonaba emocionado, pero yo solo abría y cerraba la boca…

-¡¿ERES FAN DE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL?!

La habitacion de piso a techo estaba cubierta de paginas de revista, algunas impresiones de computadora, posters, fotografías y mas…

Pero mas curioso… era que al fondo de la habitacion… habia…

-¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no! –Bella noto lo que su cuñado habia ideado. –Ni lo sueñes Emmett…

-Oh, vamos… -La cargo hasta el escenario; ¡Oh, si, ERA UN ESCENARIO DE KARAOKE!

-¡Ni loca! –Por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a enojarme.

-¡Solo una canción Bella! –Me arrastro al escenario y rebusco en varios discos. –En realidad… no soy un fan de los chicos de esa película… ¡Me gusta el contexto!

-¿Eh? –Ok… esto confirmaba… ¡EMMETT ERA EL MAS CHIFLADO DE TODOS LOS CULLEN!

-Me gusta la historia… si fuera un libro… ¡Te juro que lo compraba! –NI siquiera me miraba, seguía buscando algo. -¡Lo encontré!

-Yo no voy a cantar… -Y me senté enfurruñada en un banco cercano.

-Esta te la dedico… yo. –Una guitarra se escucho de fondo y me paso unas hojas. –Esta en español… asi que aquí esta la letra en ingles… -Me sonrió con felicidad… y note que no lo habia hecho con mala intención. En verdad quería darme esa sorpresa.

-Gracias Emmett…

-Aunque censurare algunas partes… -Un toque de enojo se noto en su ojos… y empezó a cantar…

_Tú viniste sonriendo_

_No se bien, de donde_

_Con aire tan puro, de quien del futuro_

_Espera, la sonrisa encontrar_

_Tu vestido sin curvas_

_Tu sueño guardado_

_Yo quedo pensando que el día que el llegue_

_Será, solo felicidad_

Era una canción para embarazadas… Me la estaba cantando a mí…

Por que si, si me emocionaba… y me alegraba cargar este bebe… EL no tenia la culpa de nada…

Además contaba con el apoyo de mis padres, hermanos, cuñados y cuñadas, unos suegros que eran un amor, unos amigos que valían mucho… y un esposo que me hacia olvidar… el origen de mi nene o nena…

_Tus deseos serán todos satisfechos_

_Importante es que tu sepas esperar_

_Tu voz ensaya la canción que un día_

_Muchas veces con ternura cantaras_

_Y tú vives pensando que nombre tendrá_

_El amor que de tu propio amor va a nacer_

_Y ese amor, que en tus brazos tendrás_

Sonreí cuando note que estrofa habia quitado… habia cuidado hasta el más sencillo detalle…

_No se quien eres tu, ni cual tu origen es_

_Tan solo se que, luces linda esperando un bebe_

_Esperando un bebe…_

Y las lagrimas ganaron… se deslizaron por mi cara mientras acariciaba mi estomago y una alegría me inundaba…

-Gracias Emm… -Lo abrace y el me lo devolvió. –Es muy bonita…

-En realidad… yo no la descubrí… -Y juro que si los vampiros se sonrojaran… el lo habría hecho. –Fue tu esposo… en su "viaje" cuando estuvo por Sudamérica… la escucho… e inconscientemente… pensó en ti…

-Como seria cuando yo tuviera un hijo… -Nota mental: Llenar de besos y abrazos a mi esposo cuando llegara.

-Si… -Saco un disco de su espalda y me hizo la cara de cachorro. -¿Por fis?

-No, no… por favor Emmett… no soy buena en el canto… -Intente negarme… ¡MATARIA A ALICE CUANDO LA VIERA! Le habia enseñado la cara de cachorrito maltratado… y la estaba usando en mi contra. -Te juro que si algo sale de esta habitacion… -Tome el micrófono con fuerza y… ¡Se lo avente! Me horrorice cuando capte lo que habia hecho. –Oh, por Dios… lo siento Emm…

-¿Me aventaste el micrófono? –Su rostro era de total y completa sorpresa.

-Yo… bueno… -Entrecerró los ojos.

-Iba ser bueno y escoger una buena canción… pero ahora… -Alzo un disco dorado, leí claramente lo que decía y me enoje.

-No te atreverías Emmett Cullen…

-¡CANTARAS DANCING QUEEN DE ABBA!

Esto era la guerra.

* * *

-Dime Alice… que tan bueno será del 1 al 10… -Edward estaba recargado en una piedra mientras su familia jugaba en el prado.

-Ummm, calculo que un 9… -La pelinegra danzaba de un lado para el otro. –Se intentaran humillar el uno al otro… pero estoy casi segura de que Bella ganara…

-Vaya… ¿llegaremos a la mejor parte? –Jazz salto de improvisto frente a su esposa. –No creo que nos deje entrar al desván.

-Oh no, no hay problema con eso… -Y todos los vampiros la miraron. –Ellos solos, nos incluirán…

* * *

EMMETT POV

¡Me habia agredido! ¡A mi!

Al que decidió darle una tarde de diversión… la escuche… vaya… quien lo diría… la humana me estaba dando una sorpresa…

_OU CAN DANCE, YOU CAN JIVE_

_HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE  
SEE THAT GIRL, WATCH THAT SCENE_

_DIG IN THE DANCING QUEEN_

Bella cantaba con todo su ímpetu. Se notaba que no se dejaría vencer por mí…

La letra seguía y odiaba admitirlo, ¡PERO CANTABA MUY BIEN!

-Termine… -Me regreso el micrófono. –No vas a poder conmigo… lo hago mejor que tu…

¡Argh! Estoy casi seguro de que hablaban las malditas hormonas y no ella, pero esa miradita…

-Te reto… quien logre un mejor performance… sin importar la calidad vocal ni nada por el estilo… ¡SOLO LO BIEN QUE ACTUEMOS EN EL ESCENARIO!

-Trato… -Me extendió la mano y reprimí las ganas de estrujárselo… No creo que Edward tomara muy bien el que le rompiera el brazo a su esposa.

-Trato… pero mientras… -Saque un disco mas. –Estaré ensayando…

-Estaremos… una canción y una canción. –Me señalo una caja de discos. –Asi que súbeme esa a la mesa… no me puedo agachar ni cargar…

-Estupida humana embarazada… -Aunque lo murmure me habia escuchado.

-Estupido pedazo de músculos sin cerebro…

¡Ouch! Bella 1 Emmett 0

* * *

La casa estaba en silencio cuando la familia entera entro.

-¿Segura que todo esta bien? –Carlisle miro a su hija.

-Seh… -Se sentó en los sillones. – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-¡EDWARD VEN POR MI! –El grito de Bella lo alerto que el show iba a empezar. -¡Maldición, Emmett! ¡No seas tramposo! Quedamos que solo bajarías a arreglar la sala…

-¡Yo le ayudo Bells! –Alice corrió a su recamara y se topo con su enorme hermano en el camino. -¿Estas sirven? –Le mostró algunas telas… ¿Y una falda?

-Perfecto, enana… -Se detuvo. -¿Lo sabias desde el principio, no?

-Jeje… -Le sonrió con cariño. –Era algo que tenia que pasar tarde que temprano.

-¡EDWARD! –La humana grito una vez más.

-Ya voy cariño… -Edward soltó una carcajada cuando los pensamientos de Emmett lo embargaron. –Estas bromeando…

-Cállate… no le digas nada…

-Esto valdrá la pena… -El vampiro lector de mentes seguía riéndose.

-¡Te lo dije Edward! –Y es que Alice habia evitado pensar en todo lo que verían…

* * *

-Ejem… -Carlisle habia sido asignado el maestro de ceremonia. –Estamos aquí… para presenciar este "Concurso de talento"

Esme, Jazz, Alice y Rose estallaron en aplausos. Edward y Bella estaban a los costados del escenario, tenian una buena vista.

-¿Qué va a hacer? –Bella tomo del brazo a su esposo.

-Lo siento, cariño… no te voy a decir nada… -Un ¡JA! Se escucho. –NO seria justo…

-Eres mi esposo… -Bella frunció su boca.

-Te ves linda cuando haces esos gestos, pero ni asi me convences… -Le revolvió el cabello. –Mejor disfruta…

-Los concursantes me han pedido que les explique que… -El medico estaba divirtiéndose con la ocurrencia de esos dos. –Esto se calificara… POR LA MEJOR PRESENTACION. Y no por otra cosa, solo el mejor show de la noche…

-¡Ya, queremos verlos! –Rose chiflo con fuerza.

-Iremos con el primer concursante… ¡Emmett! –Carlisle apretó el botón PLAY. Y las cortinas se abrieron.

La tonada hizo que Jasper estallara en risas. We Go Together de la película Grease se dejo escuchar…

Apareció Emmett, bueno el lado derecho de Emmett enfundado en unos pantalones de piel, playera blanca y una chamarra del mismo material que la parte de abajo.

_We go together like  
rama lama lama  
ke ding a de dinga a dong  
remembered for ever like  
shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom_

_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
shoo-bop  
That's the way it should be  
Wha oooh yeah!_

No se oía tan mal… y aunque solo mostraba la mitad de su cuerpo… se movía bien.

Edward no aguanto y soltó una carcajada acompañado de Alice, ambos sabían lo que venia…

Lo que siguió… ¡Fue lo que los sorprendió!

En el lado izquierdo estaba disfrazado de Sandy… si, con todo y coletita rubia… la falda, la blusa, el suéter… ¡TODO ERA IGUAL QUE EL VESTUARIO DE LA PELICULA!

Además era divertido verlo bailar…

_We're one of a kind  
Like dip di-dip di-dip  
Doo-bop a doo-bee doo  
Our names are signed  
Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
boog-e-dy  
Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
shoo-bop_

_We'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-waaa!_

_When we go out at night  
And stars are shinin' bright  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance  
Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove_

-Odio admitirlo… pero… -Edward dejo de reírse un momento al ver la cara enojada de su esposa. –La tendrás difícil…

-Siéntate y cállate… -Cargo una bolsa negra hasta detrás del "escenario" –Alice…

-Enseguida te ayudo… -La joven entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro de duende.

-Vamos Bella… intenta sumir un poco el estomago… -Silencio, todos habían escuchado.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –Bella se oía enojada. -¡QUE ESCONDA MI BARRIGA! Por Dios, Alice…

-Hey, hey… chica embarazada… relájate… -Un ziper subió. –Yo no soy tu oponente. Es el grandulón… que ahora mismo acaba de recrear su película favorita de aquella época… No, no, no si lo hubieras visto… Nos costo décadas que dejara de usar ese look de Danny Zucco…

-¿Tienes fotos? –Bella se escuchaba animada. –Creo que lucirán geniales en el Facebook…

-¡Eres mala, Bell!

La cantarina risa de Alice los contagió.

Y estuvo a punto de desconcentrar a Emmett… ¡NI loco dejaría que esas fotos salieran a la luz! Tenia una reputación que cuidar…

-¡Vamos canten conmigo! –Animo a su familia para que hicieran los mismos movimientos –de las manos- con el.

_Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong  
Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y  
Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom  
Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong  
Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom_

-¡Solo los chicos! –Jasper aumento la euforia.

_A wop ba-ba lu-mop_

-¡Ellas!

_A wop bam boom_

-Les quiero agradecer, su entusiasmo… En especial a ti hermano, Jazz… ¡Eres lo mejor! –El rubio se paro dramáticamente y agradeció a su "publico"… -El gran final…

_We're for each other like  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom  
Just like my brother is  
Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
We'll always be together  
Wha oooh yeah!  
We'll always, be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom!_

Se deslizo por el piso, y cayo a los pies de Rosalie regalándole una flor.

-Oh… eres un amor Emmett… -Su esposa le dio un beso. –Fue un gran show, bebe…

-Lo se… -Se levantó y grito a su contrincante. -¡Supera eso!

-¡Démosle un aplauso a Emmett Cullen! –Carlisle recupero la compostura. –Y ahora la ultima concursante… ¡Bella Cullen!

-¿Lista? –Alice se asomo detrás de la cortina. –Aquí vas, patéale el trasero…

Emmett reconoció la música. -¡NO! ¡Sacaste ese disco de mi colección privada! –Brinco del sillón como resorte y Carlisle y Jasper lo tuvieron que sostener. -¡Eso es trampa Bella! Quedamos que nada de ahí… -En ese momento su cabeza carburo todo. -¡ALICE!

-¿¡Que?! –La pelinegra alzo los hombros. –Ella tambien pidió ayuda…

-¡ESTAN BROMEANDO! –Edward abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa. -¡Ella no…!

-¡Diablos, Emmett! Arruinaste la sorpresa… -Ali se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer al piso. –Aguafiestas…

-¡ERES UNA TRAMPOSA ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN!

Tarde… el reclamo de Emmett llego tarde…

La cortina se abrió y mostró a una embarazada y hermosa Bella…

¡ENFUNDADA EN UN TRAJE DE TIMON!

Si, lo que están leyendo… En un traje de Timón… ¡La suricata del Rey León!

_Hakuna matata, una forma de ser_

_Hakuna matata, nada que temer_

_Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir_

_A vivir así yo aquí aprendí_

_Hakuna matata_

Cantaba y actuaba ambas partes con maestría… y mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vaya! –Jazz sentía la emoción y la alegría de su nueva cuñada. –En verdad lo esta disfrutando…

-¡Esto va directo al álbum de la familia! –Esme saco una cámara fotográfica.

Bella le guiño el ojo y movió su barriga, lo cual… claramente la hacia ver mas tierna.

_Cuando un joven era él_

_Cuando joven era yo_

_Muy bien_

_Gracias_

_Sintió que su aroma le dio mucha fama  
Vació la sabana después de comer_

_Un alma sensible soy, aunque de cuero cubierto estoy  
Y a mis amigos, el viento se los llevó  
Qué vergüenza_

_Oh qué vergüenza_

Edward no podía parar de reírse, Bella tenía una mano en la cabeza y se lamentaba "la vergüenza"

-¡Te dije que iba a valer la pena! –Alice abrazo a su hermano. -¿A poco no es lo mas lindo que haz visto?

-Con o sin disfraz… es lo más hermoso…

_Mi nombre cambié a Hortensia_

_Ese nombre no te queda_

_Y mucho sufrí yo_

_Ay, como sufrió_

_Cada vez que yo…_

_Pumba, no enfrente de los niños_

_Oh perdón_

Se tapo la boca con picardía y jalo a su esposo al escenario.

-No, Bella… esto es asunto solo tuyo y de el… -Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, hermano! –Jazz hizo uso de su don… lo desinhibió un poco.

-¡Jasper!

-¡Gracias! –Bella siguió cantando y animo a su marido a que la acompañara.

_Hakuna matata, una forma de ser  
Hakuna matata, nada que temer_

No pudo negarse asi que…

_Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir_

-Sí, canta

_A vivir así yo aquí aprendí  
Hakuna matata  
Hakuna matata, hakuna matata  
Hakuna matata, hakuna_

-¡Eso es! –La castaña empezó danzar por el escenario, colocando las manos de su esposo en su cintura. -¡Sígueme!

_Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir_

_A vivir así yo aquí aprendí  
Hakuna matata..._

Edward la cargo y Bella estiro la pierna coquetamente…

La familia se deshizo en aplausos…

-Lo siento, nene… -Rose acaricio la espalda de Emmett. –Pero debes de admitir que Bella se saco un 10…

-Hump. –Se levanto y se fue al portón. -¡Bah! Solo lo hacen porque esta toda neurótica… llena de hormonas… y bastante linda…

-¿Soy linda? –Bella se sentó a lado de el.

-… -El grandulón no le contesto.

-Muchas gracias, Emmett… -El aludido se sorprendió. –Me hiciste pasar un buen dia… me divertí a lo grande… -Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Debo agregar que el disfraz fue un buen detalle… -Admitió con pesar. –Ganaste limpiamente, Bella Cullen…

-Jiji… -Le extendió. –Anda, ayúdame a parar… que creo que por algún lugar olí un rico pastel…

-¡Ja! –Su cuñado la levanto. –Creo que aparte de psíquica eres buena olfateando…

-Creo que con esto queda demostrado que Emmett puede cuidar muy bien de Bella… -Jasper termino de acomodar la sala.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. –Edward le dio un plato de pastel de chocolate a su esposa. -¿Tu que piensas? ¿La siguiente vez te quedas con el?

-Yo creo que si… -Y saboreo un bocado del festín. -¡Ummmm! Rico…

-Ya lo decía… embarazada y llena de hormonas… -Bella frunció la boca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Estoy gorda!

-¡Emmett!

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Isabella habia decidido tajantemente no hacerse el ultrasonido que le diría que esperaba… tampoco quería pensar demasiado en la profecía… Vivía su embarazo "lo más normal" que pudiera…

-No sean hostiles… -Carlisle estaba caminando frente a su familia, mientras Esme apoyaba a su esposo. –NO quiero altercados, ni que hagan pasar un mal rato a Bella… y mucho menos a sus invitados…

-Van a apestar la casa a perro… -Rosalie cruzo las piernas. -¿Seguros que tienen que venir?

-Bella no se ha sentido bien… -El medico de la familia se recargo en la pared mas cercana. –Y aunque al principio Edward estuvo negándose a dejarla ir… los jóvenes de La Push, la han cuidado bien las ocasiones en que fue…

-Pero ahora… los huesos le duelen mucho y ya casi no puede caminar… -Edward iba descendiendo las escaleras.

-Y nosotros tenemos que hacer de anfitriones… -Jasper jugueteo con el cabello de Alice. -¿Qué tan mal esta?

-Cada vez mas débil y aunque la vitaminizamos y estamos tomando todas las precauciones… Tiene una anemia algo severa. –El pianista se dejo rodear por los brazos de su madre. –No es normal… al menos no debería si estuviéramos seguros… de que ese bebe es…

-Humano. –Emmett acabo la idea. –Asi que… ¿licántropo?

-Por eso accedimos a que viniera la manada. –Carlisle se acerco a la ventana. –Tenemos que hablar con Billy Black y Sam…

-¡¿La van a dejar irse?! –Rose se enderezo del sillón. –No, no, no, no… Bella es parte de la familia. Ella debe de tener a ese bebe aquí… -Miro a su padre. –Por eso estas acomodando una habitacion… TU vas a atender el parto… y si algo saliera mal… ¡Estaremos juntos!

-Es… algo mas complicado. –Alice noto en los ojos de su hermano todo el pesar y el miedo que tenía. -¿Qué pasa si nace siendo un licántropo? Vaya, en el sentido… de que sienta la aberración natural hacia nosotros… ¿Y si nosotros tampoco lo toleramos?

Nadie dijo nada en la sala; porque habían asimilado la situación… y aun mas… entendían el sentir de su hermano.

Tener que entregar a tu esposa, a tus enemigos naturales… solo para evitar dañarla…

-No será fácil, ¿verdad? –Emmett intento sonreír. –Pero al menos vamos a disfrutarlo… ¡Nunca antes habia tenido a una embarazada tan cerca!

-Si, y Bella con sus hormonas y sus antojos… -Jasper se rió bajito. –Ese último de jugo de naranja con chamoy y una rodaja de fresa…

-Solo le falto ponerle algo de ron… y hubiera sido una buena bebida… -Alice tambien se contagio. –Y las caras de Charlie y Reneé cuando vieron la velocidad con que come… aunque Reneé ya no vio lo ultimo…

-Gracias… -Murmuro bajito Edward. Se quedo callado al igual que los demás. –Compostura, hermanos, compostura…

Un carro y varias pisadas se escucharon. En el carro iba Seth, Emily y Billy. Los demás estaban en estado.

-Bienvenidos… -Carlisle los espero en la puerta.

Seth ayudo a Billy a salir, mientras la manada –ya en humanos- tambien se acercaron.

-Gracias por dejarnos venir a verla… -Emily traía una canasta en sus brazos. –Le trajimos unos bocadillos…

-¡Fresas! ¡Y naranjas!–Rosalie sonrió con honestidad. –De unos dias para acá Bella solo quiere comer eso…

-Yo… -Black trago saliva.

-No se angustie Billy… aquí no lo juzgaremos.

Carlisle y su familia les abrieron paso… y aunque entraron cautelosos… los Cullen no eran tan malos.

-Bells esta dormida… pero por su respiración… -Alice se balanceaba en sus pequeños pies. –Ya esta casi despierta.

-¿Edward? –La tenue voz adormilada de la humana, lo confirmo.

-Voy, cariño…

Una vez que desapareció, Billy entablo la plática. -¿Han servido los amuletos?

-Si, solo en algunas ocasiones duerme inquieta… y amanece cansada… pero nada de cuidado… -Esme entro con una bandeja de bebidas, interrumpiendo a su marido.

-No se que les guste… asi que supongo que lo que menos toque mis manos… -Y les mostró las bebidas en su lata. –Asi podrá ser más soportable nuestro olor…

-Muchas gracias… -Aunque Sam y los chicos estaban con los sentidos alertas, el más pequeño, Seth; fue el que abrió la lata. -¡Están fríos! –Todos en la sala lo miraron. –Ooopsss… creo que eso no sonó bien…

Emmett y Jasper fueron los primeros en soltar una carcajada, seguidos de Emily y Esme.

-Siempre con tus comentarios… –Embry le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Para sus oídos tan agudos escuchaban las pisadas de Edward y unas más tenues.

-¿Qué tiene Bella? –Quil no dejo la pregunta al aire.

-Por eso tambien queríamos que vinieran… -Los Cullen se pusieron serios. –Bella no ha estado bien… tiene anemia… y sus huesos están frágiles…

-¿Eso es normal, en un embarazo? ¿No? –Paul alzo una ceja.

-No al grado en que lo tiene Bells… -Alice se mordió el labio. – Se ve muy mal… siempre esta cansada… los huesos de las piernas son los que le causan mas problemas y…

-Y no es necesario que sigas… -La susodicha estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, pálida, pero con una gran sonrisa. –O no me dejaran siquiera respirar en paz… -Edward la cargo y la deposito frente a Billy. -¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, ¿y tu? –Le extendió una bolsa. –Nos informaron que no querías una fiesta…

-Oh, no, no, no… -Bella se horrorizo. –Dejar que mis cuñadas organicen un Baby Shower… sería… no se, demasiado riesgoso…

-¡Bah! –Alice y Rosalie se fueron a la cocina.

-Espero que te guste… Sue me ayudo a elegirlo. –Carlisle le pidió permiso para empujar su silla. –Me gustaría que fueramos a algún otro lugar a platicar… porque conozco a los chicos y solo están esperando que nos vayamos "los adultos" para jugar a gusto… Y creo que tampoco quieren a Sam cerca…

-¡Hey! –Seth se sintio ofendido; desde la muerte de su padre, Billy habia pasado a ser… una clase de sustituto, que aumento con lo sucedido a Bell. –Anda, anda… vete con el Doctor… a ver si te checa ese cable que se desconecto…

-No seas desagradable, Seth… -Uley negó con la cabeza y se adentro en la casa.

Carlisle desapareció por el pasillo, y a Bella la colocaron en el sillón; donde la rodeó la manada.

-¿Todos trajeron regalos? –La castaña se ruborizo. –No era necesario…

-¡Estas enorme! –Quil codeo a Paul. -¿¡Que?! Es la verdad…

-Jajaja –Bella estallo en carcajadas. –Gracias Paul… aparte de Emmett eres el único que me ha dicho eso… -Miro de reojo a su familia. –Creo que temen herir mis sentimientos…

-¡Ja! No la han visto en uno de sus ataques de llanto. –Ahora el que recibió un codazo fue Emmett. -¡Rose! Nena, eso duele…

-Entonces no abras más esa boquita…

Los licántropos no pudieron reprimir unas risitas, no todos ves a una rubia sometiendo a un grandulón.

-Veamos… supongo que debería abrir los regalos, ¿no? –Bella señaló los paquetes que habia en la mesa del café.

-¡Por favor! Que yo no he podido ver nada… -Alice se sentó en el suelo, junto a las piernas de su cuñada. –A ver… -Escogió uno. –Este primero…

-¿Embry? No te hubieras molestado… –La castaña abrió la bolsa y sonrió. -¿Unos tenis? ¿Azules?

-Tengo la firme confianza de que será niño… ¿Por qué no quieres conocer el sexo? –El chico se cruzo de brazos.

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa… -Bella rodó los ojos y saco otro. –Este es de Emily… -La joven la interrumpió.

-En realidad es de Sam y mío, esperemos que te guste… -Dicho esto, se extendió un vestido amarillo, muy lindo, vaporoso.

-¿Ustedes creen que será niña? –Edward alzo el vestido y sus hermanas se dedicaron a acariciarlo; ansiaban que todo saliera bien.

-Yo… no se… Sam no lo cree… -Emily alzo los hombros y le resto importancia; aunque Edward leyó sus pensamientos y se tenso.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? –Bella le acaricio la mano.

-No, nada… sigue abriéndolos…

Edward habia leído claramente que la leyenda especificaba un MACHO. Ósea… que el hijo de Bella… seria ¿niño?

Bella había recibido objetos para el cuidado de su bebe. Shampoos, jabones, cremas, ropa, pañales… porque tambien se habían unido a los regalos sus cuñados…

Pero el regalo que mas la habia enternecido… era una muñeca. Si, una muñeca.

Billy le habia dado una muñeca de trapo –pero MUY bonita- se parecía a ella, cuando era una niña… Charlie estaría muy contento con ese regalo.

Pero lamentablemente la tarde tan amena que habían compartido, tuvo que llegar a su fin… cuando los mayores salieron con caras duras del despacho de su suegro… y aunque nadie le dijo nada… sabia que las cosas no iban bien…

* * *

-¿Lo lograste? –Esme escudriño a su hijo.

-Si… y aunque no se quedo satisfecha con mis respuestas… logre que durmiera… -Edward se dejo caer. -¿Qué tan segura es la información?

-Bastante… Billy, no sabe mucho… puesto que nunca se habían enfrentado a la situación… -Carlisle se cruzo de brazos. –Pero la probabilidad es alta…

-¡Eso es injusto! –Alice brinco. -¿Cómo pueden decir tan fríamente… que Bella puede morir al momento de dar a luz? –Se paso la mano por sus cabellos. –A estas alturas de nuestra vida es inverosímil que una mujer pierda la vida al dar a luz…

-Pero lo que esta cargando Bella… no es algo normal. –Jasper le acaricio los hombros.

-No es como si el bebe le estuviera "chupando la vida" –Carlisle razono un poco mas. –Pero Bella es demasiado frágil, cuando decidió seguir con el embarazo… estaba aun débil por lo sucedido… Charlie me explico que le habían dicho que seria un embarazo difícil… y un parto aun mas riesgoso…

-Y sin contar lo obvio… -Rosalie frunció la nariz. -¿Habrá que escoger?

-Tal vez… -Edward apretó la quijada. –La vida de Bella…

-O de su hijo… -Esme termino la frase.

* * *

-¿No crees que será perjudicial? –Lo miraba pasearse de un lado a otro por el bosque.

-No… ¡Vamos!… será divertido… -Y le sonrió de una manera cínica. -¿Hace cuanto que no nos divertimos? Solo será una visita rápida…

-El jefe Swan no nos tiene en gran estima y si descubre que estamos por aquí…

-Lo se, pero no es que vaya a entrar por la puerta y le diga: HOLA…

-Si en la reserva…

-Ya se, ya se… -Los ojos se volvieron melancólicos. –Solo quiero ver si…

-¿Esta bien? ¡Ja! ¿Y ahora te preocupas? No me hagas reír…

-Cállate Leah… y esperame aquí…

Jacob corrió por la parte trasera de la casa Swan, sabia donde estaba la alcoba de Bella… pero decidió primero entrar a la sala… quería sentirse…

-Como en casa…

Todo seguía igual… misma sala… mismo comedor… ¿mismas fotos? Estaba seguro que esa que estaba en el centro de la repisa… y que estaba en un cuadro dorado, era nueva.

Se acerco despacio… y su cuerpo tembló cuando vio quienes estaban retratados.

Era de la boda de Bella y Edward, lucían felices… ella se veía radiante y el estupido vampiro… era el sueño de cualquier chica…

Pero eso no fue lo que le causo el temblor… fue el vientre de la novia.

-Bella… Bella… esta embarazada.

Sintio como la boca se le seco, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber… que ese hijo que Bella esperaba… era de el.

-¡Y EL ESTUPIDO VAMPIRO SE HA ENTROMETIDO DE VUELTA!

No… costara lo que costara… un chupa sangres no criaría a SU HIJO…

-De eso me encargo yo… y no me importa a quien tenga que quitar del medio… para quedarme con la familia que siempre me correspondió.

Salio de la casa… ya tenia un plan… solo faltaba conseguir las piezas adecuadas para lograr su venganza…

Contra los Cullen y contra la misma Isabella Swan si era necesario.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**-¡YO LO MATO! -Edward forcejeaba con sus hermanos.**

**-¡Hey, hey! Calma... -Viri lo miro a los ojos. -Lo estoy haciendo para que pague por lo que hizo...**

**-Pero... calma... contesta rw... y te dejo que mires en mi cabeza...**

**-Ok...**

**-Que facil lo convencio... -Jasper se sento junto a Emmett.**

**-JULI no eres la unica que desea muerte para el estupido del perro ese hijo de...**

**-¡EDWARD!**

**-¡Hijo!**

**Viri y Carlisle lo callaron. -No se pueden decir esas cosas... -Emmett nego con la cabeza. -Mejor vamanos...**

**Ok...**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA!!!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**Se les quiere!!!**

**Cuidense!**

**aDios!**


	10. Nacimiento

**Hola...**

**-¿Aun no nos recuperamos? -Emmett se cruzo de brazos.**

**-¿Que cosas dices? NI que fueran enchiladas... -Jasper le dio un zape. -Se le ve mejor, creo que la tapioca esta funcionando...**

**-Tambien los medicamentos... -Carlisle saco una tableta desinflamatoria y otra para el dolor.**

**-Aqui esta el agua... -Edward llego con la escritora. -Tomatelas...**

**-Gracias... deja explico lo que pasa. **

**COMO SABEN, TENGO ARTRITIS, LLEVO MAS DE MEDIO AÑO CON ELLA; AL MENOS DIAGNOSTICADA. PERO ESTOS DIAS, COMO SABRAN LAS GENTES QUE VIVEN EN MEXICO, HAN CAIDO UNAS LLUVIAS TREMENDAS, Y EL FRIO ME AFECTA REALMENTE. ME ACALAMBRAN LAS MANOS, ME LAS ENTUMECEN Y ME CAUSAN MUCHO DOLOR; EN EL PEOR DE LOS CASOS, COMO DESCUBRIMOS HACE POCO, CUANDO CARGO MUCHO O EL DOLOR ES INTENSO.... PIERDO FUERZAS EN ELLAS Y ME TIEMBLAN MUY FUERTE...**

**PERO ME AFERRO A LA IDEA DE LLEVAR UNA VIDA NORMAL, NO SENTIRME INUTIL. HAGO MIS QUEHACERES EN CASA, LA COMIDA, MIS TAREAS, JUEGO CON MI HIJA, Y SIGO ESCRIBIENDO. PARA MI DESGRACIA Y COSA QUE ME DUELE HORRIBLE, ES DOLOROSO PARA MI, CUANDO APENAS LLEVO POCO ESCRIBIENDO, QUE LAS MANOS SE ME TRABEN, O ME EMPIECEN A CRUJIR.**

**LES PIDO PACIENCIA, PORQUE NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTO. SOLO LO HARE A UN RITMO MAS RELAJADO. NO HARE ACTUALIZACIONES MASIVAS, COMO LE VENIA HACIENDO. SI NO, QUE A MEDIDA QUE VAYA HACIENDO LOS CAPITULOS LOS IRE SUBIENDO.**

**-Ya., ya... manda el capitulo!!! -El fortachon se sento en el piso.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 9.

**Nacimiento.**

**BELLA POV**

-¿Segura que deberías de estarte moviendo? –Charlie caminaba detrás de mi, su hija de casi 9 meses de embarazo.

-¡Papa! Por favor… en casa apenas si me dejan mover un dedo… -Suspire antes de seguir. –Si no es Esme… es Alice… sino Rosalie… y si ellas no están… son Emmett y Jasper… ¡NI TE CUENTO DE MI MARIDO!

-Ya… -Charlie retrocedió al finalizar mi episodio. –Carlisle me hablo de tus cambios de humor…

¡Genial! Mi adorable suegro tambien estaba metido.

Y tambien… ¡Estupidas hormonas que me hacen hablar!

-Lo siento… es que me siento inútil… -Me deje caer en el sillón. –Cuando menos me dejaron venir a ver que no te haz muerto de inanición. Por cierto… gracias por pasar por mi; yo creo que si por ellos fuera me tendrían amordazada y en la cama.

-Muy graciosa, Bells… solo nos preocupamos por ti y por mi futuro nieto o nieta. -Mi padre me hizo compañía en su silla favorita. -¿Cuándo llega tu madre?

-La próxima semana… a tiempo para el parto.

Acaricie mi inmenso estomago. Ya estaba en la recta final… no me faltaba nada. Y aunque estaban más aprensivos de lo normal… en la casa se sentía una extraña sensación de alegría y angustia al mismo tiempo.

-Hija… -Por el tono de voz… pude ver que lo que se avecinaba no era bueno. –Hay algo que quiero comentar contigo…

-Deja adivino… mi flamante esposo te dijo mi posición. –Ya me las pagaría…

-Bella… deberías reconsiderar la cesárea… Correrías menos riesgo tu y el bebe…

Mi familia me habia intentado convencer… pero no era algo fácil. Si era cesárea… habría MUCHA sangre… y se lo que eso supondría para mi familia… y sobre todo para mi ángel personal.

Que si, era mas seguro… pero yo me sentía fuerte y preparada para tener a este nene o nena mío por parto natural.

Edward y Carlisle podrían estar conmigo sin temor a que las cosas se salgan de control… y tengo la ventaja de que podría hacerlo en la comodidad de mi hogar.

Además… habia que apresurarse… Reneé no podía estar conmigo… era demasiado riesgoso… ni siquiera nosotros estábamos seguros de lo que podría pasar a la hora del alumbramiento.

-No, papa… -Le sonreí. –Todo va bien… y si hubiera complicaciones… Carlisle lo sabría a tiempo… y podrán llevarme al hospital.

Contaba con Alice para eso.

-¿Y si no? –Charlie alzo una ceja.

-Suenas igual que ellos…

La puerta sonó, seguro ya era hora de irme.

-Adelante… -Charlie se giro para ver a mi marido entrar; pero vi como frunció la nariz y abría los ojos con temor.

-Charlie… -Se acomodo a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –Bell… ¿Todo bien?

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo no estaba bien. –Si, pero creo que quiero ir a tomar una siesta… -Me levante con su ayuda. –Te veo agitado, cariño… ¿quieres ir al baño?

Aunque no fuera necesario, cuando íbamos a casa de mi padre o el iba de visita, continuamente iban a "hacer necesidades fisiológicas".

-Si… creo que iré a refrescarme. –Me guiño el ojo y tome el brazo que Charlie me ofrecía.

-Te veo en el auto. –Trague saliva. –Lamento tener que quedarme tan poco… pero me siento cansada.

-No te preocupes por mi, hija… tu ahora tienes tu familia y no puedes estar pegada a mi… -Me abrió la puerta el Volvo. -¿No crees que Edward ya debería cambiar su carro… por algo mas familiar?

Me reí con ganas. –Si, papa… ya me comento algo… pero no se lo digas a el… le apasionan los autos… -Edward habia pensado en un carro para mi… Una camioneta Navigator… lo suficientemente grande, ostentosa y segura para mi. –Te quiero, nos vemos luego.

-Cuídate hija, cualquier cosa… -Miro mi estomago.

-Si… si entro en labor de parto tú serás de los primeros que se enteraran. –Me metí y cerré la puerta. –Anda, ve a ver ese partido que me comentaste.

Edward iba saliendo por la puerta y aunque era bueno actuando… yo lo conocía.

-Nos vemos Charlie…

Le dio la mano y entro en el asiento del conductor… espere lo prudente y solté la bomba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Sus manos aferraron el volante.

-¿Sam o los demás han ido a visitar a tu padre? –No me esperaba eso…

-No… Charlie me dijo que el que estaba bajando a la reserva era él… se encontentó con Billy… creo que sirvió lo que hablamos con el la ultima vez.

-¿Segura?

-Mucho… -Saco su celular y hablo a velocidad sorprendente. –Ahora si me estas asustando.

-Deja que lleguemos a casa.

Pronto llegamos a la Mansión y mi familia ya estaba en el porche aguardándonos… Tenían ¿miedo?

-¿Estas seguro? –Carlisle me ayudo a salir del coche.

-Casi… -Sus ojos de color negro se posaron en la más pequeña de la familia. -¿Hablaste con ellos?

-Si… lamento tener que decirte que no tienen nada que ver… -Alice se mordió el labio. –Sam ordeno a Paul y Embry que fueran dar un vistazo alrededor de la casa…

-¡Diablos! –Edward aventó un inocente árbol, que apenas crecía. –Ahora más que nunca no podemos bajar la guardia…

-¿Haremos guardias? –Emmett se emociono. –Yo haré lo que sea…

-Y no iras solo. –Rosalie tambien estaba furiosa.

-¡Alto! ¿Me podrían explicar que pasa? –Esme me acaricio el cabello.

-No te preocupes, hija… nada que no podamos controlar. –Me dirigió a la sala, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

-No, los conozco… ¿Qué va mal? –Mi estomago, en acto reflejo se puso duro… Mi hijo tambien sentía la tensión.

-No te angusties… -Edward acarició mi brazo. –Tu corazón se esta acelerando y sabes que no es bueno para el bebe que tu presión aumente…

-No, estoy bien y exijo saber que pasa. –Nadie hablaba. –Entonces me niego a hacer cualquier cosa que estén pensado ordenarme…

-No pasa nada…

-Edward Cullen, no soy tonta. –Lo mire a los ojos y le intente comunicar toda mi consternación. –Por favor…

-Edward… díselo. –Jasper fue el primero en hablar. –Tiene que estar enterada, o se pondrá de necia…

-¡Wow! Gracias Jazz… -Le hable entre dientes; pero dentro de mi sabia que lo que habia dicho era la verdad.

-Bella… quiero que te lo tomes con calma… tanto nosotros como Sam y la manada estamos tomando todas las precauciones…

Ya… si esto tenía que ver con la manada… En verdad era serio.

-No le des rodeos… -Apreté su mano fría.

-Cuando llegue por ti… capte un olor… un olor diferente. –Lo incite con la mirada a que siguiera. –Con el tiempo que hemos pasado a lado de los chicos de La Push; hemos aprendido a distinguir sus olores… este era nuevo y a la vez conocido.

-¿Puedes ser mas preciso? –Empezaba a sentir miedo, yo tambien.

-Era un olor a lobo… pero no es de la manada.

Mi cabeza proceso eso…

Si no era de Sam o de alguno de mis amigos… y era de un licántropo…

-Jacob… -Su nombre salio de mi boca y de inmediato sentí como un pitido me llego los oídos. –Jacob regreso.

-Bella, Bella, cariño… tranquilízate…

La voz de Edward me llegaba, pero el shock estaba ahí…

Jacob estaba cerca.

Después me sentí liviana… fue cuando me desmaye.

**FIN BELLA POV**

* * *

-Es el rastro de Jacob. –Seth se mordió el labio. –Y tambien el de mi hermana son los que encontramos en el bosque trasero.

-¿Cómo es que no los oyeron? –Carlisle estaba recargado en una de las columnas del porche.

-Porque no están en fase. –Sam caminaba con desesperación. –No se que han venido a buscar… no han ido a los alrededores de la reserva…

-Pero vio la foto de mi hermano y Bella. –Alice estaba ansiosa. –Algo no va bien…

-Si vio la foto… -Emmett negó con la cabeza. –Ya sabe que mi atolondrada hermanita esta embarazada… y si es un gramo de inteligente…

-Sabe que él es el padre. –Edward se sobo el tabique de la nariz. –Si yo fuera él…

-Vendrías a buscarla. –Embry bajo la cabeza con pesar. –Va a venir por Bella y el bebe…

-El problema es que… en el estado de gestación que esta, hace delicado su traslado… -Esme se apretaba las manos. –Muy peligroso.

-Y la deja vulnerable y al descubierto para un ataque. –Jasper calmaba en cada tanto los ánimos.

-¿Saben una cosa? –Paul sacudió la cabeza. –Por extraño y perturbador que parezca… creo que pasar tanto tiempo juntos… nos ha "unido" –Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. -¿No se han dado cuenta? Odio admitirlo… pero los últimos minutos hemos acompletado las frases de los otros…

-¡Diuh! –Rosalie hizo un gesto de asco. -¿Yo, pensar igual que un chucho?

-Rosalie Hale Cullen… -Esme la reprendió. -¿Qué son esos modales?

-¡Ja! A la rubia todavía la regaña su mama… -Quil miro socarronamente a Rose; la cual le gruño.

-¡Basta! No es el momento… -Sam reprendió con una mirada a su discípulo. –Tenemos que cuidar ahora más que nunca nuestros territorios… no sabemos que estén planeando…

-Pero lo que si tenemos seguro… es que sea lo que sea… no es nada bueno… -Carlisle fue interrumpido por un gritito de Alice. ¿Estaba teniendo una visión?

-¿Alice? –Jasper la rodeo en sus brazos. -¿Qué pasa?

-Es Bella… -Edward se paro y corrió a su habitacion. –No veo nada…

-Bueno… cuando ellos… -Emmett señalo con la cabeza a la manada. –Nunca ves su futuro…

-¡NO! No entiendes… lo veo, pero borroso nada definido… -Seguía dentro de la visión. – Ahora no veo nada, de nada…

-Como si estuviera muerta… -Rosalie parpadeo con sorpresa.

-¡CARLISLE! ¡ALGO NO VA BIEN!

El grito de Edward… los alertó de que algo estaba punto de suceder.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentí confundida… Y me lleno el último recuerdo.

Jacob estaba de regreso.

¿A que venia?

¿A ver si su trabajo quedo bien hecho?

Me estremecí y acaricie mi vientre. Este niño o niña que crecía en mí, era mío… MIO y de Edward… porque sabia que Edward lo querría como si fuera suyo.

Una parte de mi razón, me decía que Jacob vendría por este pedacito mío… mis sueños tambien.

¿Seria capaz…?

Casi me reí en voz alta, claro que seria capaz… De eso y más… yo estaba como muestra.

De repente la habitacion me parecía mas caliente que de costumbre… mis fuerzas tampoco estaban de lo mejor.

Algo me pasaba… intenté pararme y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba mojada mi cama.

¡Genial!

Ahora me fallaba la vejiga… ya podía escuchar las burlas de Emmett.

Me levante con cuidado… y… el líquido caliente escurrió por mis piernas…

¡SE ME HABIA ROTO LA FUENTE!

-Ay no…

Cuándo menos sentí, las manos de Edward me tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Edward?

-¡CARLISLE! ¡ALGO NO VA BIEN!

-¿Cómo que no va bien? –Fruncí las cejas. -¿Es lo normal, no?

-Tienes fiebre, eso no es normal… -En un guiño me encontré acostada y con un cinturón y una maquina a mi lado. -¡Diablos!

-¿Bella, sientes algo? –Mi suegro me estaba chequeando la presión.

-Ehh, no… ¿Debería? –Me mordí el labio.

-Descansa, duerme un rato… necesitaras la fuerzas… -Y sentí el poder de Jazz.

-No quiero… -Pero mis ojos se cerraron. –Te odio Jasper…

**FIN BELLA POV**

* * *

-¿Bella? –Edward le pasaba paños de agua fría por la frente. –Despierta… ¿Bella?

-Mande… -Se le veía y oía débil.

-Es hora… tenemos que llevarte a la sala que preparo Carlisle… -El medico de la familia se movía de un lado al otro, los únicos presentes eran Alice y Edward. –Están sufriendo.

-NO me duele nada… -Y era la verdad, no le dolía nada; pero tambien era verdad… que eso era lo que les preocupaba.

-Bell… ya tienes contracciones… el parto viene… pero necesito ponerte la epidural, para la cesárea… -El patriarca se acerco con una jeringa, con una aguja grande, grande.

-No… dije que no… -Intento enderezarse, pero su esposo se lo impidió. – ¿Contracciones?

-No es algo común, pero hay mujeres que tienen los dolores de parto… sin sentir el dolor. –Una sonrisa se asomo al rostro de la humana. –Pero es contraproducente, porque se les pasa el momento de dar a luz… y se exponen tanto la vida de la madre como la del producto… TU caso, hija…

-Los latidos… -El cinturón que rodeaba el vientre de Bella emitía un sonido que cada vez era más débil. –Bella, te quiero mucho, eres mi cuñada… y te adoro… pero no te pongas necia ahora. Tu bebe se esta cansando…

-¿El esta bien? –Eso la hizo tragar saliva.

-Si, pero no por mucho si no cooperas… por favor, amor, por favor… -Edward sabia que la fiebre y la presión que tenia su mujer solo indicaba… que esto se estaba poniendo grave.

-De acuerdo… -Un adormecimiento la empezó a invadir. –Tengo sueño…

-No, no te duermas… Bella ayúdanos con eso. –Carlisle empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, seguramente algo para las vías del suero.

Sintio las manos heladas poniéndola en otra cama, cuando abrió los ojos noto una luz diferente.

-Entre Alice y yo te ayudaremos a que te acomodes… no te muevas, Carlisle te pondrá la anestesia… -Edward la puso en ovillo. –Pase lo que pase evita moverte…

Un pinchazo, un pellizco y una sensación de frío la embargo.

-No fue tan malo… -En su mano ya tenia un tubito. –Tengo miedo… -La bata que tenia puesta se fue subida hasta la altura del busto.

-No pasa, todo saldrá bien y esto solo será un mal momento… -Su ángel le beso la frente.

-¡Carlisle! –La dulce voz de la duende le entro fuerte y concisa. – ¡El bebe! Lo perdemos…

-NO me siento bien… -La somnolencia y al perdida de fuerzas era mas intensa, pero alcanzo a escuchar una maldición. -¿Edward?

-Tranquila, cariño… tranquila… -Se permitió que sus ojos chocolates se fundieran con los caramelo.

-Pase lo que pase… sálvenlo a el. –Bella juraría que si su esposo pudiera llorar, ahora estaría bañado por lagrimas.

-No, no, no, no… nada de medidas heroicas… no será necesario. –Le acaricio con extrema urgencia el cabello. -¿Lo oíste?

-¡Alice, saca el medicamento que te indique! –El medico se oía ansioso y preocupado. –Inyéctaselo a Bella, ¡deprisa! La estamos perdiendo tambien…

-Por favor, yo ya viví… pero el no… y no tiene la culpa de venir al mundo… déjalo que conozca. –Cerró sus ojos. –Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

-¡NO! ¡BELLA NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

Isabella Cullen se permitió relajarse; sabía que las cosas saldrían bien… aunque ella no estuviera junto a Edward…

* * *

**ESME POV**

El patio estaba hecho un desastre. Nadie hablaba. Algunos caminaban de un lado para el otro, otros solo estaban sentado mirando a ningún lugar fijo.

Mi pobre hija… ¿Cómo estaría Bella?

Nuestro oido tan agudo y eficiente, no nos daba buenas noticias.

MI siempre educado esposo… ahora decía maldiciones y malas palabras a diestra y siniestra…

Mis hijos… ¡OH, mis hijos!

Mi pequeña Alice estaba aturdida, conmocionada… El olor a sangre y todo el movimiento la sobrepasaban con creces… y mi Edward.

El pobre… tanto que habia buscado a su mujer ideal… la tuvo, la dejo ir… y ahora que por fin puede estar feliz junto a ella… ¿Dios seria tan injusto con el; con nosotros, como para quitárnosla?

Me pare del suelo, los latidos eran cada vez más débiles…

-¡NO! ¡BELLA NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

-¡¿NO DEBERIAMOS LLEVARLA ALGUN HOSPITAL?! –El pequeño Seth se estiro el cabello con fuerza.

-NO… el Dr. Cullen es bueno en lo que hace… no podría estar en mejores manos. –Le sonreí a Sam, todos eran buenos chicos.

-Gracias… yo se que todo tiene que salir bien. –Desee para mis adentros que mis palabras resultaran ciertas…

Y ese fue el momento en que todos lo oímos, claro y fuerte.

El llanto de un bebe.

**FIN ESME POV**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Nunca habia sentido tanta tensión –solo tal vez- cuando James estuvo a punto de llevarse a Bella…

Los momentos de pánico… habían pasado. Y ahora la paz se cernía por todo la casa; apenas se escuchaban las voces de mis hermanos y mas allá, las de la manada.

UN balbuceo llego a mí, apenas era un ronroneo. Me acerque a la cuna, e inevitablemente sonreí.

Era lo más hermoso –aparte de mi mujer- que habia visto. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada… Porque Bella dio a luz a una hermosa niña…

Y no puedo evitar recordar la cara de Sam. La profecía decía… UN HOMBRE, no una mujer… Y tambien se habia equivocado en algo mas…

-¿Edward? –Una voz dulce llego a mí.

-Shhh, no alces la voz… -Me senté a lado de ella, en nuestra cama. –No querrás despertarla, ¿verdad?

-¿Despertarla? –Ladee mi cabeza esperando que reaccionara. -¡Fue niña! –Acto seguido intento enderezarse, pero el dolor de la reciente herida, la regreso a la almohada. -¡Ouch! Eso no se sintio bien…

-No, claro que no… -La ayude a sentarse. -¿Cómoda?

-Si, ¿podría…? –Y sus ojos viajaran a la cuna, que mis hermanas habían subido del sótano.

-Deja la traigo… -Me levante y con mucho cuidado envolví en mis brazos al tiernecito cuerpo contra mi. –Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a acostarla entre nosotros… -Vi que algo ensombreció su felicidad. -¿Qué pasa?

-Tu… no, bueno… -Trago saliva. -¿No la odias?

Casi hubiera soltado una carcajada, si mi hija -¡vaya!- no estuviera tan cansada… después de todo fue un parto difícil.

-Ni un poco… -Me volví a acomodar a lado de ella y le pase a la niña. –Bella… no tiene el gen. Es humana… la huelo… y es humana al 100 por ciento. –Eso pareció tranquilizarla, porque me sonrió fuertemente.

-¡Oh, Edward! Es tan hermosa…

Y vaya que si lo era… contrario a lo que se podría esperar. MI hija habia heredado la piel de Bella… y aunque el cabello era un poco mas oscuro que el castaño de mi esposa… se podría decir que era una copia exacta de ella.

-Se parece a ti… -Le di un beso en la mejilla. –Nos diste un buen susto…

-Lo siento… -Se sonrojo y paso su dedo por la pequeña mejilla. -¿Todo bien?

-Si, por un momento creímos que las perdíamos a ambas… -Y mi entrecejo debió fruncirse al decir eso, porque mi Bell me acaricio la frente. –Pero creo que el de allá arriba, se compadeció… -Y mire el techo, creo que empezaba a creer que en verdad… habia un Dios… un Dios benevolente.

-NO creo que nunca me vaya a cansar de mirarla… -Se recostó contra mi. –Simplemente no me creo capaz…

-Pues… creo que deberás de dejar de mirarla un rato… -Y las molestas voces de mis hermanas me llegaron. –Porque decidí que nadie podría mirarla atentamente hasta que tu no lo hicieras…

-¡Eres cruel! Pobre Esme, y Rosalie… NI que decir de Sam y los demás. -Me sonrió y dijo con voz moderada. –Entren…

No hizo falta una segunda llamada… porque de un momento a otro… mi habitación se veía tan pequeña…

En la cama se colocaron Rosalie y Alice. MI madre y padre a lado de la ventana; junto a mis hermanos. Y lo demás lo ocupaban Sam y sus chicos.

-NO fastidies Alice… -Rose le dio un manazo a la enana. –La vas a despertar….

-¡Es que es tan linda! ¿Te imaginas todas las cosas tan bonitas que usara? –Mi esposa iba a decir algo. -¡Nada! Es una Cullen y no andará con cualquier trapo…

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y después busco a sus amigos. –Gracias por quedarse… -Era muy entrada la madrugada… y por la mañana tendríamos a Charlie, Billy, Reneé… y demás gente en la casa.

-¡Es muy bonita! –Seth, ese chico, estaba casi rebotando por el cuarto. -¡Wow! No creí que nacieran tan chiquitos…

-¿Qué esperabas? –Embry le dio un golpe. -¡Es una recién nacida!

-¡Shhh! –Paul arremetió contra los dos. –Esta dormida…

-Creo que nos retiramos… -Sam bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto. –Hiciste un gran trabajo Bella… mañana vendremos otro rato… _Quédense hoy ustedes aquí, nosotros haremos las guardias… tanto en la reserva, como en casa del Jefe._

-Gracias por venir… -Asentí con la cabeza, y poco a poco se fue despejando el lugar; solo salio mi padre para acompañarlos a la salida. –Voy a hacer algo, y pase lo que pase… no quiero objeciones… -Eso iba para Rosalie y Alice. -¿Me la darías un momento, cariño? –Bella se desprendió con trabajos de nuestra hija, me levante y camine hasta Esme… que estaba tan feliz. –Quiero que seas la primera que la cargue… Madre… estas es tu nieta… -Un momento. –Ehh, Bells… cariño… -La mire y ella me la devolvió.

-¿Si?

-Aun no le hemos puesto nombre… -Y su sonrisa se ensancho… acto seguido Alice tuvo una visión… y a mi me llego como relámpago.

-¡Alice! –Mi humana favorita, le aventó un cojin en la cara. -¡Era una sorpresa!

-¡Bah! –Ahora estaba junto a mí. –Familia… Les presento a…

**FIN EDWARD POV**

-Anne Marie Cullen… -Edward termino la frase y Esme los abrazo. –Tenla…

-Hola preciosura… -La vampira recibió con gusto el bultito. –Gracias, Bella, gracias cariño…

-Es lo menos… -Bella acaricio la mano de Rosalie para llamar su atención. -¿NO te importa?

-Para nada, es un nombre muy lindo… -La rubia miro con adoración a Anne. -¿Mi turno?

-Claro, hija…

-Es tan liviana… pesa… nada. –Rosalie era un lienzo transparente, todos podían ver lo que pasaba por ella, pero en especial… –Deja de leerme…

-Inevitable… -Edward se sintio en una prisión de un momento a otro. –Emmett…

-¡Eres padre, bro! –El grandulón lo estrechó más. -¡Vaya! Adiós a la vida de soltero…

-Abandone "esa vida" desde que conocí a Bella… -Se zafo solo para ver a Jasper acercarse a el. -¿Tambien estas contento?

-Sus emociones son tan contagiosas… -Tambien lo envolvió. –Felicidades… -Miro a su cuñada. –A ambos… ahora seremos una familia más grande…

Un flash los sorprendió. Era Carlisle que estaba en la puerta. –No lo pude evitar…

-Muchas gracias, Carlisle… -La castaña bostezo.

-Hora de que la madre duerma… -Emmett camino a la salida. -¡Que descanses!

-Creo que será mejor salir, Rose… -Alice acaricio la mejillita. –Buenas noches Annie… -Tomo la mano de su esposo y siguieron al hermano "mas grande".

-Te veo en unas horas mas… -Rosalie la beso en la frente y se la entrego a su madre. –Duerme bien, Bell…

-Hola… yo soy tu abuela… -La pequeña Anne abrió un poco sus ojos. –Y aparte compartimos nombre… eres un pedazo de cielo… -Si Esme pudiera llorar seria un mar, la emoción era latente en su voz. –Pero ahora… tu mami tiene que dormir… -Beso despacio su cabello, el cual, era abundante. –Te quiero mi niña…

Bella sintio como las lagrimas caían… y es que…

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Edward seco su rostro.

-No… es que… -Estiro los brazos para recibirla. –No lo puedo creer…

-Créelo… porque es nuestra. –Le dio un beso en los labios y… un flash más. –Carlisle…

-¡Hey! Soy un abuelo… y uno primerizo… -Lo razono un poco más. –Es mas… puede ser la única nieta que tenga… asi que déjame disfrutar el momento.

-Increíble… tienes 342 años… -Edward bromeaba con su padre. –Y pareces uno de 100… demasiado infantil…

-Ya, ya… -Esme empujo a su esposo. -Estaremos abajo por si necesitan algo…

-¿Ya sabes todas las indicaciones? –Carlisle empezó a cerrar la puerta.

-Si… ahora se las doy… -Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuáles? –Bella estaba entretenida en la manita de su hija.

-Tienes que amamantarla… -Su esposa se sonrojo. –Y toda la familia creyó conveniente que lo mejor era que yo te dijera como…

-Eh… yo… bueno… -Estaba como un tomate.

-Vamos… que esta señorita no tardara en querer comer…

Y haciendo acopio de TODO su poder de control… le explico a su esposa como tenia que limpiarse el pezón… como debía ponerle la boca a la niña… como masajéaselos –esta fue la parte mas difícil, para ambos- y finalmente como asearlos.

-Creo que las clases de medicina sirvieron de algo… -El vampiro estaba al otro lado de la habitacion, mientras su hija degustaba el primer alimento de su vida.

-¿Le avisaron a Charlie?

-Si, y vino a verte… -La castaña alzo una ceja. –Estabas aun dormida… nos cree cada dia mas raros… ¿Cómo te explicas que hayamos tenido una sala de "operaciones" aquí? Nos cree, mas que nada, UNOS RICOS EXCENTRICOS palabras textuales de la mente de tu padre... –La joven se rió bajito. –Pero esta muy agradecido con Carlisle por ayudarte a dar a luz…

-¿La vio?

-No, prefirió esperar hasta que TU se la enseñaras… -Le regalo su sonrisa preferida. –Billy tambien viene mañana…

-¿Cómo tomo la noticia? –Ojos dorados y chocolate se encontraron.

-Según lo que leí en las mentes de la manada… esta emocionado… -Se rasco la mejilla. –Por un momento creí que se sentiría decepcionado de que Anne no sacara el gen licántropo… Pero es todo lo contrario, agradece que las cosas hayan salido de esta forma.

-¿Reneé? –Bella temió la respuesta… sabia que su madre estaría fúrica por no poder haber estado presente en el nacimiento de su nieta; o al menos, poder estar cerca de ella.

-Pues… sigo sin poder entender a tu madre… -Se masajeo las sienes. –Por un lado se nota molesta… pero por el otro…

-¿Triste? –Bella rodó los ojos. –Ella quería estar sosteniéndome la mano cuando sufriera los dolores… desde el principio lo único que hizo… fue prepararse para ese momento…

-¿Prepararse? –Alzo una ceja.

-¿No crees que es un trauma ver a tu única hija dar a luz? Bueno, al menos asi lo considera Reneé…

-Sigo en lo mismo… tu madre es incomprensible. –Le sonrió aun con más felicidad. –Se durmió…

-Genial… -Bella sonó sarcástica, lo que llamo la atención del vampiro. –Anne nació en medio de una familia que no necesita dormir… ¡Y resulto ser bastante bien portada!

-Tonta Bella… -Puso los ojos en blanco. –Solo son sus primeras horas de vida… veamos como reacciona de ahora en adelante…

-Ya… -Volvió a bostezar y esta vez con mas fuerza.

-Duerme… yo la cuido. –Se la quito de los brazos y la ayudo a acomodarse. –Descansa… que yo velo el sueño de ambas…

Bella sonrió y se dedico a mirar a su marido… Mecía con ternura a la recién nacida, solo veía esa mirada… cuando se la dirigía a si misma.

-Serás un gran padre… -Aunque lo murmuro… Edward le sonrió… le habia escuchado perfectamente. –Estupido oido de vampiro…

* * *

Como habían predicho… la Mansión Cullen al dia siguiente tenía gente por todos lados… Pero las protagonistas aun no daban la cara.

-Ya bajan… Bella tiene que caminar… pero viene lenta… -Emmett se empezó a reír. –Hijo… es de mala educación…

Esme reprendió al más grande de los Cullen.

-Baja tan lento… porque con su suerte y sus reflejos en capaz de caerse… ¡Ouch! –Paul le habia aventado una revista.

-Ooopsss… -El licántropo se escondió detrás de su alpha.

-Paul… compórtate. –La voz de Sam, no dejaba replica.

-Emmett… -Carlisle se cruzo de brazos y miro con rudeza a su hijo. –Deja en paz a Bella…

-Si, pa…

-¡Hola Bell! –Seth agito su mano con fuerza cuando la vio al inicio de las escaleras.

-Hola… -Se mordió el labio cuando iba a dar el primer paso. –No… no podré…

-Te lo dije… -Su esposo venia a lado de ella y atrás Rosalie con la niña en brazos. –Anda… deja te cargo…

-De acuerdo…

Con todo el cuidado posible la acomodo contra el y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la deposito en el sillón.

-Con ellos y nosotros nunca en tu vida tendrías que volver a caminar… -Embry se acerco a ella.

-Pero la recomendación es que camine… asi que… no, gracias. –Le dio un beso a su marido, que se hizo a un lado. –Supongo que quieren verla…

-Bueno… teóricamente ya la vimos… pero Sue, Emily y Billy vienen para acá… -Quil alzo los hombros. –Y como de seguro no nos dejaran disfrutarla…

-¿Quién quiere cargarla? –Bella extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

-Yo creo que debería ser Sam… después de todo… es el jefe. –Paul se dejo caer en el piso.

-Buena idea… -Bella palmeo un lugar a lado de ella. -¿Te sientas?

El chico no contesto nada, pero camino lentamente a ella… estiro sus brazos y sintio el cuerpecito tibio –en realidad la cobija se notaba fría- pero Annie se sentía tibia.

La nena abrió sus ojos… tenían un color aceitunado… pero por lo que sabían era algo normal… Aun asi… la mirada era tan…

-Linda… -Uley se permitió relajarse un instante y sonreírle a la pequeña. –Se parece mucho a ti, Bella…

-Jiji, todos dicen lo mismo… -Acaricio la mano que estaba en su hombro. –Supongo que ustedes tambien la irán a cargar ¿no, chicos?

Annie pasó de brazo en brazo. Seth era el más emocionado… y los demás intentaban mostrarse normales… Pero la niña habia nacido… con una especie de encanto. No podían resistirse a sonreírle como bobos…

-Ya llegaron… -Jasper abrió la puerta de su casa. -¿Los voy a recibir yo?

-Te acompaño, querido… -Esme tomo el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía.

-¿Y el Jefe Swan ya vino? –Sam se notaba menos tenso.

-No, pero no ha tardar en venir… se iba a tomar medio dia. –Alice era la más cordial de todos los vampiros. –O al menos es lo que vi…

-¿Y tu madre? -Seth estaba arrodillado ante Bella, mientras acariciaba la mano de Marie.

-Llega el fin de semana… -Por la puerta fueron entrando los invitados que faltaban.

-¡Bell! –Emily corrió hacia ella. -¡Es divina!

-Gracias… -Y sin evitarlo se sonrojo. –Puedes cargarla.

-¿No sería mala idea? –Emily se sentó en uno de los sillones. –Con todos estos a tu lado, la niña bien podría mal acostumbrarse.

-No te preocupes… a estas alturas… creo que lo nunca faltaran serán brazos para sostenerla. –Sonrió de lado. –Sera una niña bastante malcriada.

-Tiene un padre que hará todo lo posible porque siempre este feliz y contenta de haber caído en esta familia… -Edward no perdía de vista a su hija.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa…

-Bells… -El anciano en silla de ruedas entro a la sala. –Es ella… -E inevitablemente identifico el pequeño bulto que era su primera nieta; aunque, tal vez, nunca lo sabría la nena.

-Llego el segundo abuelo de Annie. –Billy se sorprendió por las palabras de la muchacha. –Y ahora siento que la sala esta atestada de gente…

-¿Nos estas corriendo? –Quil frunció la boca. –Eso no se le hace a las visitas, es de mala educación.

-Vamos al patio, empieza a sentirse caliente el lugar. –Sam envió una orden indirectamente. –Todos.

-Ya… -Embry se levanto del piso y empezó a evacuar el lugar. –Estaremos cerca por cualquier cosa.

-Nosotros también deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta por la casa. –Alice le dio un beso a la niña y tomo de la mano a su esposo. –Creo por ahí dejamos pendiente algún juego de póker…

-¡Si! –Emmett salto y corrió al piso de arriba. –Seguimos apostando…

-Madura, cariño, tenemos visitas. –La rubia subió despacio y con una cadencia de caderas… que cualquier modelo o actriz envidiaría sin duda alguna.

-Y dime… ¿Qué piensas de tu nieta? –Bella escudriño con la mirada al jefe de los Quileutes, que acariciaba con ternura el rostro de su hija. -¿No es adorable?

-No es mi nieta.

Carlisle y Esme, Emily, Sue y el matrimonio Cullen se sorprendieron por el comentario.

-Lleva tu sangre… y la quieres… -Edward fue el que decidió intervenir. –Y estoy seguro de que nunca la dañarías.

-Pero, la manera en que fue concebida. –Hincho su pecho de aire. –No merezco, ni siquiera mi familia, de que esta linda criaturita sea parte de nosotros.

-Te equivocas. –Carlisle también se decidió a hablar. –Aquí nadie te juzga por el error de tu hijo, pero también comprendo tu postura… Cuando un hijo falla, uno de padre, se adjudica esa caída… -Esme entrelazo sus dedos con lo de su marido. –Vampiros, licántropos o humanos el lazo entre padre e hijo es muy difícil de romper. Pero no te pierdas la oportunidad de ver, como la pequeña Annie va a venir a iluminar tu vida…

-Yo no te echo la culpa de lo que paso. –Bella se había levantado y camino hasta el. –Y me gustaría mucho que de estuvieras presente en la crianza de Anne.

-No lo merezco, pero nada me agradaría más que hacerlo. –Miro a la humana. –Con una condición…

-La que quieras. –Bella sonrió, y Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-No quiero que le digan que soy su abuelo, al menos, no hasta que tenga una edad apropiada para entender la situación. Mientras…seré… un tío mas… Un tío más sabio y viejo que los demás.

-Suena justo. –Esme alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-Si, muy justo. –Bella se quejo de una punzada y se puso pálida. –Estoy bien… -Reclamo en cuanto sintió unos fríos brazos envolviéndola.

-Siéntate, o en este preciso momento te llevo arriba a descansar.

-Si, si… -Se dejo acomodar en el sillón. –Lo siento, Billy… todos en esta casa me creen una inútil.

-No es eso, aun estas débil. –Carlisle le paso una pastilla. –Es la del dolor.

-Gracias… -Se las trago y le sonrió a la madre de los Clearwater. –Hola Sue… ¿No tienes nada que decirme? Te noto muy callada.

-Es que toda la situación de los últimos meses… fue tan oscura… tan ¿ruda? –Miraba a la niña con atención. –Y ahora… la veo a ella… ¿Cómo del momento mas horrible, sale una cosita tan hermosa como Anne?

Ninguno dijo nada, todos lo razonaron… y la pareja recién estrenada como padres; no pudo haber explicado mejor la situación.

-No cabe duda de que esta niña es el ser mas especial y mas fascinante que nunca en mi larga vida; habia conocido… -Carlisle pidió cargarla, la acuno y se paseo con ella. –De por si, un bebe siempre es una bendición; venga de donde venga y como venga; el milagro de la vida… es eso "UN MILAGRO". –La frialdad de sus dedos lograron que la niña se removiera, pero no; con incomodidad… mas bien parecería que con gusto. –Pero Annie, siempre será especial. La niña más especial que podría conocer… por el simple hecho de ser la hija de Bella…

-Ya es exclusiva de nuestras razas; porque venció las leyendas. Y me mostró que la peor vejación, esconde lo mas puro de la humanidad…

El anciano Black continuo el monologo.

-Es como la Leyenda del Pegaso… -A Esme se le iluminaban los ojos cuando veía a su nieta. –Pegaso fue el ser más hermoso de la mitología… y nació de la sangre de Medusa: una persona malvada sin compasión alguna…

-Hablan de Annie como si fuera una emisaria de paz… o nos fuera a salvar de algo… -Bella bufo con algo de incomodidad.

-Pues… no estas tan errada, cariño… -Edward le acaricio la mano. –Si no fuera por ti, y en gran parte por ella… La tregua entre licántropos y nosotros, los vampiros…

-Nunca habría sido. –Billy acabo la idea. –Aunque la convivencia era "cordial"… nunca habrías visto a los muchachos conviviendo tan… tranquilamente con los Cullen.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. –Emily asintió con gracia. –MI Sam es demasiado tozudo y se que no lo hubiera permitido…

Un: ¡Ja, eres tozudo! Se escuchó en el patio, seguido de un quejido. Todos en la sala rieron.

-Es bueno saberlo… -La castaña aun no se lo creía… ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas!

-¡Mira les trajimos algunas cosas! –Emily señalo el regazo de Sue.

-Oh, si, casi lo olvido. –Sue desenvolvió varios vestidos, muy lindos y… ¿hechos a mano?

-¿Quién los hizo? –Bella se quedo con uno y paso los otros a su familia. -¡Están muy bonitos!

-Je, en algo tenia que entretenerme mientras tu no ibas a verme… -La próxima esposa de Uley alzo los hombros quitándole importancia.

-No tenias que molestarte… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubiera sido niña?

-Guardarlos para cuando yo tuviera una… -De nuevo se escucharon risas en el patio, y tambien quejidos. –Además, no los hice yo sola, Sue me ayudo mucho. Hay veces en los que me hace falta platicar contigo como antes…

-Dámelos, hija… -Esme se levanto y los tomo en sus manos. –Iré a guardarlos en su closet; creo que los dejaremos hablar a gusto…

-¡No, no, no señora Cullen! Es su casa, tienen todo el derecho de quedarse aquí. –Emily se sonrojó. –Nunca lo dije con esa intención…

-No me ofendo, pero hay veces en los que es mejor no tirar demasiado de la cuerda. –La dueña de la casa guiño un ojo. –Vamos, cariño, creo que podrías ayudarme a elegir un atuendo que utilice Annie cuando venga Reneé a conocerla.

-¿Yo? ¿No serán mejor las chicas? –Edward empezó a reírse a causa de la cara de su padre. –Sabes que no me gustan muchos esas cosas…

-Si, pero ahora hay mayoría de mujeres en esta casa… asi que tendrás que acostumbrarte. –Ascendieron las escaleras. –Es tu nieta, Carlisle… tarde que temprano tendrás que empaparte de estas cosas…

-¿No podría ser un "abuelo pasivo" como Charlie?

-Charlie no vive aquí, ya, ya, no te quejes…

La gente de la reserva a penas si podía disimular la "O" que se habia instalado en sus bocas. Mientras Bella y Edward se reían a gusto.

-Es el complejo de los hombres Cullen… -Bella agito una mano para restarle importancia. –No han visto nada… Rose y Ali… esas si, que son de cuidado…

-¡TE OIMOS A LA PERFECCION!

-Pero siéntanlo en realidad por Emmett y Jasper, los pobres siempre se llevan la peor parte… Como la ocasión en que los obligaron a vestirse como mu…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ISABELLA CULLEN!

Bella se sonrojo cuando sus cuñados le contestaron. –Estupido sentido ultra sensible de oido… -Murmuro lo mas bajito que pudo.

-¡ESO TAMBIEN LO ESCUCHAMOS!

-Detesto cuando hacen eso… -Suspiro con frustración, la mami de Annie, que la sostenía contra ella. –Y eso que aun no han empezado los pesado de tus tíos lo lobitos, vida mía…

-¡Eso si que seria horrible! –Emily le siguió la corriente. –Con el apetito que tienen… me extraña que no hayan pedido algo de comer…

-¡No! Seria una vergüenza… comen como animales. –Sue negó con la cabeza, a ella tambien le habia tocado en varias ocasiones tener de invitados a la manada. –Deberían de sacar a luz un poco más sus modales…

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienen razón. –Black tenía una sonrisa en la cara. –Esos chicos, son realmente una tromba…

-¡Hey! –Seth se asomo a la ventana. –No hablen de nosotros como si no los pudiéramos oír, eso si es de mala educación, ¿saben?

Edward cerró los ojos y se obligo a no terminar las bromas. Estaba claro, que era la manera de cortar el ambiente tenso que se respiraba por momentos.

-¡Seth! Vete al patio… anda, hijo… aun no acabamos de hablar con Bella y su esposo. –Sue se levanto y lo quito del alfeizar.

-Ya voy, ma…

Las risas en la manada volvieron a resonar, pero esta vez, para hacerle burla al más joven de ellos.

Annie pasó a brazos de la matriarca Clearwater. Los adultos seguirían en la plática…

-¿Sabes, Bella? Rachel llegara en unos dias mas… va a tomarse unas vacaciones… -Billy puso una mueca. –Alguien… le dijo que me veía mal… -Emily y Sue desviaron las miradas.

-Asi que vendrá a echarte un ojo… -Bella le dio unas palmaditas en la mano. –Me alegro… tenias mucho tiempo de no verla…

-Pero no sabe nada de lo que pasa con Jacob… -El anciano bajo la mirada e intento sonreír, pero no lo logro.

-Y no tiene porque saberlo, Billy. –Edward analizo un momento las cosas. –De ti depende si le dices de la existencia de Anne…

-No puedo decirle acerca de los licántropos… -Suspiro con fuerza, como si eso fuera a facilitarle las cosas. –Aunque… tal vez si le recuerdo las historias de ustedes, de los fríos… y los conociera…

-No, tampoco puedes Billy… -Todos los ojos se clavaron en el. –Nosotros tambien tenemos leyes, y yo las infringí con Bella… es peligroso que sepa mas gente de nosotros… ya es mucho que ustedes estén involucrados.

-¿Pero, quien los obligada a cumplir eso? –La pregunta clave fue por parte de Sue, a lo que Bella se mordió el labio.

-Los Vulturius…

Edward lo afirmo.

-¿Ellos quienes son?

-Como decirlo de una manera fácil… Son lo que nos "gobiernan" –Se cruzo de brazos. –Aunque no de la manera de un gobierno normal; nos dejan ser… dejan que se alimenten de humanos y en nuestro caso de animales.

La cara de susto que pusieron fue una vergüenza para el vampiro.

-Somos pocos los que vivimos de esta manera "vegetariana". Pero volviendo al punto… -Desecho las explicaciones sobre el clan de Denali. –Aro, Cayo y Marco son los que se encargan de que nuestro secreto siga siendo eso, un secreto. Aparte de que son los que eliminan a cualquier miembro de nuestra raza… cuando se salen de control.

-¿De control? –Bella no sabia esa parte.

-En la historia, ven esas matanzas… como guerras, guerrillas. –El reproche de su familia le llego a los oídos. -Tienen que saberlo… esos hechos no fueron otra cosa que obras de algún vampiro que se salio de los rediles. Los Volturi vienen… exterminan a todos los implicados y arreglan el asunto para que los humanos no nos noten.

-¿Bella esta en peligro? –Emily temió por su amiga.

-De cierta manera, si ellos vinieran y se dieran cuenta de todo lo que sabe… -Su esposa se puso pálida, ya no pensaba solo en ella, ¡Su hija tambien estaba en medio! –Pero no se preocupen, nunca salen de su "casa"; la guardia es la que hace ese trabajo…

-Como si las cosas no pudieran ser mas tirantes… -Sue apretó la quijada, pero poco duro la molestia, porque un llanto y unas llantas se escucharon.

-Charlie… -Bella recibió a su hija y Edward la cargó para llevarla arriba. –Papa, mama…

En un instante ya estaban ahí.

-Nosotros lo recibimos, ve y llévala a que le de de comer… cámbienle el pañal y bajan a ver a tu padre… -Esme acaricio la cabeza de Bella.

-Gracias…

No tardaron mucho en oír como el llanto se apaciguaba y el Jefe Swan entraba a la casa con una caja de regalo, estaba sonrojado.

-Carlisle, Esme… -En la sala observo a la gente. –Billy, Sue y Emily… ¿Por qué están los otros en el patio?

-¿Haz visto su tamaño? –Billy señalo la estatura de los jóvenes. –Si le agregas el tamaño de los hijos del Doctor…

-Demasiada gente… -Busco a su hija con la mirada mientras se instalaba.

-Esta dándole de comer a Annie… -Sue aclaró.

-¿Annie? –Charlie frunció las cejas.

-¡Oh, si! Que no sabias su nombre. –La consuegra entro con un refresco. –Edward y Bella decidieron llamarla Anne Marie…

-El nombre de la abuela… -El Jefe sonrió. –Esa hija mía…

-Debo de sentirme halagada tomaron en cuenta mi otro nombre.

-¿En serio, Esme? Típico de Bells…

-Y aquí llegan mis mujeres… -Carlisle se apresuro a tomar a su nuera, mientras el orgullos padre se acercaba a su suegro. –Hola Charlie, no nos tardamos… al parecer esta señorita esta ansiosa por conocer a su abuelo…

Le extendió el bulto, pero Swan se quedo paralizado. –No creo que…

-Papa… -Bella fue acomodada de nueva cuenta.

Sus brazos la recibieron y se quedo atrapado en el encanto. –Es igualita a ti hija…

-¡Bah! Todo mundo me lo dice…

-No cabe duda… tienes lo genes de tu madre… -Acaricio la diminuta mano. –Bienvenida a la familia, Annie…

-¡Familia! –Carlisle alzo la voz –como si fuera necesario. –Ustedes tambien. Sam…

De pronto la sala estaba abarrotada… se podría decir que hasta diminuta con tanta gente.

Alice y Esme entraron en el lugar con bandejas de bebida, y una de jugo.

-Creemos que esta es una ocasión especial… asi que… –Todos sostenían sus copas. –Queremos hacer un brindis, por la felicidad que nos ha proporcionado y nos proporcionara mi nieta…

Bella y su esposo agradecieron a Esme.

-¡Esto es genial! –Seth estaba contento, por primera vez lo dejarían tomar alcohol.

-Una copa y nada más… ¿entendiste? Y pídele permiso al Jefe… -Sue Clearwater cortó las alas de su hijo.

-Ma… -Se giro al abuelo-policía. –Jefe, ¿podría tomarme solo esta copa?

-Solo una. –Fue el primero en alzar la copa. –Por la recién llegada a la familia…

-¡POR ANNIE! –Emmett grito en la sala.

-¡POR BELLA! –Quil secundo al Cullen.

-Por la familia…

Termino Edward la ceremonia. Ese dia habia terminado mejor, de lo que nunca pensaron.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡FUE NIÑA! -Todos los Cullen danzaban por la casa de Viri.**

**-Ehhh... chicos... -Viri veia como las cosas se movian de su lugar. -Si siguen asi... van a romper algo...**

**-No van a entender... deja contesto el review y nos vamos... -El medico y cabeza de familia sonreia con ganas. -VANESSA AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERAMOS QUE TE GUSTE!!!!**

**-Andando... hoy me siento bien... asi que puedo escribir otro rato..**

**-¡FUE NIÑA!**

**-Creo que no me oyeron...**

**-¡FUE NIÑA!**

**-u.u**

**Dejenme sus reviews!!! Por fis!!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	11. Visitas

**Hola!**

**-Visiten su perfil... denle click... ya saben que hacer... -Jasper tenia la mirada fija en la TV.**

**-¡Si! ¡Gane! -Emmett ni siquiera ponia atencion.**

**-Ya les dije que no me gusta que jueguen con el Wii, con su super fuerza lo pueden romper... y es de mi hermano. -Viri sufria en cada tiro de boliche.**

**-Es divertido... -Edward estaba escogiendo un nuevo juego.**

**-Yo lo se...**

**Lean, disfruten...**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 11.**

**Visitas.**

-¿Segura que estarán bien? –Edward tenía la boca fruncida. –Puedo ir mas tarde a cazar y acompañarlas…

-No, estaremos bien. –Bella acomodaba en una pañalera las cosas de Annie. –Además solo vamos a visitar a Charlie.

-¡Bro! Estas cada vez más neurótico, paranoico… ¡Ouch, dolió! –Emmett se froto el estomago con fuerza. –Un día de estos…

-¡Bah! Nunca lo cumplen… –Jasper intentaba a animarlos, pero se aburrió y lo dejo. –Edward, deja de estar ansioso.

-¿Ningún problema? –Alice siseo bajito. –Solo quiero estar seguro.

-Ya te dije mil veces que no veo nada extraño.

-Y si siempre llegas con ella, Charlie creerá que eres un marido controlador con su hija. –Rosalie jugaba en la sala con la niña. –Ya es justo que Bella vaya al pueblo sola, la gente empezara a decir cosas, ya sabes… "Pueblo chico, infierno grande"

-Pero si algo raro sucede… -La humana beso los labios de su marido. –No me distraigas…

-Mejor ayúdame a meterla en… -La palabra se quedo atorada. –Métela en su silla.

-¡Jajaja! Todavía no aceptas la camioneta. –El musculoso extendió la mano a Jasper. –Te lo dije, no lo aceptaría tan pronto.

-Cuñada, me acabas de hacer perder diez mil dólares…

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Edward?

-Apostaron a que tardarías al menos medio año en aceptar la camioneta sin problemas… -El pianista tomó la sillita y a la niña. –Jasper dijo que sería en menos… Emmett ganó.

-Ni siquiera me pondré a pensar de donde sacan tanto dinero… -Abrió la puerta. -¡Nos vemos mas tarde! ¡Provecho!

Los vampiros retumbaron en carcajadas.

Caminaron hasta la camioneta Navigator que estaba en el garage. Bella trago saliva y oyó la risa de su esposo.

-No me causa gracia…

-Es que debiste ver tu cara. –Sonaron los seguros. –No es tan cara, cariño. Al menos no tanto como el convertible que había visto…

-¡Convertible! Ustedes y sus gustos por la velocidad y por las cosas ostentosas… -Acomodaron a la niña en la silla trasera. –Tengo el celular prendido, ¿eso te calma?

-Lo mínimo. –Acaricio la pelusa castaña de su hija. –Estaremos atentos.

-No pasará nada.

En un momento se encontraba en los brazos de su marido y al siguiente en el asiento del conductor. –Si no te das prisa, no te dejo ir. –Le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y cerro la puerta.

-Empiezo a creer que si eres un celoso posesivo. –Nuevas risas estallaron en la casa. –Si una cosa me molesta es que nuestras conversaciones no puedan ser privadas…

-Bienvenida a su mundo. ¿Cómo crees que se sienten ellos con mi don? –El motor empezó a andar.

-Eres perverso. –Se dieron un beso más. –Te veo en unas horas.

-De acuerdo, voy por ti.

-Si, "papá"

Agito la mano y salió por la vereda. El lujo del interior de su nuevo auto la volvió a abrumar.

-Serás una niña mimada. Tus abuelos, tus tíos y tu padre te compraran todo lo que les pidas.

Checo por el espejo retrovisor que la bebé estuviera bien.

-¿Algo de música?

Encendió la radio y puso una de hits del momento.

-Demasiado grande, demasiado lujosa, demasiado… Cullen.

Sonrió y movió la cabeza.

El camino fue relativamente rápido, o al menos así lo había sentido. Ya estaba aparcando frente a su antigua casa.

-Igual… igual que siempre.

La patrulla ya estaba ahí, así que su padre de seguro, ya la estaba esperando.

Bajó y abrió la puerta trasera, donde recién despierta Annie observaba con atención el techo.

-Espero que tu abuelo tenga surtida la despensa, porque si no, tendremos que ir al supermercado.

Subió medio cuerpo para desenganchar la silla… cuando un conocido calor la abrumó.

Un calor a licántropo.

* * *

-¿Cuándo vuelven Esme y Carlisle? –Corrían a toda prisa por el bosque. Edward esquivó la rama que le aventó su hermano.

-Dentro de tres días, ya saben, quieren aprovechar su tiempo en la isla… -Alice hizo un mohín de vergüenza.

-¡Nuestros padres aun rockean!

-¡Osito! –Rose negó con la cabeza. –Esas cosas no se dicen.

-¡Bah! Por eso Edward se quiere ir a vivir lo más pronto posible a su casa con nuestra hermanita.

-¡Me debes lo de hace rato!

Ellos eran ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Seth entro a toda prisa a casa del macho alfa de la manada. -¡Sam! ¡La vampira!

Como un resorte se despojo de los brazos de su prometida, y con una mirada de disculpa salio a toda prisa hacia el bosque.

Ellos tendrían sus propios problemas.

* * *

Y Bella… estaba enfrentando su pasado.

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus ojos viajaban entre su hija y Leah.

-Viniendo a visitar a la flamante esposa del chupasangre… y la hija de Jake.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una niña? –Intentaba ganar tiempo.

-Es lógico… esa chamarra rosa tan fina… -Cerro la puerta del conductor. -¿Por qué no la sacas? Me gustaría conocerla…

-Te están buscando a ti y a el. –Quedó totalmente frente a la mujer lobo. –Y Charlie esta dentro, si ve que me tardo…

-Antes de que siquiera logre verme, yo ya me habré dado a la fuga.

-¿Qué quieres? –_Tonto Edward, ahora es síquico._

-Solo vengo a darte un recado. –Se recargo en la tapicería. –El va a venir, y te quiere a ti… y a la niña.

-¿Por qué lo ayudas? –No pudo evitar mirarla, con cierta lastima.

-¡NO ME MIRES ASI!

Bella noto horrorizada, los calambres que le daban en el cuerpo a la mujer.

-¿Sabes lo que es vivir con la lastima a tus espaldas? –Parecía como si estuviera hablando para sí misma. –El sentirte humillada, no poder dejar de amarlo… -Se pasaba la mano con desesperación por el cabello. –Y lo peor de todo, no poder tener esos pensamientos para ti. Pero no conforme con eso, la maldita vida, te imponía no poder tener hijos…

-Leah tu…

-Si, Bella; soy estéril. –Sus ojos vagaron hacia la niña. –Da la casualidad de que la misma "naturaleza" que nos dio el gen; a las mujeres las vuelve estériles.

-Yo… no lo sabía.

-Pues la manada sí, todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos los saben.

-Leah, ellos te aprecian. Sé que Seth te extraña. –Intento salir de la camioneta, pero la loba se lo impidió.

-Tu amistad y tu amor por los fríos empezará una guerra, pasara lo que pasara era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. –Habló con voz calmada y pausada. -¿Estas lista?

-Yo pertenezco a Edward, es mi esposo. Y nada ni nadie nos separarán. –Por raro que fuera, su voz salió confiada.

-Caerán las cabezas. Y no serán las nuestras.

-No hay mucho que puedan hacer. ¿Piensan lanzarse a una misión suicida? –Obviamente se refería a que ellos tenían ventaja numérica.

-Cuando las cosas pasen, te sorprenderás de los aliados que conseguimos.

-¿Aliados? –Que ella supiera no había más licántropos en la zona.

-¿Sabes? No me importaría criar a la niña… podría ser una buena madre. –La ignoró completamente.

-Ella es mía, es mi hija.

-Y de Jacob, no se te olvide.

-Esto no se quedara así, todos te buscaran. –Tal vez, si ganaba tiempo. Vendrían a ayudarla.

-Que lo intenten… les dejaré un recuerdito.

La señora Cullen no lo vio venir, solo sintió el ardor cuando las uñas de Leah le rasguñaron la mejilla.

* * *

Alice dejo de succionar a su presa, un segundo después Edward estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué no se ve nada?

-No lo sé, es como cuando la manada esta a su lado…

-¿Iban a ir a casa de Charlie? –Jasper y los demás, también dejaron de comer.

-Que yo sepa no. –Rosalie sacó un teléfono móvil y marco el numero de la casa de Sam. -¿Emily? Soy Rosalie Cullen. Sí, soy la rubia. ¿Está Sam o alguien de los chicos? ¿No? ¡¿LA VAMPIRA?!

No esperaron más y salieron disparados a Forks.

-¿Salió alguno a casa de Charlie? No… Bella fue con Annie para allá. Te tendremos informada.

-¡Diablos! ¡SABIA QUE NO TENIA QUE DEJARLA IR!

-¿Qué pasa? –Emmett se emparejó a su esposa.

-Apareció Victoria y Sam, junto con los demás fueron a perseguirla. –Si pudiera sudar, en ese mismo instante Rose estaría empapada de uno frio. –Pero nadie está con Charlie.

Jasper sintió la incertidumbre. –Eso quiere decir que Jacob esta aquí.

* * *

-¡Lobitos tontos! –La pelirroja los esquivó con gracia. –No me podrán atrapar.

Un gruñido retumbó en el bosque.

-Pero no se preocupen. –Los miró fijamente. –Nos veremos pronto, y no vendré sola…

Se sumergió en el mar y los lobos ya no pudieron seguirla.

* * *

El grito alertó a Charlie que salió disparado de su casa y de inmediato vio el auto de su hija.

-¡Bells!

La ubico sentada en el camino, a los pies de la camioneta. Dentro, su nieta lloraba a grito tendido.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué paso? –No sabía a cuál de las dos cuidar. -¿¡Diablos, Isabella Marie Cullen, que pasa!?

-Sus ojos… sus ojos. –Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza. –Eran los mismos ojos.

Charlie alzó a la niña y abrazó a su hija.

-¿Qué ojos? ¿De qué hablas? –Hizo que levantara el rostro y de inmediato, vio las marcas y lo amoratado del golpe. -¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

-Eran los mismos ojos que tenía cuando me atacó, los mismos. –Buscó refugio en los brazos del jefe de policía.

-¡Bella! –La voz de su ángel guardián no la sacó de su estado. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Regresaron, regresaron.

-¿Quién? –Edward le quito el cabello de la cara. –Mi amor, por favor, háblame.

-Leah, ella vino y me dijo que el vendría por mi y por Annie. –Los ojos estaban abnegados de lágrimas. -¡Me la quiere quitar! ¡Es mi hija! –Lo sujetó con firmeza del suéter que portaba. - No regresaran solos, algo planean.

Con delicadeza le dio su lugar a su yerno, acaricio la cabeza de su nieta y siguió escuchando.

-¿Te lastimó en otro lugar?

-¡Edward, regresaron! ¡Vienen por ella!

La familia Cullen se miraba con aprensión. Y Charlie, no entendía que demonios pasaba. Solo que su hija, había sido maltratada una vez más.

* * *

-¿Lo lograron? –Emily recibió a su pareja.

-No, se metió al mar. –Se desparramó en un sillón. –Nos dijo que volvería.

-Los Cullen llamaron. –El macho alpha abrió los ojos. –La rubia pregunto si alguno de ustedes había ido a casa del Jefe Swan; le dije que no.

-¿Bella fue de visita? –Poco a poco se fue enderezando.

-Sí, con la niña. –Se restregó las manos contra el delantal. –Algo no anda bien.

-¡Diablos! –Su cuerpo empezó a vibrar. –Iré a averiguar.

-Ten cuidado…

Una vez más, se quedo sola. Pero el sentimiento era diferente, había algo en el aire que le causaba calosfríos.

* * *

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-No podías saberlo, Charlie. –Alice le dio un café. –Si no fuera por la ansiedad de mi hermano, no hubiéramos venido.

-¿Se durmieron? –Todas las miradas fueron hacia la antigua habitación de la humana.

-Si Edward no ha bajado, quiere decir que no. –Emmett les hizo señas cuando un bulto se movió por el bosque. –Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito salir. ¿Jazz?

-Te acompaño.

-No tarden y si necesitan algo, solo díganlo. –Rosalie se acomodó en la sala.

Los jóvenes salieron al encuentro con la manada.

-Le marcare a papá, si no les avisamos se enojaran.

-No es necesario Alice, no los preocupes. –El hombre la tomó de la mano y no pudo evitar estremecerse por lo frio del tacto.

-No pasa nada, de todas maneras regresaban en un par de días más.

-De acuerdo, si te soy franco; me gustaría que revisara a mi hija. La herida no luce muy bien…

-Se lo informare, en el camino puede localizar a alguno de sus colegas.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

-De nada, Charlie. –Rosalie le sonrió con cariño.

* * *

-Necesitan transformarse, Edward esta con Bella y la niña. –Un bufido le respondió a Emmett.

-Todavía huele… su aroma está impregnado. Es como si hubiera estado esperándola. –Jasper arrancó de tajo un pedazo de árbol.

-Fue Leah, ¿verdad? –El tono de dolor en la voz de Seth fue inigualable. –Es ella, es su olor.

-Sí, vino a amenazar a mi hermanita. –Los puños se crisparon. –La hirió en la cara.

-¿Y Annie? –Sam consoló al más joven de su manada con una tenue sonrisa.

-No la tocó. Pero le dijo que el estúpido de Jacob vendrá por ellas, y en dado caso… solo por la niña. –Jasper le quitó un poco de su pesar al lobo.

-Gracias… -Le respondió. -¿Qué tan grave fue la herida?

-Una bofetada, pero al parecer tenia las garras de fuera, porque las marcas fueron cerradas con vendoletes. –Y les enseñó en su propia cara la extensión.

-¡La haré picadillo! –Emmett rugió con fuerza. –Lo siento, chico. Pero se metió con mi cuñada.

-La vampira también hizo acto de aparición. –Paul intervino en la conversación. -Eso no puede ser una coincidencia.

-Por supuesto que no. –Jasper calmaba cada tanto las emociones. –Por lo que alcanzó a balbucear y lo poco que hemos alcanzado a escuchar; le dijeron a Bella que no están solos.

-¿Se juntan con la vampira? –Quil se estremeció. -¿Y ella que gana?

-Quitar de en medio a Bella.

Sabían la historia y hacia donde iba Jasper. -¿La quieren matar? – Embry aun no la creía, ¿tan bajo habían caído?

-¡Jasper! –La voz de Rosalie los envaró, sonaba angustiada. –Alice…

No terminó la frase cuando el vampiro ya estaba en la sala. No había rastro de Charlie y su mujer estaba teniendo una visión.

-Es un ejército, vienen muchos. Neófitos. –Sus ojos se movían rápidamente y estaba con el ceño totalmente fruncido. –Victoria quiere la guerra.

-¿Localizaron a Carlisle?

Todo volvió a la normalidad, justo a tiempo, cuando se hizo presente Charlie en la sala.

-Si, vendrán lo mas pronto posible. –Rose no pudo fingir tranquilidad.

-¿Todo bien?

Los cuatro vampiros se miraron unos a otros.

No, no estaban bien.

* * *

Edward mantenía en sus brazos a su hija, y en su costado a su esposa. Ambas dormían, pero cada vez que veia la herida… la sed de sangre se hacía latente.

Jacob, Leah, Victoria y el ejército de neófitos. Si confiaban en la primera visión de tiempo, tenían menos de 3 semanas para el evento sucediera.

Annie y Bella estaban en peligro, tenía que sacarlas de Forks, de Washington ¡Y de ser posible hasta del país!

-No serviría de mucho, ellos la buscarían hasta encontrarla. Tienen su olor muy metido.

-Gracias por las esperanzas, Alice.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de esta. –La duendecilla se sentó en la mecedora de la antigua recamara de su cuñada. –Es hora de irnos a casa, Charlie se ve exhausto.

-¿Te llevas a Annie? –Se la tendió. –Ya sabes donde están sus cosas. Yo bajare con Bella.

-Te vemos en el auto.- Alice cogió la pañalera, cuando algo pasó por su cabeza. -¿No traía Bells un suéter y Annie su rana de juguete?

En segundos Alice dejó a la bebé en la cama a lado de su madre, se movieron por la pequeña habitación y con esa velocidad suya recorrieron la casa y los alrededores.

Edward no encontró el suéter azul turquesa y la ranita de toalla que era el objeto predilecto de la niña.

-¿En la camioneta? –Un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward al negar su hermana. -¡Se los llevaron!

-Con eso, enloquecerán a los neófitos. –La vidente empezó a murmurar entre dientes. -Bella siempre a olido delicioso, y el extraño efluvio de mi sobrina; tampoco puede pasar desapercibido.

-Vámonos a casa. Estarán seguras allí. –Salieron a prisa de la recamara. –Charlie, nos vamos a casa. Ha sido un día agotador.

-Sí, claro. Mañana iré a verla, después de mi turno. –Los acompañó a la salida. –Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme. Si necesitan una patrulla en su casa…

-No creo que sea necesario. –Emmett mostró sus bíceps. –Además, no cualquiera llega a casa.

-Estaremos atentos.

La familia de vampiros miraron en los arbustos, el olor de Sam fue perceptible.

Jasper y Emmett fueron adelante. Edward y su pequeña familia en el medio. Y las dos mujeres en el asiento de atrás.

-A más tardar mañana a medio día llegan Esme y Carlisle.

Nadie le contestó a Rosalie. Estaban demasiado ensimismados.

-Es una guerra, hay que estar preparados. –Sabían a que se refería Jasper. –Hay que entrenarnos lo más pronto posible. No hay tiempo que perder.

-Esta misma noche tenemos que empezar. ¡Quiero patear traseros! Y si son de lobitos, mejor.

-Tranquilo, Emmett-oso. –La rubia estaba que echaba chispas. –Tengo algunas cuentas que arreglar con esa tipa.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero Jacob es mío. –Ninguno pudo objetarle ese derecho al lector de mentes. –Victoria irá tras de mí, así que alguien me tiene que cubrir la espalda.

Unos aullidos les dio a entender que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada.

-Nos vemos en el jardín delantero de nuestra casa. -Edward esperó la respuesta en la cabeza de alguien de la manada. –Quieren participar.

-No saben cómo atacar a los neófitos, correrán riesgos innecesarios. –Jasper estaba haciendo uso de sus conocimientos sobre guerrillas vampirescas.

-Creen que los menospreciamos.

-Entonces que entrenen con nosotros. –Annie se retorció en los brazos de Alice. –La niña tiene hambre, tenemos que despertar a su mamá.

-Esperen ya casi llegamos. –Emmett conducía igual de rápido que los demás, y el motor de la camioneta le ayudaba en su tarea.

La Mansión se alzó frente a ellos. Ni bien había terminado de apagar el coche; todos estaban descendiendo. Alice fue la última.

-Vamos a dejarlas en mi recamara. ¿Quién se queda con ellas? –Los lobos fueron llegando al punto de encuentro.

-Yo. –Rosalie cargó a la humana. –Ustedes necesitan estar en el jardín.

-De acuerdo. Esta misma noche tendremos un arreglo para lo que se avecina.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Lo mato... -Edward gruñia, hasta que la autora salio en su vision periferica. -Y de paso a ti, dejaste que la loba esa la tocara.**

**-Ya... pero ahora se viene lo bueno... a patear culos de lobos!!! -Viri se subio a la espalda de Emmett.**

**-¡Si!**

**-Estan emocionados. -Jasper no podia dejar de reirse. -¡Gracias por leer la historia!**

**-STRANGEEERS intentamos dejarte un mensaje, pero no tienes habilitados los privados...  
**

**Saludos!**

**Besos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	12. Entrenamiento

**HOLA!**

**He regresado!**

**Esta algo corto, pero ultimamente ando algo trabada con la trama. Y cero, inspiracion... asi que si saben del agun fic, que tenga romance y humor... RECOMIENDENMELO!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Entrenamiento**

Sam entró primero, seguido de cerca por su manada. Edward iba al frente, sus hermanos flanquearon sus lados.

-Esto ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso. En tres semanas, estimamos que regresaran. –La imagen de Edward, daba miedo, era frio y hablaba casi siseando. –Es una guerra, y nosotros tenemos muchas ganas de matar a Leah y a Jacob.

-_Sigue siendo mi hermana, ¿en qué momento se convirtió en un monstruo? _–Todos los que se enteraron de los pensamientos, no pudieron evitar la mueca de incomodidad. –_Ignórenme, hay cosas más importantes._

-Disculpa si soy tan rudo, Seth. Pero se atrevió a herir a mi esposa y amenazarla. –El lobo bajó la cabeza. –Y eso no puedo pasarlo por alto.

-_¿Es grande la herida? _–Quil también empezó a comunicarse.

-Algo, queremos que la vea un cirujano plástico. No queremos dejarle más recordatorios de su mala suerte.

-¡Hey, hey! Mejor tomen forma humana. –Emmett manoteó en el aire. –No entendemos nada.

-Creo que es lo mejor, todos tenemos que participar. –Edward diò media vuelta, para darles algo de "privacidad". –Entren a la casa.

Rosalie estaba en el resquicio de las escaleras. –Están dormidas, Bella tenía un biberón en la bolsa, por lo que no vi la necesidad de despertarla.

-Gracias.

La casa estaba sumida en silencio, aguardando a la manada.

-¿Qué es eso de entrenar? –Paul se desparramó en el sillón. –Solo hay que saber donde morder, y listo.

-No entienden. –Jasper fue el centro de las miradas. –Nuestros primeros meses o hasta años, somos más fuertes de lo normal. Un neófito, fácilmente podría matar a Edward o Emmett. Sin el entrenamiento adecuado están perdidos.

-¿Son como superhéroes? –Quil chasqueó los dedos. – Entonces también tienen un punto débil.

-Estas en lo cierto. –Whitlock lo apuntó con su dedo. –Somos inestables, perdemos fácilmente los estribos, no acatamos órdenes, nuestra sed de sangre es muy fuerte.

-Así que tenemos que arreglar el encuentro lejos de la ciudad. –Edward empezó a trazar un plan. –Si llegaran a oler a cualquier humano, no sería fácil evitar que atacaran.

-Hay que alejar a Bells y a Annie, se llevaron sus prendas para poder cazarlas, olfatearlas más rápido. –Alice estaba igual que su hermano. –Tenemos que cubrir sus efluvios.

-Van sobre ellas. –Sam sopesó las opciones. –El olor de Anne no es conocido por Jacob, ni por Leah. Tenían que tener una muestra.

-Robaron un suéter de mi esposa y un juguete de la niña. De esa manera todos sabrán como huelen.

-Ya pensaremos en esa parte. –Jazz siguió en su estrategia. –Ahora lo importante es entrenar.

-Nos gustaría hacerlo con ustedes. –La manada confirmó las palabras de su líder. –Entre mas seamos, más oportunidades hay de salir ganadores.

-Podemos ir al claro, no se oirán los ruidos en la ciudad.

-Es la mejor opción, Bro. –El musculoso crujió sus nudillos. –Vamos a destrozar unos cuantos vampiros y chuchos. -La manada le gruñó. –Bueno, bueno, vamos por los villanos de la película. –Lo ignoraron. -¡Vaya que sensibles me salieron!

-¡AHHHHH!

El grito les erizó los vellos, Edward corrió con su esposa y su hija, que ante semejante exclamación había despertado.

-No otra vez. –Embry dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez. –Son los mismos gritos.

Los Cullen, a excepción de Alice, no estaban enterados de que hablaban.

-Las pesadillas regresaron. –A Seth la culpa lo atormentaba. –El ataque de mi hermana ha de ver sido el detonador.

-¿No es la primera vez que sucede? –Rose se abrazó a su esposo.

-Después de… ya saben. Se la pasaba gritando en sueños. –Sam recordó esos meses. –El Jefe estaba desconsolado, noche tras noche revivía ese instante.

-¡Maldito Jacob Black! –La rubia rompió una lámpara. -¡Me las va a pagar! Porque lo que él hizo no tiene nombre, es la bajeza más vil que se le puede hacer a una mujer. ¡Tuvo una madre y por lo que se, unas hermanas! ¿Qué habría hecho si las hubieran lastimado? –Emmett la tomó de la mano. Notando lo mucho que le afectaba la situación de su hermanita humana. -¿Venganza, no? Pues venganza es lo que le vamos a cobrar. Jacob Black debe de pagar pase lo que pase. Por nuestras manos o por las suyas, pero vivo… no sale.

Ninguno dijo nada, no podían; simplemente Rosalie tenía razón.

* * *

-Shhh, Shhh, aquí estoy. –Edward acurrucó a su mujer en sus brazos. –Calma, calma. -El llanto de la niña continuaba. –Si no te tranquilizas, Annie no lo hará.

-Sus ojos, Edward. –Temblaba con ganas. –Son los mismos.

-Pero no estás sola, estoy contigo. –Le frotó los brazos. -Y si no te basta, tienes una familia de vampiros y una manada de mascotas mal olientes.

Una pequeña sonrisa brotó.

-Voy por la niña. –Rápidamente cargó a su hija y la puso en medio de los dos. –Ya, ya, no pasa nada, cariño.

-Perdóname, mi amor. –Bella acaricio las mojadas mejillas. –Te desperté.

-Sus sueños están plagados de imágenes tuyas. –Edward acciono las palabras mágicas para tranquilizarla. –Son algo incoherentes, imágenes de todos lados. La manada, nosotros, tu, Charlie.

-Es maravilloso que puedas ver sus sueños, al menos sabemos que ella está en FM y no en AM, como yo. –Sus dedos iban y venían por las facciones de la niña. –Van a venir por Annie. La quieren a ella, yo solo soy un estorbo.

-No, no lo vamos a permitir.

-Pero hoy se acercaron demasiado.

Una aguja de dolor se incrustó en el corazón de Edward. –Juro que no volverá a suceder. No les pasará nada a ti y a MI HIJA.

Las palabras retumbaban en su subconsciente. Su marido no permitiría que les sucediera algo, adoraba a la niña, como si fuera propia. Y la amaba a ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué el miedo?

-No quiero que les pase algo, a Esme, a Carlisle. –El miedo a perder a su familia o amigos. –Si a Sam o alguno de los chicos los lastimaran, por mí, por protegerme… No me lo perdonaría, jamás.

-Somos chicos grandes, fuertes…

-¡Y BELLOS!

El grito de Emmett hizo reír a la humana, mientras el lector de mentes sentía unas inmensas ganas de ¿abrazarlo?

-¡Jasper!

Nuevas carcajadas fueron escuchadas en la Mansión.

-Eres parte de la familia y eso incluye defenderte. –Acunó a su frágil mujer. –No me cuesta nada, daría mi vida por ti.

-No digas eso, tú eres mi vida. Si algo te llegara a pasar, a ti o a Annie… -Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. –Me muero, no podría vivir sin ustedes.

-No seamos fatalistas. -Besó su cabeza, la niña estaba dormida. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando la tomaba en brazos, mágicamente se calmaba. –Nada pasará.

-Tengo sueño, Jazz está haciendo de las suyas. –Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más. –Detesto que uses tu don, Whitlock-Hale-Cullen.

Ya no alcanzó a escuchar las nuevas risas, acompañadas por la melodiosa de su esposo.

* * *

-¿Edward? -Los rayos del sol la despertaron. –Día soleado.

-Lamento tener que decepcionarte, pero no está mi hermano. –La duendecilla danzaba con la nena en brazos. –Tuvo que salir a "trabajar". Solo medio día, mientras Charlie viene a verlas.

-¿Charlie viene? –Se fue sentando en la cama. -¿Por qué no me despertaron para amamantarla?

-Estabas exhausta, así que le dimos biberón. –Fue cuando se dio cuenta, que no estaba danzando. Estaba buscando el atuendo de su hija. –Te verás preciosa en este vestido amarillo, ya lo vi. Tu abuelo te elogiará.

-Charlie no es de esos. –Se levantó de la cama y fue por su hija. –Buenos días, Annie. ¿No te está acatarrando tu tía?

-¡Que va! ¡Me adorará! –Alice fue por unos zapatitos blancos.

-Déjame pensar, ¿lo viste? –Casi rodó los ojos.

-¡No, tontita! – Le dio un zape en la cabeza. -¿Quién se resiste a mi? ¡Nadie! Le gustaré, lo sé.

-No puedo replicar a eso. –Jasper estaba frente a ellas. –Eres irresistible.

-Basta, basta. No me adules… -Le susurró en el oído. -… espera a que lleguemos a la alcoba.

-¡Alice! –Bella no necesitó un súper oído para escuchar eso. -¡Intimidades, no! –Y le tapó los suyos a la niña. –Primero Rose y Emmett, ahora ustedes… ¿Hay algo raro en los animales del bosque, o qué?

Todos rieron ante las palabras. Las dejaron a solas para que se asearan y vistieran. En unos minutos más, el Jefe Swan haría acto de presencia y debían estar alertas… Había sol, y la casa no era precisamente la más oscura del mundo.

-Créeme, recibirlos aquí es lo mejor. –Alice estaba colocando unas cortinas color crema en la recamara del matrimonio. –Por cierto, dentro de una semana podrán irse a su cabaña.

-¿Cabaña? ¿Cuál cabaña? –Bella rodeó a su hija con cojines.

-¡La que será su casa!

-Espera, espera. -¿Casa? ¿No vivirían ahí? -¿Una cabaña?

-A Esme y a Carlisle les gusta obsequiarnos alguna casa, para cuando queremos "tiempo de calidad" en pareja. –Se sonrojó al pensar que quería decir con eso. –Y ustedes no iban a ser la excepción. Además con el pretexto de Annie, pensaron que era necesario que tuvieran un lugar propio.

-No le encuentro sentido.

-Espera a que llegue tu padre… y lo entenderás.

* * *

Bella estaba profundamente agradecida con su cuñada. Su padre la estaba abordando con el tema, de que "El casado, casa quiere".

-No es que no aprecie todos los cuidados que te han proporcionado, Bells. –La imagen de su padre sentado en el sillón negro de Edward, cargando a su hija… era claramente algo que nunca hubiera esperado ver. –Pero, creo que se están apegando demasiado. Digo, el que el día de ayer fueran todos, me habla de lo mucho que te quieren… Pero no me dejarás mentir al decir, que son abrumadores.

Bella casi gimió cuando una enorme silueta convulsionando estaba detrás de la puerta. –_Bendito Emmett, lo mucho que se ha de estar regocijando al oír decir a Charlie todo eso. Ya casi puedo escucharlo con sus burlas._

-Lo sé, papá. Pero he necesitado de su ayuda. –Odiaba tener que fingir sentirse mal, había pasado muchos meses en cama; ya no le hacía gracia.

-Edward y tu se tiene que acostumbrar a sus roles de padre y madre. Me preocupa que con toda esa ayuda, después no sepan que hacer.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Edward ahorró para un terreno. –No le gustaba mentir, pero no le queda de otra. –Con lo que hemos guardado de rentas, ha estado construyendo una casa, pequeña, para nosotros.

-¿En serio?

Una corriente de aire entró en la recamara, pero así como hizo entrada, fue de salida.

-¿Quieres que cheque de donde viene el aire? Anne podría resfriarse. –Lo viò levantarse, y a sus cuñados riendo en la puerta.

-¡No! -El Jefe se quedó paralizado por el grito. –Digo, no es necesario. Pareces mas una ABUELA, que un abuelo, ¿sabes?

Como le molestaban esos estúpidos vampiros con sentido del humor tan negro.

-Reneé dice lo mismo cada que habla conmigo.

-¿Mamá y tu han estado llamándose? –Eso sí le pareció extraño.

-Sí, bueno; a veces le gusta enterarse como van las cosas.

-Pero para eso me marca a mí. -¿Por qué se sentía como una niña que es espiada?

-Expongamos que cuando se trata de tu esposo, no eres muy imparcial que digamos.

Estaba segura que su cara se había desencajado. ¡Dudaban de sus palabras!

-La niña se ve hermosa con el vestido, el color le da mucho carisma.

Paso por alto el piropo –Alice había tenido razón; una vez más- ¡Odiaba que no creyeran en ella!

Un nuevo ventarrón se sintió por el cuarto.

-Creo que hay que checarlo.

-No te preocupes, papá. A Emmett, le gustan las tareas de reparación… estará encantado de hacerlo. –Sacudió una campanilla y la ceja del abuelo se levantó. –Es en caso de emergencia y para no gritar.

-¡Hola, Jefe!

-¡Justo a quien necesitamos! Que coincidencia. –Bella deseaba que de su vista salieran rayitos, que le dolieran al grandote. –Fíjate que hay una corriente de aire, y a mi padre y a mí nos preocupa que le puedan hacer daño esos cambios de temperatura a la niña.

-NO te preocupes, cuñada. Yo me encargo. –Y mientras Charlie no lo veia le enseñó la lengua a la castaña.

-¡Se me había olvidado! –Sacó de entre la manta que la cubría un álbum de fotos. –Es que estaba hojeándolo antes de que llegaras.

-No me digas que es de la familia Cullen. –Ok, eso interesaría hasta a la persona MENOS chismosa del mundo.

-Sí, Alice, amablemente me lo prestó hace un rato. –Los ojos dorados del vampiro se dilataron. -¿Quieres verlo?

-Si a nadie le incomoda. –Se levantó del sillón para sentarse a lado de su hija en la cama.

-Seguro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, digo, ser jefe de policía a de necesitar bastantes horas de su día. –EL sabía perfectamente que álbum era.

-No, hoy no. Deje un encargado y en un caso de extrema urgencia me localizaran en mi teléfono móvil.

-Empecemos.

-¿Ese es...? –Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en el fortachón. –Vaya, no sabía qué; bueno, tu sabes.

-Sí, yo tampoco sabía que te gustara vestirte de mujer. –Era el álbum de la vergüenza, como le llamaban. Las fotos más divertidas y retorcidas de Emmett se encontraban ahí.

-Era una fiesta de disfraces, además, me veia sexy. Las lentejuelas y el encaje van muy bien conmigo.

Unas risas a lo lejos retumbaron en la casa.

-Debe ser la tele. –Bella cambió el tema y pasó a la siguiente página. –Vaya, te quedan bien los pantalones a la Elvis Presley.

-Tú ganas, Bella. –Emmett se dio por vencido y extendió sus manos. –Ahora dámelo, mas tarde… hablaremos.

-Oh, vamos cuñado. Solo estábamos disfrutando las fotos. –Le diò el libro.

-Adiós. –Y se fue cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que no debimos hacer eso, Bells. –Charlie intentaba parecer serio, pero la verdad era que ¡Por dentro se moría de la risa!

-Al rato se le pasa.

Sin querer su mano se recargó en la herida, un sudor frio la recorrió y no pudo disimular el miedo.

-Los vamos a encontrar, y te juro hija; que pagaran todo lo que te han hecho.

-No pasa nada.

El ambiente se relajó e Isabella se lo agradeció a Jasper.

-¡Familia, ya llegamos!

La voz de Esme llegó fuerte y clara.

-Llegaron pronto. –Charlie cada día confirmaba que eran unos ricos excéntricos. -¿Dónde dijiste que estaban?

-Ehhh, no lo recuerdo. –Brasil estaba lejos, y con escalas; aunado a una isla apartada. No, no era prudente decirle donde estaban.

-¡Oh, hija! –Esme entró y la abrazó. –Pobrecita, lamento tanto no haber estado aquí. –Imperceptiblemente sus ojos cambiaron a negro. -¿Te duele?

-No, estoy con analgésicos.

-Charlie. –Carlisle le estrechó la mano a su consuegro. –Déjame revisarte.

La ocultó, la herida era más profunda lo que creían. Una cirugía estética era la mejor opción, quedaría una cicatriz, pero sería mínima.

-Hablaré con un colega en Seattle, el podrá intervenirla. –Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon. –Es una cirugía menor, será reconstructiva.

Siendo honestos, la muchacha no se había querido ver sin la gasa, así que no sabía en qué estado estaba su cara. Nunca fue vanidosa, y no lo serian estas alturas; pero hablaban de la herida como si fuera enorme.

-¿Tan fea es?

Ninguno de los tres le respondió.

-¿Me pasas un espejo por favor, Esme?

Aunque lo dudó unos instantes le diò uno de mano. Con cuidado, Carlisle le quitó de nueva cuenta la gasa.

Los ojos se le dilataron. La marca de las garras, la carne roja… tan parecidas a las de aquella vez. Sus manos temblaron, pero esta vez, ya no hubo lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien? –Carlisle posó su mano en el hombro. –Creo que deberías recostarte.

-No, ya pasó. –Volvió a colocarse la gasa. –Es solo, que es sorprendentemente familiar.

Todos supieron a lo que se refería.

-Por la forma de los rasguños, Leah portaba uñas postizas. –Como buen policía empezó a formar el escenario. –De otra forma no hubieran sido tan profundos.

-Sí, papá. –Decidió darle un cambio a la conversación. -¿Rachel ya está en La Push?

-Creo que llega mañana, tuvo que retrasar el viaje; pero por fin llega.

-Me alegro, así Billy no estará solo. –Esme tampoco quiso volver a tocar el tema.

-Más tarde iré a visitarlos. Debería irles a informar personalmente del incidente de ayer. –Poco a poco la pequeña se empezó a retorcer. –Creo que esta señorita necesita un cambio de pañal.

-No, ha de tener hambre. –Esme fue acercándose para cargar a la niña. -¿Puedo?

-Claro, claro. –Se la diò a su consuegra. –Bueno, hija. Me tengo que ir, las averiguaciones seguirán.

-Gracias. –Recibió un beso en la mejilla.

-Te acompaño, Charlie.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en la recamara.

-Hija mía. –Esme le entregó a la niña. –No se van a volver a acercar a ti. Han llegado muy lejos en su afán de torturarte.

-Déjalo, ya. –Le sonrió mientras veía mamar a la niña. –Lo que importa es que se va a hacer al respecto.

-No te preocupes, ya tenemos cubierto ese aspecto. Edward y Jasper, están arreglándolo.

-¿Jasper? –No menospreciaría, pero de todos… ¿Jasper? ¿Su don era tan efectivo?

-Claro, umm… supongo que no sabes su historia. –Esme se quedó pensando. –Pero creo que es más apropiado, que lo oigas de su propia boca. –Parecía como si alguien le estuviera hablando. –Y también creemos que es mejor esperar a que llegue tu esposo para que esté contigo.

-Ya… ¿tardará demasiado? -Cambió de seno a la niña, donde hizo unos graciosos gestos con la boca.

-No lo creo, ya debe de saber que Charlie se fue.

-Solo me gustaría estar enterada de las cosas. Y que no me dejen afuera, me siento engañada…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Y una cara angelical por parte de su suegra, CASI, la hizo desistir.

-Soy humana, no tonta. –Ambas rieron por la frase. –Cada vez que quiero saber algo, Jasper me duerme.

-Necesitas descansar.

-Esme, por favor.

-Lo siento, hija. Pero creemos que por tu seguridad, mientras menos sepas de lo que sucede; mejor. –Los dedos fríos se pasaron por su cabellera.

-No es justo y lo sabes.

¡La trataban como a una niña! Y peor que eso, cuando menos a los niños les explican las cosas –en una forma que lo entiendan- para no causarles miedo.

¡Era así como se sentía!

Frustrada, con miedo, enojada, y miles de emociones la desbordaban.

-¡Déjame expresarme un rato, Jasper! –Empezaba a sentir que remitían. -¡Déjame ser dueña de mis emociones!

-Calma, vas a alterar a Annie, y no es bueno. –Algo murmuró en voz bajita. –La estas alimentando.

-Solo no me manipulen. –Odiaba ser humana en esos instantes, como le hubiera gustado ser una como ellos.

-Es un trato.

Esme se quedó una par de minutos más con ella, en los cuales su flamante marido hizo aparición.

-Bell, lo que hacemos es por tu bien. Te protegemos, porque te queremos… bueno yo te amo y no podría vivir sin ti. –Los ojos dorados estaban a punto de hipnotizarla.

-No caigo, quiero saber que pasa.

Esme agitó los cabellos de Edward y salió de la recamara.

-Eres imposible.

-No, no lo lograrás. –Ni siquiera posó de refilón sus ojos en el. –Por favor, Edward.

-¿Jasper?

No tuvo necesidad de alzar la voz, unos segundos después unos leves toquidos resonaron en su puerta.

Se acomodó la ropa y empezó a sacarle los gases a su hija. -¿Me van a decir? Porque si la respuesta es no, de una vez se pueden ir.

-¿Ves esto? –La voz de Jasper no la dejó terminar sus ideas.

Al correr las cortinas por completo y que la luz entrara de lleno a la habitación; notó los pequeños relieves en forme de media luna que lo recorrían por cualquier parte visible de su cuerpo.

-Son como las mías. Pero, ¿Cómo, también te atacaron?

-Y yo me defendí, o yo los ataqué… -Bella ensanchó sus ojos. –Como prefieras verlo. Yo no tuve una "educación" como mis hermanos. De hecho, fui creado para matar. –Los fríos dedos de Edward la tranquilizaron. –María, me creó, con el único fin de que me metiera a la filas del ejército que había formado. En cuanto me vio, supo que yo le traería grandes beneficios.

-Eras un soldado… -Bella procesó los hechos a velocidad máxima. -¿Es posible? ¿Los Volturis lo permiten?

-Es posible, sí. –Jasper disfrutaba hablar de ese tema, no lo hacía sentir incómodo. - Nuestras guerras, a los ojos de los historiadores; serían las guerras de Independencia y Revolución de México, así fue como se cubrieron tantas muertes para alimentar a los neófitos.

-Era una matanza. –Debería de sentir miedo, la gente "normal" sentiría eso, pero ella, se sentía interesada en el tema. –Los cadáveres.

-Era una época turbulenta, unos cuerpos más, unos cuerpos menos… no era una gran diferencia.

-Si no quieres que siga, lo podemos dejar hasta aquí, cariño. –Edward estaba cargando a la niña y no miraba con muy buenos ojos a su hermano.

-No, no, no, deja que siga… me siguen pareciendo tan fascinantes cada uno de ustedes.

-Es una de nuestras tantas peculiaridades. –Casi, sin quererlo Edward también se rió de la broma. –Como te decía, esas guerras por apropiarse de un mayor terreno, para alimentarnos, no iba a pasar desapercibida. Así que los regentes entraron en acción, varios clanes fueron exterminados. María tuvo que escondernos, y fue cuando incrementó mi labor.

-¿No eras el encargado de entrenarlos?

-Y de deshacerme de ellos.-La humana abrió los ojos con sorpresa. - Verás, el tiempo activo de un neófito con su fuerza y todo lo demás, es un año, después disminuye en una parte.

-¿Son súper fuertes o algo así?

-Expongamos un ejemplo. –Las risitas de su esposo le llegaron a los oídos. –Piensa en Emmett, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Un hombre con unos músculos y una fuerza por encima de ustedes. –Un: "¡Ja! Tomen eso" hizo que Bell rodara los ojos.

-Cierto y no. Básicamente Emmett tiene el comportamiento de un neófito. Seguro de su fuerza, impulsivo y sin ningún tacto.

-Efectivamente, suena como Emmett.

-Por eso te amo, cariño. –Edward le besó la coronilla, mientras escuchaba lo que refunfuñaba el fortachón.

-Pero, dime, ¿no podían quedarse con ellos? –Dejó de lado esa conversación.

-No, no nos servían sin esa fuerza extra. –Jasper tomó aire-como si le hiciera falta- y torció la boca. –Al principio no me importaba, pero cuando fui dominando mi don; podía sentir absolutamente y con claridad todo. –Los ojos dorados se perdieron en su mar de recuerdos. –Algunos me admiraban, otros me temían, pero ninguno… sentía el miedo de saber que morirías. Poco a poco los sentimientos se hicieron míos, no podía seguir viviendo así. En otra posición aún más alta, se encontraban las emociones de la gente que era mi alimento. Si los vampiros podemos quedarnos desquiciados, yo estuve muy cerca del precipicio.

-Debió haber sido duro. –Su esposo estaba ajeno de la conversación, como si la hubiera oído una y otra vez, por lo que se mantenía entretenido con su hija.

-No te haces ni la más mínima idea. –Intentó sonreírle, pero solo se quedó en un amago. –Así, que decidí huir con un compañero que había encontrado en ese clan. Peter. –Ya no se veía tan triste. –Vagamos un tiempo, pero la dieta a base de humanos, cada vez se me hacía menos apetecible. Peter encontró una compañera y nos separamos; de vez en cuando voy a verlos.

-¿Y Alice? -¿Dónde entraba en aquella vida la alegre bailarina?

-Estaba caminando por un pueblo y de alguna manera tan extraña y magnifica al mismo tiempo, algo me arrastró hasta una cantina. –La sonrisa, era verdadera. –Y ahí, en medio de la barra, estaba una joven dama, la dama más hermosa que haya visto; y con toda la tranquilidad me dijo: Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

-Y tú, como buen caballero sureño, te bajaste el sombrero y me dijiste: Lo siento, señorita. Con ese acento taaan sexy que tienes.

Bella nunca se enteró en que momento su cuñada había entrado. –Vaya, eso fue…

-¿Romántico? –Alice se sentó en las piernas de su esposo.

-No, de hecho iba a decir que me parecía una historia apta para una novela.

-Tonta Bella. –Edward había terminado de dormir a la niña, así que se unió a la plática. -¿Y ahora? ¿Más tranquila?

-Sí, supongo que el saber que están en tus manos, me tranquiliza. Pero me sentiría mejor si veo como entrenan.

-No.

-Sí.

-No, y no vamos a hablar más del tema.

-Si no me quieres llevar tú, encontrare que alguien más lo haga.

-Tienes que darte con Annie.

-¡Ja! Ya sé quién gana. –Jazz besó a su mujer, era irremediable.

-¡Alice, no! –El lector de mentes le siseo bajito. –NI se te ocurra decirle que sí.

-Ali, ¿podrías cuidar a Annie unas horas en lo que voy a ver cómo entrenan? –Ojos cafés con dorados chocaron en una pelea de miradas.

-¡Claro que sí! Sabes que me encanta cuidarla.

-¡Maldición, Alice!

-¿Ves? ¡Gané!

* * *

-¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme? –Bella iba en la espalda de su esposo.

-…

-Vamos, no es para tanto. –Sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de mármol. –Solo esta vez.

-…

-Pídeme lo que me quieras.

-Mejor cierras el pico, Emmett.

-Ahora con que está molestando.-Ese tipo nunca aprendería.

-Te perdono con una condición. –Disminuyó el paso. –Si alguna vez te llegas a transformar en uno de los nuestros, hazme el enorme favor de darle su merecido a mi hermano.

Bella se quedó sin habla. En esos meses, no había contemplado la opción. Y lo que era peor… ella y Annie envejecerían… pero Edward siempre estaría igual. NO podrían mantener mucho tiempo la frase de que es su padre… sería ilógico que padre e hija se vieran casi de la misma edad.

Pero no podían transformar a la niña, mucho menos por algún sentimiento egoísta. Pero ella no podía vivir sin su esposo, así como tampoco podía vivir sin su hija.

Entonces, ¿Qué haría, cuando tuviera que tomar esa decisión?

¿Pensaría solo en ella y su felicidad? Dejar a su hija huérfana.

O, ¿pensaría en su hija y dejaría al amor de su vida?

-¿Bell? ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien?

La aludida fijó la vista en su marido y en todas las cabezas Cullen que la rodeaban. –Sí.

-¿Segura? ¿No te duele nada? –La palpó con cuidado. –Carlisle, ¿estás seguro que no tiene nada?

-Muy seguro. Tal vez, solo se mareó. –El atractivo médico le sonrió. -¿Estas bien, hija?

-Sí, sí, no se preocupen. Debe ser la emoción.

-¡Como siempre, la frágil humana corta la difícil situación! ¡Ouch, dolió Rose!

-Poco a poco se fueron dispersando para darles intimidad. -¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Le patearé el trasero a ese engreído. - Bella tenía muchas cuentas pendientes con su cuñado. Ambos rieron. -¿Ya llegaron?

-Velos tu misma. -La manda tan imponente de lobos, la observaban con curiosidad desde el otro lado. –Quieren saber si estás bien.

-Oh sí, no se preocupen. –Se sonrojó. –Ya saben, cosa de humanos sin ningún talento sobrenatural. -Un gruñidito, muy parecido a una risa le alertó donde estaba Seth. –Deja de reírte, chico. Me avergüenzas.

-Bueno, empecemos con lo que nos trajo hasta aquí.

Jasper tomó su lugar al frente. Bella se quedó entretenida por ver el espectáculo. El "rebelde" de la familia dirigía e instruía con una habilidad innata.

Corregía con paciencia y el mismo se prestaba para hacer las maniobras. Todos y cada uno de los Cullen obedecían sus órdenes. Cada tanto, se giraba a los lobos y le explicaba que hacer en su situación, donde morder, donde jalar y sobre todo… como evitar ser embestidos.

Pero… ¿podrían contra un ejército de neófitos? Además había dos lobos de su parte… dos lobos. Y experimentados.

El vello se le erizó al recordar quien iba a acercase a ella.

Porque, pasara lo que pasara Jacob y ella tenían que volver a verse las caras.

Y en esta ocasión, alguno de los dos tendrías que caer, para siempre.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Uhhh, las cosas estan llegando al momento climax... **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	13. Premisas

**Hola!**

**-No, no estaba muerta... aunque en el lugar donde vives...**

**-Callate Emmett, no es tan fea la colonia... solo diferente a la de antes... u.u**

**-Mejor presenta el capitulo y vamonos, no vaya a ser que vuelvan a soltar balazos frente a tu casa.**

**-Tampoco eres de ayuda Edward.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Premisas.**

Desde que empezaran los días de entrenamiento; se turnaban; ya fueran lobos o vampiros, para custodiar a las únicas humanas en esa guerra.

Y una o dos veces a la semana Bella asistía, para ver los avances.

Se alegraba, debido a que el desagrado entre razas; era cada vez menos. La tolerancia y el bien común, los había convertido en seres racionales.

Como bien decía Jasper: "Mientras nuestros sentidos e instintos estén controlados y enfocados en quien deben de estar; entre nosotros no habrá ningún problema"

Sus esencias, sus olores estaban bien detectados en cada una de las fosas nasales de la familia Cullen y en la manada Quileute.

La fecha cada vez se acercaba, era un aproximado de tiempo. No sabían con certeza cuando llegarían. Alice trabajaba a marchas forzadas, pensando en Victoria, no había más.

Aunque lo intentara la mente de Jacob y Leah estaban denegados para su don.

"Vivian" con el alma en vilo; las precauciones con Bella y la niña eran reforzadas; eran por ellas por quien venían. Era lo único que tenían, una mísera ventaja.

* * *

-¿Papá?

-Perdona, me quede sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-Últimamente pasa seguido.

-Cosas de viejos.

-¿Jacob?

El viejo Billy no pudo mentirle a su hija Rachel. La fecha se aproximaba y estaba seguro… que su hijo no sobreviviría.

Se encontraba en un dilema. Amaba a su hijo, el más parecido a su difunta esposa. El pequeño que estuvo a su lado todos esos años, el "benjamín" de la familia, el que era todo su orgullo.

El mismo que se había convertido en un violador, en un traidor, en un delincuente…

Pero también; el que había sido padre y que le había dado una hermosa niña por nieta.

Que era el resultado de los bajos instintos de la naturaleza.

El renegado de su tribu, del que se hablaría en las leyendas como el "hijo caído" de los Quileutes.

-Papá, ¿Qué es lo que me escondes? –La gemela quería saber qué fue lo sucedido con su hermanito.

_-Creo conveniente en que le digas la verdad cuando lo creas mejor. _–La voz de Bella llenó su cabeza. –_Tiene derecho a saber de la existencia de Annie, puedes omitir lo que quieras; solo infórmame al respecto. Billy, eres de la familia, no lo dudes._

No podría callarlo mucho tiempo, Paul se había imprimado de su hija. La verdad le sería relatado de una u otra manera, así que, mejor de sus propios labios.

-Rachel, hay que hablar acerca de porque tu hermano huyó.

La joven se sentó de nuevo en la mesa de la cocina. Su instinto le gritaba, que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba por escuchar.

-Adelante.

-Espero que respetes todo lo que se ha hecho desde ese trágico día hasta hoy y que comprendas que todo fue detenidamente planeado y analizado.

-Me asustas.

-Todo comenzó cuando Jacob se enamoró de la persona equivocada… de Bella Cullen.

* * *

-Estas agotado.

-No podemos tranquilizarnos ni un poco, el futuro es cambiante y no sabemos en qué momento vendrán.

-Se me hace increíble toda la situación, Leah y Jacob aliados a la vampira. –Emily torció la boca. –Mi prima se ha vuelto loca. Ha traicionado todos sus principios, toda ella… es diferente. No es la Leah que yo conocí.

-¿La que murió cuando tú y yo nos enamoramos? –Sam lo dijo con demasiado pesar. –Pero no me arrepiento de estar contigo.

-Yo tampoco. –Emily se mordió los labios.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

-Habrá muertos, ¿no?

Y Sam lo comprendió. –Sí, pero no seremos nosotros. –Besó sus manos que estaban enredadas en su cuello. -Por eso estamos dejando que Jasper nos entrene.

-¿Ya confías en ellos?

-MI naturaleza me dicta que no debería, pero la verdad… -Y le costaba reconocerlo en voz alta. –Es que son civilizados, no tengo alguna queja.

-Civilizados. –Bufó con sorna la joven. –Las "bestias" son ustedes, "Lobito".

-Deja eso. –La hizo sentarse en sus piernas. –Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

-Creo en ti. –Acarició los labios de su prometido. –Después de esto… la boda, ¡eh!

-Lo que quieras, amor.

* * *

Terminó de ponerse sus ropas y se sacudió la tierra. –Detesto esto.

-Nadie te dijo que vinieras.

-Como si fueran muchas mis opciones.

-Nunca te pedí que me sacaras de la cárcel.

-¿Preferirías pudrirte en ese hoyo o conseguir tu venganza?

Jacob la fulminó con la mirada. –Cállate, Leah.

-Yo sé que te has arrepentido, lo sé cada vez que pasa eso por tu cabeza. –Leah se sentó en una piedra, mientras una hoguera desprendía luz en la cueva en que se hallaban. –Y mira, que eso quiere decir MUCHAS veces.

-Guárdate tus comentarios. –Le aventó un trozo de pan. -¿Noticias?

-Sip. –Jugueteó con la hogaza. –Es una ternurita la niña.

-¿Niña? –Sin quererlo, Jake logró esa mirada tan juvenil que había deslumbrado a la protagonista. -¿A quién se parece?

-No te ilusiones. La niña es el vivo retrato de Bella. –NI siquiera eso, opacó la felicidad, la incrementó. –Su cabello es de tu tono. De ahí en fuera es más blanca que ella.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Anne Marie… Cullen.

El cuerpo del hombre empezó a vibrar. –NO es su hija. Es MIA.

-Pero querido… -Una nueva voz entró a la conversación. –Edward te está robando lo que por derecho es tuyo.

-¡Oh, claro! LO había olvidado chupasangre… -Las mujeres se fulminaron. –Es TU derecho, después de todo TU la violaste. Y de esa relación nació la niña. –Jacob empezó a gruñir. –La "hicieron" con "amor", ¿no?

-¿De qué jodido lado estas? –Victoria se hizo a un lado. -¡¿Del mío o del de ellos?

-¡DEL QUE ME CONVENGA! Y ahora mismo, me conviene estar a tu lado. –Black se fue calmando. –Sam se arrepentirá de lo que me hizo. Y si no hubiera sido por los Cullen, nunca me habría convertido en esto… y mi padre no hubiera muerto.

-¡Bravo, la "salvaje" tiene sentimientos! –La pelirroja aplaudió con burla.

-A callar, ¿Por qué quieres acabar con los Cullen? –Leah se levantó. -¿Acaso no fue Edward el que eliminó a tu pareja?

-Será mejor que cierres ese enorme hocico que tienes.

-¡Las dos! ¡BASTA! –Jacob alzó la voz. –Ya nos sobran problemas con los neófitos matándose, cómo para que ustedes también empiecen.

Por arte de magia ambas volvieron a sus lugares.

-¿Cómo va Riley?

-Está haciendo un buen trabajo, fue una buena idea convertirlos desde este lado.

-Por más que estén en "paz", es raro que se atraviesen las líneas. –Jacob exprimió su instinto de macho Alpha. –La fecha se acerca.

-Estaremos preparados. –La nómada podía celebrar su triunfo.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de la manada.

-Regreso en un rato.

Se desprendió de sus ropas y se transformó en un salto.

Su mente parecía posesionada por dos vocecillas. Una, la del antiguo Jake. Y la otra, una oscura, perversa y llena de malicia.

-_Demonios, no quiero quitarle a nuestra hija… ¡Pero Edward tomó un lugar que no le pertenece! Bell y yo estábamos hecho el uno para el otro._

Tampoco es como si a estas alturas pudiera echar todos los planes para atrás. La guerra se acercaba.

* * *

-Annie, no. –Bella suspiró cuando observó a su hija de tres meses rasguñarse la cara. –Tenemos que evitar que te arañes.

-Te dije que los guantes son una buena opción.

-Pero la pelusa le hace daño.

-Evitaremos que se chupe las manos.

-Es peligroso, podría tener algún virus o bacteria y… -Su esposo la besó.

-Eres una madre sobreprotectora.

-Me mareas y no puedo pensar con claridad.

Unos gorgoritos desviaron su atención.

-No sé quién fue el que le enseñó a hacer eso. –"Eso" eran babitas que Annie se divertía haciendo.

-Es una niña precoz, que quieres que diga. –Edward y Emmett se habían divertido enseñándole hacer el gesto.

-No te creo nada. –Se volteo a seguir arreglando la colada de ropa. Si, las viejas costumbres no se olvidan.

-¿Sigues molesta? –El vampiro se acostó y con el mismo cuidado que habían tenido todo ese tiempo, acarició la mejilla de su hija.

-No estoy molesta.

-Bella tonta, te conozco mejor que nadie. –La humana rodó los ojos. –Si te molesta, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque no me molesta.

-Seguro. –Edward creía que con el tiempo se hacía más testaruda.

-¡Es su única nieta! Y solo la ha visto cuando era una recién nacida. –Aventó las prendas al cesto. Cesto que iría a parar a algún centro de ayuda a indigentes.

-Lo mejor es que lo expreses.

-¡NO ME MOLESTA! –Padre e hija se le quedaron viendo, como diciendo: "¿Me lo juras?". –Es solo que… -Su voz bajó de tono. –Es mi mamá y me gustaría poder compartir más cosas con ella y no solo por la línea del teléfono o por un video chat.

-¿No deberías decírselo a ella?

-Ellos la necesitan, aunque odie admitirlo; los chicos son prioridad. –Sus memorias viajaron a los días que estuvieron cuidándola. –Los descuidó por mí, lo justo es que ahora vuelque su atención en ellos.

-Entonces… estamos en ningún lado.

Bella sonrió y se recostó junto a su familia. –Exacto.

-Tengo algo que decirte y que podría ayudarte con ese humor. –Su esposa sentó a la niña en sus piernas. –Algo que averigüe sin querer en la mente de tu padre.

-¿Estabas de chismoso?

-No, no, no. Fue un pensamiento que salió al azar.

Ambos podían escuchar a Emmett reírse en la planta baja.

-No sé si sea buena idea. Oír cosas ajenas es de mala educación.

En esta ocasión, el grandulón estaba destornillándose de la risa.

-Precisamente, eso de su agudísimo oído de vampiro se me hace de muy mal gusto.

Las risas, en esta ocasión, fueron generales.

-Un pecado más, por tener esta vida. –Y Edward alzó los hombros con indiferencia. -¿Te lo digo?

Madre e hija se miraron, por un instante y… -Ya va, suéltalo.

-Creo que a Charlie ya no le afecta la vida de Renee, es más, Sue tampoco se siente tan mal con la viudez.

Bella parecía un pescado tratando de jalar aire. -¿Ellos…?

-Si, por eso Sue no quiere venir… teme que pueda leer su relación con Charlie y te lo diga. –Edward recogió un mechón de pelo de su esposa. –Supongo que no están listos para hacértelo saber.

-Vaya. –Guardó silencio y se puso a reír. –Ya decía yo, que esas miraditas y esos sonrojos no eran cosa pasajera.

-Viendo tu reacción, no tienen que de preocuparse.

-Charlie se lo merece, digo, después de tantos años suspirando por mamá. –Frunció la nariz. -¿Seth lo sabe?

-Nop, pero también tiene sus sospechas.

-Esos dos, están peor que unos jovencitos en secundaria. –Annie estaba balbuceando. –Sí, tienes una abuelita nueva.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? –Los ojos dorados irradiaban más luz que otras veces… como cuando le daba algún regalo.

-No, conozco esos ojos y mi respuesta es no. –Abrazó a su hija. –Además, hoy les toca ir a cazar y quiero quedarme con Annie.

-Podemos ir los tres, no está muy lejos y podemos pasar la noche allá.

¿Por qué siempre caía en los encantos de su esposo? -¿Llevo mucha ropa para la niña?

-No, y si hiciera falta puedo ir y venir en un instante. –Lo sabía, una victoria fácil.

-Deja preparo la maleta.

-No te preocupes, yo ya la hice. –Alice asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su recamara. –Y metí algo de comida para las dos, se tardaran más de lo previsto y como vi, que les iba a hacer falta.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo tener secretos en esta familia? –Bella le entregó la niña a su marido. –Cinco minutos de necesidades humanas, espérenme abajo.

-¡Te lo dije! –Alice le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

-Recuérdame nunca apostar contra ti. –La humana frunció la boca y se encerró en el baño.

-¿Todo preparado?

-Y en su punto.

Edward besó la cabecita de su hija. –Perfecto, le daremos una gran sorpresa a mami.

* * *

-Mamá quiere saber si podemos hacer la comida en su casa. –Seth balanceaba su peso en las escaleras de la Mansión Cullen.

-No creo que haya ningún inconveniente. –Esme aplaudió con alegría ante el comentario de su esposo. – Además entre más lejos estén de la ciudad, mejor.

-Entonces el fin de semana celebraremos aquí el cumpleaños del Jefe Swan. –Sam les agradeció con un gesto. –Traeremos la comida.

-¡Oh chicos! Déjennos a nosotros las bebidas y lo demás, por favor. –Nadie se podía negar a un ruego, de Esme.

-Por supuesto. –NI siquiera Sam.

-De todas maneras, nos vemos en la noche chicos. Edward se quedará con Bella y mi nieta hoy.

-¿Ya acabaron la casa, Alice? –Seth buscó a la más bajita de los vampiros.

-¡Claro! Ahora mismo están llegando a ella. –La mujercita se movía cada dos por tres. -¡Bella estará fascinada!

-Entonces, nos retiramos.

-Hasta luego.

Los vampiros se metieron a la casa para darles privacidad a la manada (en este caso a Sam y Seth) de transformarse.

-Tengo tanto que planear.

-Algo sencillo, hija. Charlie es de los mismo gustos que Isabella.

-Tsk, esos genes Swan. –La vidente hizo una mueca con los labios. -¡Gracias a Dios, Annie es una de las nuestras!

-¿LO viste? –Emmett dejó su videojuego.

-Sí, Annie será consumista como sus tías. –Rose y la pelinegra estrecharon manos.

-Eso no le gustará a Bella. –Jazz besó la cabecita de su esposa. –Tú y tus percepciones.

-¡Dah! En ese caso mi cuñada tendrá que cruzarse de brazos.

* * *

-¡Achuuuuu!

-Salud, ¿te resfriaste?

-No, no creo… alguien debe de estar hablando mal de mí.

-Je, ¿en serio?

-Deja ese tonito, Edward.

-Ya, no dije nada.

-Me siento estúpida. –Bella iba en los brazos de su esposo y la niña en su regazo. -¿Por qué tengo que venir vendada de los ojos?

-Porque es una sorpresa. –Edward iba a un paso constante para no agitar a su hija. –NO seas gruñona, espero que Annie sea normal y que le guste lo que a todas las personas.

-¿La ropa? ¿Los centros comerciales? ¿Las cosas caras? –El vampiro la sintió estremecer. –Yo espero que sea como yo, pero al paso que va, con la familia que tiene… será una niña mimada, malcriada…

-Y muy amada, cariño. –Unos labios fríos se estamparon en su coronilla. –Que es lo más importante.

-Con eso me convenciste. –Se acurrucó en su hombro. –Ha habido tantos cambios en mi vida en los últimos años, que… me siento tan rara. Se siente irreal.

-Supongo que ese es el precio de que todos los seres sobrenaturales estén a tu alrededor…

-Ya… ¿Seguro que no existen las hadas, los gnomos y todo eso? -¿Qué? Nada perdía con preguntar, se supone que los vampiros no existían, y estaba casada con uno.

-Tonta Bella.

-¡Bah!

Transcurrieron unos minutos más en silencio, cuando lo sintió detenerse.

-Dame a Annie, siempre terminas mareada y no quiero ver como se estampa en el piso mi hija.

-Ja, ja, ja… muy gracioso. –Le dio la niña. –Tonto vampiro adivinador. –Sí, había adivinado. Estaba mareada. –Quítame la venda, espero que ayude.

-Sí, humana al fin y al cabo. –Un gruñido lo hizo sonreír. –Lo dije como un cumplido. –Rápidamente le quitó la mascada de los ojos. –Eres la humana que huele más sabroso en todo el mundo.

-Adulador.

El nivel de relación que llevaban les permitía bromear acerca de "La Tua Cantante", lo que la hacía sentirse completa. NO se la vivía preocupada pensando en lo que podría pasar si llegase a cortarse (al menos enfrente de su marido), podría ser un matrimonio "casi" normal… por obvias razones.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué te parece?

Bella solo veía árboles, maleza, el bosque.

-¿Lindo?

Edward rodó los ojos. –Date la vuelta.

Isabella no puedo evitar abrir la boca. Ahí, en medio del bosque estaba una cabañita, que aprecia salida de algún libro antiguo. Tan acogedora, tan de cuento, tan…

-¿Te gusta?

-… Perfecta.

-Es nuestra casa. –Le enseñó el sendero por que venían, lo suficientemente ancho para que cupiera un auto. –La ideal al principio era no hacerle ningún camino; pero Charlie querrá conocerla… y si no encuentra el sendero…

-Se pondrá roñoso. –La veía de arriba abajo, era sencilla, y parecía como si hubiera crecido con la maleza. –Es tan bonita.

-El terreno siempre ha sido de los Cullen, pero este es el regalo de Esme. –Se fueron acercando al lugar. –Ella mismo lo decoró. También es amante de la jardinería, se divirtió de lo lindo. Alice y Rosalie también ayudaron.

-NI siquiera quiero preguntar cuando hicieron todo esto. –Se detuvo antes de girar la perilla. -¿Puedo?

-Es tuya.

-Nuestra, es nuestra. –Se tomaron de las manos y abrió la puerta. -¡Edward!

-MI madre tiene buen gusto, ¿verdad? –Le dio espacio para que la inspeccionara.

-Esme es asombrosa.

La planta baja tenía una pequeña cocina, con su respectivo comedor de cuatro sillas. La sala tenía tres sillones y una chimenea. ¿LO mejor de todo? La pared repleta de libros.

-¿Ese libro es el que creo que es? -Señaló un tomo bastante viejo.

-¿La primera edición de…?

-¡No me lo creo! –Inspeccionó varios tomos. Muchos eran primeras ediciones o tan escasos que eran pocos los ejemplares que existían. –Pero, pero…

-Carlisle sabe de tu afición a la lectura, así que decidió hacerte unos préstamos. –Destapó a la pequeña que al fin había despertado. -¿Te gusta tu casa, bebé?

Los ojitos cafés observaban el lugar con curiosidad innata. Después le sonrió a su padre.

-En cuanto los lea, se los devolveré, deben de estar en un lugar protegido. Son antigüedades, son demasiado costosos. –Bella estaba igual de contenta que su hija. –Voy a pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿No quieres ver la parte trasera? Son las recamaras.

Un extenso corredor estaba justo lado de la enorme biblioteca. La luz entraba a raudales por los ventanales de piso a techo que bordeaban el corredor.

Tres puertas los esperaban. –Este es el baño, esa es la recamara de Annie y la puerta de enfrente es nuestro dormitorio.

El letrero en tono pastel con el nombre de la niña, le notificó cual era la puerta. No se fue de espaldas porque su marido la iba deteniendo.

Era el santuario para cualquier niño. Muchos juguetes, mucha ropa, una cuna de madera y el mural que decoraba todo el cuarto.

-Alice.

-Sí, ella fue la que se encargó de las cosas de Annie.

-¡Que sorpresa! –La niña miraba con ojos atentos el lugar. –No seas traidora, hija. No le des gusto a tu tía Ali.

-Supongo que se le pegaron las mañas. –Edward alzó los hombros. –Supongo que no quieres que te cuente del vestidor de nuestra habitación.

-Omítelo y ni siquiera me dejes verlo. –Los sacó del lugar y fue a ver la suya. –Dime que no exageró en la nuestra.

-Rosalie y Esme se encargaron de esa.

Rose en decoración era menos extravagante que la enanita y Esme no la iba a dejar arruinar la armonía del lugar… así que…

Sus sueños estaban hechos realidad. Al igual que toda la casa tenían un ventanal enorme. La cama de hierro estaba en el centro. Un mosquitero de gasa blanca lo cubría. Los edredones eran de azul muy tenue. Los pocos muebles tenían un acabado antiguo.

-Me gusta. Agradéceles mucho, mucho, yo también lo haré.

-¿Quieren ver una película?

-Jajajaja, Anne aun no enfoca. –Se acostaron en la cama de frente a una pantalla plana.

-Pero, tu sí. Y hoy quiero estar a solas con mi familia.

-Cierto. –Bella lo razonó. –Desde que regresaste no hemos podido estar a solas, solas. Digo, con ese súper oído; ninguna conversación es privada.

-Todos en la casa saben lo molesto que es eso, y aun mas lo incómodo que debe ser para ti. –Los ojos dorados estaban como caramelo líquido. –Por eso, se dieron prisa con la renovación del lugar. ¿Sabías que esto ya estaba aquí desde la primera vez que Carlisle llegó? El, se la regaló a Esme, que a su vez consideró que esto era algo que nos hacía falta.

-Y vaya que sí. –Lo besó con cuidado de no aplastar a la niña en medio de ellos. –Gracias, gracias por hacerme sentir tan afortunada.

-No, Bella. Yo soy el que te está infinitamente agradecido. Porque desde que te conocí tú me has dado una razón para seguir caminando en este mundo. Porque me aceptaste y perdonaste después de todo lo que causé. Porque me dejaste ser tu esposo y padre de Anne Marie. –La humana se sonrojó. –Pero sobre todo, porque me amas y te dejas amar con la misma intensidad de mi corazón seco.

-Te amo, Edward Cullen.

-Y yo a ti, Bella Cullen. –Una manita se estrelló en su pecho. –Claro que también a usted Annie Cullen. Las amo a amabas, son mi razón de existir.

* * *

-¿Todo listo?

-Solo unos detalles, pero nada que no se resuelva en un par de días.

-Bien Victoria. –Jacob cerró los ojos. –Leah aliméntate bien, vamos a necesitar fuerzas.

-Sí.

-En unos días, todo acabará.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**-Changos, que se viene la pelea. -Viri se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba como iba a hacer el siguiente capitulo. -¡Y ahora que ando cursi!**

**-Tu y tus doramas. -Jasper estaba buscando la reseña de un nuevo dorama coreano. -¡Me haz vuelto adicto!**

**-Anda, que vas por buen camino. Lo primero es reconocerlo. -La autora carraspeo. -Hola, soy Viri. Y soy adicta a los actores asiaticos y sus doramas.**

**-o.O Vamonos.**

**Cuidense!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	14. Preámbulo

**Hola!**

**No daré instroducciones ni nada, se que es corto, pero asi lo decidi al final.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Preámbulo.**

Se frotó el cuello, como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace algunas horas. Miraba para todos lados, se mordía los labios. Algo iba a pasar. Estaba segura.

-Me estas poniendo los pelos de punta, Bella. –Jasper una vez más, intentaba tranquilizarla. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Es como un presentimiento. –Se volvió a pasar la mano por sus cabellos. –Ya lo he tenido antes, ¿sabes? Es como cuando lo de James, cuando Victoria se acerca… -Tragó saliva. –Y como cuando supe que Jacob había perdido la cabeza y que no iba a pasar nada bueno.

Estaban en la sala de la Mansión. Casi todos, habían salido a cazar y solo estaba Rose en el piso de arriba…. Buscando el atuendo que usaría Annie para la fiesta de su abuelo. Aunque Alice estaba segura, que cierto vestido rosa luciría precioso en ella.

-No he podido dormir, últimamente las pesadillas son recurrentes.

-No tienes ninguna razón. Estamos alertas, pero independientemente de eso… no has sido tu misma. Edward está preocupado, no quieres hablar del tema con él.

Razonó las palabras. Eran ciertas. Los hechos no dejaban de taladrarle la cabeza. Todas las opciones que los rodeaban; por si salían bien, por si salían mal. Tenía un panorama y un escenario para cada cosa.

Pero el foco principal, estaba en su hija.

¿Y si ella faltaba? ¿O alguno de los Cullen? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿La manada la adoptaría? ¿Reneé? ¿Charlie?

-Es Annie. –Lo mejor era sincerarse con alguien.

-¿Annie? –Jazz no entendió su punto. -¿Qué pasa con ella? La niña estará a salvo, junto contigo en otro lugar alejado de la pelea.

-No, no es eso. –Se volvió a impacientar. Se sentía como si no confiara en el triunfo de los vampiros y licántropos buenos. –Si yo falto… o Edward… ¿Qué sería de ella?

-Ahhh, vaya… supongo que nunca habíamos pensado en eso. –Lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa. –Pero eso se arregla rápido, déjamelo a mí. –Sus ojos se entusiasmaron. –Solo proporcióname fotos tuyas y de la niña. Conozco a alguien que me proporcionara identificaciones y cosas por el estilo.

Su cerebro procesó la información. -¿Identificaciones? –Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. - ¿Tienen falsas?

-Bueno, ¿podrías explicar que no tenemos actas de nacimiento? ¿Al menos de este siglo? -¿Por qué ella nunca pensaba en esos pequeños detalles de la vida de la familia Cullen? -Cada vez que nos cambiamos, necesitamos unas actas nuevas, para explicar nuestra edad… así como permisos de conducir y todo eso.

-Yo… ah… bueno…

-No te enredes, yo puedo hacer el trámite por ti, soy el intermediario. –Una vez más, la satisfacción cruzó por su rostro. –Estoy seguro de que ya me extrañan en ese lugar.

-Demasiados detalles Jasper Cullen. –Observó a su hija dormir. Y una nueva duda se formó.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Ustedes saben, que no soy religiosa ni nada por el estilo… -Una realidad. –Pero… me gustaría hacer algo. Una ceremonia rápida para Annie. –Esperaba que su cuñado le entendiera.

-¿Un bautizo? –Asintió la humana. -¿Y porque la idea?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir. –Acarició los cabellos de su hija. –Quiero que alguien sea responsable de ella. Un padrino y una madrina.

-¿En quién piensas? –Casi podría jurar que escogería a Alice.

-En papá y Sue. –Eso lo sorprendió. –Si algo sale mal, tendríamos que desaparecer todos. Y alguien debe de quedarse con ella. Sam y Emily formarán una familia, tendrán sus hijos. Así que Charlie y Sue son la opción.

-Ambos podrán dedicarse a la niña. –Entendió el punto.

-Sí. Charlie está solo y a Sue solo le queda Seth. –Sonrió por su decisión. -Además, Charlie ha demostrado poder criar a una adolescente… una niña más, no le hará daño.

-Supongo que podemos hacerlo en día de la fiesta. –Seguramente su esposa ya lo sabía y ahora mismo estaría planeando algo.

-Pero pensándolo mejor… creo que hay otras personas que podrían ser padrinos. –Lo dijo bajito, como dudándolo, aun… cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa. Con cuidado contestó. -¿Diga?

-¡ACEPTO! Y Carlisle también. Edward está encantado con la idea. –La voz de la duende la sorprendió y casi hizo que se le cayera el teléfono sobre la cabeza de su hija. Y estaba casi segura de que escuchó un carro arrancar.

-¿Alice? –La humana dudó en preguntar y Jasper recordó porque nadie apostaba contra su mujer.

-¡No! Soy el hada de los dientes… ¡CLARO QUE SOY YO, BOBA! –Grititos de emoción seguían saliendo de su boca. –Carlisle se siente honrado de que lo escogieras de padrino y yo también, Bells. Gracias. –El tumulto se calmó. –Tu marido quiere hablar contigo.

-Ok. –Odiaba esos dones.

-¿Cariño?

-Aquí, dime que no planea nada ostentoso. Solo quiero algo sencillo, el día del cumpleaños de Charlie. –Casi lo gimió en desesperación.

-Ya lo sabe. –Lo oyó reír. –Pero espera poderte hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Ni loca. –Negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, se porque elegiste a Carlisle. –Su voz se endulzó.

-Pensé que te gustaría la idea y bueno, Alice… es mi mejor amiga.

-Estamos a 5 minutos. Te amo. –Alice musitó algo. –Por cierto mi loca hermana se va a encontrar con Rose directamente en la boutique.

-Yo también te amo. -Colgó y se quedó riéndose sola un momento. – ¿Boutique?

-Rosalie dijo que iban a comprar el ropón de la niña.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿No oíste cuando se fue?

-Es un terremoto. –Ambos sabían de quien hablaban.

-¿Me lo dices a mí?

No pudieron evitar el estallar en risas. La tensión se le había olvidado por el momento.

* * *

-Este traje tiene que durar…

-Lo sé, cariño.

-¡Va lo mismo para todos! –Emily reprendió a los chicos que se estaban probando camisas y pantalones de vestir.

-Sí, Emi.

-¿Y Paul? ¿Va a venir? –Sue estaba ajustando el tiro de los pantalones de Jared.

La manada se miró incomoda. –No, Rachel no está muy bien desde que Billy le contó todo. –Embry se cruzó de brazos. –Casi no habla, más que con Paul.

-Pobre chica. –Sue movió la cabeza. –Ha de ver sido un golpe. ¿Qué dice de Annie?

-Una parte de ella quiere conocerla, pero la otra… -Seth apretó la quijada. –La ve como un error.

-La palabra exacta es: aberración. –Sam se quitó la ropa para que su prometida pudiera cosérsela. –Sigue sin entender porque Bella decidió tener a la niña.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo entendió por mucho tiempo. –Emily se sentó para empezar su labor. –Aun hoy, se me hace increíble el amor con que la mira.

-Las ocasiones en las que frunce el cejo es donde se parece a Jacob. –Quil estaba esperando su turno. –Hay algunos gestos que no ponen en duda quien la engendró.

-Su padre es Edward y punto. –Seth estaba incómodo con el tema. –Al único que reconocerá como tal, es a él. Jacob no lo merece, no merece que esa niña algún día lo pronuncie en la misma oración que papá.

-Es mi hermano.

Todos se congelaron y vieron a una de las gemelas Black en el marco de la puerta. Sue y Emily fueron las que la recibieron.

-Rachel…

-Entiendo que mi hermano se convirtió en un monstruo… ¿Pero quienes se creen ustedes para juzgarlo? –Sus facciones temblaban, pero no sabían a ciencia cierta si de dolor o impotencia. –Papá ha envejecido desde que pasó todo y ustedes hacen esa clase de comentarios a la ligera. Esa chica no tenía que haberse quedado aquí, como un recuerdo de ese día.

-Ahora la que juzga eres tú, Isabella Cullen no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó. –El macho Alpha levantó la voz. –Nos costó meses de hacerle entrar en razón, ella no pidió que la violara tu hermano. El cual, infringió nuestra más grande ley: HERIR A UN SER HUMANO.

-¿En qué momento se perdió? –Se dejó caer de rodillas. –Parece que fue ayer cuando jugaba conmigo en la playa, cuando le contaba cuentos en la noche y lo acunaba cuando extrañaba a mamá. –Empezó a llorar. -¿Cuándo se volvió en esa persona tan retorcida?

-Rachel… -Paul sentía el dolor de su amada. –Ninguno de nosotros lo pudo saber. –La abrazó con fuerza. –Era el mismo Jacob de siempre, el alegre el jovial… no dio muestras de que algo hubiera cambiado… hasta que pasó todo.

-Es mi hermanito, me duele… me duele. ¿Cómo lo hace papá? –Le mojó la playera con sus lágrimas. -¿Cómo soporta vivir con esta carga? ¿Cómo puede verlas y no sentir pena?

-Porque las quiere. –Sue se acercó a la pareja. –Billy aprecia mucho a Bella y adora a Annie, porque lleva una parte de tu hermano. Tu padre quiere pensar que la niña tiene la parte buena que alguna vez Jacob nos mostró.

-Es un hecho. La niña tiene la parte buena. –Emily también se acercó. –La parte que nosotros extrañamos de Jake, el Jake que queremos. –Por primera vez después de un año, alguien lo nombraba con el apodo cariñoso.

-¿Bella no le odia? –Rachel empezaba a dejar de hipar.

-Eso solo lo sabe ella, pero de lo que si estamos seguros… es que le tiene miedo. –Fulminaron con la mirada al más joven. –Así que no te sorprendas si le da un ataque de nervios a la mención de su nombre.

-¿Lo matarán? –La gemela clavó la mirada en Paul.

-Si no lo hacemos, lo harán los Cullen. –No podía mentirle. –Tu hermano no viene con la intención de un dialogo. Viene por ellas y a matar a unos cuantos de nuestra alianza.

-Tal vez si lograra hablar con el…

-No hagas esfuerzos en vano, ni acciones heroicas. –Embry bajó la mirada. –Por muchos años, fue mi mejor amigo junto con Quil… lo conozco no va a cambiar de idea. Y los chupasangres con lo que viene no son civilizados como los Cullen, si te ven… se abalanzaran sobre ti. Y Paul no podrá concentrarse por protegerte; lo puedes poner en peligro.

-Entiendo. –Se limpió el rostro. –Pero prométanme, que si el cambia o quiere platicar le darán una oportunidad.

-Lo siento, no podemos prometer algo como eso. –Sam le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

RING, RING

Todos saltaron por la sorpresa. Emily corrió a contestar. -¿Diga? Ah, hola Alice… ¿En serio? Oh, vaya… Claro, les diré a los chicos… Sue está aquí… Espera un momento. –Tapó la bocina. –Es Alice, Bella quiere hablar contigo Sue.

-¿Conmigo? –Poco a poco se acercó a la mesita, mientras Emily iba con la manada.

-Hay algo más que celebrar.

-¿Qué? –Quil agradeció la interrupción.

-Van a bautizar a Annie. –Rachel estaba alerta desde que escuchó el nombre de Bella. -¿Quieres ir? –Emily le sonrió con su rostro desfigurado.

Lo pensó unos instantes. -¡Sue! –La nombrada dejó de hablar para escuchar a la chica Black. –Dile a Bella que si le molesta una persona más…

Clearwater sonrió. –Ahora mismo le pregunto. ¿Bella? Rachel quiere saber si puede ir también… -Los segundos se le hacían eternos a la espera de una respuesta. –Yo le digo, nos vemos ese día. –Colgó y le sonrió. –Dice que estaría encantada de volver a verte y también a Annie le gustará conocer a una tía más.

La hija de Billy sonrió y esta vez lloró de felicidad. –Esa Bella ha de tener un corazón enorme para aceptarnos en su familia.

-No te imaginas, mujer. –Paul la envolvió en sus brazos. –Bella tiene una inmensa capacidad para perdonar y amar a la gente.

-Sí, tanto a la gente normal… como a todos los seres mitológicos que se cruzan en su camino. –Seth empezó a reírse de su comentario al igual que todos lo que estaban en la casa de Sam y Emily.

* * *

El patio delantero estaba decorado con lazos blancos y rosas por doquier. Varias flores perfumaban el ambiente. Dos enormes mesas estaban dispuestas con la comida para la gente de apetito "normal".

Poco a poco la casa se rodeó de toda la gente que quería a su hija, pero Bella aun no bajaba debido a que la festejada (la principal, como había acotado el Jefe Swan) decidió tomar su siesta… y si quería que estuviera de buenas con la gente lo mejor era respetar sus horas de sueño.

Alisó las arrugas invisibles de su vestido color naranja, que debía admitir se le veía bien. Aunque en un principio el color la había asustado, después del bronceado en aerosol no se veía tan blanca. Su cabello ondulado caía por su espalda y unos tacones de altura responsable (para los invitados y para ella) completaban el atuendo.

Su hija portaba un ropón español (ni siquiera quería ver el precio, pero estaba segura que ese símbolo en la etiqueta era de euros y había varios ceros en el) de color blanco con un gorro a juego. Se veía como un angelito.

Unos ojitos cafés se abrieron con pereza. -¡Hey! Hay gente esperándote, ¿sabes? –La niña sonrió a su madre. –Esa es mi hija, ahora… -La alzó y acomodó su ropa. –Hay que portarse bien durante la ceremonia, ¿sí?

A medida que se fue acercando al jardín su sonrisa se ampliaba. Cuando las vieron cruzar la puerta su esposo ya estaba esperándola.

-Preciosas.

-Gracias. –Le dio la niña y fue a abrazar a Charlie. –Feliz cumpleaños, papá.

-Ay Bells, me haces sentir viejo. –La vió de arriba abajo. –Eres toda una mujer, con una familia y me haces padrino y tutor de mi nieta, ¿segura que está bien?

-Claro, no hay alguien mejor. Recuerda que compartes la responsabilidad con Sue, Alice y Carlisle. –Los tres mencionados estaban rodeando a su hija. –No hay mejores personas para cuidar a mi Annie.

-Lo dices como si te fueras a la guerra…

Aunque le devolvió la sonrisa, se quedó congelada un momento, hasta que la tranquilidad la inundó. –Gracias Jasper.

-Debes tranquilizarte. –Bella le volvió a agradecer y fue junto al Ministro que habían llevado. -¿Podemos empezar?

-Cuándo quieran.

Iba a avisarle a su esposo, hasta que vió alejada de la gente a la pareja recientemente imprimada. Poco a poco se acercó.

-¿Rachel?

-Bella.

Se miraron durante unos momentos hasta que Paul rompió el silencio. –Voy a buscar algo de beber, las dejo unos instantes.

La morena jugaba con los botones de su suéter sin mirar a la joven delante de ella.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, ¿quieres conocerla?

Alzó la vista y no vió signo alguno de molestia. Era honesta, en verdad no sentía algún desagrado por tenerla ahí.

-Me encantaría.

-Vamos. –Extendió la palma para invitarla. Su esposo viendo la situación en cuanto se acercaron le dio a la niña.

-Hola Rachel.

-Cullen. –No sabía cómo dirigirse hacia el… Aunque no estaba segura si por ser el padre adoptivo de su sobrina o porque era un vampiro.

-Deja el Cullen, solo llámame Edward. –También le sonreía. –Además, no soy el único con ese apellido y puede haber confusiones. Las dejo.

-Annie, ella es tu tía Rachel. –Ese color de ojos la deslumbró, aun mas, cuando una desdentada sonrisa la sorprendió. -¿Quieres ir con ella?

La niña extendió una mano y la joven la tomó en brazos. –Hola, nena. Eres lindísima. –Acarició el gorrito. –No podría tener una sobrina más linda, pero no le digas a mi hermana… porque ¡Ufff! –Marie volvió a sonreír. – Es una bebé preciosa.

-Que puedo decir, no soy una madre objetiva. –Bella levantó los hombros. –Para mí, es la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo.

-¡Cariño! –Edward señaló al Ministro. –Creo que ya es hora.

-¿Me acompañas?

Rachel le regresó a la niña y empezó la ceremonia.

-¿Hora de separarnos, lobito? –Un gruñido y asentamiento de cabeza le dio la afirmación que necesitaba Victoria. –Bien, creo que es tiempo de dejarnos ver.

Leah lanzó un gruñido de emoción. Y Jacob seguía con la mirada fija en el camino antes de desviarse hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Oficialmente, tú y yo estamos más que unidos, pequeña. –Charlie no podía dejar de alabar el hecho de ser el tutor de su nieta.

-He creado un monstruo. –Bella siguió bailando abrazada a su esposo. –No creí que le gustara tanto la idea.

-Supongo que hay veces en las que tu padre me sorprende, como hoy. –Seguían viéndolo reír y brindar por todos lados. –Aunque creo que deberíamos evitar que siga bebiendo.

-Te apoyo. –Acarició la espalda de su marido a través del blazer azul marino a juego con un pantalón beige y camisa de diminutos cuadros. –Se está bien aquí.

-¿Entre mis brazos? –Su aliento frio le hizo cosquillas en su coronilla. –Porque mí también me gusta tenerte así.

-Te amo.

-Yo también, Bella.

Iba a besarla despacio, tal y como le gustaba… cuando el desastre vino a su cabeza.

Bella lo sintió tensarse y dejar de bailar, así que buscó entre su familia la respuesta. Y lo notó. Los Cullen se habían puesto en guardia y poco a poco los lobos también.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que esconderlas, ya. –La besó en la frente con un poco más de fuerza de la habitual. –Hay que sacar a Charlie, a Billy. –Ya no estaba segura si hablaba con ella o con los seres de oído súper agudo.

-¿Edward? –Lo agarró por el rostro.

-Ya vienen, Bella están a menos de 20 minutos de aquí. –Sus piernas le fallaron y su esposo la sostuvo a tiempo. –Viene Victoria con su ejército… Pero no sabemos dónde están Leah y Jacob.

-Charlie, Sue, Rachel, Emily… hay que sacarlos.

Se repuso y volvió a mirar a los invitados. A excepción de Charlie, podía distinguir que los demás ya estaban al tanto de la situación.

Se separó y fue a hablar con su padre, pero Edward la detuvo y la abrazó una vez más. –Nada les va a suceder, te lo juro. No mientras yo este a tu lado.

Hizo acopio de todo su valor y no se quebró su voz al contestarle. –Lo sé. Vamos a sacarlos de aquí.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**

**-Si, lo se, es corto, pero es que ya viene la batalla. -Viri estaba leyendo libros donde habian guerras. -Tsk, yo no se nada acerca de violencia.**

**-¡Jajajaja! ¿Estas de broma? -Emmett dada un show revolcandose en el piso. -¡Si eres una persona que le gusta golpear!**

**-Callate y vamonos.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	15. Ofensiva

**Hola!**

**-¿Te sientes Santa, o que? -Emmett alzó una ceja. -¿Hoy publicaste?**

**-Si, tuve un descanso. Y al fin tengo internet en el dia. -Viri estaba vigilando la estufa. -Sigue deshaciendola a baño maria, ¿de acuerdo, Jazz?**

**-Si. -El manipulador de sentimientos estaba concentrado, en la mezcla de grenetina.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Me tardé, muchisimo... pero nadie me dijo que trabajar, ser mamá, ama de casa y muchas cosas mas; sería facil...**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Ofensiva**

-¿Papá? –Se acercó despacio y pidió a la niña. –No me pidas explicaciones ni te pongas necio.

-¿Bells? –Dejó su copa en una de las mesas. -¿Qué sucede? Tienes el rostro pálido.

-Sam y su gente te llevaran a la reserva, hazle caso a todos.

Le pasó la niña a Alice, un cambio urgente de pañal y ropa, era necesario. A los seres especiales, les molestaba no poderse mover a su velocidad normal.

-¿Qué pasa Isabella Cullen?

Todos se miraron y ninguno se atrevía a mediar media palabra. -¡Joder! ¡Yo le enseño lo que pasa!

-¡No, Seth! –Edward intentó pararlo, pero fue inevitable.

Un lobo enorme estaba parado frente al jefe de policía, el cual estaba totalmente anonadado y miraba a la gente esperando una reacción igual a la suya. -¿¡Qué demonios pasa!

-¡Eres un bruto, Seth! –Bella lo regañó, pero el inmenso lobo rodó los ojos. -¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? –Volteó a ver al médico de la familia. -¿Carlisle?

-Charlie, déjame que te…

-¡Esperen! –No dejó que lo tocaran. -¡El, el… SE CONVIRTIÓ EN ESO! –Sue negaba con la cabeza mirando con enojo a su hijo. -¿¡NO LES IMPRESIONA? ¡¿POR QUE ACTUAN TAN NORMALES? –Y fue como si la respuesta le hubiera llegado clara y concisa. -¿Ya lo sabían?

-Ummm, verás, Charlie. –Emily buscaba ayuda en alguien. –Es algo difícil de explicar…

-¡Carajo, amigo! Ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que irnos. –Billy miraba a todos lados. –Y no sabemos dónde están.

-Jefe, lo siento, pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones. –Sam se desabrochó la camisa. –Chicos, cada quien afiance a una persona y corran lo más rápido que sus patas den.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los jóvenes se convirtió en el patio. Charlie, de milagro, no se había desmayado.

-¿Papá? –Bella lo tocó con cuidado. –Mira, sé que hay cosas que tengo que decirte, acerca de los Cullen, de los Quileutes…

-Córtalo ahí. –La miró con seriedad. -¿Es necesario que lo sepa?

-Emmm, pues si no quieres… -Buscaba ayuda en su marido, pero este, estaba entretenido diciéndoles algo a los lobo y a su familia.

-Perfecto, intentaré pensar en esto como un mal sueño. –Seth, en su forma lobuna se le acercó. –Chico, ¿eres tú?

Un sonido parecido a una risa salió de los dientes y acercó su hocico a la mano de Bella; la cual lo acarició sin temor.

-Ay, Bella. –Negó con la cabeza. –No quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que sucede.

-Al final, creo que es lo mejor papá. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Móntate en él, no es lo más cómodo; pero si lo más rápido. –Lo ayudo a subir, podía ver los vellos del cuerpo del hombre erizados. Lo ignoró, porque era hora de las despedidas. -¿Sabes que te quiero?

-Hija, no es… -Se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿Lo sabes, no? –Los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer.

-Lo sé, Bella. ¿Y tú, también?

La joven confirmó. Las primeras personas (Billy, Emily y Rachel) ya se habían marchado, partirían en grupos.

-Cuídate, ¿sí? Espero que nos volvamos a ver. -Una lágrima se deslizó. –Llévalo con cuidado, Seth.

El imponente animal, se desplazó con holgura y antes de perderse en el sendero observó con detenimiento la casa Cullen; como si fuera la última vez que la vería.

* * *

-Recuerden, no son vampiros normales. –Victoria se paseaba frente a su ejército. –Tienen poderes, habilidades especiales; los harán confundirse. –Acaricio con sensualidad a Riley. –Y recuerden NUESTRO objetivo principal.

Emprendieron la carrera, pero Riley la detuvo.

-Victoria, pensé que era SECUESTRAR a la humana y la niña. –La pelirroja sonrió con ansias asesinas. –Eso fue lo que se habló con los lobos.

-Querido, nosotros no hacemos ningún trato con ellos. –Recorrió con sus dedos tan largos la longitud de los hombros. –Nos ayudaron a pasar indetectables por la psíquica, pero solo eso. No te confundas, tu lealtad, es conmigo. –Lo besó con pasión. –Que no se te olvide.

-Para nada.

Le devolvió el beso, mientras la vampira fijaba sus ojos rojos en el horizonte. –_Te arrepentirás de todo, Edward Cullen._

* * *

-Cambio de planes. –Alice estaba aterrada. –Victoria… -La familia paró para oír las noticias. -No servirá de nada alejarlas de nosotros. –El objetivo es Bella. –Algo más; pensó para ella misma.

-¡PERO NO PODEMOS PELEAR CON ELLAS AQUÍ! –Edward le mostró los colmillos.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? –Esme al igual que todos ya estaba cambiada y preparada para lo peor. –Tenemos que ir al prado, es el mejor lugar para pelear.

-Victoria viene para acá y no viene a llevársela. –Siseó bajito y con furia Edward. –Va a traicionar a Jacob y Leah, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad la va a matar. Esa es su única intención.

-Francamente aunque intentáramos esconderla, nos pillarían a mitad del camino. –Jasper, el estratega, planeaba algo. –Vamos a dejarlas aquí, rodeemos la casa, así les impediríamos entrar por ellas.

-Tendríamos que poner todas las protecciones, cubrir las ventanas. -Carlisle también hizo planes. –Mientras no les demos acceso a la casa, estarán bien.

-¡NO! –El lector de mentes estaba desesperado. –Dejar a mi hija y mi esposa, como señuelos o en medio de la pelea; no es una opción.

-En ese caso, ¿solo Annie? –Rosalie buscó con la mirada la respuesta.

-Tienen su aroma tan dentro, que con solo una brisa, dejarían todo por seguirla. –Alice arrugó las cejas. –Tampoco creo que ayude esconderlas por separado. Saben que no separaríamos a una madre y su hija; y si lo hiciéramos sería una trampa.

-Menguaría fuerzas. –Emmett estaba serio. –No podemos arriesgarlas tanto, bro. Lo sabes.

-Si algo saliera mal, ellas aquí… -Casi podían escuchar su cerebro trabajar. –Tal vez si…

-Edward. –Bella sostenía a la niña. –En dado caso, lo que sea que estés pensando. No nos servirá. –Lo abrazó. –Ya no hay tiempo.

-Pero, cariño; no pienso exponerlas de esa forma. –Calló y buscó por la ventana. –Oigo voces, diferentes…

-Ya llegaron. –Alice se puso en guardia. –Es hora. –Le sonrió y acarició su cabeza a su amiga humana. –Nadie entrará, yo te lo prometo. –Debió poner alguna cara, porque rodó los ojos. -¿Apostarías contra mí?

-Vete Alice. –Bella no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa.

-Están a menos de 5 kilómetros, vamos. –Rosalie pasó su mano por la cabeza de la niña y salió de la casa.

A velocidad de la luz, tomaron las precauciones en la casa y Edward las llevó hasta el armario de su recámara.

-Por tu vida, la mía y de mi hija. –Le besó la frente. –No salgas de aquí, pase lo que pase.

-Te amo, mucho, muchísimo. –Lo jaló de la camisa, había sido el único que no se había cambiado. –Vuelve por nosotras.

-Yo te amo más, lo juro: **no las perderé**. –Y la besó antes de perderse como el viento.

-Te esperamos. -Se quedó a oscuras con una niña que empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, al igual que ella. –No se vale, Jasper. –Susurró antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Sam se convirtió en humano sin importarle su desnudez. –Olemos a Jacob y Leah.

-¡Jacob! ¡Bella y Annie! –Entre las mujeres lo sujetaron. –Tengo que pedir refuerzos, seguro van tras ellas. –Charlie forcejeó.

-Nada de lo que hagas los pararía, son como nosotros, Charlie. –Sam se señaló. –Por eso no los han encontrado.

-¿Qué? –Dejó de forcejear. –Jacob es un…

-La palabra exacta es licántropo. –Billy se puso delante de su amigo. –Corre en nuestras venas, es lo que somos. Algunos lo desarrollan, otros no.

-Cuando atacó a mi hija…

-No estaba convertido, pero difícilmente hay algo que nos haga un daño considerable. –El líder estaba atento a cualquier sonido. –Me voy, tengo que alcanzar a los chicos. –Se despidió de Emily. –Después de esto, la boda, no lo he olvidado.

-No te mueras, cabezota. –Se despidió con el alma en un hilo. –Vuelvan en una pieza, dile eso a tus hermanos.

-Lo haré. –Volteó a ver al jefe de la tribu. -¿Billy?

-Te acompaño.

-Pero los Cullen, esas cosas los van a masacrar. –Se arrepintió de dejar la otra parte de su familia. –Debí traerme cuando menos a Annie.

-Créeme una cosa, Charlie. –Sue se acomodó en un sillón. –Los Cullen no son nada inofensivos, solo que no haz conocido esa parte de ellos.

-No me digas más. –La silenció y se recargó en la pared.

-Debemos quedarnos, ellos tienen que volver a la casa Cullen. –Billy cerró su casa a conciencia. –Se quedaran cerca Seth y Embry. Los demás tienen que irse, ya llegó la chupasangre.

-¿Chupasangre? –Negó con la cabeza. –Omitan detalles, solo avísenme cuando las chicas estén a salvo. Necesito mojarme la cara, voy a tu baño.

Esperaron a que Swan entrara al sanitario y se acercaron al inválido.

-No lograron sacarlas. El enfrentamiento se va a dar con ellas en la casa. –Rachel posó una mano en el hombro de su padre. –Era imposible sacarlas con los vampiros tan cerca. –Seguía nervioso y secándose el sudor.

-¿Pasa algo más? –Emily clavó sus ojos en el señor.

-Jacob y Leah estuvieron rondando el área, pero se dieron cuenta que no las trajimos aquí. –Acarició la mano de su hija. –Ya se unieron a la batalla.

-Papá, Jake, el…

-No tiene intención de hablar, quiere matar a Edward. –Estuvo a punto de llorar.-Rach, si hubiera algo para que tu hermano no saliera lastimado, yo mismo lo hubiera propuesto, pero no es así….

-Hay que esperar el desenlace. –Emily se acomodó en un sillón. -Siéntense, esto puede tardar.

* * *

-Viene de regreso la manada.

Los Cullen estaban alertas, sabían que estaban cerca. La sangre humana, era un olor muy peculiar e inconfundible.

Edward dejó de lado sus preocupaciones. Si perdía la concentración podía ser fatal. Una oleada de tranquilidad lo invadió. –Gracias. ¿Cuánto crees que duren dormidas?

-No mucho, mientras no esté peleando puedo inducirlas al sueño. Pero una vez que comencemos, el ruido las va a despertar. –Una reacción de defensa hizo que Jasper se encorvara. –Han llegado.

-Recuerden no pueden acercarse a la casa. –Edward también se posicionó. –Jacob es mío.

-Suerte familia. –La tierna Esme miró con cariño a su esposo.

-¡Bah! Como si la necesitara. –Emmett tronó sus nudillos. –Yo nací para esto.

-Ay Emmett, no cambias. –Rosalie le sonrió. –La loba tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo.

-¿Listos? -Carlisle esperó hasta que todos fueran visibles, o al menos la mayoría. -¡Ya!

Lo superaban en número, pero los refuerzos no tardarían. La familia Cullen hizo gala de sus cientos de años andando en este mundo.

La experiencia, era un gran don. Jasper, sobre todo; se movía ágil y preciso.

-Urgh. –Alice a duras penas se había quitado una neófita, cuando una más se le lanzó.

-¡Alice! –Jasper corrió a ayudar a su esposa.

Pero antes de que pudiera pasar un parpadeo un imponente lobo la partió en dos.

-Haciendo una entrada espectacular, ¿No, Sam? –Alice le sonrió al lobo y regresó a la lucha.

La lucha se emparejaba, pero faltaban los protagonistas. Jacob y Leah; en ningún momento se habían integrado a la batalla.

Edward podía escucharlos, pero no podía ir a averiguar que hacían, sin dejar desprotegida a su familia.

-_Diablos, maldito Jacob. _Si fuiste capaz de ultrajar a una mujer, bien podrías dar la cara, ¿no? –La única opción era provocarlo. -¿O aparte de todo dejarás que otros se ensucien las manos por ti?

-_Cuida tu boca, Cullen._ –Era una voz desconocida, Jacob.

-Ven a callarme.

-Edward… -Carlisle lo reprendió mientras arrancaba la cabeza de un hombre de veintitantos años. –Todo cae por su propio peso.

-Eres un cobarde, Jacob Black. –Sus ojos dorados estaban negros. –Solo eres un malna….

Se interrumpió a media frase cuando el enorme loco café se le fue encima. Sus colmillos buscaban su cuello, lo veía… el odio en sus ojos. Pero en lo suyos, brillaba aún más la venganza.

-¡Edward! –Emmett corrió a ayudarle.

-¡NO! –El de cabello cobrizo de una patada se quitó el animal. –Es mío.

-_Será un gusto masticar tu cabeza._ –Jake fijó sus ojos en su oponente. –_Annie es mi hija y pronto estarán conmigo._

-¿Quieres apostar, fido?

Un gruñido, seguido de un aullido fue la marca para lanzarse a un ataque directo.

* * *

-¿Porque te escondes? ¿O solo puedes enfrentarte a una humana?

Leah alzó sus orejas y le mostró sus dientes a la intrusa.

-Vamos, yo soy una oponente apta para ti.

La loba sentía las ganas de enlazarse en una pelea, pero las órdenes eran que se quedara en su posición. Jake traería a la niña y ella se la llevaría. Listo, un secuestro fácil.

Pero la "Barbie Vampira" se lo ponía difícil.

-Yo se lo quieres, Leah Clearwater. –Rose empezó a caminar a su alrededor. –Tu cuerpo te dicta que me destroces, cachito por cachito.

La loba la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Te preguntas porqué lo sé? –La rubia se agazapó. –Porque es lo mismo que me pide el mío.

A metros de ahí una parvada salió despavorida, y el camino de árboles caídos marcó el inicio de una pelea más.

* * *

Los constantes ruidos del exterior hicieron que fuera despertándose. Berridos, rechinidos y algo parecido al mármol rompiéndose fue lo único que llegaba a sus oídos.

-Mi vida, estás profundamente dormida. –Acarició sus mejillas y cubrió sus oídos. –Hazlo un poco más, hasta que todo acabe.

Un aullido le erizó los vellos. Lo conocía. Sabía de quien era. Tantas veces lo había reconocido a las afueras de su ventana, cuando vivía con Charlie.

En las noches que se escabullía para poder tenderse en el pasto y cobijarse en el pelaje de su_ mejor amigo_.

¡Que lejanos eran esos días!

Ahora esa misma persona, estaba luchando a muerte con el amor de su vida, con su esposo.

-Por favor, detengan esto, por favor.

No quería llorar, no ahora. Pero el sentimiento la ahogaba. No quería cargar en su conciencia alguna muerte, o heridas de sus amigos y familia.

¿Qué cuentas le daría a Emily?

¿A Rachel?

¿A Sue?

-Paren, se los ruego.

No estaba segura de que con tanto ruido le fueran a escuchar, pero no podía callárselo.

* * *

La agilidad de ambos contrincantes, era excelsa.

Edward tenía toda la experiencia que sus más de 100 años le otorgaban.

Jacob, todo el dominio y astucia de un alma vieja dentro de un cuerpo joven. Es como si toda la sabiduría de sus antepasados le dictara que hacer en el momento indicado.

-_¡Ja! ¿Esto es lo que se llama sentido de supervivencia?_

-Instinto me gustaría llamarlo.

Después del breve intercambio de palabras volvieron al ataque.

Era una danza bien coreografiada. Un golpe aquí, un rasguño acá, un amago de mordida en el aire y cada quien a su esquina.

-Por favor, detengan esto, por favor. 

En un murmullo que llegó a todas las orejas, reconocieron la voz de la protagonista.

-_Bella._ –Por reflejo el cuadrúpedo se acercó a la casa, siendo intervenido por su opositor.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Le mostró sus colmillos. –Deja en paz a MI ESPOSA y a MI HIJA.

-_¡Maldito chupasangre! Bella podría estar muy feliz, conmigo, formando una familia. _–Lo sentía la furia era autentica, pura. –_Yo era la persona perfecta para volver a construir su corazón. ¡PERO ESTAS COMO MALDICION ENCIMA DE ELLA! ¡TODO LO QUE TOCAS DESTRUYES! _–Por alguna razón las palabras lo empezaban a descontrolar. –_Le destrozaste el alma cuando te largaste. ¡Yo fui el que soportó sus noches de llanto! Desde que entraste a su vida solo ha tenido desventuras. ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! _

-¡Retira lo dicho!

-¡Edward! –Jasper lo vió perder el control. -¡No, Edward!

-Paren, se los ruego. 

* * *

Ante el grito de su cuñado sus sentidos se activaron y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-Edward.

Su mano se dirigió a la perilla, pero la retiró. No podía salir, no con Annie a su cuidado.

Alcanzó a oír como algo era derribado en el piso de abajo.

-¡NO LO DEJEN PASAR! –Carlisle, el siempre controlado patriarca de la familia; se oía histérico. -¡Sam!

Un sonido de gruñidos más cercanos de lo que le hubiera gustado; le dio pauta para entender, que ya no había una pared… o puerta principal.

-Se acercan.

* * *

La primera regla era actuar con precaución. No dejarse llevar por sus reflejos, no eran neófitos.

Así que fue el error de Edward, que fue repelido de un solo tirón por el lobo. Un golpe que lo arrojó varios metros fuera del perímetro del jardín.

Jacob aprovechó y corrió a la casa. Toda la alianza se lanzó a evitarlo, pero siempre había un vampiro evitándolo.

-Mierda. –De un solo paso, Edward emprendió la carrera pero dos personas se lo impidieron.

-Cullen, ¿Cómo te va?

-Victoria.

-Riley, querido. –La pelirroja abrazó por detrás a su compañero. -¿Por qué no le muestras lo bien que te he entrenado?

-Con gusto.

Edward lo supo, no se zafaría tan pronto como para evitar que Jacob se acerque a sus mujeres. –Te está manipulando.

Los ojos dorados mantenían un color oscuro, muestra clara de que sus sentidos primarios eran los que estaban aflorando.

-_Maldición, ya entró._ –La voz de Paul lo distrajo y fue emboscado con la guardia baja.

-No, no, no, no, no. –Victoria mantenía una sonrisa en la cara. –Primero líbrate de nosotros y después ve a rescatar a tu mujercita.

-Precisamente, es lo que pienso hacer.

Cullen giró su cuello y se lanzó contra su oponente.

* * *

Sus mejillas estaban mojadas y los sollozos taladraban la habitación. Ya no sabía por quién temer más, si por ella, su hija, su esposo, su familia, sus amigos.

No podía saber con exactitud que sucedía, pero no podía ser bueno.

Nunca había sido débil, nunca le importo arriesgar su vida para ayudar a la gente que quería; pero esta situación era diferente… Tenía que pensar en alguien, ya no solo en su persona. Había dejado de ser egoísta.

Era como estar en una película de terror, saber que el malo iba a estar detrás de la puerta y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Bella intentó calmarse, pero sentir el cuerpecito tibio, no la tranquilizaba. Porque temía lo que pudiera sucederle.

Los ruidos que se escuchaban afuera, hacían que su llanto aumentara…

Era la temida guerra entre Licántropos y Vampiros… Aquella guerra que durante decenas de años, ambos bandos habían tratado de evitar; y en la que Bella poseía cierto rol de protagonismo.

Alice le prometió que nadie entraría, que no dejaría que nadie llegara hasta nosotros. Pero no estaba segura de lo que fuera a pasar. Al fin y al cabo "el" había pasado la muralla de protección.

Unos gruñidos, que sabía muy bien de quien eran, ocasionaron que apretara aún más el pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos. Iban por "ese" bulto… pero por nada del mundo; dejaría que se lo llevaran…

Un aullido resonó fuertemente por el patio. Era como si estuviera llamando a alguien.

-Jacob…

Unas pisadas fuertes se escuchaban en el piso de madera, cada vez más cerca… las garras rechinaban en la duela. Ya estaba ahí.

La puerta se rompió con violencia y la imponente figura de un lobo se abrió paso. Los ojos estaban fijos en la mujer, había cierta pena… pero también había coraje, furia y dolor. Después se posaron en su hija.

-No… no dejare… que te la lleves…

* * *

Leah jadeaba, al igual que Rose. Pero el aullido de su líder hizo que enderezara las orejas, giró sus patas para regresar al punto de encuentro; pero la rubia ya estaba enfrente.

-Ni lo creas. –La vampira debía de terminarla pronto, el propósito era llevarse a la niña y con que uno de los lobos estuviera en pie, el escenario podría cumplirse. –Pásame a mí, y haz después lo que quieras.

Le gruñó en respuesta y volvieron a enfrascarse. El punto que Rosalie debía romper para matarla, era su columna o su cuello. ¿Algo más preciso? Darle en el corazón.

Detrás de la fachada de frívola mujer. Se escondían todos los anhelos de ser madre, poder envejecer, ver nietecitos a su alrededor.

Esa era la razón por la que resguardaba a su cuñada y a su sobrina. Quería darles otra vida y poder "vivirla" a su lado.

Deseaba ver a Annie diciendo: Mamá, papá. Ayudarle en sus primeros pasos, verla sonreír sin algún dientecito que le dejarían a la hada.

Sabía que esas partes de la niñez, debían ser exclusivas de Bella, de Edward. Pero quería sentir que la pequeña humana era suya, también.

Y haría lo que fuera para poder procurarle un futuro.

-Annie es una Cullen, y como tal; siempre la protegeré.

* * *

-Están disminuyendo, Edward.

Esme calculaba que quedaban uno diez más. Sin contar a los dos lobos y Victoria, Riley.

-Alguien que vaya a la casa, rápido. –Edward apenas si les pudo contestar.

Emmett fue el que se lanzó a la carrera…

* * *

Tragó saliva y se empezó a alejar. –No puedes llevártela, es mi hija. -Jake le enseñó los colmillos. –No dejaré que me la quites.

Los ojos chocolate se clavaron llenos de lágrimas en su conciencia. Era la misma mirada que tenía mientras el… Agitó la enorme cabeza, esos ojos lo perseguían en sueños.

Se tranquilizó y decidió razonar con ella. Por lo cual, salió de fase.

Bella se quedó muda, nunca hubiera pensado que lo vería en su forma humana. Ni siquiera le tomó importancia a la desnudez.

-Bells…

Era la voz de su amigo, el tono tan dulce que la tranquilizaba en sus noches de pena.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta que desde ese día le rondaba en la cabeza.

-Bella, yo… -Las piernas se doblaron y cayó de rodillas. –Perdóname.

-Jacob…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, sucedieron varias cosas a una velocidad sorprendente. Jacob se levantó y volvió a entrar en fase, para después salir embestido contra la pared que colindaba a otra habitación.

-¡Qué bien se siente darte una paliza!

-¿Emmett? –Bella se levantó muy despacio, debido a que sentía moverse a la niña. –No, no ahora; no te despiertes.

-¿La desperté? –Pudo ver sus hombros moverse. –Lo siento, cuñada. Pero este lobo, tiene cuentas pendientes con la familia. –Notó como giraba la cabeza hacia el patio, hacia el punto en que alguien le hablaba. -¿Qué?

De nueva cuenta alguien salió volando, esta vez el grandulón; solo que fue a caer al patio. Y se encontró con su segunda pesadilla.

-Victoria.

-Hola. ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Bella! –En un parpadeo se acercó hasta casi tocar a la niña. –Muy bonita, tiene algo tuyo… y algo del padre. ¡Qué buena fusión!

La levantó para que su carita quedara en su cuello. –No podrás llevártela.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

-¿Ves? Te abandonó, realmente no le importa lo que pase contigo. –Edward sentía la presión de tener que estar en dos lugares a la vez. –Te utilizó.

-Te equivocas, este siempre fue el plan…

Sus pensamientos corrieron y Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -¡Emmett! ¡NO LA DEJES CON BELLA!

Sabían que Victoria traicionaría a Jacob y que iba a matar a Bella. Pero la verdad es que quería matar a Anne. Quería verlos destrozados. Encontró que era lo que más querían los Cullen, sobre todo Bella y Edward.

Jacob enloquecería y manipulándolo –como Victoria sabia hacer- no descansaría hasta matar a uno de los dos.

-Más te vale que te alejes de mí, Riley.

Debía dejar de jugar. Se posicionó detrás de él, primero le rompió las piernas. Los quejidos de dolor taladraron sus oídos; pero no podía dejarse llevar por su compasión. ELLOS, no la tendrían por su hija.

Riley lo arañó de la cara y alcanzó a morderlo en la mano cuando la deslizó por su cara. De un movimiento que parecía natural le rompió el cuello y con sus colmillos desprendió la cabeza.

-El tiempo es corto.

* * *

Había llegado la hora, este día solo habría un vencedor…

Bella vió como Jacob movió su tremendo cuerpo, como acomodándose algún hueso. Pero no pudo distraerse mucho, porque la vampira estaba encima de ella.

-Qué bonita niña, bueno si te gustan los híbridos.

-No es ningún hibrido. –Que intentara hacer pasar a su hija un fenómeno le molestó.

-No te preocupes, querida. Esto termina hoy. –Sus ojos brillaron cuando vió lo fácil que sería arrebatarle la niña y matarla.

-¡JACOB VA A MATAR A ANNIE! ¡NO LA DEJES! –Su esposo gritaba, cuando sabía que no era necesario con el súper oído de todos los involucrados.

-¡No! –Bella se dio vuelta y protegió a la niña con su cuerpo. Fue consciente de como, por encima de su cabeza, Jacob voló con Victoria enredada en él.

El baño estaba destrozado, junto con parte del armario.

-¡BUAH!

Annie dio tremendo grito que los ojos de TODOS se posaron en ellas.

Jacob bajó la guardia, cuando reconoció esos lindos ojitos envueltos en lágrimas; que su madre secó y arrulló para tranquilizar. Su cabello, su piel, era la cosa más linda que jamás hubiera visto. La escena movió algo dentro de su corazón.

La había jodido, maltrató de forma vil a la única mujer que podría amar. Sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento, y aun mas, cuando vió a sus hermanos de manada terminando con un ejército que el había ayudado a formar.

-_¿Qué he hecho?_

-¡Que tierno! –Victoria lo pateó en las costillas haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. –Pero deberías saber que en esta vida no existen los arrepentimientos. –Lo levantó y fue a aventar lejos de ella. En el camino otro trozo de Mansión Cullen cayó.

-Te equivocas. -Edward apareció y se enfrasco en una pelea con Victoria, mientras Jacob se retorcía. –Tu nunca sabrás eso, porque has dejado que la venganza te consuma, nunca pudiste entender que James cosechó lo que sembró.

-¿Y en que soy diferente a ti? –El intercambio de golpes los llevó a la estructura de la casa, una columna fue destruida. -¿Acaso no buscabas la cabeza del lobo por lo que le hizo a tu humana?

-…

-Al final no somos tan distintos, ¿verdad?

-¡Bella!

El grito de Alice los alertó de que algo pasaba. La columna que habían derribado, era la que resistía el peso de la recamara donde Bella luchaba por mantener el equilibrio e ir a una zona más segura. Pero la niña, al estar despierta y moverse no le permitía hacer la gran cosa.

-Yo gano.

Victoria lo aventó hacia el muro que frágilmente servía de soporte.

-¡Annie!

Bella había caído cuando el golpe cimbró el piso y no pudo seguir reteniendo a la niña en sus brazos. La cual se deslizaba; aun envuelta en la cobija, peligrosamente hacia el boquete que se había abierto, con la arremetida anterior.

-¡BELLA! -Edward fue por su esposa, pero los gritos lo detuvieron.

-¡NO, LA NIÑA! ¡LA NIÑA, EDWARD!

Alguna tenía que salvarse. Si corría por ambas, y seguramente lo lograría, pero no podría sacarlas a tiempo para que los escombros no las dañaran…

-¡NO LO PIENSES! –La vió llorar y murmurarle. –Te amo.

-Bella… yo también.

Con todo el dolor fue a rescatar a su hija y llevarla lejos del derrumbe.

-¡Así no! –Victoria le haría sufrir a Edward, en verdad lo odiaba y le quitaría a cualquiera de las humanas con tal de verlo retorcerse de dolor y agonía.

* * *

-¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho trato con Victoria? Eres una tonta Leah. –Con total claridad habían escuchado todo. -¿Quién usó a quién?

La loba tenía una mirada maniática, pero a la vez angustiada.

-_¡Diablos! ¡Maldito Jacob! _–Su mente era un tumulto de pensamientos incoherentes. -_¡Maldita vampira! Estúpido Sam…_ -Si hubiera estado en forma humana hubiera sollozado de desesperación. –_Lo único que quería era ser normal. Maté a mi padre, y todo lo que soñé se fue al precipicio. Yo solo quería ser normal, quería ser una esposa, tener hijos…_

Rosalie lo sabía, era su oportunidad. Estaba tan absorta que podría emboscarla. Pero la imagen de Sue y Seth Clearwater le llenaron la cabeza. Esa gente no tenía la culpa de la loba maniática que tenían por familia.

-_Perdónenme._ –Y también muy dentro, se pidió perdón a ella misma, había jurado no matar a nadie más. Pero esta vez, era para proteger a su familia. –Lo siento chicos. –Sabía que la oirían.

* * *

-_Leah._ –Paul se estremeció a la mitad de un desgajamiento al escuchar un crujido y la voz de Rosalie. -_¡Sam!_

Su líder estaba en otra parte del terreno, de hecho los lobos estaban asegurándose de matar a los vampiros que se quedaron en la retaguardia. Pero escuchaban TODO lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aulló el Alpha con dolor, seguido de uno más lejano… muy cerca de la reserva Quileute.

Estaban anunciando la muerte, de una integrante de la manada.

* * *

Jacob sentía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Bella se estaba dejando morir por su hija, la hija de él. Aunque posiblemente se debiera al vínculo materno-infantil; quería pensar que no dejaría morir a la bebé por tener una parte suya.

La parte del Jacob que ella aprendió a querer. Pero que nunca llegó a amar.

Y se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido. No se conformó con el cariño desinteresado que le había profesado. El, había ansiado más. Quería amarla, y que ella le correspondiera.

Poco a poco se despejó del dolor y fue claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Al menos tenía fracturadas 4 costillas, lo cual le imposibilitaba respirar bien. Quiso mover una pata, pero una punzada lo detuvo. No podría hacer mucho, pero de eso a nada…

Debía resarcir el daño y darle la felicidad que se merecía.

Victoria había ido tras Bella, y aunque la salvó del derrumbe sus manos estaban en su cuello.

-Ustedes pagaran por haberme quitado a James.

-¡Victoria! –Jasper iba a embestirla, pero las manos de la vampira se movieron apretando más a la joven madre..

-Bella. –Edward seguía con la niña en brazos. –Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-¡Ja! –La medusa pelirroja bufó. –Ni creas que la dejaré vivir, esto se trata de una simple y llana venganza. –Vió como Carlisle se movía y le habló directamente. -Una débil y frágil humana, no puede resistir ni un ápice de nuestra fuerza. ¿Están conscientes de eso? –Los Cullen estaban clavados en su lugar. –Solo quería tener un público para cuando rompa su tierno cuello.

-Si lo haces no sales viva. –Emmett se irguió mostrando su imponente altura.

-Claro que lo sé, querido. –Le guiñó el ojo. –Pero no me importa.

-Si la dejas ir, haremos lo que quieras. –Esme se acercó a su hijo y a Annie.

-Tonterías. Como si fueran a hacerlo.

Edward sentía como su alama –si aún la tenía- se dividía entre su esposa y su persona. Victoria pensaba tantas posibilidades, que no podía analizarlas tan profundamente como quisiera.

-_Cuídalas, hazles sentir todo el amor que se merecen. _

Se paralizó al distinguir la voz.

-_Puedes convertirla, siempre y cuando siga latiendo su corazón, ¿no? Una vez me explico que era necesario mantenerlo latiendo…_

NO entendía el porqué de la pregunta, pero asintió ligeramente al ver como movía muy despacio, una pata. Jacob estaba detrás de la vampira. Victoria no planeó coherentemente, y quedó de espaldas al lobo, que no hacia movimientos bruscos. El lector de mentes, pensó en las posibilidades de éxito, al tratar de emboscarlas por ambos flancos.

Pero Bella saldría lastimada…

-_Enfócate, vampiro. Dile a papá que lo quiero, al igual que a mis hermanas. A la manada que lamento haberles causado tantas penas. _-¿Se estaba despidiendo? ¿Planeaba huir? -_ Pídeles perdón en mi nombre a Sue y Seth, porque yo orillé a que Leah esté muerta. A Charlie, pero sobre todo dile a Bella, que al final entendí que ustedes debían estar juntos. _–El cuadrúpedo se levantó y Victoria se giró a él. –_Te las encargo, Edward Cullen._

-¿Sigues vivo?

Bella lo miró fijamente y creyó ver una lágrima deslizándose por su hocico. –Oh Jacob…

-¡Jacob, no! –Edward le dio la niña a su madre, en cuanto vió sus intenciones.

Jacob corrió a embestir a Victoria, llevándose en el camino a Bella; la cual sintió como todos sus huesos tronaban. Estamos hablando de la embestida de un caballo contra un muro de mármol, y ella solo una hojita de árbol.

-_Transfórmala._ –Jacob intentó aminorar el daño, pero fue imposible. Bella estaba molida por dentro.

-¡Maldición Jacob!

Edward estaba furioso. Era un plan suicida. Aunque los licántropos se regeneraban a una velocidad importante; necesitaban un rato antes de estar al 100 por ciento.

Black se llevaría a Victoria y se enfrentaría ella. Pero estaba seguro, que daría su propia vida con tal matarla.

-Edward… -La voz tan minúscula de su mujer lo trajo a la realidad. - ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué me odia?

-¿Carlisle?

Padre e hijo estaban sobre la chica, mientras Emmett, Jasper y Sam corrían tras Jacob; pero no había nada que hacer.

-Tú decides, conviértela AHORA o déjala morir. –El medico ni siquiera quería tocarla. –No puedo hacer nada.

-Carlisle… -Su voz era un nudo y miraba a todos lados buscando la respuesta. Esme veía la escena con tristeza, al igual que Alice y la recién llegada Rose –que daba una imagen de terror al tener sangre en su ropa- que los rodeaban. –Tonta Bella, tú y tu mala suerte.

-Edward… -Notó que estaba llorando. –Pase lo que pase, yo siempre te voy a amar…

¿Vivir o morir?

Edward Cullen tenía la decisión y nadie más.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Y pasó, y sucedió... ¿Conformes? -Viri observaba a la familia Cullen. -Se que Jacob merecía otra cosa, pero me conmoví. Es que mi hermana es fan.**

**-...**

**-Ya, supongo que no me dirán nada. -La autora alzó los hombros y empezó a responder reviews. -**Angie cullen Hale** Si, esos gandallas, no les dejaron disfrutar de la fiesta. Espero que te guste este capitulo. **

** -Esto ya está. -Carlisle me mostró los moldes de pay, ya llenos de mezcla.**

**-Ok, sigamos con lo demas...**

**GENTE PRECIOSA!**

**HOY ES NOCHEBUENA LES DESEO QUE ESTE DIA, LES TRAIGA BENDICIONES Y EN SU CORAZON ENTRE PAZ, AMOR, SABIDURIA Y TODOS LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE EN ESTOS TIEMPOS YA NO ESTÁN TAN PRESENTES.**

**MAÑANA, ES NAVIDAD. ASIQ UE ESPERO QUE TENGAN REGALOS EN SUS ARBOL. Y SI NO, VEANLE EL LADO AMABLE EL CARIÑO NO SE GANA CON UNA COSA MATERIAL. LO QUE IMPORTA ES UN: TE QUIERO.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	16. Final: Remembranzas

**Hola!**

**Me tardé casi un año para sacar este final... y creanme, ya iba a dejarlo así... pero lo mejor es darle un cierre.**

**Ha sido un año horrible, en muchos sentidos. He vivido deprimida, perdí personas importantes estos meses.**

**Pero aquí el final y UNA SINCERA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Remembranzas**

Charlie salió de la Jefatura con el cansancio a cuestas, de un día movido de trabajo.

Saludó a unas cuantas personas antes de abordar la patrulla. Suspiró y sin evitarlo piensa en Bella, su hija… y en el vacío que dejó en su vida.

Arrancó el auto y los acontecimientos pasaron de nuevo como una película.

* * *

En algún momento se había quedado dormido, pero unos sollozos lo despertaron. Imaginándose lo peor salió corriendo de la habitación de Billy.

Sue estaba abrazada a su amigo, ambos lloraban. Volteó a buscar a alguno de los chicos, pero todos tenían lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Bella?

Paul tragó saliva. –Yo… Jefe… lo siento, todo pasó muy rápido.

-¿Cómo se lo diré a Reneé? Me la confió tanto, y esta es la segunda vez que le fallé… pero en esta no hay retorno.

-Jefe…

-Pensaba venir dentro de unos días para verlas, para pasar tiempo de calidad…

El mundo se le vino encima. Fue peor que la vez que le dijeron que había sido atacada. Esta vez no se recuperaría, esta vez no podría volver a verla… esta vez, ya no.

-¡Charlie! –Unos brazos gruesos lo rodearon. –Jefe, lo sentimos tanto.

Sin evitarlo sendas lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por su cara. -¿C-como? ¿Quien?

El silencio reinó. Y Sue apretó los puños contra la chamarra del hombre. –Leah, fue Leah. –Una mentira que tenían que mantener, aunque Charlie no lo supiera. - Jacob al final hizo lo correcto.

Un rayo de lucidez lo envolvió. -¿Cómo saben que Bells…?

-La casa Cullen se quemó. –Embry contestó, pero su voz no sonaba muy segura del todo, lo cual encendió su instinto de policía.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién fue? ¿Por qué no hicieron nada?

Sam hizo algunas señas y se separó de Emily, salió de la casa esperando ser seguido por Swan.

-¡Exijo respuestas! Es mas, voy a ir hasta allá. –Empezó a caminar. -¿Dónde están los Cullen? ¡ANNIE! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI NIETA?! –Se regresó para enfrentarlo. -¿Dónde?

-Charlie, escúchame.

Y por la forma en que lo llamó, supo que era importante.

-Aun no podemos ir, están afinando detalles.

-¿Afinando? –Se jaló los cabellos. –No entiendo nada.

-¿Quieres saber toda la verdad?

-¡Sam, no! –Jared y Paul lo agarraron de los hombros. –Nos lo pidieron, por su seguridad. Si "ELLOS" vienen y descubren que Charlie sabe "eso" no va a estar a salvo.

-¡Y un carajo! Es mi familia, los que están involucrados.

-Háganse a un lado. –Era una orden del macho Alpha. –Al final Jacob y Leah fueron por ellas…

-Diablos, Sam… -Quil negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el portón.

-Por razones que no puedo explicarte, no llegaron solos y ayudamos a los Cullen a defenderse. –Le mostró unas heridas en su cuerpo. –Como ya sabes, la manada es algo… especial. –No hizo falta decir en voz alta que se refería a la licantropía. –Los Cullen, también lo son.

-¿Son como ustedes? –Se obligo a pasarse ese grito de terror que mantenía a raya. –Bella, ella…

-¡Ya quisieran ser como nosotros! –Jared gruñó para callar a Paul.

-No, no lo son. Pero tampoco son débiles. –El Líder esperaba que no le pidiera más detalles. –Se defendieron, todos, nosotros ayudamos… pero… aun así… Hubo complicaciones.

-¿Bella, en verdad, está viva…? –Un rayito de esperanza se implantó en su pecho.

-Si.

-¿Cómo está eso de que Jacob hizo algo bueno?

-Cuando Leah atacó a Bella, Jake la defendió… -Detrás de la fachada de serenidad, se escondía el remordimiento de saber que dos de sus hermanos habían muerto, casi; enfrente de él… y no lo evitó. –Se sacrificó por ella.

-Ay, Sam. –Embry estaba llorando a su mejor amigo a lado de Quil. –Deja descansar a los muertos, por favor.

-No entiendo… -Sam lo detuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Charlie, Bella sobrevivió… pero no es la misma de antes. –Lo fue acercando al pasto. –Ya no es como tú, nunca se parecerá a la manada… será más parecida a los Cullen, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Puedo verla?

-De momento, no lo creo.

La manada se paró como resorte. Un enorme Jeep entró en el campo visual. Todos aguantaron la respiración.

-Jefe…

Escucho cuando las ruedas frenaron. Los portazos y un par de pasos.

-Seth…

Sam abrazó al más joven, el cual lloraba como niño pequeño. Clavaba sus dedos en la espalda de su Líder, el dolor lo estaba aplastando.

-Sam… ya está todo listo. –Poco a poco se calmó. -¿Y mamá?

-Dentro.

El joven se hincó ante el policía. –Perdone a mi familia. No nos odie, por favor. Fue amigo de mi padre, el consuelo de mi madre y yo siempre los he visto usted y a Bells como alguien más de la tribu.

-Nada, nada, chico. No puedo hacerte expiar a ti, los pecados de otro. –Lo atrajo para abrazarlo. –Después de todo, perdiste a tu hermana.

-Gracias, jefe. –Le correspondió el gesto. –Debo ver a mamá, además… alguien tiene que hablar con usted.

Notó a las otras personas. -¿Emmett? ¿Qué hacen aquí, Alice?

La pequeña duende se mordió el labio y sollozó sin lágrimas. –Tenemos algo que pedirte Charlie. En nombre de Bella y Edward.

Se levantó ayudado por alguien de la manada. ¿Quién? La verdad no estaba consciente de nada, ese día estaba totalmente caótico.

-¿Dónde están?

-Están bien. Pero… -El grandulón también se veia afectado. –Las cosas no volverán a ser tan fáciles. Para nadie, por lo que traemos un recado y una enmienda. –Bajó la mirada. –Venimos a dejarte a Annie.

-¿¡Esta bien!? –Corrió buscándola, hasta que la hallo en brazos de Esme, que le hablaba bajito y la besaba en cada instante. -¡Annie!

-Shhh, está dormida. –El rostro de la matriarca se desfiguró en dolor. –Cuídala, ¿si?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –La recibió con gusto, y parte de su alma se calmó al tener a su nieta en brazos. -¿Vendrán por ella?

-Charlie… -Alice al ver que ninguno decía más, tomó la palabra. –Tienes que dar por muertos a Bella y a Edward.

-¿¡Que!? Pero si me dijeron que están vivos… -Sus ojos vagaban por todas las personas que lo rodeaban. -¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos, ya no pueden volver por Annie. –La clarividente, volvió a gemir. –Edward lo decidió, todos lo hicimos, es lo mejor. Bella no podrá hacerse cargo de ella, por un tiempo. Y necesitamos cubrir todas las posibles complicaciones.

-Tal vez lo siguiente no te agrade, pero… -Esme abrazó a su hija. –Tendremos que pedirte que mientas y que aceptes todas las evidencias que te daremos.

-No entiendo, no entiendo. –Emmett lo llevó hasta los escalones del porche. -¿Qué hay que cubrir?

-La muerte de Leah, Jacob. Edward y Bella. –Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, la mano de la muchacha no estaba tan fría como siempre. ¿Era él? –Los restos de los primeros serán hallados… -Alice fijó su vista en el Alpha. –Los rescatamos.

-Gracias.

-Podemos hacer una búsqueda y encontrar a mi hija y yerno. Habrá alguna manera de que no tenga que decir que murieron y seguir viéndolos…

-Es imposible, porque Bella… será diferente. –Emmett escogió con cuidado las palabras. -¿Cómo explicarías el incendio de la casa? ¿Las señas de lucha? Tuvimos que actuar de esta forma.

-¿Carlisle? –Siempre confiaría ciegamente en el médico.

-Con Bella. –Esme pasó su mano por la cobija de la bebé. –Ella siempre estuvo segura, que el día que precisara de ti, estarías ahí. Eres el tutor legal de Annie.

-Yo no quiero esto. Es su hija, deben estar juntas. –Poco a poco se iba convenciendo de que no había salida.

-Tal vez, en el futuro podrán volver a verse, pensemos en eso, ¿sí?

Se quedó con las últimas palabras de la mejor amiga y cuñada, de su Bella.

* * *

El escándalo en Forks fue tremendo. La pareja era altamente conocida y lo inverosímil de la situación tomó por sorpresa al pequeño pueblo.

Ciertamente, los restos de Leah y Jacob fueron hallados en las cercanías de la Mansión Cullen. Pero los de su hija y su esposo, no.

La razón de los especialistas fue que la explosión del gas, fue tan fuerte que muy posiblemente estaban en algún lugar del bosque.

Cuando le solicitaron su permiso para extender la búsqueda y utilizar alguna otra alternativa para el rastreo; lo negó. Alegó que su dolor ya era mucho, y que no podría alargarlo hasta que los encontraran.

Los Cullen hicieron lo mismo. Ellos después de la ceremonia y comida, habían querido dejar a solas al matrimonio –casi nunca tenían la casa para ellos- así que unos fueron a La Push a dejar a Charlie y a la niña y los demás marcharon a Port Ángeles de compras.

La historia sonaba tan real de sus labios, que nadie pudo objetar nada.

Tampoco, cuando al saberse que Charlie era el apoderado legal de la niña; la familia se fue a radicar a otro lugar.

Solo se habían quedado hasta los funerales. Al final, se habían quedado sin casa, y sin tres de sus integrantes al dejar atrás a la pequeña.

Reneé a duras penas le dirigía la palabra. Lo abofeteó el día que llegó. Le había gritado que nunca debió confiarle el cuidado de su Bella.

Hasta intentó quedarse con la custodia de Anne, pero la oportuna llamada de Carlisle la frenó.

Ahora… bueno; mantenían algo parecido a una relación cordial. Después de que entendió que él no pudo evitar el accidente.

Apagó el motor, y con una sonrisa fue hasta su casa. Seguramente estaban planeando el día de mañana, su casa seria un hervidero de gente, todo mundo querría estar ahí.

-¿No estas muy grande para las fiestas temáticas?

-Claro que no. Voy a cumplir 6 años.

-Ya… Esta bien. ¿Enredados o Mi villano favorito?

-Eso es difícil, ¿verdad? Los dos me gustan.

-Si, pero sabes que tu abuelo y yo, haremos lo que tu quieras… no le hagas caso. Esta celoso, porque ya esta muy grande para una fiesta así.

-¡Ja! Conozco a cierta persona que opinaría lo contrario. Y es muchísimo mas grande que yo.

Colgó el cinturón con su arma –no sin antes ponerle el seguro- y fue hasta la cocina donde se oían tres voces muy conocidas.

-¡Abuelo!

Una mata caoba corrió a su encuentro. La alzó en vilo y recibió su beso de bienvenida.

-Hola Anne Marie.

-¡Así no! Annie, abuelito, Annie. –Los ojos color chocolate brillaban como cuando…

-¿Ahora que hicieron?

El joven que estaba en la cocina intento ahogar su risa y su madre le dio con un cucharon en la cabeza.

-¡Mamá! –Seth le hizo señas a la niña para que no dijera nada. -¿Eso es lo que quieres que aprenda Annie?

-No te hagas el gracioso. –Sue se plantó en medio. -¡Volvieron a excavar en el jardín! Y si siguen, mañana no hay nada.

-Anne Marie…

-¡Juro que vi un topo! –Seth y la niña estallaron en carcajadas. -¡Lo juro abuelito!

-¿Qué te hemos dicho que jurar en vano?

-Que eso no se debe de hacer abuelita Sue.

¡Ah sí! Charlie y Sue encontraron alivio a su dolor en el otro.

Al principio y con la excusa de ayudarle con la niña mientras estaba en la Jefatura pasaba los días en su casa.

Después salía MUY tarde, como para regresar a la reserva.

Al final; se quedó a vivir con él.

Seth pasaba algunas noches ahí, pero casi siempre dormía en la reserva.

A su único hijo no le importaba. La veia sonreír, y disfrutar la faceta de criar a una niña más. Adoraba tener una hermanita que cuidar.

Solo tenía 6 años, pero era tan inteligente, como una más grande. Así que disfrutaban mucho jugando, después de todo perdió parte de su niñez con todas esas cosas de la licantropía.

Eran cómplices en todo, como cuando Leah y él; eran niños.

A veces pesaba y dolía; pero Anne iluminaba las vidas de quienes tocaba.

Sam y Emily se habían casado en una decorosa boda, la desgracia estaba reciente como para hacer algo grande. Al fin, el Líder había empezado a mostrar huellas de la edad… por lo cual nadie en la manada dudaba que dentro de poco hubiera "un cachorro" en la familia.

Paul y Rachel, eran otra pareja estable. No dejaban caer al viejo Billy. Rachel no se perdonaba todo el tiempo que se alejó de su padre, así que pasaban largas horas caminando por la playa, o con algún juego de mesa… Paul, bueno; Paul también pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de los Black.

Quil había pasado de la fase de niñero a la de hermano. Claire ya tenía casi 9 años; así que ahora estaban en otra "etapa".

Embry y el, eran los únicos solteros. Y lo disfrutaban. ¿Qué? Ya no eran niños, tenían hormonas y sabían que no eran nada feos para el género femenino. Cuándo no estaba con su hermanita, estaba en La Push con alguna amiga.

Jared estaba tan loco por Kim, que después de la boda de Emily y Sam, anunció que estaba comprometido… y se casaron al medio año. Requisito indispensable por los padres de Kim, ya que Jared casi no salía de su casa… y no fuera que se "aprovechara" de su ingenua hija.

¡Como se reían de eso! Ejem, sobre todo cuando accidentalmente se le fue una imagen bastante vivida de una escena en la sala de sus suegros.

-Abuelito, Seth esta poniendo una cara que da miedo.

-¡Eh! Pensamientos impuros en casa, no. –Sue lo reprendió y empezó a servir la cena. –Esme llamó.

-Ahhh. –Dejó a la niña en la silla y ocupó su lugar. -¿Llegan a tiempo?

-Dicen que si y que esperan con ansias el fin de semana.

Los ojos de Annie brillaban. -¿Les dijiste lo que hizo?

-No, pero bien podemos hacerlo cuando lleguen.

La niña se sorprendió y abrió la boca.

-Supongo que a Carlisle y a Esme no les gustará enterarse. Siempre la regañan cuando hace alguna travesura. Así que… ¿les diremos?

-Siempre y cuando esta señorita se comporte como debe. No creo que sea necesario.

-¡No, por favor, por favor! Me portaré bien, por favor, por favor. –Pateó a Seth y le hizo señas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Seth es una mala compañía! –La niña castaña batió sus enormes pestañas. -¿Creen que a mi se me ocurrirían tantas cosas?

-¡Embaucadora! –El joven saltó en su defensa. -¿Imagínate si pasaras mas tiempo con Alice y Rosalie?

-¡No te metas con mi tía Ali y Rose!

Charlie reconoció esa mirada, la misma con que Bella defendía a los Cullen. Ninguna de sus niñas era frágil e indefensa cuando se trataba de sacar la cara por esa familia.

-¡Niños! –Sue alzó las manos al techo. -¡Siempre es lo mismo!

-Abuelita Sue, Seth es malo conmigo. –De nuevo agitó sus pestañas.

-¡Fraude! –Se levantó y abrazó a su progenitora. –Es mi mamá, tuya; solo es tu abuela. Es MI madre, ¡eh!

Todos se callaron, porque los ojos color chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas… lágrimas verdaderas.

-Lo sé. Sé que mi mamá y mi papá murieron. –Bajó de la silla y corrió a su recamara… la de Bella.

-Bien hecho Seth.

-Yo… yo lo siento. -¡Como fue tan estúpido! Era un tema delicado para su hermanita. –Déjame hablar con ella Charlie, tengo que disculparme…

RING, RING

-Lo que faltaba…

El licántropo caminó despacio al teléfono. Charlie frunció las cejas.

-¿Diga?

-Eso fue cruel.

Esa voz tan conocida lo hizo tragar saliva.

-Lo siento, ¿si? Le rogaré de rodillas y dejaré que me monte si eso la pone feliz.

-Sabes… creo que es hora de una visita. Ambos lo deseamos.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Estas bromeando, no?

-Llevamos mucho tiempo planeándolo… mañana es un buen día.

-¿De veras? ¿Y en que momento? Te recuerdo que es su cumpleaños.

-Ya veremos la forma, mientras tanto… ¡VE Y DISCULPATE!

-Como si necesitara que me lo dijeras. –Hablo entre dientes y cambió el tono. –Es arriesgado, Sam y los demás, Charlie.

-Déjanoslo en nuestras manos.

Y colgaron.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

* * *

Era una niña, pero tonta; no. Al principio, cuando entró al Jardín de Niños, la gente la veía con una mirada que le incomodaba. Cuándo le dijo a su abuelito que: "La gente me mira feo" Él le explicó que no era eso, "Es pena, cariño. Lamentan que tus papás no estén contigo"

Pero a medida que fue creciendo, notó algo raro. En ocasiones los adultos hablaban de sus padres cómo si sólo estuvieran de viaje, y en cualquier momento llegarían por ella.

Le gustaba observar a la gente, y lo que era mas raro y a nadie le había dicho… A veces podía escuchar –si se concentraba- pláticas lejanas. Si estaba al frente del pizarrón y quería saber que decían al fondo del salón; era cosa que se concentrara en una voz y alcanzaba a oírla nítidamente.

¡Si sólo tuviera a sus padres para contarles todas esas situaciones!

Su rostro estaba totalmente empapado y abrazaba con fuerza esa foto. La ultima que les tomaron juntos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se quedaron conmigo?

Fue antes de su bautizo, cuando sus tías le llevaron su ropa. Ella tan solo era un bebé, y estaba acostada en medio de sus padres.

-Mamita, me haces falta.

Su dedito recorrió el rostro de Bella y después el de Edward.

-Me gustaría mucho poder platicar con ustedes.

Su habitación había sido decorada y amueblada por los Cullen. Así que tenía un mural en la pared que estaba a lado de su cama. Era un claro con un piano, de donde salían notas musicales.

Su tía Ali le había comentado que eran dos de las cosas más significativas de sus padres. El piano y el claro que estaba en alguna parte del bosque en Forks.

Tenia muebles como de princesa y un guardarropa que el renovaban cada temporada… que fascinación con la moda, ¿no?

TOC, TOC

-…

-Vamos Annie, discúlpame.

-…

¿Puedo entrar?

-…

Abrió con cuidado y casi deseó poder estrellarse y romperse todos los huesos con tal de no verla sufrir.

-Soy una persona horrorosa, mal hablaba, rebelde imprudente, pervertida…

-¿Qué es pervertida? –Una vocecita lo sonrojó.

-Eh… haznos un favor y no lo repitas, ¿si? –Acarició sus cabellos ondulados. –Te conozco mejor que Charlie, Sue o cualquiera de la familia. Extrañas a tus padres y te sientes fuera de lugar aquí, ¿verdad?

-Todos los niños tiene un papá y una mamá, yo no.

-Yo también extraño a mi papá. –La hizo a un lado para recostarse con ella. –Aunque lo perdí mas grande y llegue a tratarlo; eso no quita que todos los días piense en el. También a mi hermana.

-La abuelita casi no habla de Leah.

-Hizo cosas malas antes de morir, por eso no nos gusta hablar mucho de ella. –_Y si supieras porque… tú tampoco querrías saber nada._

-¿Por qué la gente se muere?

-Interesante pregunta para una niña tan pequeña.

-Respóndeme.

-En realidad no lo sé. Supongo que es porque todos tenemos una misión…

-¿Misión?

-Si, supongo que seria: Nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir. –Torció la boca. -Aunque yo podría decir algo al respecto.

-No entiendo. –Le golpeó con cariño el brazo. –Con manzanitas, por favor.

-Veamos… todos debemos nacer, como tu. Crecerás, tendrás algún novio, te casarás y tendrás hijos. –Hizo caso omiso a la cara de asco. –Los verás crecer y morirás.

-¿Tu hermana también?

Su mirada se entristeció. –Por eso dije, que yo difería de esa idea. Creo que todos venimos al mundo con una misión, sea buena o mala, pero al final cambiará las vidas de la gente a tu alrededor.

-¿Cuál sería la tuya? ¿Jugar conmigo?

-Quiero pensar que si. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero desde que supe que Bella estaba embarazada, supe que tenías que nacer. Me alegro poder ser tu hermano, siempre fui el menor y me moría por poder cuidar a alguien mas chico que yo.

-Eres mi hermano, aunque seas malo conmigo. –Lo abrazó y sus lágrimas se secaron en la playera.

-Y tu la mía, aunque siempre me eches la culpa de las cosas.

-Prométeme que tú no me dejarás.

-Nunca… o tus padres me matan.

Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo y tan rápido que solo alguien con un súper oído, sabría que dijo.

-_¿Mis padres? _

Ya después le preguntaría, ahora… tenia sueño.

* * *

Amaneció como siempre, nublado. Pero habían colocado una carpa en el patio trasero. La casa había sido decorada con ambas películas.

Emily y Rachel habían llegado temprano para ayudar.

Los hombres habían acomodado los muebles y las mesas donde estaría la comida, que como siempre; era en extremo abundante.

-Abue Billy, ¿puedo abrir los regalos?

Estaba sentada en sus piernas y jugaba con un mechón de su larga cabellera. El anciano la veía con fijeza. Casi nadie lo notaba, pero Annie tenia muchos gestos de su hijo, cuando se enojaba o se concentraba… ¡ahí estaba su Jake!

-No lo creo, hermosa.

-Ahhh, no es justo. –Cruzó sus brazos y todos en el jardín se rieron. -¡Hay unos muy grandes este año!

-¡Que he oído! ¡Jazz, Annie ni siquiera nos espera para los regalos!

La deslumbrante familia vampiro entró.

-¡Tía!

La niña brincó y se lanzó a sus brazos, el frio de siempre la recorrió… pero estaba acostumbrada.

Cada verano iban a verla, y pasaban una o dos semanas. Hasta el año anterior en que habían finalizado una nueva casa. Así que se quedarían casi un mes con ella en el verano. No entendía porque su familia Cullen disponía de tanto libre, pero tampoco ardía en ganas de preguntarles. Mientras estuvieran con ella. Era más que suficiente.

-¿Me voy a quedar con ustedes estos días?

-Anne Marie, eso no fue muy educado. Ni siquiera nos has saludado.

Alice la bajó y Esme se cruzó de brazos. A su lado Carlisle sonreía.

-Lo siento abuelita Esme y abuelito Carlisle. –Ambos se agacharon y la besaron.

-Muchas felicidades, preciosa. –El medico la miraba con adoración. -Parece que fue ayer cuando te traje al mundo.

-¿Y nada para tu tío favorito?

-¡Eres como un oso gigante!

De un momento a otro fue alzada en vilo y aventada como si fuera una pelota.

-¡Emmett! –Rose lo codeó. –Es una niña, no un balón de americano.

-¡Vamos, Rose! ¡Si le encanta! ¡Óyela!

Sus carcajadas retumbaban en el lugar.

-Yo también quiero saludarla, y la quiero entera… no rota.

-Eres un aguafiestas, Jasper. –Se la entregó y miró a los Quileute. –Aunque les duela yo, soy su tío favorito.

-No te lo niego, yo soy su hermano, así que… -Seth alzó los hombros. –Cada quien su lugar.

-Haz crecido mucho. –La inspecciono de arriba abajo. –Y cada día te pareces mas a Bella.

-Abuelito me dice lo mismo. –Extendió sus manos y lo rodeó del cuello. –Los extrañé.

-Y nosotros a ti, hermosa. –Jasper invadió a todos con una inmensa paz y alegría. –Pero primero debes de jugar un rato de abrir los regalos.

-Nunca hay niños aquí. –Frunció los labios. –Y mis amigos de la escuela, no me caen bien.

-¿Y eso, cariño? –Esme se sentó en el césped con ella. -¿Son malos contigo?

Seth y Charlie rodaron los ojos, ellos ya sabían esa historia.

-No, pero… ¿Por qué no les gusta la música que a mi? –Los adultos estaban enterados de su fascinación por la música clásica. –Dicen que es de abuelos. Pero a ninguno de mis abuelos le gusta, ¿verdad que es tonto?

-Bien dicho, enana. –Emmett puso cara de asco. -¿Qué se creen esos niñatos para ofender lo que te gusta? A mi me critican por ponerme disfraces todo el año… ¿Es justo?

La niña lo miró y parpadeó con perplejidad ¿Su tío Emmett se disfrazaba?

-Te queda el personaje Sullivan.

Loa mayoría que había visto la película se rieron.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Si quieres podemos ver la película tío… la tengo en la sala.

-Si, si podemos.

De repente, la atmosfera cambió. Los seres con sentidos agudos intercambiaron palabras. Anne lo notó, porque se miraban entre si…

-Un momento, ¿y el pastel? –Alice sonrió como si nada. - ¿Hay que ir a recogerlo?

-Claro, claro. –Seth le siguió el juego. –Mamá, ¿porque no vas con el Jefe y Billy por él?

-Si… -No estaba segura, pero algo iba a pasar y los necesitaban fuera de casa. –Vamos Charlie, Billy.

-Mmmm, Annie, ¿no quisieras ir a jugar a tu recamara? –Rosalie la levantó del pasto. –Te traje una muñeca que come y dice algunas palabras…

-¿Ya puedo abrir los regalos? –Se dejó llevar, al final le iban a dejar abrir antes sus presentes.

-Solo este, ¿si? Vamos a esperar a Charlie. –Abrió la habitación y esperó en la mecedora. -¿Qué te parece?

-¡Es lindísima tía Rose! –La peinó y se concentró tanto, que no supo en que momento una pareja entró a acompañarla.

-No tanto como tú, Annie.

Esa voz de hombre era nueva, pero a la vez tan conocida… Se encontró con un hombre y una mujer, que bien podían ser modelos –como su Familia Cullen- y le sonreían.

-…

-¿Te molesta algo? –El joven –no parecía muy grande- se agachó hasta su cama. -¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No debo hablar con extraños.

Las risas de ambos sonaron como pajarillos, así que abrió sus ojos emocionada.

-Lo sentimos, yo soy Anthony y ella Marie… -La mujer que todo el tiempo la observó con… ¿amor? ¿Tristeza? O era ¿alegría?

-¿Marie? ¿Cómo yo? –Soltó la muñeca y se concentró en los extraños. –Así también se llamaba mi mamá, Isabella Marie, pero todos le decían Bella.

-¿Sabes de ella? –La mujer acarició su mejilla, la mano fría la sorprendió. –Oh, lo siento. Supongo que estoy nerviosa.

Tenían un color extraño de ojos, no eran dorados… se veían verdes, pero con otro tono que no sabía cual era. Sus cabellos, eran negros. ¿Era una peluca?

-¿Están disfrazados?

Hombre y mujer se miraron sorprendidos. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mmmm, no lo sé. –Alzó los hombros y volvió a sonreírles.

-Eres hermosa, Annie. –Marie le acomodó algunos cabellos fuera de lugar. –Nosotros conocimos a tus padres.

-¿En serio? Oh, eso es bueno. –Le estaban mintiendo. -¿Vienen a mi fiesta? Mi abuelito no está, fue por el pastel.

-LO sabemos, y no; solo veníamos de rápido. –El hombre le extendió una cajita. –Es tu regalo.

Sacó la cadenita con una estrella, dentro… una foto. Era ella con su mamá y papá. Alguna de las muchas que sus tías Cullen tenían.

-Es bonito. Gracias.

-¿Me dejas ponértelo? –Marie le extendió sus manos. – Se verá bien con tu vestido.

-Si. –Al hacerlo, quedó encerrada entre los brazos de la mujer y fue como si una corriente las recorriera. Su cuerpo la reconocía. -¿Mamá?

-Si, cariño. Soy mamá.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Feo final? ****Daba para más? ****Pues de hecho al principio ni pensaba dejarlas que se reencontraran...**

**Sus reviews: **Angie Cullen Hale **y **luu, **lamento la tardanza, mil disculpas.**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Epilogo?**

**No lo sé, no creo... pero quién sabe**

**Espero sus opiniones!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
